Finchel fun Times
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: A Jounery of Finchel lots of smut and sexyness this story is complete random and very OCC trust me its good :) enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a long story. My friend and i are doing a role playing game on the Glee Forum and i have decided to take our game and turn it into a story i dont know how many chap's this will have but i am going to post chap 1 for now and see how you guys like it. If you like it and i get good reviews i will post chap's 2 and 3 :)

Also btw this story the Characters are OCC and it starts mostly around Season 2 and its going to go all the way up till Season 4 and yes Finn is going to stay alive in this story and there is no breaking up at! its Finchel all the time :) anyway enjoy the first chap i hope you guys like it :) Gleekforever12345

Finn pulled his truck in the McKinley parking lot and headed into the school. Walking down the hallway he spotted Rachel at her locked and wrapped his arms around her. Rachel gasped out and turned around and smiled. "Hello, handsome, how are you today?" Rachel smirks at Finn and plays with his curly hair. Finn laughs "I'm good, how's my star today?" Finn kisses her. "I'm good" Rachel giggles and kisses him back. "Wanna come over to my house tonight?" Rachel smiles and whispers in his ear "I've got the whole house to myself tonight."

Finn gives her his half smile "Of course I do, meet me outside after school and I'll tell my mom I'm spending the night with you." "I will" Rachel smiles and walks to class giving Finn a flirty wave and smile. Finn smiles and heads to class. A few hours go by and its time for glee club. Finn walks in and sees Rachel and sits next to her while giving her a small peck on the cheek. Rachel grins and blushes "I love you so much" she holds his hand and rests her head on his shoulder smelling his cologne. "I love you to" Finn whispered into her hear as Mr. Schue entered the classroom and wrote the assessment on the board. "Ok today's lesson is classic love songs, this is going to be a solo duet, everybody gets a solo. Everybody in the room cheered. "Ok, ok settled down I want you each to pick a song you would choose to sing to your best friend, girlfriend or special someone. Finn knew the perfect song he was going to sing to Rachel.

Rachel wondered which perfect song to sing to Finn. The bell rang, "Ok guys tomorrow we will do our songs so tonight's homework is to pick a song and sing it in front of the class tomorrow to whoever you choose." Finn looked at Rachel and put out his hand "ready to head off to your place?" "Sure, let's go last one out the door is a rotten goose!" Rachel laughs and ran out to the truck laughing and out of breath.

"Wait, what" as Finn sees Rachel sprint off towards the exit doors of the school and he chases after her, she's already by his truck with a big grin on her face "Aww you beat me, ok you win you'll get your prize in a little bit." Finn winked at her and opened the door for her. Rachel gasps in excitement and gets in the truck "I cant wait for tomorrow " Rachel smiles and sings make you feel my love while Finn starts driving to her house.

They drive to Rachel's house and Finn parks the truck in her driveway and tells Rachel not to move. Finn gets out of the truck and opens Rachel's door and put out his hand "My lady, shall we?"

Rachel gets out of the truck and smiles "we shall" Finn and Rachel walk to the front door and Finn waits for Rachel to unlock the door. Rachel grins and opens the door walking inside and speaks "what do you wanna do first" Rachel smirks seductively and bites her bottom lip. Finn looks at Rachel and rubs the back of his neck in the middle of the silence a loud rumble comes from Finn and he blushes. Finn laughs "I guess my stomach is deciding for us" as he laughs and pats his tummy.

Rachel laughs "do you want to eat or get frisky first?" Rachel kisses him on the lips and gives him a hickey on his neck. "Aww babe don't make me choose" Finn moaned into the kiss "lets eat first then I promise we can play around."

"Aww" Rachel wines but gives in "Ok, what do you want to eat?" Rachel walks into the kitchen and looks at Finn. Finn looks around with Rachel and pulls out some Mac and cheese "how about Mac and a salad?"

"Sure, not too much, wanna stay healthy for my cute frankenteen" Rachel smirked and sits down at the table. Finn laughed and kissed her cheek "Yay more for me then" Finn started to cook the Mac. Rachel laughs and shook her head and then watches Finn and smiles at him. Finn gets the bowls and plates and puts some Mac in Rachel's bowl and some salad and a piece of bread and places it in front of Rachel. "Here ya go love" Finn fixes himself a plate and sits down next to Rachel and digs in. "So when we are done would you like to cuddle up on the couch and watch Funny Girl?"

Rachel smiles "its like you read my mind of course I would!" Rachel eagerly eats her lunch. Finn cleans up the dishes and heads over to the couch and waits for Rachel to pop in the movie. Rachel pops in the movie and walked over to the couch and sat down and waited for Finn. Finn walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Rachel and kissed her neck. "So lets watch shall we and maybe later we can have some fun."

Rachel loving the kiss and moans "sure I would love that" Rachel smiles and cuddles with Finn when the movie comes on. Finn and Rachel watch the movie and sing along to all the songs, the movie ends an Finn starts kissing Rachel on her neck right on her pulse point. Finn breathes out a moan and says "let's move this to your bedroom shall we?"

Rachel gasps and moans "yes please, would you like to carry me?" "Of course my lady." Finn picks her up bridal style and heads to her bedroom and gently lies her on her bed while he does a strip tease in front of her. Rachel does a strip tease in front of Finn and pounces on him like a sex kitten. "Come here, gorgeous and let me show you the berry blizzard destroy the room.

Finn laughed "I like that its cute" Finn slowly takes off Rachel's shirt and runs his hands down her back unclipping her bra and lets her breast hang out and he runs his hands over each one teasing each nipple with his thumb. Rachel moans "don't stop" Rachel sways her hips and gives him a hickey while rubbing her hands over his abs. Finn sticks his tongue into Rachel's mouth while rubbing each thumb over her nipples and he snaked his other hand down her legs and helped her out of her skirt. Now Rachel only in her undies Finn could feel how wet she was for him, he slowly slipped a finger inside her panties and stuck one finger in and slowly to finger her soft and slow.

Rachel giggles and smiles "that feels so good" she moans and takes off Finn's pants leaving him in his boxers. Finn adds another finger and gets on top of her and runs his hands up and down her breast and he grinds against her core moaning out Rachel's name. Rachel gasps and moans out Finn's name, Rachel stokes Finn's dick and rubs his leg. Finn moans out "yes baby, harder stroke it." Finn stops her from stroking him and removes his boxers, now fully nude he gently lies her down. "Rachel, do you have a condom, I would love to be inside you, its been awhile."

Rachel smiles, "in a matter of a fact, I do" Rachel takes out a condom and gives it to Finn grinning. Finn opens it and gives it to Rachel. "Would you do the honors and place it on me?" Rachel smiles "of course my love" Rachel puts the condom on Finn's member and gets on top of him. Finn moans while Rachel places the condom on his dick and feels her get on top of him. "Ah so you want to be in control, ok then take me away love." Finn runs his hands over her breast and teases each nipple with his tongue.

"Well its up to you?" "Of course I want you in control I like that" Finn moans out Rachel's name and Finn sucks on Rachel's pulse point leaving his mark and claming him her's. "So come on baby slide inside me, I want to feel all of you." Rachel moans and enjoys the ride giving Finn a hickey and kisses his neck. Finn feels Rachel's walls around his dick feeling the pleasure explore all around him. "Rachel, that feels amazing keep going baby I'm getting close." Finn teases each nipple with his finger and kisses her hard.

Rachel keeps going and moans out his name rubbing his abs. Finn loves Rachel feeling him up and makes his O face. "Rachel, keep it up I'm about to." With one final trust, Finn cums hard and moans out Rachel's name as he shoots his load into the condom. Finn pulls out and tosses the condom out and gently lies down on his back catching his breath and letting his heart rate return to a normal beat. Finn pulls Rachel down and lays her on his chest and cuddles with her.

Rachel breathing in and out she lays on his chest. "That felt great" Rachel smiles and runs her hand threw his hair. Finn smiles and kisses her "yes that was fun, would you care to take a shower with me?" "Sure" Rachel grins and starts the shower in the bathroom "I am waiting" she sang. Finn followed her his lust growing again for her he stumbled into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Rachel's tiny frame and nuzzled into her neck.

Rachel giggles and drags him into the shower making out with him as the water fell on them. Finn grunts as Rachel grabs and pulls him into the shower and kisses her wet lips while running his hands down her wet slick body and slowly reaching over for the bar of soap. "May I wash you love?" "Yes, please, may I wash you when you're done?" "Of course you may love." Rachel smiles and starts washing Finn. "I'm singing in the rain" Rachel sang as she shampoos and conditions his hair. Finn smiles and sings along with her. He tips his head back and lets the soap wash out and opens his eyes and looks at Rachel. "Ok your turn" as he takes the strawberry shampoo and lathers up her hair.

Rachel obeyed and smiled while Finn shampoos and conditions her hair. Rachel tips her hair back and lets the soap wash out. Finn nuzzled his face into her hair and breathed in the strawberry scene. "You smell amazing baby, ok let's get out its starting to get cold." Finn hops out and helps Rachel while handing her a towel and grabbing one for himself and starts to dry himself off and settles back into the bedroom and waits for Rachel to join him in bed. Rachel dries herself off and walks out naked. She smiled at Finn and then searched for her nightgown. Finn walks over to her still naked Finn stops her searching. "Come join me, you don't need a nightgown, I'll keep you warm." Finn guided her to the bed and crawled into the bed and lay on his back waiting for Rachel to join him.

Rachel smiles and cuddles with Finn while stroking his abs. "Do you wanna sleep or are you ready for round two?" Finn smirks "I think I can go for round two, I know we just showered but what the heck, we can clean off in the morning." Finn takes his tongue and starts to nibble and bite at Rachel's neck on her pulse point. Rachel moans and whines "I love to but I'm to tired to play tonight" she felt wet but tired. "Baby if you're to tired to play around I'm not going to force you, we can just sleep as he patted his chest with his hand. "Come lay on me and use me as a pillow."

Rachel climbs on him and starts seducing him anyways, she kisses his neck on his pulse point. Finn moans into the kiss "ok I guess you are up for round two?" Finn starts moving his hands down her body feeling inch and each curve. Rachel strokes his abs while saying her hips, she licked his nose and then kissed his lips. "Lets just take round two nice and slow and enjoy it, and no going inside this time baby I'm tired from that just tease me for now." Finn goes down and enters one finger into Rachel's core and slowly teases her while nipping at her earlobe.

Rachel moans and smiles and nuzzles into his chest. Finn picks up his movements with adding another finger and he grabs her hand and edges her to stroke him, while nipping at her neck. Rachel moans and laughs stroking his dick and rubbing his legs. Finn moans, out when he feels Rachel's smooth hand over his dick, Finn keeps hitting her spot over and over with his finger going deeper inside her. Rachel moans out his name and rides him Rachel massages his abs.

Finn moans when Rachel massages his abs and he whisper's into her ear. "I'm close love, keep going." Finn teased each nipple with his tongue and sucks on one while Rachel rides him fast and hard. Rachel moans and sucks on his neck, with one final trust Finn cums hard inside Rachel and he gently rub her and whispers in Rachel's ear. "Cum for me baby I want to hear you say my name on your lips." Rachel rides him and she moans out his name, she drums on his chest gently. Finn feels her cum and moan out her name when she does. Finn slowly lets her slide off of him and he lies down on his back catching his breath and heart rate return to normal after all the excitement. "Ok babe lets go to bed" as he pats his chest and says here you can use me as a pillow, its almost midnight and we got school tomorrow, so yeah."

Rachel sighs and lays her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and she falls asleep. Finn gently strokes his hand threw Rachel's hair while listening to her soft breathing and slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Finn wakes up and sees Rachel still sleeping peacefully on his chest. He gently wakes her up "come on love we got to get up and get ready for school. Rachel mumbles and then gets up sleepy; she went to the bathroom to get ready. Finn stretches and waits for Rachel to be done. Rachel gets out all ready and dressed she smiles and sits on the bed. "I'm ready, love please hurry." Finn got up and headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower, he came out wearing only a towel. "Ok, let me get dressed and we can head off to school.

Rachel went downstairs and waited by the front door for Finn. Finn grabs his and Rachel's backpacks and heads downstairs and meets Rachel at the door, they head to Finn's truck and make their way to the school. Finn parks the truck and shares a deep kiss with Rachel and they head out into the public eye, they walk hand and hand to their lockers. Finn and Rachel ended up at school and it was nearing lunchtime but neither of them were hungry. Finn sat next to Rachel and whispered in her ear. "Rachel, why don't we go and have a quickie in the janitors closet?"

"Ooh, your bad" Rachel whispered and giggled. "Let's go, she whispered. Finn smiled and took her hand, they both crept into the hallway and looked around for anybody and walked to the closet. Finn opened the door and gently shut the door with his foot. "Ok we don't have long so lets do this quick." "Ok" Rachel whispered and waited for Finn.

Finn pulled down Rachel's pants and fished out a condom out of his wallet and slipped it on very quickly. Finn gently pushed her up against the door, it was pitch black in the closet so Rachel had to move her hips around to find Finn's dick in the dark, once she found it she gently let him slide into her. Finn moaned at the contact of Rachel sliding into him and he gently started to rock back and forth letting out little breathy moans trying to be quite as a mouse.

"Oh Finn, oh Finn" Rachel whispered and moaned "faster." Finn gently shoved his tongue into Rachel's mouth to hush her moans and kissed her deeply while slowly hitting her g-spot over and over. "Baby are you close we need to hurry lunch is almost over, if we get caught we are screwed." Rachel moans and cums and finishes her love making moves and kisses Finn passionately.

Finn feels Rachel cum and that sends him over the edge and he moans out her name and cums into the condom, Finn slowly pulls out of her and gives her a deep kiss. Finn tosses the condom out the window of the closet, they open the door and peek out and fix themselves and makes it to Finn's locker right as the bell rings showing that lunch is over. "So I'll see you later in Glee."

Rachel catches her breath and smiles. "Yes, I will" Rachel smiles at Finn and walked to class after giving him a deep kiss. Finn walks into the choir room and sits next to Rachel and plants a kiss on her cheek. Mr. Schue walks in and talks about this week's assignment. "Ok guys I am thinking this week we should do songs about love, I want you to sing a song to your partner some song that just makes you go crazy for that special someone." Finn smiled he knew the song he was going to do.

Rachel smiled and knew the perfect song. It was time to head home so Finn drove Rachel home. "So I got to be home tonight to practice my song and it's a surpize for you so I'll see you tomorrow Rachel, love you." Finn kisses her and gives her a hug.

Rachel smiles and kisses him back. "Love you my cute frankenteen" Rachel laughs and walks to her door.

"Love you to my little star." Finn heads home and trots up to his room and throws his backpack on his bed and starts going threw his ipod and picks out a song he landed on one and smiled. Finn put his ipod on the speaker dock and started the song and sang while looking in the mirror.

I Only Know how to Love-Canadian Tenors

They say love can take you far

Be your self and there you are

Once in a lifetime when will she be mine, heaven knows

Love can take you

Up the mountains, down below

Day or night she won't let go,

Love like a warm wind

Sworn to the feelin'

Need to know

What does it feel like, when can I say

It's the furthest I've ever been and I found a way

What does it sound like, when will I know,

How does it feel like, letting go,

A memory of - I only know how to love

When I dream I'm in her arms

Feeling safe and far from harm

She knows where I've been, places that I've seen, I need to know

Heaven tell me

What does it feel like, when can I say

It's the furthest I've ever been and I found a way

What does it sound like, when will I know,

How does it feel like, letting go,

A memory - I only know how to love

Deep down inside she's here tonight by my side

What does it sound like, when will I know

How does it feel like, letting go

A memory - I only know how to love

I only know how to love

Rachel smiled and she picked her song, which was all of me by John Legend. It was Rachel's turn she looked at Finn and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear "this is for you."

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All you're perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

How many times do I have to tell you?

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall; you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All you're perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All you're perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

Rachel finished the song and Finn smiled. "That was lovely babe, thank you." Finn kissed her. Rachel ends the song and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Aww don't cry" Finn hugs her "so hey I was thinking, tomorrow is Saturday did you want to catch a movie and maybe go out for dinner or something and maybe come by my place later. Mom and Burt are going on a getaway for Burt's job and Kurt is spending time with Blaine this weekend so I got the place to myself."

"I would love that" Rachel sniffles and smiles, "that song meant a lot to me and it made me think of you." Finn nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed her. "Aww, that's sweet babe love you." Glee was over so Finn and Rachel headed to their lockers and put their things away. "So I'll see you tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 7." "Yup, I will come over tonight and play a little bit" Rachel smirks seductively.

Finn smiles "ok babe see you later tonight"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chap 2 guys. I'm glad i got alot of fav's and follows from chap one and i also got a review so thank you to Finchelfan728 for the review :) enjoy chap 2 guys **

Karofsky walks up to Finn and shoves him, then laughs at Rachel's big nose. Finn gets up and brushes himself off and looks at Rachel. "You ok?" Rachel in tears whispers "No, he's mean to me." Finn cuddles her into his chest "shh, its ok don't let him to you, he is just an ass with just one thing in his life to bully people because he is a Lima loser and always will be." Finn kisses the top of her head, "come on lets get out of here I'll get you ice cream, will that help?"

Rachel sniffs and nuzzles into his chest. "Yeah, I guess that will help" she whispers quietly. Finn smiles and takes her hand and they walk hand and hand to the parking lot. "Ok good so lets head out and we can go to DQ." They arrived at DQ and head to the drive threw. "What do you want babe?" "A Reese's blizzard" Rachel smiled "what you getting?" "I always get a mint Oreo blizzard" Finn pulls up to the speaker box "Welcome to DQ, what can I get for you today?" "Yes, hi we will take one resses blizzard and a mint Oreo blizzard. "Is that all?" "Yup, that should do it." "Ok your total is $9.50 pull up to the 2nd window please." Finn drives up to the window and pays and grabs the two blizzards and they park in the parking lot and enjoy their blizzards. Finn looks at Rachel "I'm sorry what we had to go threw at school today, I wish people could just accept us for being in glee and don't have to be jerk offs about it."

Rachel smiles as she ate her ice cream. "I know, I hate it to" hopefully things will get better soon." Finn shrugged "yeah I know its terrible, I just wish they could accept us ya know." They finish their ice cream and head out to Finn's house, they arrive and Finn helps Rachel out of the truck and they head inside. "So what do you want to do?" "Whatever you like, I'm cool with it." Finn smiled "do you want to just cuddle and watch a movie or something?" "We can watch a movie and maybe not watch it" Rachel smirks. Finn smirks and laughs "I like the idea of not watching it" Finn reaches up and kisses her and runs his hands down her chest and tease her nipples threw her shirt.

Rachel giggles and runs her fingers through his hair while giving him a hickey. Finn moans while feeling Rachel give him a hickey, he stops her actions and helps her out of her shirt as he removes his. Finn runs his hands behind her back and unclips her bra letting it fall to the floor, Finn then takes his hands and rubs each thumb over each nipple while kissing her hard and deep.

Rachel moaned and teases his nipple with her thumb making it hard, she kissed him deep and hard while unbuttoning his pants. Finn moans out when he feels Rachel teasing his nipple with her thumb and he smirks "two can play at this game." Finn takes Rachel's nipple into his mouth and gently sucks and swirls his tongue around it making it hard on the spot. Finn feels his pants being pulled off so he squirms out of them and keeps sucking after he is out of them.

Rachel gasps and moans "faster Finn" Rachel sways her hips and rubs his chest. Finn moans into the kiss and reaches down and unbuttoned her pants and helps her out of them, Finn brings his hand down and rubs his finger on the outside of Rachel's panties feeling how wet she is for him.

Rachel moans and strokes his dick kissing him passionately. "Come to me, my frankenteen." Finn moans when he feels Rachel stroking him and he sticks his hand inside her panties and sticks one of his long fingers inside her rubbing her clit while kissing her hard and deeply. Rachel moans while she feels Finn stroking her clit and she gives him another hickey. Finn laughs evilly "your going to turn my neck into a bruise be careful on the hickey's baby." Finn pulls down her pants and lays Rachel on her back on the couch and gently starts to enter her core.

Rachel kisses him deeply and notices he's not wearing a condom "Wait, no protection, remember what happen to Quinn?" Finn stops his actions "oh crap, yeah I'm sorry, hurry go in my wallet I have one." Finn plows deep inside her. Rachel moans and rides him gently kissing Finn on every part of his chest.

Finn moans out Rachel's name as he feels her kissing all over his body, Finn feels amazing inside of her he keeps going in and out in his own pace while sucking at Rachel's pulse point on her neck. Rachel smiled at the amazement of Finn inside her and moaned riding him hard. Finn moans out Rachel's name as he picks up his speed and whispers in her ear "Keep going love I'm close" as he kisses Rachel's earlobe.

Rachel keeps going and kisses Finn's earlobe. Finn moans as he feels Rachel kiss his earlobe and that sends him over the edge and he makes the O face and cums deep inside Rachel while moaning out her name. Rachel moans and gasps but loves the feeling while kissing Finn's neck again. Finn smirks and catches his breath as he pulls out of Rachel and gently kisses Rachel on the lips. "That was amazing" Finn said threw breaths after a couple of minutes pass. "Care to shower with me, and then" Finn yawns "go to bed?"

"Mmm yes" Rachel smirks "carry me?" Finn smirks and picks Rachel up bridal style. "Anything for my star." Finn walked to the bathroom and set her down on the ground and started up the water for the shower. Rachel gets into the shower as soon as it started. Finn steps in after her "just cleaning, no playing around ok love, you really wore me out, lets just enjoy the time under the water and clean and then head to bed" as he nuzzles her neck. "Same thing for you mister she giggles and shampooed and conditioned her hair.

Finn did the same and began to wash his hair and waited for Rachel to finish under the spray so he could do his hair next. Rachel finished her hair and put soap all over her body. Finn squeezed passed Rachel and washed his hair, then grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up his body and waited for Rachel to wash off so he could next. Rachel finished washing herself and stepped out while wrapping herself in a towel and she started to blow dry her hair.

Finn finished up after her and turned off the shower and stepped out and grabbed a towel and dried off and he just let his hair air dry, he stepped back into his boxers and just stayed shirtless and waited for Rachel lying in the bed. Rachel finishes up and puts on her undies and lies down next to Finn. Finn guides Rachel onto the bed with him and gently lets her lay her head on his chest right over his heart, he kisses the top of her head and claps and the light goes out "night Rachel, love you."

"Good night my cute sexy frankenteen" Rachel smiles and kisses him before dozing off to sleep. The next morning Rachel wakes up and goes to the bathroom quietly while Finn was still asleep. Finn rolls over in bed and feels its cold and he frowns, Finn wakes up and looks around the room but he sees Rachel's clothes and sees light from the bathroom door so he waits for her to come out. Rachel comes out in a towel and sees Finn awake. "Hey sexy did you sleep good?"

Finn gets up and wraps his arms around Rachel. "Yes I did" as he kisses her and walks to the bathroom to take a quick shower, before he closes the door he pipes up "why don't you go make us a yummy breakfast and I'll meet you downstairs after my shower unless you want to join me?" Rachel giggles and smiles "I wish but I already took a bath" she takes off her towel and starts putting on her clothes. "What would you like me to do?" Finn smiled "that's ok babe, why don't you just go make some yummy breakfast and I'll be down in a bit." Finn kissed her and walked into the bathroom and closed the door, he turned the shower and started to sing Cant Fight This Feeling.

Rachel goes downstairs all dressed up and smiles when she hears Finn singing while cooking breakfast. Finn finishes up his shower and gets into fresh clothes wearing a striped blue polo and blue jeans and puts on some black socks and heads downstairs and smells whatever Rachel is cooking. Finn comes up behind her and kisses her neck while he asks "what you making love, it smells wonderful." Rachel gasps and smiles as Finn kisses her neck. "Eggs and organic sausage if that's ok with you?"

Finn smiled "yeah that's fine babe" as he took a place at the table and waited for Rachel to finish cooking. Rachel finishes cooking and starts setting the table. Finn looks at the food and smiles. "This looks good Rachel thanks" as he nibbled on a piece of sausage. "So I wonder what we are going to do in glee today I was going to ask you also, would you like to go out this weekend, you choose what we can do." "Sure, I would love to." Rachel smiles and kisses him "what do you wanna do after breakfast?" "Well, I chose last time of what we did so you choose." Finn looks at his phone "we got to head to school so lets chat more in the truck ok?"

Rachel finishes her breakfast, grabs her stuff and heads out to the truck. They arrive at the school and head to Finn's locker. Finn is putting away his books while listening to Rachel talk about random stuff, the bell rings Finn stops her from talking with a kiss and tells her "I'll see you in glee hon, love you." Finn hurries off to math class. Rachel smiles and walks off to class, hurrying up the halls. Time for Glee.

Finn walks in the room and high fives Puck and waves to the other girls and guys and sits down by Rachel and gives her a kiss and hug while they wait for Mr. Schue to come into the room. "Ok guys today's lesson is sad but happy songs, I want you all to pick a song you would sing to your friend, family member or just someone close that sadly passed away. Like choosing a song that you would sing to them at their funnel. "I know I'm choosing a very hard subject this week but I just want to see how your emotions will all come out in this song so choose wisely ok?"

Finn looks at Rachel and snuggles her "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Rachel this week is going to be hard, I think I have the perfect song to see to you." "Ok, you guys have two days to come up with your song its only Wednesday so I want everybody to sing there song on Friday so you got today to choose your song and then tomorrow you can practice it and then perform it on Friday. So this is a solo song so choose who you want to sing it to or sing about ok?" The bell rang and everybody piled out.

Rachel whispers to Finn "Wanna park somewhere private and fool around a little?" Rachel smirked and giggled. "Finn smirked and said sure and they went to a park that was on the outskirts of Lima, Finn parked the truck and crawled into the back and helped Rachel to crawl back there with him. Rachel gets in the back seat giggling and waits for Finn to make the first move. "It's a little small but we can manage, are you ok?" Finn kisses and rubs his hands up and down her shirt.

Rachel kisses him back and takes off his shirt. "Yeah are you ok?" "Yes I'm ok" as Finn takes off her shirt and runs his hands over her bra teasing Rachel's nipples through them. Rachel giggles and gives him a hickey while taking off his pants. Finn grunts and wiggles out of his pants and only left in his boxers as he pulls down Rachel's skirt and slowly runs his hands over her core feeling the wetness seeping out of her. Rachel moans and rubs Finn's bulge covered by his boxers feeling wet and kisses his chest.

Finn removes Rachel's bra and lets her breast come out and he takes one nipple into his mouth and sucks gently while removing her panties and slowly sticking a finger inside her core. Rachel gasps and moans keeping French kissing and running her hands down his chest. Finn moans into the kiss and reaches into his wallet that is lying on the seat and fishes out a condom and slides it on his dick and slowly poses himself with Rachel's core and gently slides in.

Rachel stops him from using a condom "you don't need to use that, I like it nude" Rachel giggles. Finn smirked and took off the condom "Ok love" as he reclaimed his mouth on her nipple and gently went back in feeling Rachel all round him without the condom it felt amazing to him and he moaned out her name. Rachel moans out his name and rides him gently she cums and makes out with him. Finn moans out Rachel's name and cums fast and hard inside of Rachel. Finn pulls out and catches his breath and leans his head on her shoulder and kisses her neck. "That felt amazing babe." It was nearing 5pm, "you hungry, we can go get something?"

"Mmm yeah, can we get something from breadsticks drive threw?" "Sure we can do that and take it back to my place no one is home at the moment, but no fooling around babe" as he poked her nose. "I just want to munch, cuddle up and watch a movie with you." Finn started the truck and they headed to breadsticks and went threw the drive through and got what they wanted and headed to Finn's house.

Rachel smiled as Finn as he drove and sang Cant Fight This Feeling on the way home. Finn sang along with her and they arrived at Finn's house and Finn helped Rachel out of the truck and grabbed the food and headed inside. "Go ahead and make yourself comfy hon, I'll get the plates and stuff so we can eat, go ahead and pick out a movie I got some of your movies that you like so yeah."

Awesome said Rachel she ran to the couch and laid down while waiting for Finn. Finn walked over with the plates of food and set it down on the coffee table and went back and got some juice for them both and joined Rachel on the couch and he picked up his plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "So what movie did you choose?" "Glee 3D" she smiled and starts eating "are you ok with that?" Finn smiles "that was really fun getting to film one of our nanations on stage eh, it's weird watching ourselves though but I look great in 3D." Finn takes a bite of his meatball and wipes his mouth and kisses Rachel, they watch the movie and nibble on their dinner quietly singing along with the songs they sang for the movie. Rachel finished eating and suddenly felt like throwing up "excuse me babe, I gotta use the restroom" Rachel runs to the bathroom and throws up in the sink.

Finn hears the noise in the bathroom and gets up and walks to the door and knocks gently. "Rachel, babe are you ok?" Finn tries to pen the door but it's locked. "No" Rachel stops throwing up and breaks down crying. "Unlock the door babe, let me in." Rachel unlocks the door and sobs "Finn, I think I'm pregnant" she hugs Finn and cries in his arms. Finn stares blankly as he feels Rachel hug him, he shakes his head clearing his mind. "Rachel, you don't know that it could have been something bad that you ate tonight. I say we get you checked out first or do that little stick thing whatever its is, but you know I'll be with you every step of the way" as he hugs her.

Rachel sniffs and sighs "can you go to the store and pick up the test stick thing for me please, I'm to scared" she wines. Finn shakes his head ok "your coming with me though, you can sit in the truck, I'll go inside and get it. Rachel gets into the truck and she shakes in fear as she waits for Finn to get into the driver's side.

Finn hops in the driver's seat and sees Rachel shaking a bit "hey, shh come here your going to be fine, don't get yourself scared that will just make you feel worse, just take a deep breath ok?" Finn hugs her tight to his chest. Finn pulls back and gives her a quick peck on the lips and starts the truck, they drive in silence to the drug store. Finn parks in front of the store and keeps the truck running and tells Rachel he will be right back. Finn enters the store and walks around the clerk at the desk gives him a stare as Finn just nods and walks to the isle that has what he is looking for. He grabs one and goes to the clerk, the clerk eyes him and rings up the box and bags it and gives it to Finn, Finn scurries out of there like he is being chased by zombies and hops back in the truck and hands Rachel the bag.

"Ok love we can go back to my place and you can do what you have to do, I will be right outside the door and don't worry, I am here for you every step of the way ok?" Rachel nods he head in tears and takes a deep breath to calm herself down. Finn started the truck and they headed home. Rachel went into the bathroom and sat down as she peed on the stick and breathed in and out trying not to get scared.

Finn was making a rut in the floor waiting for Rachel to come out of the bathroom, his legs got tired from pacing so he leaned on the wall and sunk to the floor fiddling with a piece of string on his pants. Rachel opened the door and walked and looking at the stick. Finn got up and looked at her "what does it say?" "I'm pregnant" Rachel looks at Finn and waited for his reaction. Oh boy he felt dizzy and wasn't excepting to hear that answer and he fainted in front of Rachel.

Rachel freaks out and gets down on her knees trying to wake up Finn by shaking him. Finn blinks his eyes, "R, Rach wha happened?" "I told you something and you fainted." Finn slowly sits up and rubs his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart from fainting. "What did you tell me, I can't remember I think I hit my head and forgot the last few minutes before I blacked out." Rachel sighed and took a deep breath "Finn, I am pregnant" she looks at Finn with a nervous look on her face.

Finn sighed and looked at Rachel and just wrapped his arms around her and silently cried into her shoulder. Rachel, what are we going to do?" Rachel shushes him and rubs his back. "Shh, its ok I am thinking of getting an abortion." Finn looked up into Rachel's brown eyes. "No, we are not killing a human being that is terrible, I'd say lets have the baby and then give it up for adoption and in the future I want to have kids with you, but not like until we are in our thirties" Finn laughs.

"I don't know how we are going to tell your dad's though, they are going to chop off my junk, I know it or worse kill me. I think we better tell my mom and Burt first they may take it a little bit more easier then your dads." "What if they start hating me, I'm too scared." Rachel cries in Finn's arms, Finn ran his hand down her cheek "shh, babe no they are not going to hate you." Finn kisses her "they could never hate you, my mom is very carrying Burt can be a little crazy sometimes but I know he will be ok if you want we can just tell my mom and not Burt. I'm scared to trust me my hearts going a mile a minute and I don't know what to say or do, but whatever it is we will get through this I promise ok?"

Rachel sighs "ok, I'm so sorry Finn, I never meant for this to happen. I'm so stupid I should have taken birth control." Finn put his finger to her lips "now, you listen here you are not stupid, we are all human and we make mistakes yes we made a bad one but look at the bright side, we created something beautiful. Yes its going to be a pain in the ass when the time comes, but I will be there holding your hand the whole time and everything, I will stand by you always."

Rachel smiles and wipes away her tears "thank you so much Finn, I love you so much." She hugs him and kisses him passionately. "When the baby is born, can we give it to someone we know and trust. Finn nuzzles her "I love you to, you know that and yes of course we should round up our close friends and see what we can do about this or who they think would be a good idea ya know." Rachel smiles "so what do you wanna do now?" Finn looks at his watch "well its only 6:15pm are you hungry or anything, do you want to catch a movie and dinner or something?"

"I am kind of hungry, do you want to go to breadsticks?" "Sure" Finn grabs his keys for his truck and helps Rachel up. "Did you want to stop at your place first so you can clean up, you got makeup running down your face and your hair looks like a mess from crying into my shoulder." "Oh I'm fine, I got a brush and makeup in my purse" Rachel goes into the bathroom and fixes her hair and makeup.

Finn smiles "ok I'll wait for you ill be on the couch, just let me know when you're ready to go." Rachel comes out all ready "I'm ready, let's go" she smiles and rubs her stomach. Finn gets up from the couch and opens the door "after you" they head to Finn's truck and make their way to breadsticks. They arrive at breadsticks and head inside. Finn and Rachel get a table "so who do you think we should tell first, I mean I don't want to tell your dad's I'm afraid there going to kill me."

Rachel looks sad "you don't have to tell them anything because I already told them" she starts to cry "they are kicking me out and don't want to see us or the baby, I got no where to go now." Finn looked at her "yes you do, you're coming home with me my mom will understand, we can talk to her and Burt ok, maybe we can get my mom and Burt to talk to your dad's and let them have an adult talk or something." "Yeah, I guess we can try but only your mom will understand and both my dads and Burt will never speak to me again." "Look at me Rachel, my mom is a loving and caring woman, she will accept this and she will convince Burt also. It wont hurt to talk to them, after we get done here we will go to my place and sit them down and tell them what is going on ok?"

A waiter came over to them and asked what they wanted to drink "I'll take a cherry coke please, the waiter looked at Rachel "for you?" "Iced tea, thank you" Rachel smiles and looks at the menu. The waiter smiles "I'll be right back with your drinks, take time to choose what you want to order." "Thank you" Finn picked up the menu and scanned it wondering what he wanted "hmm, ooh yeah I'm going to have that, what you going to have sweetie?" "Spaghetti and meatballs, what about you bunny?" Finn smiled "so, eating meat again eh?" the waiter came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. "Yes, we are I'll take the shrimp basket and she will have the spaghetti and meatballs plate" "would you like garlic bread with that?"

"Sure I'd love to and I have to eat meat since my doctor order me" Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed. Finn smiled "oh yeah, that's right I learned that in health class your feeding for two now, fun." "Yeah" Rachel laughs "thank you for supporting me Finn, I love you for that." Finn chuckled "Your welcome hon." The waiter brought their food. "Yummy, this look amazing" as Finn dug into his shrimp and fries. Rachel digs into her food and never stops "Mmm this is good stuff here, after we eat can we talk to them?" Finn looks at Rachel "dang sweetie calm down, don't need you choking ok." Finn took a sip of his coke "Yes, when we are done here we will be talking to them when we get home ok?" Rachel slows down and finishes her food and took a sip of her drink. "Who do you think we should give our baby to?"

Finn looks at her with a confused face "I really don't know, I mean we cant to Mr. Schue I don't know if Emma could take that and Sue god no. Um my mom but I don't think she would want another son or even a daughter its up to her but that would mean the baby would be coming my sister or brother right?" Gosh I don't know Rach" Finn sighs "this is harder for me then you." Rachel gets sad "it's hard for me to but we will figure it out in the meantime." Rachel takes Finn's hand and smiles "how about Quinn and Puck?" Finn runs his thumb over Rachel's knuckles "hmm I guess, I could see Quinn taking care of a baby, but you really think Puck could man up and take care of a child, he cant even take care of himself half the time."

Rachel laughs "I don't know, maybe he might change his personally when Quin disciplines him." Rachel giggles and strokes Finn's hand "you might be suripized at the outcome that Puck is all grown-up." Finn laughs "yeah you could be right, ok its invite them for a double date or something and then we can go somewhere like the park or something and talk to them, maybe we can do a double picnic date."

"Yeah, I agree I'm nervous to tell them though, especially Quinn, since what happen to her ya know?" Rachel finishes her food and drink and wipes her face with a napkin and rubs his stomach smiling. "God I can't believe I ate for two" she laughs "hunny are you finished yet?" Finn smiles "yeah, I'm almost done so its getting a little late, so why don't we head home and we can figure out what to do tomorrow with asking people." "Yeah, we can do that' Rachel stands up and waits for Finn "do you want me to pay the check?" "No sweetie I took you out I got it" Finn pays and puts a tip down and takes Rachel's hand and they walk out and head back to Finn's truck. It was 11:37pm so they had to be quiet not to wake anyone, they head into Finn's room and get ready for bed.

Rachel undoes her ponytail and removes her makeup, she puts on her nightgown and shakes in fear after lying down. Finn strips out of his shirt and gets a fresh pair of boxers and takes off his socks and gets into the bed with Rachel, he cuddles around her and feels her shaking. "Babe, what's the matter, your shaking." "Oh, I'm a little nervous about tomorrow that's all." Rachel stops shaking and snuggles into Finn's chest listening to his heartbeat to calm herself down. Finn kisses her "Aww you should be fine, I'll be with you all the way." Rachel kisses him and smiles "wanna fool around for a bit?" Finn smirked "you don't have to ask me twice." Finn started to nibble on Rachel's neck, while running his hand down her arm and sneaked it under her pj's and started to play around with her breast.

Rachel squeals and giggles kissing Finn all over his chest and strokes his dick. Finn laughs "goodness someone is frisky tonight." Finn removes her pj shirt and pants and just leaves Rachel in her undies and him in his boxers. Finn stops her actions and looks at her. "Sweetie, I want you to be in control tonight" as Finn gets up and goes into his closet. "I stole these from Kurt he don't know I have them" Finn pulls out a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs and a blue blindfold and hands them to Rachel and winks. "I think you know what to do?"

Rachel smirks and laughs "I want tell him" Rachel handcuffs Finn to the bedposts and puts the blindfold over his eyes. Rachel gets on top of him as she starts making out with him and kissing his whole body. Finn smirks when Rachel handcuffs him and before she puts the blindfold on him Finn kisses her and smiles, Finn feels Rachel all over his body and he moans out Rachel's name. Rachel smirks and gives Finn a hickey "here's the big surpize" she whispered. Rachel sits on his legs and grinds her hip against his dick.

Finn moans when Rachel rides and grinds against his dick. "Rachel, gosh that feels amazing I love it when you're in control, be feisty with me. I want you to be dirty go down on me, please suck me off." Rachel giggles and takes off his boxers and takes his dick into her mouth and sucks on it while stroking his leg with her hand. Finn moaned out her name when he felt her take him into her mouth. "Oh my Rachel your mouth feels amazing." Rachel smirks and keeps doing it. Finn moaned out Rachel's name. Rachel starts spanking his ass after she turns him around on his stomach. Finn moans out louder "my god Rachel you are amazing, I have been a bad boy haven't I?" "Yes you have, you got me pregnant" she laughs and spanks his ass some more.

Finn smirked "hey now don't use that against me, baby can you please un-cuff me my wrists are starting to hurt." Rachel smirks and un-cuffs him, taking off the blindfold and smiles. "Did you enjoy that, what do you wanna do now?" Finn rubs his wrists "Ahh that's better I can feel the blood flow again, what I want to do" he yawns "I want to sleep you wore me out there love, so lets go to bed." Rachel giggles and lays down "ok, I'm sleeping now, goodnight my cute bad boy" Rachel smiles as she dozes off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Rachel felt wet and wanted to seduce Finn some more. Rachel gives him a hickey and whispered in his ear "I'm feeling very cold and I want some cuddling seduction from my sexy frankenteen." Finn heard Rachel whispered into his ear and he smirked and slowly opened his eyes. "Well someone is feisty this morning" as he started to kiss her his morning wood already aching to be touched as he cupped her breast and ran his thumb over them gently taking a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it like a baby bottle.

Rachel moans softly and humps him "baby, I wanna be touched, do you want to be in control today?" Finn smiles and rubs his hands over both of her breasts and nibbles on them. "Ok, I'll be in charge" as he rolls over so he is on top and he gently runs his tongue down her breasts and all the way down till he takes his tongue and eats her out. Rachel moans and sucks on his neck, Rachel moans out Finn's name and messes up his hair. Finn smiles and sticks a finger inside hitting Rachel's g-spot over and over. Rachel moans and whispers "faster Finn, faster."

Finn picks up his speed and nibbles on her neck while whispering in her ear "cum for me babe, I want to hear you moan out my name." Rachel cums and moans out his name, licking him behind his ear. Finn smiles when he feels Rachel cum and feeling her lick behind his ear. 'You are amazing you know that" as Finn lies down on the bed.

Rachel smiles and lies down "I know I am, you are amazing to" she kisses Finn on the lips. "What do you wanna do now?" Finn smiles "I don't know, you want to watch a movie or something?" "Wanna go for round two?" Rachel winked and smirked "I can be the bad girl and you can be the police officer?" Finn just smirked "goodness love you are feisty, ok I like that idea" as he rolled her over and ran a hand down her back and squeezed her ass. Rachel moans she was about to seduce him but she was worn out. "Babe, I'm sorry but I'm to tired now, you wore me out love" Rachel sighs and closes her eyes.

Finn laughs "ok sweetie lets just hit the hay" Finn kisses the top of her head as he turns off the light and wraps the blanket around them and he falls asleep. Rachel snuggles up to Finn's chest using him as a pillow and kisses his chest right on his heart as she dozes off to sleep. Next Morning Finn stirs awake and watches Rachel sleep for a few minutes before waking her up. "Rachel wakey, wakey" he nuzzles her "can you unwrap yourself from me love, I need to pee.

Rachel unwraps herself from Finn, still half-asleep. Rachel mumbles then falls asleep again hugging Finn's pillow. Finn gets up and heads to the bathroom and then into the kitchen and makes Rachel and himself some pancakes for breakfast. Rachel wakes up stretches and smells the pancakes. After using the bathroom and getting dressed, Rachel ran eagerly to the kitchen downstairs. Finn sees Rachel enter the kitchen. "Hey there, I made pancakes for us" as he places a plate in front of Rachel and a glass of orange juice. Finn fixes his own plate and sits down next to Rachel. "So, what did you want to do today, I'll let you choose what we do."

Well since we are off from school today, we could talk to our friends about the baby, if you want?" "Yes, we can do that, we can call people over who shall we call?" "Whoever you want to call, love, whoever you trust, I trust to." Rachel smiled as she ate her breakfast. Finn thought for a minute "hmm, lets try Puck, Quinn, Blaine and Kurt maybe they could adopt our kid you know and you know maybe my mom and Burt, would want another kid. So I think its high time to tell them to, they will be home soon so when they come home let's call up the others."

"Ok, I agree" Rachel took a deep breath as Finn started making phone calls. Finn called up Kurt and Blaine first well mostly Kurt

Phone Call

Kurt: Hey Finn

Finn: Hey little brother, are you and Blaine busy?"

Kurt: No, why what's up?

Finn: Can you two come over, Rachel and me have some news.

Kurt: Sure, we will be over in a bit, shall we bring anything?

Finn: No just come over

Kurt: Ok bye, see you soon

Finn: Bye

2nd Phone Call

Puck: Hey Finn, what up bro?

Finn: Hey Puck, is Quinn with you?

Puck: Um, yeah why?

Finn: Well are you two busy?

Puck: No why?

Finn: Can you two come over, Rachel and me have some news.

Puck: Sure we will be over soon.

Finn: Ok see you both soon.

At that time Burt and Carole entered the house "Finny, we are home" Finn and Rachel both greeted Finn's parents.

"Hello Carole, Burt how are you both today?" Rachel smiled nervously. Burt and Carole look at Rachel and Finn. "Is something wrong Finn, you two look very nervous?" asked Carole "mom, Burt you two may want to sit down me and Rachel got some news and we invited our friends over to talk to, so Burt you may want to get a beer, mom just sit and listen. At that time the doorbell rang and everybody showed up looking all confused and wondering what everybody is doing here. "Hey everybody ok, sit down and Rachel and I will tell our news, "Rachel, hon why don't you tell them?"

Rachel stammers and bursts into tears "everyone I am pregnant" she looks down at the floor in fear. Kurt and Blaine both gasp out, Puck high fives Finn for doing the nasty, Quinn slaps him and Burt looks a little mad but Carole just rubs his back. Finn wraps his arms around Rachel and lets her rest her head on his chest while he talks. "Guys, yeah its true me and Rachel had a fling and went to far and it got heated and Yup this happen, Rachel tried telling her dad's but they kicked her out and that's is why Rachel has been here more than she should have been." "I was wondering why she was here a lot?" Carole said, "look sweetie, how far are you?"

Rachel stammers "about five weeks, I understand if you and Burt don't want me here, I can find an apartment for myself. I don't want to be in your son's way" tears fall down her face. Carole takes her out of Finn's grasp and holds her tight. "Now, honey do not think that we would kick you out and apartments are way to much to rent, you can stay here we have the room sweetie, right Burt she can stay? What do you plan on doing about school thought and I hate to ask this but what are you doing with the baby when the time comes?"

"Well, we are planning to give the baby up for adoption or give him or her to someone we know and trust, someone who would want to take care of him or her. We are decided on an open adoption or a closed adoption, we wanted to see what you guys thought we should do?" Carole speaks up "that is a good idea sweetie you both are still to young for a child." Burt agreed "yeah you guys give the child to someone who will love and care for him or her." Everybody agreed "so Rachel, how are you going to deal with school thought?" asked Quinn

"Well Quinn, I'm still gonna deal the same way you did when you had Beth. I was wondering if you want to adopt my baby Quinn. I know you miss Beth so much and I thought maybe my baby could fill that emptiness you have inside and if you don't want to then maybe Kurt and Blaine will adopt him or her. I don't know about Finn's parents though?" Quinn looked at Rachel "I really don't know Rachel, we will see I'll keep you posted." Kurt shook his head no, "me and Blaine want to pick out our own kid when that day comes, thanks for the offer though." Burt and Carole looked at Rachel "are you saying you would let us have the kid?"

"I don't know, if you and Burt don't want him or her then we will have to give the child away, I don't wanna go threw that of what Quinn went threw when she lost Beth" Rachel sobs. Quinn walks over to Rachel and sits next to her "Rachel look at me, I know it was terrible when I had to give up Beth but I just couldn't handle having a kid, I was in school and I was still the head cheerleader and all. Lets just give it sometime ok?" Carole spoke up next "sweetie, me and Burt would love to have your kid, but give us some time, we know Kurt is going to be moving in with Blaine soon and Finn has his own room, so you two can always share the room for now."

"Kurt I know when you move out, we may make your old bedroom the babies room." Kurt spoke up "yeah, I would be ok with that, I mean I always am here for Rachel and anything I can do for her I will do." Kurt walked over to Rachel and sat on the other side of her and hugged her tight. Rachel hugged Kurt tightly and sniffs. "Thank you all for supporting me and you guys can visit the baby anytime, Carole are you sure you want to adopt your grandchild? Quinn your not mat at me for seeing my baby all the time since you don't get to see yours anymore are you?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind another little one running around, I miss that when Finny here grew up" as Carole pinched his dimples. "Aww, mom stop it." Rachel giggled and squeezed Finn's cheek. "Thank you for all supporting me at this time of need and I couldn't ask for better people like you all, would you all like some lunch?" Carole spoke up "of course sweetie we are always here for you, your like my daughter now and yes that would be wonderful." Everybody else shook their heads yes and smiled "I'll help you in the kitchen hon", as Finn followed Rachel into the kitchen area.

Rachel started to cook after getting the ingredients out "that was easy, I mean they were all supportive but I still wanted Quinn to adopt our baby, I don't know why she refused?" Finn looked at her while he chopped up some lettuce for the salad he was making. "I don't know babe, I guess she just wasn't ready for another little one?" "Yeah, just wished Shelby would given her one more chance or something. I care for her and I don't want anymore feeling regret." Rachel started stirring the noodles and added some spices "but it's a good time we are doing this and we still get to be apart of our baby's life."

Finn began to cup up some tomatoes and placed them in the bowl. "Yeah, I know but my parents really want another kid because I think from Burt's cancer and heart problems he cant have kids or try to have kids if you know what I mean. So I think this will be good for them, and it will be nice to see a little one running around here, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know and I love you for supporting me along the way." Rachel finishes up cooking "sweetie, can you set the table please and help me out with the food?" Finn smiled and hugged her "of course I'm supporting you, you know I would." Finn grabbed the plates and set them on the table and grabbed forks and napkins. "Come on everybody lunch is served. Rachel brought the food to the table and put glasses and drinks on the table. "Come on, everybody lunch is severed." Everybody sat down and shared small talk.

9 months down the line (Yes I'm skipping all the months with Rachel be prego I never like to do that in my stories I skip right to it so yeah bare with me.

Finn was asleep and Rachel was watching TV, she felt little bit of water trickling down her leg he water had broke. "Oh, no my water broke" Rachel panics and screams in pain. Finn heard Rachel yell out from their bedroom and got up fast, he ran into the living room seeing the floor wet and Rachel crying. "Ok, 1, 2, 3 and breathe" Finn said to himself, "ok Rachel come on we got to go now!" Finn grabbed the bag he had prepared for the day and grabbed it and helped Rachel outside. Finn put the blanket down in the backseat and laid Rachel down and got in and raced to the hospital. Finn used his bluetooth to call his mom who was already working at the hospital so he said its time and to meet us there.

Finn raced to the hospital and Carole was waiting outside with a wheelchair to help Rachel get into a room stat. Rachel was crying and screaming in pain "I don't like this, I don't like this at all!" Finn held her hand and told her to squeeze it as hard as she can. Rachel sat in the wheelchair and yelled at Finn while in pain "you suck, you suck, you suck you did this to me!"

Finn backed away and went into the corner of the room and just watched the sight in front of him. "Rachel, I'm sorry I know it hurts" he said across the room, an hour later a cry was heard from the room and everybody could breathe again. The nurse held up the baby congrats Ms. Berry you have a baby boy, what would you like to name him?" Finn walked over and smiled at Rachel she knew the perfect name. Rachel cradles the baby in her arms, smiling in tears "Cory Finn Hudson, Rachel looked at Finn and smiled, what do you think of the name?" Finn smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head and then kissed Cory's head. "I love it Rach, such a perfect name."

Carole came over and hugged Finn "he's perfect me and Burt have also deiced to adopt him and we will be doing it tonight so he can come home with us tonight. "Are you sure Carole we are to young to take care of him since we are still in high school, can you handle a baby at this moment?" Carole shook her head "Yes I am and I can sweetie, like I told Burt I have wanted another baby as Burt is not able to produce kids. So this little one will be amazing, and as he is living at our house it still gives you a way to visit him. He will be my son but he will still be your son also."

Rachel smiled and spoke up "would you like to hold him Carole?" Carole smiled and puts her arms out to cuddle little Cory, Cory cooed and put out his hand and Carole let him wrap his little finger around her's. Rachel smiled at both of them and started to fall asleep "Carole, can you take care of him while I sleep, I'm a little tired from giving birth." Carole smiled, "of course sweetie, we will be going home soon after you get your rest ok, Finn stay here and watch her me and Burt have to fill out the papers and we will be back soon and then we can all go home."

"Ok mom" Finn kissed Rachel and watched her sleep and he gently moved her hair away from her face and he caressed her cheek and he laid his head down next to her on the bed and deiced to catch some sleep himself. Rachel closed her eyes and smiled while dreaming.

Rachel wakes up after her nap and goes to the bathroom quietly to pee after she finished, she sat down and watched TV while Finn was asleep. Carole walked in holding Cory and Burt wheeled in a wheelchair. Carole woke up Finn "hmm, oh hi" he rubbed the back of his neck from sleeping like that and looked at Rachel and smiled. "You all ready to go home?" A nurse came in and helped Rachel into the chair and Burt wheeled her while she held onto Cory and they all headed to the van. Carole helped Cory into a car seat and Rachel sat next to her and Cory while Burt and Carole got into the front and made the drive home.

Rachel looked at Carole and Cory having quality time together. "You are a great mother and grandma, Carole, I wouldn't ask for a better one." They made it home and Carole took Cory and placed him in the crib and let him sleep everybody gathered around and watched him sleep. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and whispered into her ear "come to my room I want to talk to you about something."

Rachel whispered "ok, let's go." Finn excused themselves from everybody, Blaine and Kurt headed out and Puck and Quinn headed out while Carole got Cory asleep and fed and they headed off to her bedroom to watch TV. Finn pulled Rachel into his room and laid her down on his bed "so, I was thinking you know one of these days, I would love to have a child with you, you know?" "You mean in the future right, I mean we are still in high school."

Finn laughed "of course duh, for now we just have to take it easy and be more careful." So do you want to fool around for a little bit, after today I asked the nurses for the pill and they started me on it and I already took one today." Rachel smirked and winked.

Finn smirked "well now I know that, of course I do, we can't be loud though don't want to wake anybody up. Finn gently nibbled on her earlobe and ran his hand down his chest caressing his hand over her breast. Rachel smiled and giggled softly "you're in control tonight." Finn smiled "I like to be in control" he removed her shirt and left Rachel only in her bra and pants. Rachel lay down and waited for Finn, smiling while stripping "come here sexy."

Finn pulled down her pants and undies and ran a finger down her core and kissed her hard. Rachel moans softly while kissing him hard "you are the cop and I'm the bad girl" Rachel chuckles. Finn smiled "no I think this time we should do a different role play how about you be the sexy nurse and I be your patient. I think I need a sexy check up, why don't you be my nurse and check me out."

"You said you were going to be in charge, I was in charge last time. Rachel pouts, I can still be the sexy nurse and you as the sexy doctor?" "Who do you want to be in control?" Finn kissed her "Don't be pouting now, I'll be in charge then I'll be the sexy doc and you be my patient how's that?" "Sounds good" Rachel giggled and smiles, she rubs her hands up and down Finn's chest seductively.

Finn smiled and went into doctor mode "Well now Ms. Berry looks like you need a check up eh?" Finn ran a finger down her neck and nibbled on her ear he kept his fingers on her neck, well Ms. Berry it feels like your pulse rate is a little high I wonder why?" Finn smirked and kissed her, Finn then moved his fingers down and teased a nipple and put the other in his mouth and gently sucked it.

Rachel grinned and went into sexy nurse mode "oh my goodness, Dr. Hudson this is not the way you treat nurses." Rachel moaned and gives Finn a hickey, teasing his nipples. Finn smirked, "I'm not your ordinary" as he went down on her and started to position himself at her core, he started to gently enter her. Rachel moans softly "oh Dr. Hudson, that feels nice and sexy please do some more." Rachel rides him gently and makes out with him. Finn moans out Rachel's name "oh this doctor is going to make you feel great" as he picks up his speed and plows into her more and more while running his hands up and down her breast.

Rachel moans "you bad doctor, she giggles I'm the special one, right?" Rachel smirked and sucks on his chest and neck. Finn laughs, I'm Dr. love bad to the bone baby" as he sings out "and of course you're the special one." Finn moans as he feels Rachel suck on his chest and he keeps ramming into her hitting her spot over and over. Rachel smiled and moaned while playing with his hair. Finn moaned out her name as he felt her pet his hair, Finn was close to the edge. "Baby, I'm, I'm about to cum" he said threw breaths. Rachel moaned softly and cums first, she rides Finn and picks up her speed. Finn feels Rachel shake agasint his body and feels her warm essence around his dick and that sends him over the edge he makes the O face and grunts out Rachel's name. He cums hard and fast inside her, Finn gently pulls out of Rachel catching his breath "well, Mr. Berry your checkup is complete now your medicine is just to come and rest and take a hot shower."

"Ok, doctor" Rachel smirked and laid down. Finn lay down and pulled Rachel close to him, to let her cuddle him for a few minutes before he let her go to go take a quick shower. Rachel took a quick shower, blow dried her hair and put on pj's. When she lay back down, she kissed Finn and went to sleep. Finn smiled when she kissed him and he kissed back, Finn snuggled up to Rachel and fell asleep.

The next morning Rachel woke up and unwrapped herself from Finn, she went to the bathroom and started showering while Finn was still asleep. Finn turned in bed and lay on his side and buried his head into Rachel's pillow and smiled. Finn woke up and heard Rachel singing in the shower. Rachel finished up showering and wrapped herself in a towel. She came out quietly and looked for fresh clothes.

Finn smiled and hugged her from behind, his nakedness rubbing over Rachel's back. Rachel squealed and wraps her arms around Finn's neck "hey sexy, did you sleep well?" Finn smiled "yes I did, I do everytime I wake up next to you." Finn kissed her and started to get dressed. "So, what did you want to do today?" Rachel started to get dressed "I don't know gentleman's choice today." Rachel smirked and chuckled.

Finn thought for a moment while pulling up his pants "hmm, why don't we just go for a drive and go screw around at the mall or something, have some lunch and go shopping or something?" "That's kinda hard to choose, how about you deiced on something and I will agree to it?" Finn shrugged "ok, lets just go for a drive and see where we end up or something?"

"Sure, I'm ok with that are you ready to go?" Rachel asked as she approached the door. Finn grabbed his keys and wallet and opened the door for Rachel, they headed into Finn's truck and he started it and onward they went just driving around and singing to random music on the radio. "So, if you see anywhere you want to go just let me know." "I will" Rachel smiled as she sang along to the radio.

Finn smiled and kept his eyes on the road and drummed his fingers when Don't stop believing came on the radio, Finn looked at Rachel and they sang each part that they sang in Glee. Finn saw and ice cream shop and smiled and pulled into the parking lot. "You up for ice cream?" "Yeah, I'm kind of hungry, you want some?"

Finn smiled "of course, I'd never turn down ice cream" as he laughed. Finn parked the truck and shut it off and they both headed inside and walked up to the counter. "So, what do you want love?" Rachel looked at the menu "I think I will have cookies and cream, what do you want?" Finn looked at the different flavors "Mmm, rocky road, I'll have that two scoops please." The lady made one cone of cookies and cream and one other cone two scoops of rocky road. She handed them to Finn and he paid for the cones and they both sat down and enjoyed their cones.

Rachel finished up her ice cream cone "what's next on the schedule today?" Finn thought for a moment, "I don't know, what do you want to do?" "We could drive around or take a walk in the park?" "I like the idea of walking around." Finn started up the truck and they headed of to the Lima Park. Rachel smiled at Finn and spoke up "Finn, I have been thinking, since we haven't gone anywhere in a long time, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a tropical vacation with me?"

Finn kept his eyes on the road "hmm, that sounds like fun where did you have in mind?" Finn pulled into the parking lot of the park and turned off the truck and looked at Rachel. "Maybe Hawaii or the Caribbean, what do you think?" Rachel looked at Finn. "Hawaii sounds nice" Finn opened his door and went around and opened Rachel's door and helped her out of the truck, they walked hand and hand and deiced to head to the swings.

Rachel sat on a swing and started singing while swinging. Finn smiled and listened to Rachel sing, when she was done Finn clapped. "So, tell me more about this little vacation you want to do lets go walk on the trail and talk more about it, we can have more private talk on the trail." Finn looked around and saw kids and parents running around. Rachel gets up and starts walking "well I always dreamed of going there but never had someone to go with until I met you." "Aww" Finn pulls Rachel close to his side and kisses the top of her head. "Well, I cant wait to go this sounds like a great idea, when we head home after walking the trail, lets had online and look up places, now do you want to fly or take a ship because you cant drive to Hawaii so yeah?"

"Its you to you" Rachel giggled "do you get seasick?" Finn shrugged "I don't know, I've never been on a boat before, I think I'll be fine, we can bring seasick medicine or something just in case. So I think a cruise would sound fun what you think?" "I'm up for a cruise, Rachel smiled "when do you wanna go?" Finn scratched his chin and they sat at a bench. "Well, we need to plan stuff so lets head home and see what we can book and find a good day and month to do this."

"We haven't started our walk yet hon, but if you wanna go home then we can go." Rachel woke up to a beautiful view from their hotel room in Hawaii and smiled at a sleeping Finn. She got hungry so Rachel deiced to get something from the mini fridge. Rachel sat up on the bed, watching TV and drinking pineapple juice.

Finn felt the bed move and he cracked one eye open as he saw Rachel walk away to the mini fridge. Finn woke up and felt Rachel sit back down on the bed. "Morning love, is there anymore juice for me?" Rachel smiled and said good morning to Finn "Morning love, sure here you go." Finn smiled and took the drink from Rachel "so, what is the plan for today?" Finn walked over to the window and opened the shade looking out to the beach.

"I was thinking we can take a romantic walk on the beach, have fun in the sun and then followed by a romantic dinner in the evening." Rachel snuggled up to Finn after putting her drink on the table. Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head as she lay on his chest. "I think that is a grand idea, why don't we go take a shower and get ready for the day. Have breakfast and we will head down to the beach and go for a swim and then once it gets close to sundown lets do that walk."

Rachel smiled and clapped her hands eagerly "I like that idea, come on lets shower." Rachel got up and looked for a towel in the bathroom closet after taking her clothes off. Finn smiled and stripped of his clothes and followed Rachel to the bathroom while gently spanking her butt.

Rachel cackled and spanked his butt back "now we are even frankenteen." Rachel giggled and stepped into the shower after turning it on, Rachel seduces Finn while dancing and shaking her butt. Finn smirked and laughed "yes we are even for now but I'll get you back later" he said with a wink. Finn waited till Rachel stepped in and followed behind her and he squeezed in it was a tight fight but he didn't mind being close to Rachel's naked body.

Rachel felt uncomfortable in the tight space but didn't mind being close to Finn's nude body. "Can you help me shower please, I wanna look perfect when we go out tonight." Rachel smiled and kissed Finn. Finn smiled "you always look perfect, you look amazing now" as Finn ran a hand over her breast and reached behind her to grab the shampoo. He placed some in his hand and told Rachel to turn around and Finn massaged her scalp and gently ran his fingers threw her hair getting all the shampoo in. "Ok babe you can rinse and I'll do my own hair as you cant reach but I'd love if you wash me."

Rachel smiled as she rinsed her hair after putting shampoo and conditioner. She bent down, feeling Finn's dick on her neck while reaching for the soap, then got up after kissing it. Rachel grinned and started putting soap on him. Finn moaned out Rachel's name as he felt Rachel kisses his dick. "Well someone is in a teasing mood" as he felt her soaping him up. Rachel smirked and spanked his butt after soaping him up. "Well, aren't you, you know you want me I'm bad ass berry, who gets what she wants." Rachel smirked as she handed Finn the soap "I'm ready for the soap."

Finn laughed "Well of course I want you, but that is later tonight." Finn took the poof from her and started soaping her up. Rachel moaned out his name as he soaped her out. After a while they finished up their shower time and got out. Rachel wrapped herself in a towel after drying herself off.

Finn stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. "So my dear, why don't we go get some dinner and then take a walk on the beach eh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel blow dried her hair and then began to change. She picked out a beautiful pink dress and then put it on. Rachel sat on a chair and straightened her hair. After a while of hair, makeup, jewelry and shoes she was all ready and waited for Finn.

Finn came out wearing a tux and he put out his hand "Shall we?" Rachel got up and took his hand smiling "where are we going?" she asked Finn politely to lead her outside for a surpize. Finn smiled "that is for me to know and you to find out." They walked down to the lobby and there was a carriage with lei's all around it and a Hawaiian guy with a horse and buggy. "Aloha Mr. Hudson, I am here to take you and your beautiful girl here to your destination you told me." "Yes Ryan thank you" Finn helped Rachel into the carriage and they headed off to their destination.

Rachel teared up and spoke up "I can't believe you did this for me, how long were you planning this?" Finn took her hand and kissed it "I've planned this since we got here love, I just wanted to wait for the perfect moment." they strolled down to the beach and Ryan stopped the carriage. "Ok lovebirds here we are" Finn led Rachel to a little area on the beach with one table and two chars and a candle in the middle, Ryan was also their waiter. He brought over a lei for Rachel it was pink and Finn got a blue one and he sat them both down and gave them a menu, there was also a guy off to the side playing a violin.

Rachel looked around the romantic setting and then back at Finn, she whispered to him "how can you afford all this, all this is crazy." She laughed and looked at the menu. Finn smiled "I have my ways" Finn looked over the menu and deiced on something called the seashore burger it was a fish burger and a side of onion rings. "So what you going to get hon?" I wanna get the same thing sweetie, I don't wanna get too full before sex so." Rachel smirked and puts down her menu as she played footsie with him.

Finn laughed "Whoa, wasn't expecting that to come out of your mouth" as he felt her rub her foot over his and he rubbed his against her's "you do know that sex helps you lose weight so it would be good for us. Don't worry after this we are going to walk off our meal on the beach side trail." Ryan came back "so are you two ready to order?" Finn smiled at Ryan "yes we will have the same thing two seashore meals with some wine please." "Coming right up" Ryan walked away after Finchel ordered.

"I don't know sex helps you lose weight, dang I feel stupid not knowing that. You are the first one I had sex with so it was new to me." Finn smiled "yeah, I looked it up I was curious so I goggled it and found out about that, I was like well now that is cool and don't feel stupid I didn't know either." He laughs "I'm glad I could be your first" as he takes her hand and kisses it. Ryan came back with their meals "enjoy guys just ring this bell when your both done and ready for dessert ok?"

"Ok, thank you Ryan" Rachel smiled and spoke up "this looks good, lets dig in." Rachel ate her burger and it felt like heaven in her mouth. "Mmm, it feels like making love to this burger." Rachel smirked and tried not to laugh while swallowing. Finn snickered "you silly babe" Ryan poured them some wine and Finn held up his glass to Rachel he cleared his throat "Rachel I want to make a toast to you."

Rachel smiled and held her glass up "me to, you first sweetie I'm wearing waterproof massacre incase I cry." Rachel chuckled and waited for Finn to toast. Finn smiled "I just wanted to make a toast to my amazing girlfriend and how I will love her forever." Finn clinked his glass with Rachel's "do you want to say something to?" I would like to make a toast to my handsome boyfriend and amazing lover, and no matter what we go threw I will still love him forever." Rachel clinked her glass to Finn's and drank her wine.

Finn smiled and took a sip of his wine. Finchel finished their dinner and was ready for desert. "Ready for dessert, love?" Finn smiled "yes I am" Finn picked up the bell and rang it and Ryan came to the table to clean the dishes and he brought out the dessert dish with was two banana sundaes. "This looks yummy, but what if I get too fat after eating it?" Rachel pouted and looked at the sundae then at Finn. Finn snickered "you'll be fine sweetie, member we will just lose wait tonight" he said with a wink. Finn finished his and waited for Rachel to get done so they could go on their night scroll by the beach.

Rachel smiled and finished her sundae. "Do you want me to pay the check because you've done a lot already for me and I already love that." Finn shook his head no "it's taken care of already sweetie, so lets go." Rachel smiled and stood up "thank you love" she took Finn's hand as they started walking on the stroll. "Do you wanna sing our love song while we walk?" Finn smiled "sure"

Finn takes Rachel's hand and they walk hand and hand down the beach while Finn sings the first verse of Faithfully

"Highway run into the midnight sun

Wheels go round and round

You're on my mind"

Rachel starts to sing

"Restless hearts sleep alone tonight

Sending all my love along the wire

They say that the road isn't no place to start a family

Right down the line it's been you and me

And loving a music man isn't always what it's supposed to be"

"Oh, boy you stand by me

I'm forever yours Faithfully

Circus life under the big top world

We all need the clowns to make us smile

Though space and time

Always another show

Wondering where I am lost without you

And being apart ain't easy on this love affair

Two strangers learn to fall in love again

I get the joy of rediscovering you"

"Oh, girl

You stand by me

I'm forever yours

Faithfully"

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel "I always love singing that song with you." they made it to the beach and down by the water, down by the beach was a blanket laid out and a candle was in the sand "would you care to join me?" As Finn led Rachel to the blanket.

Rachel smiled at Finn "I would love to." She took off her shoes and sat on the blanket. "So what's next on the agenda, a little Finchel fun time with smooches, perhaps?" Rachel grinned as she lay down, seducing Finn. Finn smiled and kissed her "hmm I like that plan, my plan was to just cuddle up and listen to the waves, but your plan is better." Finn stroked his fingers threw Rachel's hair and kissed her neck on her pulse point sucking it leaving a mark marking her as his. "I just hope you won't get cold?" Finn got on top of her and ran his hands up and down her chest and nibbling on her neck.

Rachel moaned softly as she takes off his blazer and unbuttons his shirt. Rachel starts kissing his abs and grinding him. Finn moaned out Rachel's name as he felt her grinding against his lower half. "Mmm, Rachel you don't know how much you turn me on" as he groaned out and reached around and unclipped her bra he kept her shirt on as he didn't want her to get cold. Finn rubbed his hands over her shirt and teased a nipple with the pad of his thumb while kissing her softly.

Rachel moaned out Finn's name as he teased her nipple, she wraps the big blanket around them as she unbuttons his pants. She kisses his neck on his pulse point feeling it beat against her lips. Finn smiled into the kiss and nips at her neck and asks for entrance with his tongue as he moves his hands and he sticks his hands under her dress and sticks a finger inside her panties and feeling how wet she is for him. He slowly runs his finger up and down while kissing her softly and moaning out her name.

Rachel moaned as she felt Finn's finger in her. Rachel begins to kiss Finn with her tongue passionately. "Mmm, hurry up Finn go inside Me." she held on the blanket so they won't get cold. Finn smirked "You don't have to tell me twice" he whispered into her ear. "Finn aimed himself in front of Rachel's core and gently started to enter her, groaning out her name with each inch going in. Deeper and deeper Finn could feel Rachel's walls pulse on his dick, he let out a moan and started to rock back and forth while kissing Rachel hard.

Rachel moaned out his name as she kept riding him. "Man, I feel warn now inside" Rachel giggled as she sucks on his pulse point and then she kisses his chest right on his heart. Finn moaned feeling warm inside to, he picked up his speed and whispered out "I'm close love." Rachel moaned softly and kept on kissing him all over his chest. Finn moaned and his breathing sped up as he made his O face and came hard inside of Rachel filling her with his warm essence.

Rachel made her O face as she felt the warm feeling inside her. She moaned and sucks on his pulse point some more. Finn catches his breath as he exits her and rolls over onto the blanket and smiles "that was amazing." Rachel caught her breath while smiling "yeah it was, I'm glad I'm here with you. "Rachel kissed Finn and snuggled up to him. "What do you want to do now?"

Finn smiled "Well its only six-thirty we cant stay at the beach all night, so lets head back to the hotel and take a shower and clean up and how about we cuddle up and see what movies they got that we can maybe not watch?" "I love that idea" Rachel smirked and stretched out her arms for Finn to pick her up. "Can you carry me please, my body is sore

Finn smiled "I'll carry you "Ok, I'm ready now." She stretched out her arms to Finn, Finn picked up Rachel bridal style and they walked back to the boardwalk and Finn placed her on a bench and took out his cell phone and called up Ryan. Finn joined her on the bench and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Ok, Ryan should be here soon" ten minutes went by and Ryan pulled up" "Ok, let's go my sweet lady." Finn helped her into the carriage and on their way they went.

They went inside the hotel, then in their room closing the door behind them. "Wanna sleep or watch a movie and not watch it, your choice." Finn smiled and ran a hand threw her hair "what do you want to do?" "Well, I already picked at the beach, so its your turn to pick" Rachel smiled and poked his nose. "Yeah, that's true" Finn picked her up and carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. Finn grabbed the remote to the radio and put some random classic rock station on in the background. "Why don't we just cuddle and relax, I'm worn out from the beach, you wore me out woman." Finn snickers, Finn stripped off his shirt and pants and laid down on the bed and laid on his back and opened his arms for Rachel to cuddle up to his chest.

Rachel pouted "You wore me out to, man" Rachel giggled and stripped to her undergarments and then laid down on the bed and snuggled up to Finn laying her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Finn laughed and kissed the top of her head. "We are just too good at it I guess, so tomorrow is our last day here we got to do something special, so you name it, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing much to do here, but maybe we could play at the beach again and then cuddle at night?" Finn smiled "so just like today eh, ok I can deal with that?" Finn yawned "well lets hit the hay so tomorrow can come ok?" Rachel smiled and yawned. She kissed Finn good night and then laid her head back on Finn's chest and drifted off to sleep from the soft sound of his heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel woke up the next day and decided to shower, she unwrapped herself from Finn carefully trying not to wake him. She got up and headed into the bathroom closing the door behind her quietly and started taking a shower.

Finn was playing possum and he felt Rachel head into the shower, he got out of bed and headed into the shower with Rachel she had her eyes close and he snuck inside and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So deiced to try to take a shower without me eh?" Finn nibbled on her neck and kissed her pulse point. Rachel squealed and giggled as Finn snuck up on her and caught her around her waist. "Dang it, Hudson I was so close, you are to obsessed with me." Rachel turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Finn smirked "and that is a problem?" Finn guided himself inside of Rachel and rode her fast and hard making it a quickie, as they wanted to start their day fresh. After three comedowns from the shower, they finished off each other with cleaning one another and then headed out. "So, let's go get some breakfast eh, I know this amazing little café by the beach we can go to." "I love that, shall we call a taxi?"

Finn shook his head no "no it's nice outside this morning and the café ain't far from here, so lets just walk." Rachel smiled "fantastic" she strolled to the café and walked inside. "Reservations for Finchel" Rachel did a French waiter impression. The host smiled "Yes, right this way" Finn took Rachel's hand and followed the guy to a table "here you go, George will be with you shortly, enjoy your meal." "Thank you" Finn ran his thumb over Rachel's knuckles "I'm going to be sad when this day ends you know, we have to go back home."

Rachel took his hand and kissed it "why are you going to be sad, do you want to move here since Lima sucks?" "No, I mean I don't know I like it here but I don't know about moving here, I mean if you would want to, but I rather settled down with you first, if you know what I mean?" George came over "hello guys, what may I start you out with to drink?" Finn smiled "I'll take some sweet tea please" George looked at Rachel "and for you?" "Same thing, thank you, man we have some menus please?"

George smiled "of course, here ya go." Finn took his and looked it over "I'll give you some time to look over them while I go get your tea's." Rachel smiled as George went to get the teas, meanwhile Rachel looked at her menu and found what she wanted for breakfast. George came back with the drinks "here you go guys." George placed Rachel's glass in front of her and asked "so did you deiced what you want?" Finn deiced on the breakfast taco salad. Rachel got a veggie breakfast taco and veggie breakfast burrito. Rachel looked at Finn "is that ok love?"

Finn smiled "yeah, get whatever you want babe" George smiled "ok, I'll go give this order to the chef and give it like twenty minutes ok." "So, what would you like to do after lunch" Finn asked. "Well, I was thinking we could go to the beach for a little bit or a stroll in the park, which one would you like to do?" "Lets go to the park this time, we went to the beach already so yeah." George came with their food "here you go guys, enjoy." George set down the bill "just let me know when you're done."

"Park it is then" Rachel smiled and ate her breakfast and sips her sweet tea in between. Finn smiled "ok, park it is, so lets finish up here and then head to the park for a nice stroll I heard they have an amazing nature walk you want to do that?" Rachel nodded "I'd love to, let's do that." Rachel finished her breakfast and stood up, she waited for Finn to pay the check. Finn grabbed her hand "Come on we pay at the front." Finn led Rachel to the front and they paid and headed out this time calling a taxi as the park was farther away from the café.

The taxi took them to the park. Finchel got out and began to walk on their nature walk holding hands. Finn smiled and walked hand and hand with Rachel. "This is so breathtaking, I wish we had something like this back in Lima ya know?" Finn spotted a dear "oh, babe look a deer." Rachel fawned over the deer as she saw it. "Aww, it's so cute, I want a deer as a pet." Rachel giggled and smelled the fresh nature air. "I never wanna leave this place but I'm sad that we have to leave this dreamland."

Finn laughed "Yeah a deer for a pet would be cool, yeah I don't want to leave this place either, I like it here maybe we can come back someday again ya know?" off in the distance there was a gazebo with Christmas lights and some little band playing. "Come on Rachel, lets go see the gazebo I'll race you." Finn ran off laughing. Rachel didn't know what Finn was hiding up his sleeve. Rachel ran after him, giggling. She picks up her speed and reaches there before him. Finn got there before Rachel because he was taller and his legs are longer. "I beat you" inside the gazebo there was a small blanket off to the side in the middle it was open for dancing the band started playing faithfully. "Care to dance?" "I'd love to dance, if it cheers me up after you beat me here."

Rachel teased and took his hand, beginning to dance with him. Finn smiled and kissed her while they danced, the song ended and the band was packing up for the night. Finn grabbed her hand and led Rachel to the blanket that was setup on the floor and sat her down. Finn took a deep breath "Rachel, I have something I have been wanting to do for a long time." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and placed it on his heart. "Rachel tell me, what do you feel?" "That you love me, you told me this before Finn, I already know you love me?" Rachel snuggled up to him on the blanket.

Finn sighed and smiled "Yes Rachel I do love you, I wanted you to say you feel my heartbeat, which it beats for you and only you, you know that?" Finn kissed her gently. "Rachel I have been wanting to do this for a while now and I hope you can accept it." Finn reached behind him and reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, he opened it up and inside was a beautiful ring. Finn kneeled in front of Rachel and looked her in the eyes. "Rachel, I love you with every beat of my heart as you feel right now, and I want to make you mind, so will you please make me a very happy man and marry me?"

Rachel gasped as tears fell down "I, I don't know what to say, what if our friends don't approve of this?" Rachel began panicking. Finn frowned "Rachel, I don't care what they think, I love you and no one is going to tell us no, only person that can would be your dad's but we are over eighteen so they cant do anything about it. We are adults you know, so what do you say don't leave me hanging my knee is starting to hurt" he laughs.

Rachel smiled and held out her left finger to Finn to put the ring on it. "Yes, yes, yes!" Finn put the ring on her wedding finger. "I love you so much" Finn smiled and picked her up and spun her around. "I love you to, and I kept a secret from you, I already told Kurt and my mom and Burt that I was doing this, and they accepted it, Kurt is going to help us with the wedding and my mom and Burt are paying for it."

"That's great, I'm so happy I'm marrying you." Rachel wiped away happy tears "when do we start planning, what do you wanna do now?" "I'm happy to, and well I want to go back to our room and show you how much I really love you, that you are all mine now. "Finn picked her up and ran back down to the park and called the taxi and they headed back to the hotel.

The taxi dropped them off as they paid and went inside the hotel. Finchel went inside and were gonna celebrate behind closed doors. "So we are all alone and bored, what do you suggest we do, Mr. Hudson?" Rachel began seducing Finn. Finn smiled "well Ms. Hudson" he rolled them over so he was on top "I just want to show you how much love I can give you." Finn moved down and ran his tongue over Rachel's neck nibbling on her pulse point making her as his, he trailed down her neck to her breast and took one nipple in his mouth as he ran his thumb over the other one.

Rachel smirked and moaned. "Don't stop" Rachel began undressing Finn, revealing himself in his boxers. She undressed herself leaving herself in her panties. Finn moaned out her name when she undressed him, Finn kissed her and took off his boxers leaving him only in his birthday suit. Finn fished out a condom from the dresser drawer and gave it to Rachel to place on himself.

"Wait, why do we need a condom, its not like we have STD's or anything?" Rachel teased and kissed him all over his chest. Finn smiled "well, yeah I'm clean, but we want to be safe right, I mean we are still young we don't need to have kids yet." Rachel realized what happened to Quinn and Puck and nodded. "Yeah, you're right, don't wanna end up like Quinn." Rachel laughed and put the condom on Finn's dick. Rachel resumed kissing him.

Finn smiled "Yeah, don't need that happening again, we will have a kid someday I promise." Finn moaned when Rachel put the condom on him and he attached himself in front of Rachel's core and slowly started to enter her. Rachel moaned as Finn slowly begins to enter her. "Mmm, feels nice" Rachel begins to suck his neck on his pulse point, marking him as hers. Finn moaned out Rachel's name as he gently moved back and forth inside of her hitting her spot over and over. Finn clamped down on Rachel's breast sucking on a nipple and running his hand over the other one.

Rachel moaned out Finn's name and rubs her hands all over his chest. Finn grabs Rachel's hand and kisses her ring finger with the ring on it. "I love you Rachel" as he moans out her name once more and cums hard inside the condom. Finn reaches down and teases Rachel a bit "cum for me love, I want to hear you scream." Rachel cummed for him, riding him as she picks up her speed. She cheered herself on as she hit "home run." Rachel began dancing, moving her hips so she can be more inside Finn.

Finn smiled and moaned as he felt Rachel go deeper and felt her walls clenched around his shaft and he felt the warmth around his member, after Rachel came Finn slowly pulled out of her and tossed the condom in the trashcan. Finn lay down and laided on is back and had Rachel lay on his chest. "That was amazing babe, you amaze me everytime we do it, so lets get some sleep and tomorrow we have our flight back to Lima. We will be staying at my place for a few days and talking to Kurt and my folks about the wedding we also need to tell your dad's

"Awesome, I cant wait for the wedding, what time do we leave tomorrow?" "Rachel kisses his chest. Finn smiled and kissed Rachel "I cant wait either, now lets get some shuteye I'm sleepy we got a long flight tomorrow and a lot to do." Rachel yawned and got off of Finn, lying on her side of the bed "Goodnight boo" Rachel smiled and then drifted off to sleep. "night love."


	6. Chapter 6

New chap guys and to the guest who left a review asking if this is a one shot story no this is one big story of Finchel no one shots here ok here we go

The next morning Finn felt the sun on his face and he opened his eyes and felt Rachel on his chest sleeping peacefully, he head bopping up and down as he took each breath, he gently stroked his hand over her cheek and bopped her nose. "Wakey, wakey sweetie pie we got to go soon." Rachel stirred in her sleep after a while they slowly opened her eyes and she saw Finn smiling at her. "Good morning babe, what time do we have to leave?" "Soon it's seven am our flight is at ten so we better get a move on." Finn kissed her and got up and stretched and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. "Babe, you want to start packing, you can have the bathroom when I'm done you know I wont be long."

Rachel got up and stretched "yeah, I don't mind." Rachel started packing after opening their suitcases as Finn went into the bathroom. Finn started up the shower and got in and started to sing in the shower. Once done, he toweled off and joined Rachel in the main room and came out only with the towel around his waist. "Bathroom's all yours babe, I'm going to get dressed and finish up the rest of the packing, try not to take to long in the bathroom, we can quickly grab some breakfast and then we got to head out."

Rachel went in the bathroom and started showering, leaving the packing to Finn. After a while of showering and singing, Rachel got out of the shower and came in a room in a towel. "Ok, babe, lets get changed." Finn laided out their clothes for the day and the rest was all packed and ready to go. Finn got dressed and waited for Rachel to get dressed and he grabbed a bag and suitcase while he waited for Rachel to follow him out the door.

Rachel got dressed, did her hair and then was all ready to go. Rachel walked across the hall to the elevator and waited for Finn to catch up with the suitcases. Finn smiled and walked next to her, they headed out the lobby and to the front of the hotel and called a taxi so they could hitch a ride to the café. "Ok its eight am so we just have a quick breakfast and head to the airport." "Ok, a light breakfast should be good" the taxi came and took them to the café. As soon as they got there, they paid the driver and went into the café.

Finn sat down across from Rachel. The waiter came by and poured them some coffee "what would you like kiddo's?" "Whatever is ready for me, we need to catch a plane in two hours." "Ok, we have the Sunday special or the biscuits and gravy." "I'll take the biscuits and gravy with a side of OJ." The waiter looked at Rachel "what can I get for you kiddo?" "Same thing as he is having, thank you." "Wait, doesn't leave yet, um, babe you do know that has meat in it right?" "Oh, right sorry not awake this morning" Rachel thought for a second then realized what she wanted "eggs with mushrooms is good."

Finn smiled, not awake today eh?" the waiter smiled "ok, I'll be back in a few minutes with your order and drinks." Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed "well, someone book a way to early flight, so it takes time for my brain to wake up." Finn frowned "sorry love, it was the only flight out today." The waiter came with their food and placed Finn's OJ down and a glass of water for Rachel. "Ok, kiddo's enjoy" Rachel smiled and kissed Finn's hand "its ok love, it happens sometimes, I understand. Rachel smiled and ate her breakfast.

They finished their meal and it was getting close for their flight, Finn called the taxi and they headed off to the airport, once there they go threw all the ticket getting and bags checked and all that jazz and they make it with twenty minutes before boarding. Finn holds Rachel's hand while they are in line waiting to board the plane. "So, you ready to go home?"

"I am, but I'm going to miss this place, it's where you purposed to me." Rachel smiled as the plane got ready to board. Finchel showed their tickets to the agent and went into the plane. Finn smiled "I know and trust me I won't forget that night" he said with a wink. "I promise we will come back here maybe for one of our annivery's or something how about that?" Finn and Rachel got on the plane "do you want the window seat?" Finn looked at Rachel and sat down by the window "so this is going to be a busy week, I just texted Kurt and told him we are about to take off and he will be at the airport to pick us up when we land. Ok it's a long flight so if you're sleepy you can use my shoulder as a pillow."

"Thank you, I'm sleepy so I'm going to sleep" Rachel lay on Finn's shoulder and dozed of smiling. Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head "your welcome love." a few hours later Finn nudged Rachel "wake up sweetie we are almost home." Rachel stirred a little then kissed Finn smiling "hello handsome, how long do we have?" Finn smiled and kissed her back "like half-hour so you may just want to stay up."

"Mmm, ok so are you ready to go back home, what do you want to do when we get there?" "Well, just relax and see how my mom and Burt are doing and then unpack and have a nice home cooked meal made by my mom and just cuddle up and relax with you, because we have a long week ahead of us." I'm up for that but not for the long week." Rachel laughed and kissed Finn, the plane landed and Finn helped Rachel out of the plane and they spotted Kurt waiting for them, Kurt waved at Finn and Rachel. Finn went over and hugged Kurt "Hey little bro, thanks for picking us up. Rachel, let me see the ring" Kurt bounced on his heels.

Rachel showed him the ring and she jumped up and down with him, isn't it beautiful?" he is such a great guy, isn't he?" Rachel hugged both boys. Finn smiled and snuggled into Rachel's hug" "Yes he is I'm so happy for you both, I was wondering when you were going to get the courage to ask the girl to marry you." Finn laughs "I just had to wait for that special moment Kurt." "Well, lets get you two home Carole and dad are dying to see you two." Finn helped Rachel with her bags and they headed into Kurt's SUV in the parking garage and they headed home.

Meanwhile on the way home, Finchel was making out while Kurt was driving. Finn kissed back Rachel "whoa hey lovebirds save it for the bedroom eh?" Kurt laughed and they pulled into a juice place. "I thought I'd treat you two first before we get home, so how about some juice eh?" "Don't tell me you and Blaine don't make out all the time?" Rachel giggled "sorry Kurt, thanks for treating us."

Kurt smirked "Yeah, I like to kiss Blaine once in a while and its ok no worries it's a welcome home gift." Finn got a table for them and they had some juice and cookies. After they were done they headed home it was three p.m. so it was still early when they got home. Kurt parked the SUV into the driveway and Carole was at the window "Burt their home" she smiled with glee. Kurt and Rachel and Finn all walked inside and Finn got a bone crushing hug from his mom "Ooof, hi mom" Rachel laughed at Finn being bone-crushed by his mom and hugged both Carole and Burt. Finn let go of his mom and got his breath back from getting the bone crushed hug. "So glad to see you mom, missed you." "Well Kurt told you the news Rachel and I are engaged." "Yes, I know I'm so happy for you two, I'm glad you both waited till you were out of high school and all. So why don't you kiddo's go unpack and relax and dinner will be ready in an hour or so ok, we will call you down."

"Ok" Finn grabbed his bag and suitcase and headed up to his room. Rachel followed him with her bag and went into his room and started unpacking. Finn got done unpacking his stuff and waited for Rachel to get done with her's he laid on his bed and deiced to rest his eyes for a little bit the jet lag was getting to him. Rachel did the same thing and laid down next to Finn sighing and smiling at him. Finn opened his eyes when he felt Rachel lay next to him, he smiled and kissed her and snuggled with her. An hour went by "it sure is quite up there, Kurt will you go see what your brother and Rachel is up to?" "Sure, I'll be right back" Kurt pushed his chair back from the table and headed up the stairs to Finn's room, he knocked on the door and it opened and he saw Rachel and Finn cuddled up on the bed together. "Aww" Kurt took his iphone out and snapped a picture of them together, he walked over to Rachel and gently shook her shoulder "Rachel, wake up sweetie dinner is almost ready."

Rachel woke up slowly; she got up slowly and gently woke up Finn. "Thanks Kurt, Finn its dinnertime." Finn woke up when he heard the mention of food, he smiled and kissed Rachel "Thanks little bro we will be down in a few minutes." Finn got up and stretched. Finn and Rachel headed downstairs and Finn pulled out a chair for Rachel "here you go love." Finn sat down aside from Rachel and Carole brought a plate of chicken salad and pasta dish. "Here ya go dig in everybody" Finn made himself a plate with a glass of milk.

Carole turned to Rachel "so, sweetie spill the beans how was the trip?" Rachel looked at Carole and smiled "it was great, we went on a nature walk and to the beach, we had a great time together." Carole smiled "sounds like you two had a lovely time, so Kurt tells me that your dad's don't know yet that my son purposed to you eh?" "Well, I promise we can fix that why don't you call up your dad's tonight and invite them over for a BBQ this weekend, we will get others to come, like Puck, Will, Emma and all of your little glee buddies. How's that sound, and you guys can announced the news to them, because only me, Kurt and Burt know you two are engaged."

"That sounds like a great idea, but no one likes me that much in high school beside Kurt and Blaine, so I don't think anyone would come?" Rachel gave everyone a sad smile. Finn sighed "Rachel, you know that isn't true anymore we all became good friends, people will come duh." Finn kisses her cheek "so, go make that phone call and then meet me up in my bedroom and we can just cuddle and watch a movie or something?" Rachel laughed and went to the next room to make the call. Rachel started calling Quick and then Wemma. "Hello, anyone on the phone?"

"Rachel, is that you?" Mr. Schue's voice came thru the phone "Hey, how are you doing my star singer?" "Yeah its me Mr. Schue, I'm doing great actually, how are you and Ms. Schuester, I have great news for you both." "Oh, me and Emma are great thanks for asking, so what is this news?" "That great, well me and Finn are finally getting married for real this time and we are having a BBQ party and would like both of you to come." Will smiled "I knew you two would finally get together sooner or later, I'll ask Emma and see what she says and I'll get back to you, when is the BBQ?" "Its tomorrow night, Thanks Mr. Schue can't wait to see you both, me and Finn really miss you both."

"miss you to cant wait to see you, Emma said its ok so we will see you guys tomorrow, and Emma is going to make potato salad ok?" Finn came into the room and eyed Rachel that he needed to talk to her. "Thank you so much, I got to go, I'll see you both tomorrow night." Rachel hung up the phone and followed Finn to his bedroom and she lay down on his bed. Finn came into the room and lay on the bed with Rachel and cuddled up to her. "I just got off my phone with Puck and Sam and some other's from glee and they said they can come tomorrow, so its going to be one big party, how's Mr. Schue doing?"

Rachel snuggled up to Finn and laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat "that's great, he and Emma are doing great actually. I told them the news and they are really happy for us, they are coming over tomorrow night for the BBQ." Finn smiled and kissed her head "tomorrow is going to be so much fun, I can't wait." Finn turned off the lamp and they both fell asleep.

The next day Finn woke up softly and nuzzled Rachel "wakey, wakey sweetie." Rachel slowly woke up and kissed Finn "good morning babe, you know, since everybody is asleep for now, I was wondering if you wanted to do a quickie?" Rachel smirked and winked at him. Finn smirked at Rachel "just like old times right, having sex in this bed when my parents and Kurt were out." Finn did a breathy moan and gently took off Rachel's pj's and climbed on top of her "in my drawer there is a condom get it for me will you love?"

Rachel smirked and giggled "Yup, but don't tell them alright." Rachel teased and with one hand, reached for the condom in the drawer and attached the condom on his dick. "Come to me darling" Rachel brought Finn closer to her and began kissing his neck up his jawline, leading to his pulse point feeling it beat on her lips. Finn smirked "oh trust me, they don't know what happens in this room." Finn quietly moaned when he felt Rachel place the condom on his dick and licking his pulse point making him turned on even more. Finn aimed himself at Rachel's core and gently slid in making it quick and fast, as it was a quickie.

Rachel smiled and moaned and keeps kissing him "you are good at this babe." Finn kissed her back and kept up his speed, he latched down onto one of her nipples "I'm so close baby." Rachel moaned and rode him quick and hard. She rubs his chest and licks it. Finn loved it when Rachel licked his chest, "Mmm, Rachel I love that do that some more I like it when you lick and nip me." "Really, you like that, I thought it was weird to you?" Rachel continued riding him with all her might and licking him at the sametime. "Finn laughed "no, I like it, yeah it was odd at first but I don't know it just turns me on now, I guess my body just reacts to it." Finn made the O face "Rach that feels amazing I'm so close."

Rachel laughed and plays with his hair then kisses his neck, marking him as her's "cum, for me love." Finn moans out Rachel's name and his breathing speeds up as he feels the warm inside of him and he spilled his seed into the condom. Finn catches his breath and kisses Rachel making her cum next. Rachel kisses him back and cum's for him. She picked her speed, making out with Finn at the sametime.

Finn kisses back and rests his head in between Rachel's neck and shoulder, he teases by licking at her pulse point feeling it beat fast against his tongue after Rachel coming down from her ride. Finn pulls back and pulls out of Rachel and gets rid of the condom and tosses it in the trashcan. "So, the shower is to small for both of us here, so you can take a shower first and then I'll take one after you and I think I hear voices downstairs so I'll head down first and see what everybody is up to."

"Sure I'm going to shower and you see what the other's are up to." Finn smiled and put on his boxers and placed a T-shirt over his chest and kissed her once more and headed out the door and went downstairs to see what everybody was up to. "Good morning Finn, where's Rachel?" Carole asked "Oh, she's in the shower, I told her I'd take one after she is done." "Oh, ok I'll wait till you two are done and we can have breakfast Burt already ate and ran he had to do some stuff at the shop today. He will be home for the BBQ, and Kurt went to spend the day with Blaine but they will also be here tonight. "Ok, cool" Finn sat down on the couch and decided to watch some random cartoons on TV waiting for Rachel to come down so he could hop in the shower.

Rachel went into the bathroom, took a shower, came out and dried herself off, then changed into fresh clothes. She walked downstairs looking for the Hudson-Hummel's. "Hello, good morning everyone." Finn smiled and got up from the couch and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and excused himself to go take a shower "I hope you left me some hot water babe." "Good morning dear" Carole hugs Rachel "did you sleep ok, Burt and Kurt are out for the day but I already told Finn they will be back for the BBQ. So while there out me and you and Finn are going shopping for the BBQ tonight, so after Finn takes his shower, I'll make us some breakfast and then we can head out."

Rachel kissed Finn back and smiled "I did, no worries, now go shower." "That sounds great I'm kinda hungry, what do we have for breakfast?" "Well I was going to make eggs and some toast and some fresh fruit and also some bacon for Finn. Finn came walking down the stairs wearing a fresh journey shirt and some jeans and joined Rachel and Carole in the kitchen "did I hear bacon?" Rachel smiled "That sounds delicious, thank you much Carole." Rachel sat at the kitchen and laughed at what Finn said.

Finn helped his mom cook and served Rachel a plate of eggs and a piece of toast and put a bowl of fruit on the table, Finn made a plate for himself and so did Carole and they all sat at the table. "Ok, so first stop we are going to hit is the party store, we need to get a few outdoor stuff and then we will hit the Lima food shop and while we are out we can get a small lunch. Once back home we will start fixing up the backyard for the party. So Finn I'll need your help with some streamers and stuff to put on the trees and all. Rachel if you want you can do up some balloons and some other little stuff, its also a warm day so the pool is open so we can go swimming to, so Finn if you can help me clean the pool that'd be great."

"Sure, ma I can help you" "Same here, that's a lot of stuff." Rachel chuckled and at her toast, "but its what you have to do when your having a party." "Yeah, its going to be a long day but then tonight we can just relax, have a few drinks and take a swim and party all night long." Everybody finished up their breakfast, Finn headed upstairs to brush his teeth and grab his shoes and met everybody downstairs "Ok, so you both ready to go?" Rachel nodded "Yup, Carole what about you Finn?"

Finn smiled "Yup I'm ready" ok, then kiddo's lets head out. Carole grabbed her purse and keys and Finn held the door open for them both and they headed into Carole's van.


	7. Chapter 7

Carole got into the driver's seat while Finn held the door open for Rachel and he piled in and sat behind his mom and he waited for Rachel to get in while he buckled himself in. Finn handed Carole a cd "mom can we listen to this, I picked it up while me and Rachel were out it's a rare journey cd of remixes and live songs. "Sure honey we can listen to it." Carole started up the van and popped in the cd. Finn smiled and sang along to a few of the songs.

Rachel buckled up her seatbelt and sang along with Finn "Carol, you don't mind if we sing along do you, thanks so much for taking us by the way." Carole smiled in the rearview mirror "of course not dear, Finn's been singing since he was young, sing your hearts out and you're welcome I couldn't do all the shopping by myself." Carole pulled into the parking lot for the party store "ok guys, let's go get some stuff." Carole turned off the van and Finn unbuckled and opened the door for Rachel and they all headed inside. Carole grabbed a cart and they headed to the outdoors party aisle.

Rachel looked at several party items "what do you think we should get, this party has to be big and we need a lot of stuff." Finn thought "hmm well balloons, so lets get lots of colors and we need streamers and we ain't married yet but how about just a congrats banner or something "Finn then saw the one thing he wanted BUBBLES! "I want bubbles!" "Oh yeah, lets get those, lets tell Carole that and really bubbles Finn?" Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed at him. Finn laughed "yes, I want bubbles!" Finn went to go find his mom while he placed the bubbles and a bag of balloons in the cart, ok now we need streamers and the banner lets see, he grabbed Rachel's hand and they went down the aisle and looked at the different colors of streamers. "What colors do you want babe?"

"The colors don't matter to me as long as they are pretty colors, I'm cool with any color, what about you?" Rachel looked at Finn, Finn looked at the colors "Well, you know my favorite color is blue, so we need blue, and lets get some red and hmm green and ooh orange and purple lets just do the whole rainbow." Rachel smiled at Finn while he was getting the streamers and the banner, she felt lucky she was marrying a great guy like Finn.

Finn placed the stuff in the cart "ok, let's see what else do we need, hmm ooh party games." Finn headed down the party game aisle "lets see horseshoe, um ladderball, which game would you like sweetie?" Rachel thought of an idea "maybe twister or maybe spin the bottle" Rachel stifled a laugh. Finn laughed "twister sounds fun, I don't know about spin the bottle though?" Finn grabbed ladder ball and tossed it in the car, Carole walked back over "ok guys I got the rest of the stuff, lets go pay and we can head out and go get lunch how about soup and salad at breadsticks eh?"

Rachel smiled and nodded "I'm up for that, shall we go if we have everything?" Carole looked in both carts "Yup, it looks like we got everything" they headed to the checkout lines and got in line and paid for the items. Finn helped Carole load the stuff in the van "ok lets go get some nibbles and then we will head to the food store and when we get back it will be like 1pm. So we have a few hours to set up the backyard and Burt just texted me he should be home when we get back, so he can help out to."

Rachel got in the car and buckled her seatbelt after Finn and Carole put the stuff away. "I'm ready guys." Carole got into the drivers seat and Finn got in beside Rachel "Ok, lets go" Carole stated up the van and they headed off to breadsticks for lunch, it was only a ten mintne drive from the party store. Carole pulls into the parking lot for breadsticks and parks "ok, guys lets go." Finn helped Rachel out of the car and they headed inside.

"Hello, welcome to breadsticks table for three?" "Yes, please non smoking also." The hostess grabbed three menus "ok, if you would follow me please." The hostess seated them "ok Neil will be right with you for your drink orders" Ok, thank you." "Hello I'm Neil, I'll be your waiter today, what shall I start you off to drink with today?" "I'll take a diet coke please" Finn said Carole looked at the drink menu "I'll take a lemonade please." Neil looked at Rachel "and for you?" "Ill take a diet coke too please." Rachel looked at the menu trying to decide on what to have.

Neil smiled and wrote down the drink orders "ok, I'll be right back with those drinks in a few minutes and let you guys skim over the menu and see what you want." Finn looked over the menu "well I know what I'm getting, I'm going to get the veggie beef soup and a salad" he took a breadstick and nibbled on it. Neil came back with their drinks "here ya go guys, so have you decided on what you want to order?"

Rachel nodded "I would like to have Mac and cheese with nacho's on the side." Neil nodded and wrote down Rachel's order "I'll take the veggie beef soup with a side of salad and Thousand Island dressing." Neil looked at Carole "I'll take the taco salad please." Neil nodded and wrote down Finn and Carol's orders. "Ok, I'll go give this to the chef and be back soon with your orders for now enjoy this fresh basket of rolls and butter." Neil walked away "ok, so Burt just texted me telling me he is home and so is Kurt and he brought over Blaine, so he and Blaine are in the back cleaning up the pool, so Finn you don't have to do it now." Finn smiled glad he didn't have to clean the pool he wasn't in the mood to. "So, when we get back all we got to do is just do the balloons, the banner and streamers and set up the games and Burt will be grilling, don't worry Rachel we will be getting veggie burgers for you."

Rachel smiled at Carole "Thank you so much for doing this Carole, all of you." Rachel became emotional in a happy way. Carole smiled "no problem" Neil came with there drinks and meals "here ya go guys, enjoy is there anything else I can get you?" "No, thanks Neil" "ok then enjoy guys." Rachel started eating her lunch and drinks her coke.

Finn and Carole munch on their meals, once everybody is done Carole pays for the food and they continue their journey to the food shop. "Ok, guys lets get this done quick, you two get the burgers and other cold stuff, and I'll grab the sodas, and other random stuff we need ok. Then we will all meet back here at the checkout lines ok?" Rachel nodded in understanding "got it, Finn you wanna look with me?" Finn nodded "Yeah, lets go" they headed down the aisles "ok first lets get the burgers, I'm going to grab Swiss and mushroom burgers and go ahead and grab your veggie ones. Let's see what kind of ice cream they have, we are also getting a cake."

Rachel grabbed the cake and looked at the different ice cream favors and Finn grabbed the burgers and caught up with her. "Ok, we got all the cold stuff, lets go find my mom." Rachel walked with Finn to find Carole. Finn spotted his mom "we got the cold stuff ma." "Ah, good place it up here on the belt and we can pay and head home." Finn placed the stuff on the belt and let his mom pay and Finn pitched in a bit to, Finn put the bags in the cart and they headed back to the van. Finn helped his ma with the bags and all packed and ready to go home. "Ok guys its three p.m. so we got two hours until everybody show's up so lets get home and start making the backyard look like a party central!"

Rachel clapped her hands "Yay, let's go" Finn shut the trunk "Ok, all packed let's go" Carole got inside the driver seat and started the van while Finn got in on his side. Carole parked into the Hudson/Hummel driveway "Ok, Finny can you two bring in the food while I go see what Burt and Kurt and Blaine are up to?" "Sure, ma" Finn grabbed some of the heavy bags and followed his ma into the house.

Rachel grabbed the rest of the bags and carried them inside the house, she put all the bags on the kitchen table. After a while of bringing the bags inside Rachel became tired and sat on a chair in the kitchen. Finn was taking care of stuff when he saw Rachel sitting in one of the chairs "hey, babe you ok?"

Rachel smiled tiredly "yeah, I'm fine I shopped until I dropped, every girl goes through that" Rachel laughed. Finn smiled and came over to her and leaned down and kissed her cheek, Finn went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle for her. "Here ya go babe, now come on lets head to the backyard so we can do some setting up and people should be arriving soon."

Rachel took the water bottle from him, Rachel got up and walked with Finn to the backyard. She whispered to Finn. "Hey, tonight after the party, I got a special surprise for you. Rachel winked at Finn.

*Finn went to the backyard and saw Blaine, Kurt, Burt and Carole, Burt was by the grill cleaning it getting it ready to cook Carole was putting up some balloons and Blaine and Kurt were fixing up the tables" *Finn saw Quinn and Puck coming to the backyard"

"Hey Frankenteen so you finally popped the question eh?" *Quinn asked*

Rachel smiled at them and greeted Quick. "Hey, guys, I'm glad you came." "How have you guys been?" "Has bad ass Puckerman popped the question yet?"

"We have been good, and no he hasn't yet Quinn eyed him." Puck gave her a smile and a kiss and ran off to go help Burt cook "I Swear I need to put a leash on that man" Next to arrive was Emma and Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste came to.

Rachel smiled and greeted them. "So glad you guys could come." She hugged Wemma and hugged Coach Beiste. "How have you all been?"

"Good here, said Emma and Will, yeah I've been good to said Shannon" the last people to show up were Sam and Mercedes, Tina and Mike"

"Ok, it looks like everybody is here, the food should be ready soon, the pool is open and the games are set up so go have fun" Finn turned to Rachel. "What do you want to do babe?"

Rachel shrugged. "I dont know." "Whatever you are interested in." "What would you like to do?" *well lets hit the pool, I have been waiting to take a dip for a while since we got back" "Anybody who wants to join us me and Rachel are heading into the pool as dinner is going to take a while. Finn was already in his boxers so he didn't care he slipped off his shirt and jumped into the pool "CANNONBALL!" Finn jumped in and a huge splash came from the pool. Finn came back up and spit some water out and shook his head. "Water's great come on in guys."

Rachel said the same thing Finn said, stripped to her bikini, and jumped in the pool, splashing Finn. Finn laughed and splashed Rachel back, Quinn, Emma and Shannon relaxed by the pool, Mr. Schue and Puck jumped in and joined Rachel and Finn in the pool "Hey you guys up for some volleyball we can play in the pool here but with this beach ball."

"I'm cool with that." "We should split into two teams." "Puck, you and Finn vs. me and Mr. Shue." " Since Finn and Puck are buds and I'm the favorite student." Rachel teased. "Ok I'm down with that" Finn grabbed the ball and served it "ok, here it comes"

Rachel spiked the ball over the net, making a point for her team and Finn's team loses. "You lose, you snooze." Finn frowned "dang you were always better at this than me, oh well." Burt called from the grill "burgers are done guys, come and get it." Finn got out of the pool and helped Rachel out and handed her a towel, Finn toweled himself off and walked over to Burt and got a plate from him and sat at the picnic table, the other's joined and sat across from Finn.

Rachel toweled herself and grabbed a veggie burger from Burt. She sat down next to Finn, alongside everyone else. Burt got up and tapped his glass with his fork "I want to make a toast, to Finn and Rachel for Finn finally popping the question, the wedding is soon but me and Carole wanted to give you guys your wedding present early." Burt reached into his pocket and pulled out two plane tickets and handed them to Rachel "its for your honeymoon, we got you tickets to France."

Rachel gasped and smiled big "oh, Burt you shouldn't have." Rachel takes the honeymoon tickets and hugged Burt and Carole. "Your welcome" Carole came back out from inside "so, who's ready for ice cream and cake?" Rachel raised her hand eagerly "I am, what about you guys?" Rachel looked at everyone. Finn smiled "well, you know I am, I love me some cake." Carole cut a slice for everybody and put a scoop of ice cream on the plate. After everybody had cake and ice cream it was nearing 10pm so the party was almost over, Finn helped his mom clean up and they said their goodbyes and told everybody the wedding was in a few months, and innovations will be sent out. Rachel yawned and stretched after all of them cleaned up.

"Thank you so much for this party, we cant thank you guys enough for this." Rachel hugged Burt and Carole, "since we cleaned up, I'm going to hit the hay since today was a long day, good night guys." She hugged Burt, Carole and Kurt. Finn yawned to "yeah, you guys rock love you all" as Finn hugged them and then followed Rachel up to his room, Finn closed the door and too off his shirt and pants and lay down in his bed waiting for Rachel to join him.

Rachel stripped to her undergarments and starts seducing Finn. "So, Mr. Hudson, do you want to sleep or play around for a little bit?" Rachel smirks as she walks to Finn. Finn smiled "trust me I want to mess around, I have wanted to get my hands on you all day." Finn kissed her and nibbled at her pulse point and kissed it. "I don't want to do a long one though just a quickie I'm sleepy but I got some energy in me." Finn ran his finger down her chest and all the way to her core and gently stuck a finger inside and teased Rachel's nub rubbing it with his pointer finger and thumb. "Just cum for me baby, no going inside tonight."

Rachel smirked and moaned she rocks back and forth as Finn stuck his finger inside her core. "Love, you are so good at this" Rachel nuzzles Finn's neck. Finn just smiled and added a 2nd finger "you know I am, I have magic fingers." Finn kept at it, and he latched his mouth on one of Rachel's nipples and licked it. Rachel leaned her head back and moaned "that feels good" Rachel swayed her hips as she sucks on Finn's neck, marking him as hers. Finn nibbled on her earlobe and whispered in her ear "cum for me baby, I want to hear you moan and feel you shiver."

Rachel cummed for him and shivered "more," Rachel trailed her lips to his chest. Finn smiled and kissed her and licked his fingers "you taste amazing babe, now so you're not sticky go take a shower and I'll be here for you keeping the bed warm. Rachel kissed Finn all over his body before getting up. Rachel went into the bathroom and started showing while singing. Finn lay in bed, closing his eyes listening to Rachel sing.

Rachel finished up showering, she got out and toweled herself, she came out and looked for fresh Pj's. She took off her towel and changed into her fresh Pj's. Rachel brushed her hair, blow-dried it and walked over to the bed and watched Finn sleep for a few minutes he looked so adorable when he slept. Rachel watched his chest rise and fall with each breath and she could see the slight rhythm of his pulse beating in his neck as she got closer to his face. She got into the bed and turned off the light and she snuggled up to Finn's chest and laid her head on it falling asleep to the soft sound of Finn's heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Finn felt the sun on his face and opened his eyes to see Rachel pillowed on his chest, her head moving up and down with each breath Finn took, he ran a finger down her cheek "babe, time to wake up." Rachel felt Finn's finger on her cheek and slowly woke up. Rachel smiled and kissed Finn "good morning handsome, did you sleep well?" I could use some more cuddling time, Finn smiled when he saw Rachel open her beautiful brown eyes. "I slept like a baby, how bout you and ok a little bit more cuddle time is fine.

"I slept good, like a baby of course." Rachel laughed 'so, what do you wanna do?" Rachel kissed his chest and then his neck. Finn smiled "well, today we are just relaxing and talking to Kurt and my mom and Burt about the wedding so as much as I want to lay here I have to pee so got to let me up sweetie." Rachel quickly got off him, "go quickly then, don't pee on me." Rachel giggled and waited for Finn. Finn laughed "ok, I'm going I wouldn't do that to you, that is just gross." Finn got up and went to the bathroom and relieved himself. "So, are you hungry I think mom is going to be making breakfast soon."

"I don't know, not that much, are you?" Rachel looked at Finn and lay back down on his chest. Finn laughed "Yes I am, you know I always am." Rachel whined "what about our playtime, I'm cold inside." Finn smirked "I swear you're a robot sweetie and on auto horny button, ok but we can't be loud ok?" Finn went under the covers and buried himself under them and lined his face up to Rachel's core and decided to take his tongue and lick her, hence eating her out.

Rachel smirked and moaned softly, she lifted her legs up and laid them on Finn's neck so he could get better access to her pussy with his tongue. Finn smiled and blew onto her middle, Finn poked his head out and smiled while arching himself and sticking himself into her core and then latching his mouth on a nipple. Rachel smiled and moaned softly. She runs her hands over Finn's legs. Finn's leg twitch as he feels Rachel feeling up his leg "Mmm, I like that." Finn reached up and nibbled on her pulse point and licking it to.

Rachel continues rubbing it and moans when Finn licks her pulse point, she nuzzles her nose into Finn's chest. Finn smiles and kisses the top of her head and picks up his speed a bit "I'm so close baby, kiss me." Rachel moaned and picks up her speed, she kisses Finn all over his chest and then licks it, she roe him quick but gently. Finn moaned out Rachel's name and made the O face and came hard inside of Rachel. Finn pulled out and rolled over, chest heaving. "Gosh, babe you always surpize me." Finn relaxes and cached his breath and waited till his heart stopped beating like a jackrabbit. "Ok, lets go get some grub I'm really hungry now."

Rachel caught her breath and put on her Pj's "yeah, lets go downstairs, last one down is a frankenteen." Rachel laughed and ran out of the room to the stairs. Finn laughed, "Well you win already, I like that name." Finn followed Rachel downstairs and saw his mom, Kurt and Blaine at the table, "Morning everybody." "Morning everybody, how are you al doing?" Rachel grinned and sat at the kitchen table. Kurt and Carole smiled "Morning Finny, I made pancakes for you guys. Carole placed a plate with a stack of pancakes on the plate and put the bottle of syrup next to it. "So, today I want to give the run down of ideas, we can spring up for the wedding like where you want it, where do you want the afterparty and all that jazz. So after breakfast lets head down to the basement and settled things I got tons of wedding magazines we can go threw."

Rachel nodded and smiled "that sounds like a great idea, what do you think honey?" "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Finn smiled and took a bite of his pancakes. After breakfast Finn took a shower and got dressed for the day and went down to the basement waiting for Kurt and Rachel to head down after him. Rachel scanned the venues "I love all of them but I cant pick one, which one do you want Kurt?" Kurt scanned the books "well, I always wanted to give you a happy wedding ya know, so why don't we do it here, it's a little out of town but its an amazing place." The name of the place was called Hideaway inn. "What do you guys think?" Kurt pulled it up on his laptop and showed it to Finn and Rachel.

Rachel widens her eyes and smiled "wow, that place is expensive, where is it by the way, Finn what do you think about this place?" "Don't worry we can mange my dad and Carole will help you guys and its in Bucyrus, Oh, which is like an hour form here so its not bad. Also today I'm working on your wedding invitations so I'm going to be doing that while you and Carole and Quinn go out shopping. So Finn you're going to help me make the cards." "Ok, that's fine lil bro." Carole came downstairs "Rachel dear, Quinn is here so we will be leaving soon so if you want go tidy up and we will wait for you in the living room."

Rachel got up and smiled "Ok, thanks Carole I'll be back real quick." Rachel ran up to the bathroom and got ready. After a while, she came down and greeted Quinn "hey Q, what's up, I'm ready to go Carole." "Hey Rachel" Quinn gives her a hug "this is going to be so fun." Carole got her key's and started up the van and waited for Rachel and Quinn to come join her "have fun babe, I'll see you when you get back and we should be done with the innovations so when you get back we will show them to you, love you." Finn gives her a kiss goodbye and a hug.

Rachel kissed and hugged him back "you to honey, love you!" Rachel waved at Finn as she got in the van with the girls. Finn walked into the house and joined Kurt at the table "ok, let's get these cards made." Carole pulled into the parking lot of the dress store "Ok ladies lets go.

Quinn was looking around at dresses she hopes one day Puck will marry her. Carole came up to Rachel, "ok sweetie we need to size you so we can fit you for a dress, is there a type of style you want, and don't worry about the price. Burt and I got it ok, I know your dad's should but I'm afraid of what they would say, so I got your dress covered ok." "Maybe you and Burt can talk to them about it maybe?" "For the dress style, something elegant-classy but not to fancy." Rachel looked at different dresses and found the one she wanted she showed it to both girls "what do you think?"

"Ooh, its pretty dear, why don't you go try it on?" Rachel went into the changing room and changed, after putting on the dress she came out and did a little twirl. Both Quinn and Carol smiled "you look amazing dear." "Finn won't be able to take his eyes off of you" said Quinn. "Ok are you going to get that one dear?" Rachel grinned and looked in the mirror at the dress she was wearing "Yes, I love this one, can I get it?" "Of course you can, go ahead and change and put it back in its box and lets go pay for it." Rachel went into the changing room and changed, she put the dress back in the box, came out and ready to pay. "Thank you so much for taking me you two." Rachel hugged them both, Carole took the box and brought it up to the checkout. "Your welcome dear I'm so happy for you and my Finny." "Your welcome Rachel, I'm with Carole I always knew Finn would end up with you, you know?" Carole paid for the dress and they loaded it up in the van and headed back home.

After a while, the girls reached home "here we are" Rachel got out and opened the truck, she took out her dress and carried it carefully in the house. Finn and Kurt heard the door open and saw Rachel, and Carole enter the house. "Hey girls" Carole took the box from Rachel "I'll put it in mine and Burt's room for now ok?" Finn got up and gave Rachel a hug and kiss "missed you, me and Kurt got the innovations done here look." Finn handed Rachel one of them. Rachel squealed and hugged Finn and Kurt. "Thank you guys so much, I love this." "Aww, Finn your full name is cute." Rachel tried not to laugh.

Finn laughed "yeah, don't remind me I think its cute to but I don't really tell it to people, Kurt made me put it on there he said it was required, ok lets get these in envelops and we will send them out tomorrow. Now though I'm hungry don't worry I ordered in I was tired to cook so pizza should be here soon, I got cheese and meat lovers." Rachel giggled and kissed Finn "well, I love it anyways, no matter what people say, when will the pizza get here?"

"It should be here soon." Finn got some plates and set them on the table, the doorbell rang "I got it" Finn went to the door and got the money from Carole and paid for the pizza. "Ok guys pizza's here" Finn placed the boxes on the table and got himself a glass of milk and grabbed two slices of the meat lovers and flopped on the couch.

Rachel grabbed two slices of cheese pizza and flopped on the couch next to Finn "thanks honey" for a while everybody was eating pizza. "Ok, so we got all the innovations and I will put them in the mailbox in the morning, so lets see what else um I think we are good for now." What a long day it was already 10pm Finn yawned "I'm beat, do you want to hit the hay with me babe and then we have just a week to ourselves before the wedding."

Finn headed up to his room and stripped of his shirt and was clad only in his boxers he heads into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and went back and headed into his bed and waited for Rachel to come up and join him. Rachel came into the bedroom and stripped down to her undergarments, brushed her teeth and then joined Finn in the bed. "Hey sexy" Rachel snuggled up to Finn and laid her head on his chest. "How was your day today?" Rachel traced his chest in little circles with her finger.

Finn smiled "it was long and I missed you when you were out with my mom and Quinn." He kissed her knuckles "but I'm glad everything is good and ready to go now Kurt and my parents have gotten everything under control and remember this Friday we are meeting with your dad's I hope they don't hurt me or anything" Finn sighed. Rachel sighed "I hope they don't kick me out since they are too protective of their little girl." Rachel sighed and shook her head. "Hopefully, your mom and Burt can calm them down and reason with them." Rachel climbed on top of Finn and massaged his chest. "So, what do you wanna do, massage, sex or sleep?" Rachel smirked, Finn smiled "yeah don't worry babe, if you got kicked out my mom would take you in a heartbeat you know that, you could live here with me. Then we would always be together, I'm really sleepy so sex is out of the question tonight but a massage sounds amazing."

Rachel pouted and climbed off of him "ok fine." Rachel turned Finn around and had him lay on his stomach and she climbed on top of his back and starting massaging his back while kissing him all over his back. Finn sighed deeply "Rachel that feels amazing your fingers are like silk and so are your lips." Rachel smiled and resumed massaging. "So what are you planning to do tomorrow before the wedding?" Finn smiled "well, we got a week I know my groomsman wanted to take me out so I'm going with them but that's not until Wednesday I think tomorrow will just be a day to relax and have some downtime before all the craziness with the wedding and all.

Rachel smiled "that sounds like fun, but for the bachelor party I'm worried about that, because usually they have strippers and pole dancers I'm afraid you would leave me for one when she plays with your junk and is all over you." Rachel began to cry and got off Finn, she turns around and cries in her pillow. Finn sighed "Rachel, I'm not going to have that kind of party I forbidden it, I'm just going to go on a night on the town with the guys, because I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life now, so I wont have that much guy time. I promise you no girl is going to be on my junk…only you are able to touch it." Finn rubs her back "now no more crying and why don't you take up that offer and show me that my junk is for you only."

Rachel wiped away her tears and turned towards Finn "sorry for getting upset, I love you and I don't wanna lose you that's all I thought sex was out of the question?" Rachel climbed on Finn and lays her head on his chest. Finn smiled "its ok, I'm used to it, I've been with you for how long now" he laughs "yeah but I'm wide awake now and kind of honry so show me what you got and use thus sickly sexy fingers of yours."

Rachel smirked and takes off her panties, she unclips her bra, revaluing herself naked. Rachel runs her fingers down his chest and to his boxers and slowly takes them off, she kisses the tip of his dick and grinds against his body, feeling wet for him. Finn quietly moans out her name, "Rach we can't be to loud ok" Finn enters Rachel and slowly starts going back and forth creating a rhythm inside of her. Rachel moans softly and rides him gently. Rachel swayed her hips back and forth so she could deep inside of him. Finn moaned out softly and whispered "yes, Rach ooh right there that feels so amazing I'm so close." Finn latched onto Rachel's pulse point and nibbled on it feeling it beat against his lips "Mmm, Rach I'm so close."

Rachel goes deeper and moans quietly as Finn nibbled on her pulse point. Rachel kisses his neck and strokes his hair. Rachel whispered "I love you babe." Finn smiles into her kiss "I love you to" Finn makes the O face "babe, I'm about to." Rachel's leg twitches as Finn cummed for her. Rachel kissed Finn all over his chest and keeps swaying her hips. Finn caught his breath and pulled out of Rachel he pants" "oh, Rachel you always amaze me now let me please you shall I?" Finn moved his finger and rubbed Rachel's nub and latched onto a nipple gently sucking on it.

Rachel gasped and moaned "you always amaze me, love." with one hand, she rubs his chest and with her other hand she plays with his dick. Finn smiled and cummed once more. Finn leaned back and relaxed "ok, babe you're going to wear me out" as he places his hand on his still fast beating heart. "No more ok, lets take a calming hot shower and go to bed." Rachel smirked and got off the bed "I like that, come on Frankenteen." Rachel walked to the bathroom and started the shower, locking the door, teasing Finn.

Finn let Rachel step in first and he followed "let me wash your hair love." Finn grabbed his mom's bottle of strawberry shampoo and put some in his hand and let Rachel get her hair wet, Finn started to wash Rachel's hair the room smelling like strawberries.

Rachel rinsed her hair then leaned Finn's head down a bit and put shampoo in his hair, after that she washed his hair and handed him conditioner while she was using conditioner for her hair. Finn smiled and put some condoler in his hand and lathered up his head, he waited till Rachel was done and he rinsed, Finn grabbed the loafer and put some body wash on it. "Shall I wash you?" Rachel rinsed her hair and handed him the body wash that smelled like grapes "you man wash me babe, but no playing around this time." Rachel smirked and lifted her arms.

Finn smiled "don't worry, I've had enough of you, I just want to wash and then cuddle with you." Finn washed Rachel from head to toe and stepped aside so she could rise off and Finn handed her the loafer. "Care to do me next, I don't mind smelling like grapes either." Rachel smiled and washed Finn, then rinsed him when he was done. After Finchel had their shower time Rachel got out and dried herself off with a towel. Rachel walked out of the bathroom and put on a light pink nightgown. She blow-dried her hair and laid down when she was done, she waited for Finn to come and watched him in a towel, checking him out.

Finn smiled and let the towel fall just leaving him in his b-day suit, he then climbed into bed and snuggled up to Rachel. Finn yawned "ok time to sleep." Rachel took off her nightgown leaving herself in her birthday suit, she snuggled up to Finn and smiled when she felt Finn's naked body close to hers, she kissed Finn good night and drifted off to sleep in Finn's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok guys here is chap 9 I really hope u are all enjoying the story so far I have no idea how many chap's this is going to be but yeah bare with me ok Enjoy **_

The next morning Finn stirred awake when he felt the sun on his face, he felt Rachel pillowed on his chest he looked down and watched her sleep for a few more minutes before waking her up "Rach, babe wakey, wakey."

Rachel stirred a little then slowly woke up to a smiling Finn. "Good morning gorgeous, did you sleep well, what are we doing today, are you up for a quickie or have breakfast instead?" Finn shook his head "no quickie today love, lets just relax today ok?" Finn got up and got dressed and waited for the door for Rachel to follow so they could get breakfast and plan out the day. Rachel got up, got dressed and followed Finn downstairs "so, what are we doing today?"

Finn headed into the kitchen and started making some eggs and bacon and toast for them "well, I was going to let you decided what did you want to do today, because tomorrow is when we are meeting up with your dad's and my folks at breadsticks. Then the next day is my hang out with the guys and then Saturday is the wedding so yeah."

Rachel shrugged, we can just relax at home and watch movies, if that is ok with you?" Rachel sat at the table and waited for her breakfast. Finn made himself a plate of eggs and bacon and placed a piece of toast on Rachel's plate, and gave her plate to her and sat at the table. "Yeah, I like that idea, as the rest of the week we are going to be out so yeah lets just have breakfast and then we can just get dressed into comfy clothes and be bums for the day. I know Kurt is out getting stuff for the wedding and my mom said she'd be helping him so they are out. Burt is at work so we have the house to ourselves for a few hours."

"Cool" Rachel smiled and at her breakfast with juice. After a while of eating breakfast, Rachel put away the dishes "that was delicious Finn, thank you so much for making me breakfast. Finn smiled and took care of his dishes "your welcome babe, now lets go get dressed and we can start our movie time. Rachel quickly ran upstairs, changed clothes and then came downstairs. She lay on the couch, waiting for Finn to join her.

Finn got dressed in a random shirt and jeans and headed downstairs and stood in front of the DVD rack "so, what did you want to watch first?" "How about your favorite movies, you can pick any. "I don't mind" Finn grabbed a few and placed them on the table "here, lets watch funny girl I know you always like that one." Rachel smiled and clapped her hands "you always know me Finny." Rachel laughed and gestured for Finn to come cuddle with her.

Finn laughs "Yeah, I know you to well" Finn popped in the movie and cuddled up with Rachel. Rachel whispered "after the movie do you want to play around again?" Rachel smirked at Finn. Finn smiled "sure we have a few hours to ourselves" Finn kissed Rachel's cheek and watched the movie. "Hey, I know why don't we got out in the hot tub, remember we got the sunroom with the hot tub so yeah." Rachel smirked "awesome, we can do that after the movie." Rachel smiled and watched the movie while snuggling up to Finn's chest.

Finn smiled and put his arm around Rachel's shoulders and watched the movie, the credits rolled "so, you up for the hot tub now?" Rachel smiled "I am, can you carry me there please?" Finn laughed "ok, I'll carry you, how about a piggy back ride?" Rachel smiled and jumped on Finn for a piggyback ride, "giddy up Finny." Rachel pretended she was a cowgirl cracking a whip.

Finn laughs and makes a horsy noise, he gallops to the outdoor porch and sets Rachel down on the ground and nuzzles into her shoulder like a horse would do "does horsy Finn get a kiss?" Rachel giggled and kissed Finn passionately. Rachel takes off her clothes, revealing herself in a bikini. Rachel steps in the hot tub and relaxes her whole body. Finn takes off his shirt and just stays in his boxers and gets in with Rachel, he leans back and sighs. "Mmm this is nice, I hope the hotel we stay in Paris also has a hot tub I have always wanted to go in one of those hot tubs that are shaped like a heart.

Rachel imagined the picture and smiled "same here, do you know some people have sex in a hot tub?" Rachel smiled cheekily, Finn smiled "Yeah, remember I did it with Quinn in one." Rachel smiled faded "yeah, I remember, wish that was us back then." Finn sighed "yeah, trust me I'm kicking ton's of chairs for that, because then she made me think I impregnated her and all, gosh I feel so stupid." Finn splashes some water with his fist.

Rachel hugged him "you are not stupid, she shouldn't have lied, she should have told the truth and shouldn't had cheated on you. Rachel strokes his hair, I won't have hot tub sex with you if your not comfortable, I promise." Finn sighed "thanks Rach, yeah I don't feel like having it in here, let's just enjoy the water." Finn grabbed some bubble soap "I told you I wanted bubbles and now we will have some." Finn poured some bubble soap into the water and bubbles started forming around them, Finn took a handful of bubble soap and made a bubble beard.

Rachel giggled "sorry, I don't kiss guys with beards, beards are to itchy and tickle me." Finn grinned and took some bubbles and placed them on Rachel's chin, Finn laughed "now what, you have a bubble beard to." "Hey, that's not nice" Rachel pouted playfully and kissed him "I'm glad I'm marrying you." Finn laughed "but its funny and yes I'm glad I'm marrying you to, I wouldn't want to marry anybody else you're the one for me always and forever." Finn looks at his hands and they were starting to prune. "Hey, I'm starting to prune lets get out of here, I think mom and Kurt should be home to and I'm kind of hungry its already 12:30, so lets go make some lunch and pop in another movie."

Rachel got up and dried herself off, she put on her clothes and waited for Finn. Finn dried off also and put back on his shirt and got into clean boxers and headed to the kitchen with Rachel "so what you in the mood for lunch?" Rachel shrugged "whatever is in the fridge is fine with me, I don't really feel like cooking." Rachel sat down at the kitchen table. Finn looked around "hmm, there is some leftover pizza is that ok?" Rachel nodded and smiled "yes, I like that please." Rachel watched Finn take out the leftover pizza and put it in the microwave.

Finn placed two pieces of cheese pizza for Rachel and poured her a glass of juice, the microwave dinged. Finn grabbed Rachel's plate and set up a TV tray for her in the living room and set down the pizza and juice in front of her. "Here ya go babe, let me go make mine and then I'll pop in a movie ok?" Finn headed back into the kitchen and placed two slices of meat lover's pizza on his plate and poured himself a glass of milk. The microwave dinged, Finn set up his tray and got his plate and milk and headed to the dvd rack once again. "Hmm, what to watch, here how about something funny." Finn pulled out police academy, he popped it in and sat next to Rachel.

Rachel ate her cheese pizza slices and snuggled up to Finn "what do you wanna do after the movie?" Finn nibbled on his pizza "well mom and Burt and Kurt should be home soon, so I know we will talk to my mom and Kurt about the wedding. We will also see what they got and just relax over dinner and chill nothing special, and remember tomorrow we are meeting with your dad's to tell them the news. Rachel became really nervous "I'm scared to tell them, I don't want them to kill you or anything, I can't do this Finn." Rachel began to panic Finn grabbed Rachel "whoa, sweetie take a breath, they ain't going to kill me or anything ok. Remember what happens we are adults if they want to be meh my mom will take you in and after we get married you can live here for a while and we will plan something or live your dream, we will move to New York. I don't care if it's in a shoe in apartment or anything as long as I'm with you I'm happy."

Rachel sniffed and wiped away her tears "I, I'm sorry, I'm scared of them that's all, if Burt comes, then I will be ok." She sighed and hugged Finn, Finn hugged her "don't be scared, I will be there to protect you and all, you know that and of course Burt will come and my mom and Kurt will be there also." Rachel smiled and calmed down, so what do you wanna do now?" Finn sighed, "I don't know I'm bored." Just then the door opened and Carole and Kurt came inside "hey guys" Rachel smiled and spoke up "hey guys, how was your day out?"

Carole smiled "it was great we got a lot of stuff for the wedding, Finny dear can you help Kurt bring in a few things?" "Sure ma" Finn went outside and helped Kurt bring in bags of random stuff for the wedding and all. Rachel got up and walked towards Carole "would you like help with anything?" Carole smiled "sure sweetie, would you like to help me prepare dinner, what would you like to have?" Rachel nodded "I love to but I don't cook very well, but I can still help you, I was thinking maybe tofu for me and something with meat for you and the boys."

"Sure sweetie, that is fine" Carole looked around, I think Kurt likes tofu so he may have some lying around, if not you would have to go to the store and get some because I know Finn nor Burt will eat that." Carole looks around and devices on a pasta meal. Finn comes into the kitchen "so, what's for dinner ma?" "A pasta meal and Rachel is going to make some tofu for herself" "ok, that's fine with me." Carole looks at Rachel "oh, sweetie I need to know what should we do tomorrow for dinner with your dad's coming?"

Rachel thought for a minute "we can plan a family dinner a breadsticks if that's ok, I don't have any ideas, I'm sorry, what do you have in mind?" Carole smiled "that's fine with me, then I don't have to cook" she laughed. Finn and Kurt came back into the kitchen and put away the bags of stuff "ah good timing boys dinner is done Kurt will you please go get your father." "Sure" Kurt went to get Burt and Finn helped set the table.

Rachel set up dinner with food, plates, after she was done she sat down and waited for the other's to be settled. Kurt and Burt came into the kitchen "dinner smells amazing dear" as Burt kissed her cheek. Everybody sat down and made their plates and started small talk. "So tomorrow Rachel deiced we meet up with her dad's at breadsticks are you all ok with that?" "Yeah, that's cool" "Sure I don't mind" yeah, whatever works" "Ok, cool that is settled then why not after dinner Rachel give them a buzz and let them know about the meet up ok?"

Rachel sighed "Burt, Carole may I tell you guys something, I'm a little nervous telling them about the wedding since they are too protective over me." Carole frowned "honey, don't be nervous, I think everything will be ok and don't worry if something bad happens you are always welcome to stay here until stuff gets worked out you know." Rachel smiled at Carole "Thank you, you all are really sweet for doing this." After dinner Rachel went to go call her dad's, Finn went up to his room, just watching TV waiting for Rachel to get done with her phone call.

Rachel finished her phone call and walked upstairs to Finn's room, she closed the door behind her and laid on the bed, bringing Finn close to her. Finn smiled and kissed her "so, what did they say?" "We are all good for the meet up." Rachel smiled and snuggle up to his chest" "Yup, they did, they agreed and they are coming to meet us for dinner, so what did you want to do now?"

Rachel waited for Finn to answer, "Do you wanna sleep or…?" Rachel winked at him, Finn smiled and kissed her neck "does this answer your question?" Finn smiled and nibbled on her pulse point and then ran his hand down in between her pants and went inside and slipped inside her panties and stuck a finger inside her core and rubbed her nub.

Rachel moaned as she took off Finn's clothes, revealing himself in his boxers, she stripped of her clothes, leaving herself naked. Finn smiled and ran his hands up and down her naked body "gosh, Rach you never cease to amaze me how beautiful you are everytime I see you." Finn kissed her and grinned up agasint her core. Rachel giggled "I can say the same thing about you." Rachel plays with his boxers, slowly taking them off while grinding agasint him, she kisses him all over his chest and wraps her legs around him.

Finn smiles "I'm glad you except my body love, remember when we did rocky horror, I was so afraid to show off my body." Finn blushes and smiles again and kisses Rachel's neck, Finn gently and slowly enters her just to let her feel him all in her. Finn kisses her again while slowly going in and out. Rachel smiles and moans softly when Finn goes inside her. Rachel sways her hips up and down, going deep inside him "Mmm babe, you are so good at this, surpize me love show me what you never did before." Rachel rides him and picks up her speed, Finn smirks "I always surpize you with stuff, Finn picks up his speed hitting her spot over and over while tasting each nipple with his tongue.

Rachel squeals and moans, she sucks on Finn's chest and runs her hands threw his hair, Rachel picks up her speed and goes deep inside him. Finn moans out Rachel's name "I'm so close babe." Rachel groans as she picks up her speed, she sucks on his pulse point. Finn makes the O face, he moans out Rachel's name while he spills his seed into Rachel. Rachel bit her lip and cummed for him, she runs her hand down his chest feeling his fast heartbeat underneath her palm. Finn moaned and pulled out of her "Rach, that was amazing as ever, its almost one in the morning, why don't we take a quick shower and get some sleep, got a big day tomorrow, dinner with your folks the next day is my bachelor party and then the wedding!"

Rachel caught her breath then smiled "Ok then, I'm going to shower first since you wore me out." Rachel got up and went into the bathroom getting into the shower. Finn smiled "that's ok, I'll keep the bed warm for you." Rachel showered and sang for a while, after she was done, she came out and dried herself. Rachel came out nude while looking for fresh pj's "your turn babe."

Finn smiled "thanks babe, I hope you left me some hot water." Finn puts on a robe and scoots off to the bathroom and hops in the shower, he washes his hair and body and quickly dries off and walks back in and just drop the robe and turns off the lights. Finn gets into the bed, inhaling Rachel's hair smelling the clean scent. Rachel smiled and inhaled Finn's scent and kissed him, she smirked as she felt Finn's naked body close to hers she cuddled up to his chest and laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep by the soft beat of Finn's heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10

Finn was still asleep he moved around and nuzzled up to Rachel. Rachel stirred and woke up, "hey handsome, sleep well what do you wanna do now?" Finn smiled "yes I did, and I want to get up and have breakfast and then spend the day with you before our dinner with my folks and your folks."

Rachel smiled and got up, she wore fresh undergarments and put on a nice summery dress. Rachel walked downstairs for breakfast, waiting for Finn. Finn got dressed wearing fresh boxers, jeans and a polo shirt and socks. When he was all dressed and fresh he walked downstairs and met Rachel in the kitchen he saw his mom and Kurt in the kitchen Burt was at work but he will be home for the dinner tonight. "Morning ma, Kurt" "Morning Finny you guys hungry, I was just about to make breakfast I was thinking Belgian waffles what you guys think, sound good?"

Rachel nodded and smiled "sure, I'd love that." Rachel sat down and waited for her breakfast. Finn helped his ma cook the waffles, he got the syrup and placed it on the table and asked Rachel what she would like to drink. "Oh, apple juice please, so what's the plan for today?" Finn smiled and grabbed the apple juice out of the fridge and poured himself and Rachel a glass, Carole set down a plate of waffles "here ya go guys dig in." Finn sat down next to Rachel and made himself a plate "well, I was thinking of just me and you hanging out today maybe going into town and would you like to se a movie today, as tonight we are spending time with the folks. Then I got the party with the boys tomorrow and then the wedding so we wont se much of each other."

Rachel smiled "we could go watch a movie and then meet everyone at breadsticks, what do you guys think?" Rachel looked at Finn and Carole, Finn smiled "sure, I like that idea, we can do lunch and a movie how about that?" Rachel nodded "I'm thinking of seeing an Ashton Kutcher movie, he is so cute, even when he is shirtless." Finn smiled "your in luck the Lima theater is having a showing of his movie dude where's my car and yup he's shirtless in it."

Rachel grinned "Yay, we can see that, and Finny don't worry you are still my favorite guy." Rachel smiled and kissed her fiancée. Finn laughed "ok, well lets get ready and we can head out to the movies." Rachel finished her breakfast and ran to Finn's room and got dressed and came down "ok, I'm ready" Rachel grabbed her purse off the coat rack and waited for Finn.

Finn grabbed his eyes and wallet and opened the door for Rachel "after you my dear." Rachel got in the truck and buckled her seatbelt, she turned on the radio and sang along. Finn got in and also buckled and started the truck and sang along with Rachel. They arrived at the little café for lunch first they were going to see the movie after lunch. Finn parked the truck and headed out and held the door open for Rachel and they grabbed a table. A waiter walked over "hello, welcome to Tiger Café I'm Alex, what can I start you out with to drink." "I'll have a cherry coke please" Alex looked at Rachel "and for you?"

"Same drink please" Rachel looked at the menu and rubbed Finn's foot with her foot. Finn smiled and giggled and rubbed his foot against Rachel's "ok, I'll be right back with those drinks and give you some time to look over the menu." Rachel smiled and looked at Finn "what are you trying to do under the table, have you decided what to order?" Finn laughed "nothing, yeah I'm thinking the chicken sandwich and a salad, what about you?" Alex came back with their drinks "here ya go guys, so are you ready to order?" "Yup, I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich and salad please with thousand island dressing." "Ok, and for you mam?"

Rachel giggled "um, salad and a veggie burger." Alex smiled and wrote down Finn and Rachel's orders and walked away. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles "I can't believe in three days you are going to be Rachel Hudson." Rachel smiled and kissed his hand "me to, I love you so much, I was wondering where you wanna live after we get married. Do you wanna live here in Lima or New York?"

Finn smiled "I love you to, and you know I really want to go to New York, I'd say after our honeymoon to Paris we start planning idea's of moving there, like looking at apartments and I'm assuming you want to go into Nayda. I can try to get my teacher's degree so I could go to NYU." Alex came over and brought their meals "here ya go guys, enjoy." "That's great" Rachel smiled and at her foot, she couldn't wait for their honeymoon.

Finn smiled "sweet, glad you like the idea." After lunch they headed off to the Movie Theater, Finn parked the truck and took Rachel's hand and they walked in and got their tickets and headed to the movie. Rachel found good seats and sat down, she looked at Finn "are you gonna get jealous if I drool over Ashton?" Rachel teased him Finn laughed "no" after the movie they had to head home and freshen up for the dinner get together."

After they arrived home, Rachel went inside, ran upstairs and changed into a beautiful white silk dress. She put on jewelry and makeup after doing her hair and went downstairs'. Finn went into his room and got into a nice button down dress shirt, jeans and black dress shoes. He saw Rachel waiting downstairs "Rachel you look beautiful, I cant wait to see you in your wedding dress though, I don't think my heart will be able to take it." Finn kissed her, Kurt, Burt and Carole came into the living room also looking snazzy. "Mom you look great" "Thanks Finny, you don't look half bad yourself." Finn blushed "oh, stop it" Burt looked at his watch "come on guys, its already 6:22 and we are meeting the berries there at seven so lets head out now and beat traffic."

The Hudson-Hummel clan went into Kurt's SUV and headed for breadsticks. As soon as they arrived they went inside and looked for reservations. Rachel spotted her dads and waved. Finn smiled and waved to her dads "Hi Mr. and Mr. Berry how are you tonight?" They both stood up and shook Finn's hand, then the Hudson-Hummel's and gave Rachel a hug. "So, what's this special meeting about?" they sat down and Rachel sat next to Finn, all nervous.

Carole spoke up "Well lets order our food first and then we will let Finn and Rachel tell the news its mostly about them." A waiter came over to the table "good evening everybody, welcome to breadsticks I'm your waiter Joey what can I start you out with to drink?" Carole looked at the drink menu "I'll take a glass of red wine please" "I'll just have an ice tea unsweetened," said Burt. Kurt went next 'um just a coke please" and Finn got a root beer. Joey looked at the berries "and for you three?"

Rachel spoke up "lemonade please and for my dad's wine." Hiram spoke up "so, how are you all doing today, I hope Finn is treating my baby right." Carole and Burt smile "we are great" Kurt smiled "yup I'm good to" Finn smiled and took Rachel's hand "I am very good and of course I'm treating her right Mr. and Mr. Berry I love Rachel with all my heart." As Finn placed his hand on his heart and kissed Rachel's hand. Joey came back with everybody's drinks "here ya go guys, three things of wine, one ice tea unsweetened, a coke and a root beer and one lemonade." He handed everybody his or her drinks "I'll give you some time to look over the menu ok."

The berry's ordered a veggie casserole since all three where non-meat eaters and got their drinks. Hiram spoke up "so, Burt, Carole me and Leroy here know you have news for us?" Rachel looked at her dad nervously and looked at Burt and Carole.

Finn and Carole and Burt and Kurt all looked at Hiram and Leroy "yes, what news is that dears?" Carole asked, Hiram looked at Finchel "is it true, you two are getting married?" Leroy glared at Finn, Rachel looked down in fear. Finn and Rachel looked at each other and then back at Leroy and Hiram "how did you even know, we didn't even tell you yet, but um yes I did ask Rachel to marry me and I gave her a ring." Finn pointed to Rachel's ring finger where the ring sat perfectly on her finger.

Leroy spoke up "well, we saw her ring earlier and she wasn't home a lot, we realized at that time she was eloping. Good thing she is not married now." Hiram spoke up "I'm sorry to say this, but we don't approve of this marriage." Rachel widens her eyes and tears start to form in her eyes. Finn gasped out "wait, whoa, why we are both adults and you know I would never hurt Rachel or anything?" Finn looked at Burt and Carole "mom do you have a say in this?" Carole spoke up "Mr. and Mr. Berry why, my Finn is an amazing person and Finn is right they are of age, Rachel is over eight-teen they are both nineteen and Finn will be twenty soon so why are you not approving?"

Hiram spoke up "we just think she is growing up to fast, those kids don't even have a proper job, they need to find themselves before marriage. We think they are moving to fast." Finn sighed "we already made plans to do that sirs we were going to get married and then my parents here are sending us to Paris for our honeymoon. Then we are going to make plans to move to New York and go to collage and have a living together. So if you don't like it you can't do anything about it because we are over eight-teen anyway." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and tried to make her leave the restaurant with him. Rachel followed him, her dads spoke up "if you leave with him, then don't bother coming home, you leave our house tonight and never come back." They looked at Burt and Carole and Kurt. "Are you both on our side?" Rachel went outside and starts sobbing. Finn was angry and he ran after Rachel, he wanted to kick a chair so bad but it was a booth so he just sighed. Carole and Burt looked at the Berry's "no we are not on your side, we know Finn and Rachel are responsible adults and love each other with both of their hearts if you want to kick Rachel out then you are not very good parents." Burt threw some money down on the table and stormed out of the restaurant and Carole and Kurt were behind him leaving Hiram and Leroy in the dust.

Finn saw Rachel on the curb sitting down crying he walked over to her and pulled her close to his chest "hey shh, its ok I got you." Rachel continued crying in his arms "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I love you so much and I don't wanna lose you, will your mom and Burt let me move in?" Finn kissed the top of her head "shh, babe its ok I love you to and we didn't know this would happen, your dads are just do damn protective of you, they need to learn to let you go and spread your wings." Just as Rachel said that Burt and Carole same storming out of the restaurant "mom, Burt what happen?" Carole came over and hugged Rachel "sweetie, your dads are just being ignorant they went you out. I told them you are staying with us, your and adult and you can marry who you want, and I want you to be with Finn I know he loves you with all his heart." Finn smiled "I do Rachel, you know I do."

Carole took her hand "so come on lets take you home and you can get what you need at least your dress is at my place so you don't have to worry and remember to pack for Paris, you and Finn are still going no matter what." Rachel wiped her tears and smiled a little "thank you everyone, is there anyway one of you can pack my stuff for me at my house because I don't want to go there." Rachel sniffed and wiped away her tears, Finn piped up "I can do it Rach lets go together and just wait in the truck and I'll get your stuff for you."

Rachel got up and waited in the truck, she closed her eyes while listening to the radio. Finn looked over at Rachel at a red light and gently took her hand and kissed it "we will be ok Rach I promise." The light turned green and Finn went back to paying attention to the road and pulled up into Rachel's driveway he dad's were home, Finn was a bit nervous getting her stuff. "Look Rach I'm afraid there going to murder me or something if I go in there cant you please come with me I'm scared."

Rachel opened her eyes and sighed "ok, let's go." Rachel got out and waited for Finn, "go threw my window, so they wont know you are here." Rachel opened her front door and closed it quietly, Rachel told her dads that she was packing and moving out, and they just looked at her and shrugged their shoulders and waved her off. Rachel went upstairs and started putting her stuff in a few suitcases. Finn climbed the tree, thank god for gym class he thought to himself. Finn came by Rachel's window and climbed inside and met Rachel inside her room. "So make sure you have what you need for a while and Paris to."

Rachel nodded and continued packing. After a while, she finished packing what she needed "ok, take the rest of the suitcases outside the window and I will meet you outside." Rachel took one and went downstairs, she went outside to the truck and never looked back. Rachel put her suitcase in the truck and waited for Finn. Finn took the suitcases and tossed them out the window, it wasn't that far of a drop so they were safe. Finn climbed down and jumped and landed on the ground and high tailed it back to his truck and they headed back to Finn's house.

Rachel stayed silent during the ride, "sometimes I wish would had lived with Shelby instead." She shook her head and sighed. Finn sighed, "but if you stayed with her, you probably would have never met me then?" Finn frowned, he pulled up to his driveway and stopped the truck and killed the engine. "Now, come on lets get inside and get you settled in ok?" Rachel sighed and got out of the truck. She took a few suitcases out and walked to the door. Finn opened the door and helped her inside, Finn took a suitcase from her and headed up to his room. Carole came and knocked on the door "Hey dear just make yourself at home, we will get this worked out tomorrow when Finny goes to hang with the boys I'm taking you to a spa so you can get all pretty up for the big day."

Rachel smiled and hugged Carole, Carole hugged her "anytime sweetie, I'm going to become your mother in law, so I'm always going to be there for you. "Thank you so much, I will see you tomorrow, good night." Rachel went upstairs and the suitcases in Finn's room, she laid down on Finn's bed all exhausted.

Finn came upstairs a little bit later after helping his mom take care of stuff and saw Rachel lying on his bed, he snuggle up next to her and gently ran his hands threw her hair. Rachel moaned softly and snuggled up to him, "I need a massage since my body is hurting right now, I'm sorry about tonight Finn, I thought they would be happy for me?" Finn smiled and kissed her shoulder blades and rubbed them gently and then massaging her neck and her back. "its ok babe, just let your dad's cool off maybe they will change their minds and open their hearts and let us be all one big happy family ya know?"

Rachel smiled and moaned softly as Finn massaged her. "I love you Finny" after her massage, Rachel got on top of Finn and began to kiss his pulse point. Finn moaned "well, did my magic fingers make you happy or something?" Finn laughed and kissed her. Rachel smirked "they did, wanna play around tonight?" Rachel seduces Finn and takes off his shirt. She throws it on the floor and unbuttons his pants.

Finn smiles "of course I want to play around." Finn removes Rachel's shirt and pants and leaves her in her bra and undies, he teases her nipples threw her bra which have already harden under the cold air in the room. Finn travels his finger down all down her stomach, down her legs and runs his finger up and down her core feeling how wet she is for him already.

Rachel moaned and sucks on his pulse point, she took off his pants and grinded against him. Rachel runs her hands down his chest and slowly takes off his boxers. Finn sighs and kisses Rachel reaching around her back and unclipping her bra and letting her breast hang free, he takes his big hands and cups them nicely running each thumb over each nipple softly and slowly just teasing her a bit. Finn takes one nipple into his mouth and runs his tongue making it more harder and blows on it, then runs his hands down her leg and helps her out of her panties and he snakes a finger inside of her core.

Rachel moaned as he took off her panties, she took his boxers off and played with his dick, Rachel put her pussy close to Finn's and kissed his chest. Finn kissed her neck and arched himself in front of Rachel's core and gently slid himself inside, moaning at the contact of their bodies becoming one. Finn moaned into her ear "I love with our bodies become on Rachel, it feels like our hearts beat as one and right now its beating fast and strong." Finn went deeper inside her and slowly moved back and forth creating a rhythm inside of her."

Rachel gasped and moaned "me too" Rachel sways her hips back and forth, going deeper inside of him. Rachel made her O face and cummed for him. Finn felt Rachel let her orgasm ride out and he came next, Finn caught his breath and pulled out of Rachel and rolled over and laid on his back with his hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat race underneath his palm. "Goodness Rach you always seem to amaze me and wear me out." Finn took a deep breath and sat up slowly "shower time?"

Rachel caught her breath and her body was sore. She got up and walked to the bathroom slowly, with a limp. "Dang babe, you wore me out." Rachel teased Finn and went into the shower. Finn laughed and laid back putting his hands behind his head "its what I do best, love ya" Finn took a catnap waiting for Rachel to get done in the shower so he could take one next.

Rachel finished up showering and dried herself off, she blew-dried her hair and went out of the bathroom, nude. Rachel lay on the bed and watched Finn go in the shower. Finn headed into the bathroom and took a quick hot shower, Finn came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Finn headed back into the bedroom and let the towel fall to the ground staying in his birthday suit and got into the bed with Rachel and snuggled up to her. Rachel smiled as Finn snuggled up to her, she laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep by the soft sound of Finn's heartbeat.

Finn kissed the top of her head and placed the blanket on them and switched off the lamp and fell asleep to the soft sounds of Rachel's breathing.


	11. Chapter 11

Finn stirred awake and looked down at his future wife, he gently ran a finger down her cheek in spite to wake her up. Rachel stirred and kissed her future husband. "Good morning, handsome sleep well, big day today, me to the spa and you out with the boys, but if I find out you are doing something bad, then I'm not afraid to go all Lima highlights on you."

Finn smiled "I slept good, I always do knowing I will wake up next to you" Finn laughed and laid back and put his hands behind his head "don't worry I promise I wont do anything, we are just going to the bar to have a few drinks. Kurt is being the driver so yeah and then we are just going to shoot some pool and just have some good ole guy time." Finn watched Rachel head to the shower, he got up and got dressed for the day wearing one of his old school shirts and a pair of jeans and dark blue socks. Finn knocked on the bathroom door "sweetie, just meet me downstairs ma said she wanted to make breakfast for us before you two head out."

Rachel called out "ok" and kept on showering after a while, she finished and came out. Rachel got dressed and brushed her hair, she came down smelling great breakfast. "Good morning everyone" Carole smiled "morning dear, are you ready for our spa day?" Finn walked over and gave Rachel a hug and pulled out her seat for her while Carole placed a plate of eggs and hash browns in front of Finn and Rachel. Carole made herself a plate and sat down next to Finchel.

Rachel beamed "yup, I'm ready, I need one after what happened last night, what about you?" Finn looked at her "what happen last night" Carole asked. Finn looked at Rachel "oh um nothing we were just tired, right babe?" Rachel looked at Finn "yeah, just pre-wedding anxiety." Rachel forced a smile and ate her breakfast. Carole smiled "well don't worry dear after today' spa experience you wont have any more of that anxiety, so go ahead and get cleaned up and we will be heading out soon." Finn went and got cleaned up first it was only 10:54am and the boys were not coming over until later. So Finn was just going to hang with Burt for the day until he went out.

Rachel finished cleaning up and was ready to go, she grabbed her purse downstairs after brushing her teeth "I'm ready." Carole smiled and grabbed her keys "ok dear, lets go, Finny you have fun tonight with the boys we will see you later ok?" "Ok, ma love you both" Finn walked over and gave a kiss to Rachel and hugged his ma. Finn called up Puck and told him he was about ready for tonight they were going to hang out at Finn's house for a while playing COD and having snacks until heading out to the pub."

Rachel got into the van and buckled her seat belt "I'm so nervous about the wedding, were you ever nervous at both weddings of yours?" Carole buckled to and started the van "no I wasn't nervous when Burt wanted to marry me I was so excited and happy I knew he would be the perfect husband for me. I know Finny will be an amazing husband to you, he loves you with all his heart just like Burt does for me you know. So don't be nervous you will be fine."

Puck headed over to Finn's house and knocked on the door, Finn got up and answered it "Puck, what up bro?" Finn pulled him in for a hug "I can't believe my bro is getting married to Berry finally." "Yeah I'm psyched to get married to her." "Oh, I bet" Kurt entered the room "hey Puck" "hey Kurt" "so, I know you two are going to play OCD or COD whatever its called, I will make lunch for us." "Ok, lil bro we will be up in my room."

Rachel smiled "Thank you so much, so what's the plan for the spa today?" "Well the plan is to get some lunch first I was thinking this great soup and salad place and then we will head out to the spa and just have a day of us time with facials, getting out nails down and hair. Then maybe some shopping in for you for clothes for Paris."

Back at Finn's house Kurt had made homemade pizza and breadsticks so the boys all had pizza and breadsticks and played COD while Kurt sat and watched. Rachel nodded and smiled "that sounds like a great plan, which restaurant you prefer this time?" Carole smiled "its just a little place called Soupy Café or something like that it's a new place in town."

After the boys got done playing COD and having pizza and all they decided they were going to head out a little early and go to the park and toss around a football or something. Kurt didn't want to go so he said he would stay behind and maybe go shopping or something he still had to get a wedding gift for Finn and Rachel. So he said he would drop Puck and Finn off at the park while he went to the store and he'd back in an hour to pick them up, so they could get ready to head to the pub for dinner and pool night.

Rachel smiled "I haven't been there yet but I hope it's delicious." After a while, they arrived at the café. "Yeah I haven't been there either but people at work said its really good." Carole pulled into the parking lot and parked the van and shut it off. "So shall we?" Finn, Kurt and Puck all piled into Kurt's SUV and they headed to Lima's little park in town next to the high school. Kurt dropped off the boys and told him he'd be back in an hour to pick them up. "Ok, little bro see you soon." Puck grabbed the football "ok Finn, go long!" Finn ran to the field and caught the ball and threw it back to Puck.

Rachel nodded and unbuckled her seat belt, she got out and walked to the restaurant with Carole leading the way. Carole held the door open for her "Hello, welcome to Soupy Café just two?" Carole shook her head "ok, right this way please." Carole followed with Rachel trailing behind "here you go ladies your waiter will be with you shortly." Carole looked at the menu "hello welcome to Soupy Café I'm your waiter Patrick what can I start you off to drink with?" "I'll take a ice tea sweeten please." Patrick looked at Rachel "and for you?"

Back to Kurt he headed to bed bath and beyond and deiced to get Rachel a smoothie maker and he got Finn a desk lamp in the shape of a drumstick. Rachel looked at her menu "pink lemonade, please."

Patrick smiled and wrote down their drinks "Ok, I'll get those and give you some time to look at the menus of what you want to order." Kurt loaded up the gifts into his SUV where Finn couldn't see them and he headed back to the park to pick up the boys so they could freshen up and go to the pub and spend time together.

Rachel looked at her menu and got what she wanted "I'm going to have the veggie soup, what about you mama Hudson?" Rachel smiled at the name she called her future mother in law.

Carole smiled "I like that, um I'll have the chicken noodle soup." "Ok, ladies I'll write that down and it should be ready shortly here is some breadsticks to nibble on." Kurt drove over to the park and picked up the boys, they headed back to the house and got freshened up for tonight's pub hang out so it was still early so they deiced to just chill and relax for a while. Kurt snuck off to go wrap the gifts and take a quick shower."

Rachel took a few breadsticks and nibbled on them "can I tell you something Carole?" Carole looked up at Rachel "yes, what is it dear?" Finn and Kurt and Puck all piled back into Kurt's SUV and headed of to the pub to spend some guy time and shoot some pool. "You know I always considered you as a mom to me, because I never had one growing up, has Finn told you about Shelby Corcoran?"

Carole smiled "Well I am going to become your mother in law so that counts and um no you haven't nor has Finn told me about her?" Puck, Kurt and Finn arrived at the pub and sat at the bar "drinks are on me to the groomsman here." Finn laughed an smiled "thanks Puck" Puck went to the bartender "two beers for me and my buddy here and a diet coke for our buddy here he is DD tonight so yeah." The bartender gave two bud lights to Puck and a diet coke to Kurt.

Rachel told the story about her, "so that's how you are like my real mom since she didn't want to be part of my life." Rachel smiled sadly Carole sighed "well, I'm sorry she did that to you sweetie, don't worry I will treat you like any mother should and love you all the time." Patrick came over with their soups.

At the pub, Puck starts up a game of pool, they were all playing 8-ball. Rachel smiled "thank you, Mama Hudson" Rachel took her soup carefully as it was hot and set it on the table. "Thank you for the soups" Rachel started eating. Carole smiled "your welcome dear." Carole paid for the meal "well, we better get going its almost time for our spa."

Rachel got up and followed Carole out the door, they got in the van and buckled their seat belts "are we late for our spa appointment?" Carole smiled "nope we are right on time." Carole opened the door "hello ladies welcome to Blue Ivy do you have an appointment?" "Yes we do should be under Hudson." The lady at the desk looked on her computer "yup here you are 5:15 full treatment spa its 5:12 so you are just in time, here are your towels go ahead and go threw that door and there will be two ladies in there to take you to your rooms."

Both Carole and Rachel grabbed their towels and went to the room to change, they took of their clothes and wore towels around them "ready?" Carole smiled "yup I'll see you soon looks like we are going to different rooms for our first treatment." A lady came up to Rachel and Carole "hello ladies I'm Sarah I will show you both to your rooms." Rachel and Carole followed Sarah to two rooms across from each other.

(At the pub)

"Hudson, that is the third time you have kicked my ass now at pool I'm bored why don't you guys say we go bowling eh, we haven't don't that since high school." "Yeah, that sounds like a fun idea the girls are still out for a few hours so we can just grab a pizza and some soda's at the bowling alley and knock down some pins."

(Back at the spa)

after hours of their spa day, it was evening time, Rachel went into the room and put on her clothes, she waited for Carole until she was done. Carole headed out and met Rachel in the lobby "ah, I feel so much younger and fresh that was an amazing time. Finny and Kurt should be getting home soon so lets stop and grab some dinner to go like some take out or something and we will meet them at home."

Finn was feeling the drinks he was having he lost count same with Puck, Kurt walked over and yanked them away from the karaoke bar which they were slurring the words and almost destroying the drums and guitars on state. "Ok boys you've had enough for the night come on I'm taking you both home." Finn laughed "ok, lil bro" Finn and Puck staggered out of the pub behind Kurt and he got them inside the SUV and not even a few minutes in the truck Finn and Puck fell asleep with their heads touching each other and snoring softly. Kurt laughed and took a photo "that is to priceless not to take a photo"

Mmm, me to, we could get takeout if that's ok with you, they went outside and got in the van. Carole smiled "yeah, that is fine, she pulled up to the china place and they headed inside. Kurt parked into Puck's driveway it took a few tries to wake him up Puck finally woke up and Kurt helped him inside and he flopped on his bed and fell asleep. Kurt headed back outside and made his way back to the Hudson/Hummel house so he could take care of Finn and put him to bed. Kurt pulled into the driveway and woke up Finn and they both walked into the house seeing the girls were not home yet so Finn trotted up to his room and flopped on his bed and fell asleep.

Rachel and Carole got the takeout and paid the cashier, they got in the van and headed home. "Thanks for taking me Mama Hudson, I had a great time today." Carole smiled "I had a good time today to, I cant believe tomorrow is the big day." Carole pulled into the driveway and turned off the van. "Well I know I'm hungry so lets go inside and eat." Carole opened the door, Burt was watching TV "hey honey where are the boys?" "Oh, Kurt went to hang with Blaine tonight he said he needed his time being out with Finn and Puck, and Finn is passed out in his bed. Kurt said he had a few drinks. Carole sighed "oh by what am I going to do with him" she laughed. "Well we got some takeout if you want some?" "Sure thanks" Carole walked over to the table and got some paper plates and forks and set the food on the table.

Rachel looked at Burt "anyone else eating, should I wake up Finn?" Carole smiled "you can try, I bet he at the pub though but he is a heavy sleeper good luck waking him up, Kurt had to throw water on him once just to wake him up, you should of heard him scream."

Rachel giggled and sat down "I think we should eat without him, we don't want to scare him again." Rachel smiled and looked at the food "shall we dig in?" "We shall, we can just save some for Finn if he wakes up later." After everybody was done Carole put the leftovers in the fridge and cleaned up. After Rachel helped her clean up, she said goodnight to everybody and went upstairs. Rachel closed the door behind her and smiled at a sleeping Finn. She stripped her clothes off and got on the bed, kissing him all over his back.

Finn smiled in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes "well hello beautiful, you look amazing like your glowing are you an angel?" Finn laughed and kissed her "maybe I am." Rachel giggled and sat on top of him "tomorrow is the big day and I have planned a special surprise for you, she takes off his pj bottoms and throws them on the floor. She grinds against him and sucks on his pulse point.

Finn moaned out Rachel's name "a special surpize ooh I like that but do remember we will be on a plane tomorrow night to Paris. So I hope the surpize is when we get to Paris?" just as Finn was about to kiss Rachel senseless Rachel's phone buzzes on the desk, it was the ringtone for her papa. Rachel groaned and answered her phone "what do you want dads, I don't know, I don't think so, oh I understand. Ok I will let the others know, love you to bye dad." Rachel hung up after a long talk with her dads and sighed.

Finn looked at Rachel with a confused face "what was that all about?" Finn kissed her neck and nuzzled into it. "My dad's they wanted to apologize and they were scared of losing me, and they want to come to the wedding." Rachel smiled and laid Finn down and climbs on top of him. "I got a full body waxing so my body is smooth." Rachel winked at Finn and begins to seduce him.

Finn smiled "well I'm glad they came to their senses we will have to let my folks know before the wedding." Finn smiled again and ran his hand down Rachel's body feeling how smooth it was, she was as soft as a babies bottom. "How about just give me a quickie love I'm really sleepy tonight from being out with the boys and we got a big day tomorrow, so we may as well get some sleep. We will have a whole week together in Paris with no one to bother us or anything."

Rachel smiled and nodded, she took off his boxers and put herself in the intercourse position. Finn aimed himself for Rachel and slowly slid inside, he moved back and forth and teased Rachel with his tongue on her neck sucking at her pulse point and flicking a nipple with a thumb while he rode her. Rachel rode him fast and moaned softly, she sucks on his pulse point and sways her hips, going deep inside him.

Finn moaned and made the O face "Mmm Rach I'm about to" Finn came hard and slowly pulled out of Rachel's core and rolled over on his back catching his breath. Finn smiled at Rachel. Rachel caught her breath after he pulled out, she teases him by sucking and licking on his dick.

Finn moaned when he felt Rachel sucking him off "screwing me and now a BJ my god Rachel your going to kill me" Finn panted out as he got close with his 2nd orgasm "Rachel I'm about to, I don't know if you can handle it." Rachel stopped and pulled back "sorry babe, I thought you would like it, I wont do it again if your scared, I'm sorry." Finn pouted "oh no, I love it Rach please don't stop its just you never have done it before and I love it your mouth feels amazing try humming I heard it makes it feel way better." He kissed her tasting his own essence on his lips.

Rachel smiled and put her mouth back on his dick, she strokes it and licks it. Finn's head rolled back and he moaned out Rachel's name and arched up his hips so Rachel could deep throat him. "Babe, I'm not going to last long if you keep that up with your tongue." Rachel deep throats him and stopped, she pulled back and put his dick in her and rode him quick. Finn came hard, Finn lay down and put a hand on his chest feeling his fast heartbeat and taking a few breaths to calm it down. "My goodness Rach you always amaze me god I can't wait to marry you and go to Paris its going to be so magical. After Finn relaxed he got up and took a quick shower.

Rachel smiled as Finn went into the shower and waited for him. Finn took a quick shower and toweled off and walked back in the room just wearing his birthday suit. "Showers all yours sweetie I'll keep the bed warm for you." Rachel got up and went into the shower while singing. After showering she got out and dried herself off, she deiced to let her hair air-dry and lay down, snuggling up to Finn's chest. Finn smiled and inhaled Rachel's shampoo and reached over and turned off the table lamp and snuggled into Rachel's embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

**The chap u have been waiting for the wedding! **

The next morning and the big day

Finn rolled over and looked at the clock it was already 9am and the wedding was in a few hours, he gently woke Rachel up, he started singing going to the chapel song. Rachel woke up and realized the time, she got up quickly and got dressed. Finn headed down for breakfast, Carole smiled at her son "oh, Finny today is the day when you finally connect your heart with Rachel's I'm so excited." "Yeah mom me to but I'm so nervous though speaking of my heart its like beating like one of my drums right now" he laughed at his own joke.

Rachel got dressed and came down "good morning, my future family, how is everybody today?" Rachel skipped happily around the kitchen and kissed Finn. Everybody rang out good morning greetings to Rachel, Finn smiled and kissed her back "enjoy your time now after the morning you wont see each other till the wedding so snuggle up now lovebirds" Burt said.

Carole made breakfast for everybody and then Kurt dragged Finn into the basement and helping him with his tux and Carole dragged Rachel into her bedroom and they did one last fitting for her dress and they both looked amazing.

Down in the basement

Kurt whistled "when Rachel sees you she wont know what hit her, you look snazzy Finn." "Thanks lil bro, I cant thank you enough you did a lot for me and Rachel." Finn gave him a big hug a silent tear ran down Kurt's cheek. "Ah, no crying yet save that for the wedding." Finn wiped the tear from his cheek. Rachel looked at her dress and teared up "I can't believe this is happening, Carole you are finally going to have a daughter." She hugged her future mother in law "when do we leave?"

Carole smiled "I know I'm so excited" as she packed up Rachel's dress into its box ready to be worn one more time for the wedding "we will be leaving shortly the wedding starts soon. We are going in two cars you and me in the van. Burt, Finn and Kurt in his SUV so we can leave first I know you're anxious to get going. Carole looked around Finn and Kurt were still downstairs so it was ok to leave, they both headed out and headed off to the church.

Finn and Kurt came upstairs "the girls left already so lets get going we need to pick up Puck on the way, Kurt grabbed his key's and they all headed outside into Kurt's SUV and headed their way to Puck's house. Rachel was in the car with Carole and was so nervous "How do you get over wedding anxiety?" Carole smiled "what I did is just thought of all the good times I'm going to have with Burt and Finn and Kurt becoming my son and I didn't think of any bad stuff no way you don't want to think anything bad."

Finn, Kurt and Burt pulled up to Puck's house and went to pick him up. "I'll go get him" Finn got out of the car and headed up to the porch and rang the bell. Puck opened the door "well, looking snazzy Huddy." "You don't look so bad yourself Puckerman you clean up nice" Puck smiled. "Thanks, now lets go get your ass married eh?" Finn highfived Puck and they headed to the SUV and headed to the church.

Rachel and Carole arrived at the church, getting the box out carefully after getting out of the car "lets go, is Quinn coming, I really want my best friend to come." Carole looked over the guest list "yes Quinn is on the list she will be here shortly." Carole helped Rachel into the dressing room where Quinn and Santana will be meeting them to do Rachel's make up and hair.

The boys pulled up to the church and Burt saw the van "Carole and Rachel are already here, so Finny my boy lets sneak you in and get you to the dressing room and cleaned up and ready to get married." Finn got out of the car and took a deep breath and went threw the church doors and followed Burt and Burt and Blaine and Puck was staggering behind but he followed to the dressing room and they got Finn inside without a slight of Rachel.

Rachel changed into her wedding dress and waited for the girls to come, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled "cant believe I'm the furture Ms. Hudson." Carole knocked on the door "hey dear Quinn and Santana are here, is it ok for us to come in, we got to do your hair and makeup?"

Finn sat down in a chair and Blaine came over and put a bowtie around his neck and Kurt just gasped out "Finn Hudson you look amazing in a bowtie" he took a photo. Burt smiled "son you look amazing I'm so happy for you" he gave Finn a hug. "Thanks guys I'm so nervous but happy to you know?"

Rachel smiled "yeah, come in girls." Rachel opened the door for them and hugged them both ""hey guys, I'm glad you both came, so Santana, have you popped the question to Brittany yet?" Santana smiled "no, not yet we will soon we are just waiting for the right time, now lets get you all pretty up for Frankenteen eh?" Quinn sat Rachel down in a chair and started working on her hair, while Santana did her makeup and Carole went off to go check up on everything in the main room and see if stuff was all set up.

Over in the boys dressing room Kurt was fixing up Finn's hair and Blaine pinned a flower to his breast pocket it was blue Finn's favorite color, Burt came over "ok boys its almost magic time." Finn leaned back in the chair and smiled he was finally getting married to the girl of his dreams. After a while of getting ready and having small talk, the wedding was about to start. Rachel stood behind the door, breathing in and out.

Finn waited at the end of the alter his hand were shaking and his heart was pounding, he took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heartbeat when Brad started up the wedding march music. Finn looked towards the door and waited for Rachel to come threw it, after all the woman came out, it was Rachel's turn. She smiled as she saw her dad's walking down the aisle. She gave them a hug and kiss when she reached the alter. She faced Finn and smiled with tears in her eyes.

Finn smiled "don't you start crying your going to make me cry" Finn whispered." The rabbi faced Rachel and Finn, Finn took Rachel's hands and listened to the Rabbi speak. "Today we connect two souls who love each other very much so, today we honor Finnegan Christopher Hudson and Rachel Barbara Berry to be wed together. Finn would you like to read your vows first?" Finn smiled and pulled out a piece of paper.

"On this day,

I give you my heart

My promise,

That I will walk with you,

Hand in hand,

Wherever our journey leads us,

Living, learning, loving,

Together,

Faithfully."

Finn smiled and kissed her hand, the Rabbi looked at Rachel "Rachel your turn."

"I take you to be my partner for life

I promise above all else to live in truth with you

And to communicate fully and fearlessly,

I give you my hand and my heart

As a sanctuary of warmth and peace

And pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor

As I join my life to yours."

She wiped away her tears and smiled at the bridesmaids who were also tearing up. Finn smiled "well ladies and gentleman without further ado I give you Mr. and Ms Hudson, you may now kiss the bride." "Don't have to tell me twice!" Finn said and leaned down and kissed Rachel deeply and gently, everybody in the room clapped and whooped and whistled.

Rachel kissed Finn back deeply then pulled back laughing "Ok, girls its time to catch the bouquet, whoever catches it, will get married to your soulmate next." Rachel turned around and threw her bouquet after all the girl's line up to catch the bouquet.

Finn watched Rachel throw it and it went into the air and Quinn caught it, Puck looked at her with a wink and Quinn blushed. Finn scooped Rachel up without her knowing and carried her bridal style, "it's now time to party!"

Finn helps Rachel into the limo and Burt gets inside the drivers seat and they head off to Breadsticks to party the night away, tomorrow in the morning they are on the first flight to Paris. Burt pulls into the Breadsticks parking lot, Finn helps Rachel out of the limo and they head inside and see everybody from the wedding. Kurt pipes up "the bride and groom are here everybody welcome Mr. and Ms Hudson to the party." Everybody claps and whoop's

Finchel walked into the restaurant like celebrities; Rachel became emotional as she thanked everybody for being here. Finn smiled and waved to everybody, a waiter brought them inside the party room where there were tables, a dance floor and a DJ booth and everything. Finn and Rachel were sat at the bride and groom table along with Finn's parents and Rachel's dad's, everybody sat down at their tables and Mr. Schue raises his glass. "I'd like to propose a toast to Finn and Rachel for a happy and long marriage." Everybody raised their glasses and said "to Finn and Rachel" everybody clinked with their partner or whoever was next to them. Finn clinked his glass with Rachel and they both took a slip together of their wine.

The waiters all came out and brought the first dish, which was soup and salad with a side of breadsticks. "Welcome to the wedding party of Finn and Rachel I'm the head waiter Keith my waiters and waitresses will be at your service for tonight's party. Enjoy the first dish we will be having cake a little bit later and then the dance floor will be open for random dancing. Also the first dance of the bride and groom and a dance for the bride with her dad's and also a dance for the groom and his mom. So enjoy yourselves tonight and congrats to you Mr. and Ms Hudson.

Rachel smiled and got up, she saw her dad's on the dance floor and began to dance with them, after she danced with them, she danced with Burt. Finn laughed and watched Rachel dance with his step-dad, the DJ switched the music over to a slow song "now its time for the newlyweds to share their first dance so Mr. and Ms Hudson come down to the floor." The DJ put on Faithfully by journey Finn smiled and walked over to Rachel and grabbed her hands and had Rachel lay her head on his chest and they swayed back and forth to the music.

Rachel smiled as the DJ played their song "I can't believe this is happing, I'm finally marring the man of my dreams, I love you so much Mr. Hudson and I never wanna lose you to anyone." Rachel became emotional again, Finn smiled and kissed her deeply "shh, I know I am finally married to the girl of my dreams and I will love you forever Ms. Hudson and don't worry you will never lose me I will love you till my last breath you know that."

After the slow dance it was time for Finn to dance with his mom and Rachel danced with her dad's. Rachel danced with her dads, after hours of dancing and singing it was time for dinner. Finn helped Rachel to her seat and the waiters brought out dinner, it was pasta with endless breadsticks and salad. Rachel began to dig in as she was hungry, "so what's the plan after tonight and tomorrow?"

Finn smiled and dug in also "well, tonight after the party we pack and tomorrow morning we are on a plate we are on a plane to Paris remember?" Rachel nodded "yup, I got the memo saved on my phone, when did you realize I was your soul mate?" Finn thought, "gosh, long time ago when we were in school remember that day in the theater where we did the warm ups or what not and I told you that I felt something right here." Finn put his hand on the left side of his chest "just that day, it made me realized I needed to be with you and no one else."

Rachel smiled and kissed his hand "same thing, after this party, I was thinking we can have a private one for the two of us?" Rachel winked at the love of her life. Finn smiled and whispered in her ear "well of course I would want to make love to my brand new wife just wait till we get to Paris though" he winked. The door to the kitchen opened and two waiters came out wheeling the big wedding cake. "Ladies and gentleman its time for the bridge and groom to cut the cake." Finn got up and put out his hand so they could walk over to the table, Finn stood in front of the cake and cut the first slice he then took a bit of frosting on his finger and put it on Rachel's nose.

Rachel gasped and laughed, she did the same thing to Finn and kissed him. Finn laughed and wiped his nose, he got himself a slice of cake and cut a piece for Rachel and gave it to her. The waiters cut the rest of the cake for the guest when cake was being eaten the gifts were passed out. First gift was from Kurt and Blaine, they got Rachel a smoothie marker then Burt and Carole gave Finn and Rachel the plane tickets for Paris and two new iphones to take photos and keep in contact with everybody. Then Mr. Schue and Emma gave them two 100$ gift cards to Starbucks they just got little knickknacks for the kitchen, and bedroom and other little random stuff for the trip.

After the party was finished everybody said their goodbyes and headed home. The Hudson/Hummel clan headed home and went to bed, saying goodnight to each other. Rachel closed the door behind her and got ready for bed, she removed her makeup and took off her dress, lying down in her undergarments.

Finn came into the room and smiled, he got on the bed and hovered over Rachel's little body "so how does it feel to be finally married to me?" Finn pecked kissed along her neckline and all the way down to her chest and so on. Rachel moaned as Finn kissed all over her, "mm it feels good, how does it feel to be married to me?" Rachel got on top of him and kisses him all over his chest.

Finn smiled and said, "I think it's the most amazing thing ever to be married to you," Finn rolled them over so Rachel was on top of him and he kissed her deeply. Rachel smirks and takes off his boxers, she puts his dick inside her and rode him gently, she kisses his pulse point, making him as hers. Finn moaned when he felt himself going inside Rachel, he latched onto one of Rachel's nipples and slowly sucked on it and ran his thumb over the other one.

Rachel slowly moans and picks up her speed, "I'm gonna save the BJ for when we are in Paris" Rachel smirks and went deeper inside him. Finn grinned "you can do whatever you want to do to me in Paris, I'm so close by the way babe, keep up that speed I love it." Rachel picked up her speed; feeling wet for him, Rachel made her O face as she got ready to cum for him.

Finn teased her nipples and grinned his hips more so he could go deeper, "I'm so close babygirl" Finn closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he came hard inside of Rachel. Rachel cummed for him as he hit her walls hard, she picks up her speed and slowed down. Finn sighed and pulled out of her and rolled over on the bed catching his breath, he looked at Rachel and smiled. "You always amaze me Rach, we got to pack real quick, so why don't we take a quick shower and then pack and then hit the hay, we got to get up early tomorrow for our flight."

Can you pack for me this time, I'm tired." She pouted and went into the shower. Finn smiled and put on one of his high school shirts and his boxers and started packing for himself and Rach. Finn was almost done he put the last of the clothes in the suitcases and all he needed was the stuff in the bathroom he had to wait till Rachel got out of the shower so he could pack the bathroom bag.

Rachel finished showering and came out, she dried her hair with a towel and let her hair air dry. Rachel deiced to lay down nude and closed her eyes. Finn snuggled up to Rachel's warm naked body and breathed in her scene, she smelled like strawberries and whipped cream. "Rachel you smell amazing you smell like fresh strawberry pie with cool whip." Rachel smiled "am I making you hungry for me again?" Rachel teased and rubbed his chest.

Finn just smiled "no, sweetie Finny sleepy we got a big day tomorrow why don't we just cuddle and fall asleep." Finn rolled over on his back letting Rachel lay on his chest while he kissed the top of her head and just sang softly to her. Rachel smiled as he sang to her, she kissed him passionately and then went to sleep. Finn finished his song and saw that Rachel had fallen asleep on his chest, he kissed her gently and turned off the light and fell asleep to the soft sounds of Rachel's breathing and her scent around him.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Finn's iPhone alarm went off singling them they had to wake up as there flight was at nine. Finn groaned and reached over and grabbed his phone and he gently shook Rachel "Rachel, wakey, wakey we got to get ready to head out soon love its today we are going to Paris."

Rachel looked at the time and groaned "its so early Finny." Rachel got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, she didn't feel like doing her hair so Rachel just put in a ponytail and got dressed. After she came out of the bathroom she was ready she took her suitcase and went downstairs.

Finn went into the bathroom and woke himself up with some water to the face and he used the bathroom and he combed his hair then grabbed his suitcase and placed it next to Rachel's by the door all ready to go. "I know it's early but you can sleep on the plane if you want and you can use my shoulder as a pillow. So let's get some breakfast and then we will start to head out it's already seven and it's a half hour drive to the airport."

Rachel walked to the kitchen and ate the eggs Carole made for them, she drank her juice and watched Finn have his breakfast. After breakfast was done Finn and Carole did a quick check making sure they got everything passports, tickets, euro's and everything else they needed. "Ok, newlyweds lets get you on that plane to Paris shall we?" "Yes, I'm ready are you babe?"

Rachel nodded "yup, I'm ready" Rachel got in the van and buckled her seat belt, she yawned and tried to stay awake. Finn looked at her and nuzzled her "if your sleepy babe you can catnap on my shoulder and I'll wake you up when we get to the airport." Rachel laid her head on Finn's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Finn kissed the top of her head, Carole started up the van and they made their way to the airport. Half hour later they arrived at the airport Ohio Midway and Carole parked the van, Finn gently nuzzled Rachel "wake up sweetie we are here." Rachel woke up and got out of the van, after a while of sercuity, boarding passes, etc they arrived at the gate. Rachel hugged Carole goodbye "I'm gonna miss you."

Carole smiled and hugged back "don't worry dear your only going for a week its not like you're moving there now go on you two." Finn hugged his mom and waved goodbye as he and Rachel headed into the terminal and got to their gate in time. When the plane arrived, they showed their ticket agent their boarding passes and got on the plane. Rachel found great seats in coach and sat down in their assigned seats.

Finn placed the carry on bag in the overhead storage bin and he sat next to Rachel another person sat on the isle seat and gave Rachel and Finn a smile, Finn smiled back and looked over at Rachel. "This is your captain speaking, thank you for choosing Le Paris Air today our flight is a eight hour flight so get comfy. Lunch and dinner will be served and we will also be showing a movie when we reach altitude, so without further ado enjoy your flight and now pay attention to the flight attendants as they go over the safety info."

Rachel tried so hard to listen but she felt so sleepy, everytime he eyes close, she quickly opens them. The flight attendant was done and Finn looked over at Rachel slowly falling asleep, he put his seat belt on and put Rachel's on for her as she was half-asleep. "Here sweetie lay on my shoulder it's a long flight so if you want to sleep for a while I can wake you up when its lunchtime if you like?"

Rachel smiled sleepy and laid down on Finn's shoulder "wake me up when its lunchtime, you should sleep to so you can be fresh later." Rachel kissed Finn's cheek and drifted off to sleep. Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head "yeah, I'll catch some Zzz" Finn got a travelling pillow and placed it around the back of his neck and drifted off to sleep. A few hours went by and the man next to Finn slowly nudges him "hey young fella they're going to serve lunch here soon." Finn slowly woke up and smiled "ok, thanks sir." Finn nudged Rachel and gently kissed her cheek. "Wake up sweetie, its almost time for lunch."

Rachel slowly woke up and smiled, "did you sleep well, what are they serving for lunch?" Finn smiled "yeah I slept ok and I don't know I think there is a menu let me see." Finn looks in the seat and finds a menu "yeah here we go ooh they have shrimp I'm getting that." Finn gives the menu to Rachel, Rachel saw seafood on the menu and picked lobster, "I'm having lobster with butter "what do you think?"

"Ooh that sounds yummy, messy though but good" A stewardess was coming down the aisle she stopped in by Rachel and Finn's aisle. "Hello, its lunchtime what can I start you guys out to drink with?" the old man got some wine "I'll just take an ice tea please" she looked at Rachel "and for you?"

Rachel looked at the menu, then at the stewardess "ice tea also please." She smiled "ok, one wine and two ice teas I'll be right back with those shortly and then I will take your orders." "Ok, thank you" Rachel stretched "what are we going to do in Paris?" "I have no idea, I've never been there only thing I know of is to see the Eiffel Tower so that is one thing on the list, and maybe take you shopping and um I don't know we will just wing it I guess." The stewardess came back with their drinks "here ya go guys, so what can I get you to order?" "I'll take the shrimp basket please with fries." The old man got a salad "and for you dear?"

"Lobster with butter please" Rachel smiled and put away her menu. The stewardess smiled "ok, it's going to be a while but not to long so just sit tight and we will be showing our movie soon." Rachel smiled and nodded "thank you." she whispered to Finn "I hope they show Funny Girl." Rachel smiled eagerly. Finn smiled "I don't know about that sweetie, I think it's a French movie or something with Paris so yeah, we can always snuggle up at the hotel and watch Funny Girl together."

Their food arrived "here ya go sirs one salad and a shrimp basket for you and here ya go dear one lobster plate." "Thank you" Rachel took her plate and set it on the try, Rachel took out the lobster out of the shell with a knife and fork. After she did that, she began to eat it with butter.

Finn nibbled on his shrimp and fries "I tell you one thing I think the first thing I'm doing and you can join to is when we get to the hotel I'm soaking in the hot tub." Rachel looked at Finn in surpize "Really, Finn you had a bad experience related to hot tubs, that's why I don't wanna go in them." "Meh, that was years ago Rach I'm over that now, trust me I know how to control it and it wont happen anymore so we can go in it."

Rachel gave him a small smile "ok, I understand." Rachel finished her food and drank her ice tea, "whoa that was a great lunch." Finn smiled "yeah, I'm with ya I'm stuffed" as he patted his tummy "I don't even want dinner when they serve it we could just pick up some desert on the way to the hotel."

"This is your captain speaking, we are halfway three we have like four hours left so we will be airing out movie now today's movie is Monte Cairo." Rachel smiled "I haven't seen that movie, is it good?" she turned on the TV on the seat in front of her "have you seen it Finn, do you wanna watch it with me?"

Finn smiled "nope I haven't seen it I'll watch it there isn't much to do anyway." Rachel snuggled up to Finn when it came on, she widens her eyes as she saw a guy that looked exactly like Finn. "Finn that guy looks exactly like you?" she looked at him and studied his face. Finn looked at the guy "meh, that ain't me but they do say everybody has a twin ya know?" the time was getting close for them to land, they had an hour left till they landed.

Rachel shrugged "that could be your long lost twin" she rested her head on his shoulder and watched the movie. Finn shrugged "hmm maybe he looks to old to be me though I'm only twenty and that guy looks I don't know maybe twenty-five or something?" "This is your captain speaking, we will be arriving in Paris in thirty minutes so we just want to say thank you for flying with Le Paris Air and have a wonderful time in the city of love."

Rachel smiled when the captain said city of love, she kissed Finn and snuggle up to him. "What's the plan when we get to the hotel, soak in the hot tub or a little Finchel fun time?" Finn laughed "you know it babe, Burt and mom got us a room with a private hot tub and all and we need to mark it ours it don't you think?" "This is your captain speaking for the last time, we are about to land so please fasten your seat belts and we welcome you to Paris, France we hope you enjoyed your flight."

"What do you mean?" Rachel fastened her seat belt, Finn laughed "you know we need to make it ours no one has had sex in it yet so we are going to be the first ones to do that." The plane landed and Finn helped Rachel out of the seat and he grabbed his carry on bag and they headed off the plate and grabbed their bags once outside there was a man standing there with the name Hudson on a piece of paper. "That's us" Finn said "Ah oui Mr. Hudson, I'm here to take you and your wife to your hotel so if you head into my limo I'll be taking you now."

The man placed their bags in the trunk while Finn helped Rachel into the limo and the man named Matt got in the limo and headed off towards the hotel. Finchel arrived at the hotel after a while, they got out and grabbed their bags after paying the driver. Rachel waited for Finn to check in while they were in the lobby.

"Ah, yes here ya go sir welcome to La Tremoille I hope you and your wife enjoy your stay, you have the honeymoon suite here are your key's. Chris will show you to your room and help you with your bags. Finn called Rachel's name "come on sweetie time to go to the room." Rachel got up and followed Finn, they finally got to the room and Rachel put away her suitcase and lay down on the bed.

Finn flopped on the bed next to her it was huge "gosh now I know what jet leg feels like I'm beat I still feel like I'm in the air." Finn rolled on his side so he was facing Rachel, there was a note on the nightstand that they didn't see. Finn reached over and grabbed it and read it out loud.

"Dear Finn and Rachel, we hope you enjoy your room in Paris me and Carole put all of our heart into getting you this room, I know you two will love it and have a safe and fun time in the city of love. I need to take your mom there someday, love Burt and mom."

Rachel smiled at the note "that is so sweet of them, we have to treat them for dinner when we come back." Rachel smiled and faced Finn "so, what do you wanna do?" Finn smiled "yeah we will, oh, I don't know." As he hovered over Rachel and kissed her. "Why don't we go check out that hot tub we got all night its only 5:21pm and I'm only hungry for you" Finn growls.

Rachel giggled she got up and stripped her clothes off, Rachel started the hot tub and turned the jets on, she got in and seduces Finn. Finn moaned and sighed "oh, god this feels amazing and so do you Rachel" Finn reached behind him and grabbed the bubbles and poured some in 'BUBBLES!" Finn laughed and smiled at Rachel.

Rachel giggled and sat on Finn's leg's she begins to suck on his pulse point and she positioned herself in intercourse position. Finn moaned and arched himself at Rachel's core he gently entered her and started to ride her creating small waves in the water, it felt 10x amazing with the warmth of the water and bubbles and the water jets around them. Finn blew on Rachel's nips making his breath code on her hot breast.

Rachel moaned as Finn entered her, she smiles at Finn cooled her breast off and swayed her hips, going deeper inside him, "come to me babe." Finn moaned as he felt himself becoming one with Rachel and going deeper inside of her, Finn kissed her neck and nibbled at her pulse point and licking up little water droplets that have gone over her body.

Rachel moaned and cummed for him she went deeper in his walls, she giggled and licked water droplets on his chest. Finn moaned out Rachel's name and gripped the side of the hot tub "sweetie, I'm getting close keep up that speed and I like it when you lick me." Rachel picked her speed and bit her lip sexily, she continued licking him and riding him.

Finn made the O face and shook while he came hard, he sighed and nibbled at Rachel's ear whispering your turn love cum for me again baby I want to hear you moan out my name." Rachel cummed for the 2nd time for him and moaned out Finn's name, I love you, Finny," she sucks on his pulse point and rides him some more. Finn moaned one last time when he felt Rachel cum for him, he gently pulled out and leaned back. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and let her lean back onto his chest, he rested his head into the crook of her neck and kissed it.

"You always amaze me babe, I'm starting to get puny though so lets get out of here and go get some food or something like a night on the town how does that sound?" Rachel smiled "I like that, let's take a shower so we can go out, wanna take one with me?" Finn smiled "of course I do" Finn followed Rachel to the bathroom the shower was huge you could fit like six people in it so it was a perfect shower for Finn being tall and all.

Rachel got in the shower and turns it on, "whose in charge of washing this time?" she smiled and teased him. Finn handed her the washcloth "you are love, wash me." Rachel smiled and started washing Finn, she also washed every part of his body before kissing it, including his dick. Finn moaned "Mmm Rachel" Finn washed off and started washing Rachel next he got all of her body soapy he kissed each nipple.

Rachel moaned "Mmm Finny" she washed off her body and handed Finn the shampoo "shampoo me please?" she leaned her head back. Finn took the shampoo bottle from her and squirted some into his hand, Fin gently massaged the shampoo into Rachel's scalp, and after he was done he moved to the side so Rachel could rise. "Care to do me next?" Finn handed her the Irish spring shampoo bottle and he bend down a little bit so Rachel could reach his hair.

Rachel finished rising her hair and grabbed the shampoo bottle from Finn, she begins to shampoo his hair and sneakily slaps his butt with one hand, and she giggled and resumed shampooing. Finn giggled and went to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, the water was starting to get cold so Finn turned it off and grabbed two towels for them and stepped out into the huge bathroom. Finn combed his hair and put on some aftershave and a fresh dress shirt and boxers, socks and jeans.

Rachel came out of the shower and dried herself off, she toweled herself and blow-dried her hair while brushing it, and after she finished Rachel put on fresh underwear and a dress that showed a little cleavage. Rachel did her make up and hair after putting on her shoes.

Finn smiled his half smile "Rach you look amazing, now shall we go and explore the town its only 6pm so lets go walk around for a little bit and then we can stop somewhere for dinner and desert and maybe catch a movie or play how's that sound?" "That sounds great lets go"


	14. Chapter 14

Finn closed the door behind him and placed the key in his wallet and grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked hand and hand to the lift and down to the lobby. Finn and Rachel headed outside and Finn whistled for a taxi the taxi stopped and said "Bonjour, where to?" "Take us into town please to your best shopping area's "ok, right away." The taxi driver headed into town and a twenty minutes drive later they arrived into town a little strip boardwalk "here ya go that will be ten Euro" Finn paid the taxi driver and he helped Rachel out of the taxi. They headed into the first store they saw which was just a little clothes and knick-knack store.

Rachel looked around and saw some sexy clothing, she looked at Finn and winked at him while pointing to the clothes. Finn smiled "do you want that babe, we got spending monies, so you can get that if you want just dong go overboard, we can only get a few things. I want to get something for ma and Burt as a thank you gift for this trip."

Rachel smiled and nodded "yes, please would you like some clothes to, and what can we get for them?" Finn shrugged "well what would you like to see me wear, and hmm well I was thinking of something for the house and its got to be small so we can either ship it or bring it back on the plane." "You can pick whatever you like, its up to you." Rachel picked out a few clothes for her and waited for Finn to finish.

Finn saw a cool T-shirt with the Eiffel Tower on it so he deiced to get that, they paid for their clothes and it was five o'clock already so they deiced to stop for dinner at a little café called Little Breizh. Rachel followed Finn inside and waited patiently for reservations.

A hostess walks over to them "Ah Bonjour welcome to Little Breizh just two, ok I'll show you to a table." Finn and Rachel followed the guy to a table "here you two are a waiter will be with you shortly." Finn picked up a menu thank goodness it was in French and English they were famous for French fries and they had potato French fries basket it sounded good so Finn deiced he was going to try it. A waiter came up to them "Bonjour what may I start you out to drink with?" "May we share a bottle of your red wine please?" "Ah, yes monsieur I will be right back with that and two wine glasses."

Rachel smiled and looked around "this place is fancy, I wish we had a place like this in Lima, I don't think New York has one because Kurt and Blaine go there all the time for vacations." Finn nodded "yeah, Lima would never be able to get a place like this and maybe in New York they may have a place like this but not as super fancy but we can always look when we move there in a few weeks."

The waiter came back with their bottle of win and he poured them some in their glasses. "So are you two ready to order?" "Yes, I'm going to have the potato French fry basket." "Lovely choice monsieur and for you m'lady?" "Same thing, merci, monsieur." Rachel smiled and looked at her menu. The waiter smiled and wrote down their orders and walked away. Finn picked up his glass "Rachel I want to make a toast with you, to a happy marriage and to love you forever until my last day on earth."

Rachel smiled and held up her glass, making the same toast she drank a sip of her wine and kissed Finn, leaving lipstick and wine smudges on his lips. Finn wiped the lipstick off and smiled at Rachel. "So after this its only seven p.m., so we can maybe find a park and just go for a stroll its lit up by lights and stuff so it's a friendly park. Then after that I say we head back to the hotel order room service desert and cuddle up and watch a random movie."

Rachel smiled and nodded "I like that" she pouted when Finn wiped away the lipstick "why did you wipe it off?" Finn laughed "I'd look silly with lipstick on how about on my cheek leaving a kiss mark or maybe on my neck later" Finn winked. Just then the waiter came back with their meals "here ya go" he bowed "enjoy" "Mmm this look good." It was mash potatoes and French fires with cheese.

Rachel had the same thing and starts to dig in "this is really good, thanks for taking me here babe." Finn smiled and nibbled on his meal "your welcome babe, but don't thank me, thank my folks there the ones that hooked us up so yeah." After dinner Finn paid and they headed back out into town and deiced to walk to the park it was a few blocks from the café.

Rachel oohed and awed over the sights "dang, everything here is way more fancier than Lima, we recommend Paris for Burt and Carole or Quinn and Puck for a romantic vacation, what do you think?" Finn smiled "yeah, that would be a good idea." Finn and Rachel arrived at the park and Finn saw some swings and he ran over to them "come on Rachel let's swing for a while."

Rachel giggled and ran to them, "you're such a kid Finn" she laughed and sat on a swing. Finn smiled "hey I may be twenty but I still can act like a kid" he giggles and swings for a bit and jumps off landing on his feet and turns around and bows "your turn jump off come on I know you can do it."

Rachel giggled and did the same thing, she took his hand and kissed Finn passionately. Finn sighed into the kiss and walked her over to the gazebo, there was a little bench where you cold sit and just look at the stars it was late like 10:35pm and the sky was nice and clear for stargazing. Finn sat down and cuddled into Rachel and they cuddled for a few minutes just enjoying each other's time together. Finn looked over at Rachel "babe, would you ever want to settled down with me and maybe start a family?"

Rachel smiled and snuggled up to him "yeah I do, when we get settled in New York, we can start, that means a lot of effort from you Mr. Hudson" she giggled. Finn smiled and kissed her "well we better head back to the hotel its late its almost eleven." Finn helped her up and they headed back by the café and Finn whistled for a taxi and they headed back to the hotel and to their room. Finn flopped on the bed "man I'm beat what a first day in Paris it was amazing wasn't it babe?"

Rachel smiled "yeah, it was thanks for taking me, so do you wanna sleep or?" she smirked and winked at Finn. Finn smiled "your welcome, hmm well we already made the hot tub ours so yeah why don't we claim the bed." Finn picked her up and tossed Rachel on the bed and jumped on the bed and hovered over her. Rachel stripped off Finn's clothes after she stripped off hers. Rachel begins to kiss all over his chest, Finn moaned "someone is frisky tonight eh?" Finn ran his hand down her breast and latched onto a nipple and slowly sucked on it.

Rachel laughed and moaned she wrapped her legs around him and sucks at his pulse point. Finn breathed out Rachel's name and ran his hands up and down her body slowly arching himself at Rachel's core and gently entering her, he went deep inside and moaned out her name becoming one with Rachel. Rachel moaned out Finn's name and rides him in quick speed, she kisses all over his chest and sways her hips up, going deeper inside him. Finn moaned and whispered in her ear "I'm close make me cum babe, I know you can."

Rachel cummed for him, going way deeper inside him, she sucks on his pulse point again and picks up her speed. Finn cummed next, he spilled his seed into Rachel's core and he gently pulled out of her. "Ahh, that was amazing love" Finn rolled over and laid on his back "I say we shower and then cuddle up and watch a movie, I was thinking tomorrow we go visit the Eiffel Tower."

Rachel smiled and nodded "I like that idea, but this time I'm showering by myself you wore me out." Rachel giggles as she got up and went to the bathroom. Finn laughs "ok babe just save me some hot water then." Rachel showered and sang for a while, after she finished she dried herself off and came out of the bathroom. Rachel put on a fresh pair of underwear and a nightgown she brought with her back home. "You may go now sweetie." Rachel sat on the bed letting her hair air dry and started reading one of her magazines she brought with her.

Finn smiled and headed into the shower singing cant fight this feeling, after he got done he toweled off and got into fresh boxers and joined Rachel on the bed and cuddled up to her, Finn yawned. "Ok, let's hit the hay I'm sleepy." Finn lay down and let Rachel cuddle up to him. Rachel cuddled up to him falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head and turned off the light.

The next morning Finn woke up and gently stroked his hand across Rachel's cheek in attempt to wake her up. Rachel smiled and slowly woke up "good morning, sleep well, would you like some breakfast?" Finn smiled and kissed her "yes I do, there is a café downstairs for breakfast want to get freshen up and go?" Rachel nodded and smiled, she got up and put on a summery dress and flip-flops, and she put her hair up in a ponytail and waited for Finn.

Finn got himself cleaned up and met Rachel back in the main room and they headed downstairs to the little café inside the hotel. Finchel got their reservations and the waiter led them to a table, they sat down and looked at their menus. Finn smiled at Rachel "so, after we eat we can head out there is a tour bus that takes you threw town and straight to the Eiffel Tower do you want to do that?"

Rachel looked interested "that sounds fun, we should try that" Rachel smiled "so, how many days do we have left of fun here?" Finn smiled "sweet I knew you would like that its an all day thing lunch included and all, um well today is our third day and we are heading back to Ohio next Monday, so we still have a few more days here." A waiter came over to them, "good morning, what may I get you to drink?" "I'll take an orange juice please." "He looked at Rachel "and for you?"

"Same here please" Rachel smiled and looked at her menu. The waiter smiled "ok, I'll be right back with your drinks and give you some time to order." Finn looked over his menu "hmm everything looks so good, I don't know what I want, what you going to get babe?" Rachel looked at the menu "maybe mushrooms with eggs, what about you sweetie?" "Mmm that sounds good but I'm not a huge fan of mushrooms, so I may get the ham and cheese omelet with a side of bacon."

The waiter came back with their orange juice "ok, are you two ready to order?" "Yes we are" "ok, what can I get for you?" "I'll take the ham and cheese omelet with a side of bacon please" "and for you?" "Mushrooms with eggs" The waiter smiled "good choices it will just be a few minuets" he walked away. "So, how are you liking Paris so far babe?" Rachel smiled "yup, I'm loving it, its so romantic." She smiled and rubbed Finn's knuckles "what about you?"

"I love it here to, we will totally have to come back sometime." The waiter came back with their meals "here ya go guys enjoy" "merci" Finn dug into his omelet and nibbled on his bacon. Rachel nibbled on her mushrooms and ate her eggs "mm this is good, you know I heard that eating eggs helps you become better in the bedroom" Rachel smirked and giggled.

Finn smirked "really now, where did you hear that, maybe I should eat more eggs and same with you eh?" Rachel giggled "well your guy friends told me, not gonna say who." Rachel giggled and finished her breakfast. Finn laughed "ok then" after they ate they headed back to the hotel and Finn grabbed his camera and a hat and some water bottles "ok, Rach you ready to go, we got to grab a taxi to the place that has the tour."

Rachel grabbed her camera and hat to "yup lets go, don't wanna be late." Rachel eagerly runs to the lobby. Finn laughs "don't worry we got plenty of time." Finn and Rachel head outside and Finn hails a taxi and he tells the taxi driver the place and they are off. Once there Finn pays to get on the tour and Finn and Rachel grab a seat on the bus.

Rachel looked at all the sights, she took our her camera and took video. Finn was amazed by all the sights he took many pictures and all, they all ended up for lunch. "Ok, you have two hours for lunch and then meet back here at the bus please do not be late we will wait for you but not long and I don't want to leave anybody behind." Finn looked at Rachel "ok, lets go find a place to eat I'm starving and I think my butt is going numb I got to walk around" Finn giggled.

Rachel giggled "me to, can you carry me please?" Finn laughed "how about a piggyback ride?" Rachel smiled and jumped on Finn's back "now, giddy up horsy" Rachel pretends she cracks a whip. Finn laughs and makes a horse noise and runs up the stairs to the restaurant not caring in the world that people are looking at them. Finn is just having a grand ole time with his wife, they arrive at the doors and Finn puts Rachel down and catches his breath from the running. "Now I'm regretting not taking track in high school" Finn laughs "ok, lets go get some grub I'm thinking a salad."

Rachel giggled "same here, yeah we could get one." Rachel saw a café close by and walked to it. They headed inside and found a placed called Chef Salad "ah this place looks good lets go." Finn and Rachel headed inside and got a table it was a salad bar so you could just find a seat and make yourself a random salad. Finn got up and made his own dish and then got some ice tea with a hint of sugar and sat back down at the table.

Rachel made her own salad and then got some ginger ale, she got her lunch ready and sat down at the table. Finn smiled at Rachel "this is fun we got tons of pictures we will have to make a scrapbook when we get back home, we can get Kurt to help make it with us." Finn looked at his watch "well we got an hour left so do you want to do some quick shopping and then head back to the bus?"

"Nah, I will be to tired if we do shopping then the tour, we can just stay here for one more hour so we have nothing to worry about." Finn smiled "well, I did see they have frozen yogurt here do you want you to share some with me?" Rachel smiled "I love to, what flavor do you want?" Finn smiled "how about strawberry?" Rachel nodded and smiled "I love that, do you want me to pay or no?" Finn smiled "sure if you want to, ok I'll be right back and go make it." Finn headed to the machine and made a cup of the yogurt and put a little bit of fruit in it and grabbed two spoons and sat back down. "We pay after we finish eating"

Rachel started eating and smiled at Finn, I'm really having fun with you here." Finn smiled and took a bite of the yogurt "I am to, I cant wait to get home and then we can start making plans for New York and we can always be together and all. Well its almost time to head out so lets finish this and head back to the bus." Finchel finished their dessert and headed back to the bus.

They paid for their meals and headed back to the bus, they grabbed a seat and the next stop was the Eiffel Tower. Rachel beamed as they were heading there, "that's one of the most romantic places there." Finn smiled "I know we have to get someone to take a photo of us." Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel while they made their trip to the tower. "Really, who?" Finn shrugged "I don't know some random person can take the photo for us."

They pulled into the parking lot of the tower "ok, ladies and gents you have a half hour here so explore, take pictures do whatever your heart wants just member to be back on the bus. This is our last stop for the day, so after this we will be heading back to the station."

Rachel took Finn's hand and began to explore. Finn smiled and they headed inside and headed to the lift to go to the top. Rachel took her camera and took pics "this is so cool, what do you think about this?" Finn smiled "yeah, its so pretty I mean look at this view, lets take a photo together with Paris behind us and then we will take one down on the ground with the tower in the background." Finn asked a lady next to them to take a photo of them "sure sweetie, stand together you two" Finn put his arm around Rachel and smiled "Aww, you two are cute, ok smile big and say Bonjour."

Rachel smiled big and said Bonjour, she kissed Finn in another picture she took. Finn smiled and kissed her and the lady got a picture of them kissing each other "Aww, you two are just so dang cute, I can tell your newlyweds." Finn smiled proudly "yes we are, we just got married this week and spending our honeymoon here." "Aww, yeah I remember my husband his name was George he passed away this year and I miss him dearly, I'm Carrie by the way, I'm from Scotland where are you two from?" "We are from Lima, Ohio." "Ah, yes George went there with his band once for a concert, very cute town you guys have." "Aww, thanks yeah me and my wife here are thinking of moving to New York soon." "Ahh lovely place, well loves I must be on my way, enjoy the rest of your honeymoon and I hope you two have an amazing life together with love and heart." "Aww, thank you Carrie, have a great day." Finn smiled and looked out to the heart of Paris, he took a deep breath. "Rach, this is amazing such a great place, I wish we never had to leave next Monday, but I know we will be back soon to visit again."


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel smiled and nodded "I know, but at least we will have great memories here "oh man by the time Quinn and Puck sees the pictures they will be so jealous." Rachel giggled "we should get them tickets when it's their turn to get married." Rachel smiled big, Finn smiled "yeah I can't wait to make a scrapbook with all the pictures we took and sure I know Quinn and Puck would love this." Finn looked at his watch, "well we better head back to the bus its almost time to head back once we head back we can get dinner and then relax and maybe go in the hot tub again. My legs are tired from all the walking today, I could use a massage to maybe?"

Rachel smirked and followed Finn to the bus, "I love that, sounds good I need a massage to." Finn smiled "I can do that for you, we can do like a double massage if you want?" Finn sat and had Rachel sit next to him and they took the bus back to the station, one at the station they headed off the bus and Finn got a taxi for them so they could head back to the hotel. "So did you want to walk and find somewhere to eat?"

Rachel shrugged "its up to you sweetie, whatever you want I'm fine with it." "Ok then, lets just let our feet wonder and lead the way." A few minutes down the sidewalk they stopped in front of a small café called George's le café. "This looks cute, why don't we try here" Finn held the door open for Rachel and they both walked in. "Bonjour, welcome to George's le café, I'm George, just two?" "Yup, just us two" "ok, follow me please." Finn and Rachel followed George to a table and made themselves at home. "Ok, what can I start you off to drink with?" Finn looked on the drink menu "hmm, I'll take a glass of your red wine please and a glass of water." "For you madam?"

"Same here please" "ok, I'll just bring out the bottle for you two, it will be easier." Finn smiled "ok, thanks that would be great." George walked away and Finn put his hand over Rachel's and stroked her knuckles with his thumb. "So, I was thinking when we get back to the hotel we just relax tonight and have cuddle time in the hot tub and no messing around tonight, I rather just cuddle with you and massage each other."

Rachel smirked "I love that, if you get me drunk it will be sexier in the bedroom." Rachel teased and kissed Finn. Finn shook his head "no Rachel I'm not getting you drunk again, remember what you did with Blaine at that party you threw no way. I love when you were all over me but you were way to clingy so no, we ain't getting drunk." George came back with the bottle of wine and two glasses of water "ok, what can I get you two for your meals?" Finn looked at the menu "I will take the taco salad please" "and for you madam?"

Rachel looked sad thinking about the memory, she replied sadly "veggie ravioli please." George smiled "ok, it will be a little while so enjoy the wine for now and I'll be back shortly with your orders." "Ok, thank you George" Finn looked at Rachel seeing she was sad "hey why are you sad?"

"Because of that stupid memory" Rachel began to cry "I'm a horrible person for doing that, I don't even think Kurt and Blaine forgives me for that, he is not gonna like me being his sister in law." "Hey, shh its way in the past come on we were just messing around, and I drought Blaine even remembers that he was drunk off his ass remember."

Rachel sniffs and wipes away her tears "I know, I'm sorry about that, I still love you, you know that." Finn kissed her hand "hey I know you do and I do to with all my heart" he placed his hand on his heart and smiled at Rachel, George came back with their meals "here ya go enjoy, is there anything else I can get you?" Rachel smiled and shook her head "um no I think we are good" she looked at Finn.

Finn shook his head "Na, we are fine George thank you." Finn dug into his meal "Mmm this is amazing, how is yours babe?" Rachel smiled and dug in "its really good, but you know for some reason, New York food is not that fancy that much." Finn smiled "yeah, I agree some New York food can be ugh, like the hot dogs I'm not a fan of them, I love their pizza though."

After they finished their meal Finn paid the bill and tipped George he was a very nice man so he left a good tip for him, they headed back to the hotel. "Well, we cant get into the hot tub yet because we have to wait an hour or something after we ate, so would you just like to cuddle up and watch a movie or something till we can?"

Rachel smiled and nodded "yup, after an hour, we can go in the hot tub and lose weight again" she gave Finn her famous seductive smile. Finn smiled "ok, we will see I'm tired from today so maybe just a slow and gentle losing weight." Rachel pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes but she sighed "ok, fine but you have to cheer me up when we are watching a movie." Finn sighed "babe, ok look I'm going to get straight with you, we don't have to have fun time all the time you know. I love you trust me but sometimes I just like to lay with you and cuddle and just have you by my side and you know I would cheer you up I'm good at that." Finn flashed his dimples and half smiled at her "now come on and lets watch that movie shall we, what do you want to watch?"

Rachel sighed and smiled "sure, lets go" they headed back to their hotel room and cuddled with each other on the bed, Rachel gave Finn the remote "you can pick the movie this time." Finn smiled and deiced on a funny movie, thank goodness it wasn't in French it was Spaceballs. Finn nuzzled into Rachel's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "I just want to cuddle up with you tonight love, can you please give me a massage please, my legs and arms and neck are achy from today's trip, all that walking around and looking around."

Rachel smiled and sat on Finn's legs "after I massage you, then it's my turn" Rachel smiled at her husband. Finn smiled and kissed her "of course love, that is what I planned anyway." After a while, Rachel finished massaging Finn, then it was her turn so she got off him and lay down. "Your turn Frankenteen" Finn smiled and told Rachel to lay on her back, Finn got up and went and got some body lotions.

Rachel laid on her back and smiled, make sure its real good and not to hard babe" Finn smiled "babe, I would never be hard with you, I have smooth hands you know that." Finn got on the side of the bed and got on his knees and leaned down and started kissing Rachel's shoulders blades and all the way down, he took the bottle of lavender scented lotion and squirted some in his hands. "Now this may be a little cold, Finn ran his hands down Rachel's back and shoulder blades slowly and gently rubbing his palms into her skin.

Rachel moaned "now this is what I call massage sex" Rachel giggled and closed her eyes. Finn snickered "Rachel, your silly" Finn continued to massage down her back and he gently ran a finger all the way down to her butt and legs and feet and tickled them a bit.

Rachel giggled and moaned "stop that, it tickles, so what do you wanna do after the massage." Finn laughed "that's the point" he tickled here some more "I don't know what do you want to do?" Finn leaned over her and flipped her over so they were face to face looking into each other's eyes.

Rachel started into Finn's eyes "do you wanna sleep or stay up for a bit?" Finn smiled "na, I'm wide awake and all this massaging has got me in the mood, lets hit the hot tub" Finn winked "its our last night in this room so we may as well use it well and treat it right" Finn laughed.

Rachel smirked and got up quickly; she stripped down nude and went in the hot tub, seducing Finn. Finn nibbled on Rachel's neck licking and nipping at her pulse point "gosh, Rachel this has been the most amazing week with you, I cant wait till we are in New York and can finally settle d own and maybe start a family soon."

Rachel moaned "same here, but just so you know when we have kids, we have to limit the sex, sorry its the way it is." She giggled and kisses Finn all over his chest, she came close to him and stood on her knees, kissing Finn on his pulse point. Finn smiled "I know babe, its ok we will just have to be into full blown parent mode, but we can just wait till the kids are in bed." Finn smirked and moaned when Rachel kissed his pulse point, he ran his hands up and down her breast he took his thumb and got it wet and ran his thumb over one nipple and blew on it making it hard as ice.

Rachel moaned as he blew on her breast and she starts grinding against his body, "cum for me baby, I'm feeling wet." Finn moaned out and he grabbed Rachel's hand and guided her hand under the water and had her wrap her hand around his member and whispered in her ear "stroke me love." Finn reached and slowly put a finger inside Rachel the wetness from her and the water made it feel so slick and he slid in perfect in and out.

Rachel moaned and stroked his member, she picked her speed and gently stuck it inside her, and she starts to ride him gently while kissing him. Finn moaned out and gasped out when he felt Rachel slide herself onto him "Mmm, Rachel you feel amazing tonight" Finn leaned over and took one nipple in his mouth and slowly started sucking on it while running his hand over the other one.

"Mmm, you to babe" Rachel picked up her speed and moaned, she trailed her lips all down to his neck and gives him a hickey. Finn smiles and kisses her hard and moans when he feels her making him as her's "keep that up babe, I'm getting close lay your kisses and hands on my chest you know I like that." Rachel resumed kissing her and picked up her speed even more.

Finn moaned out Rachel's name and came hard, he slowly pulled out of Rachel and leaned back against the hot tub wall, catching his breath. Finn grabbed Rachel and had her snuggled up to him "t, that was amazing, you always amaze me Rach, how do you do it?" Rachel giggled and caught her breath "I don't know, I never did this with anyone, I guess Quinn taught me" she giggled and kissed him "what about you, how do you do it?"

Finn laughed "well, I guess I'll have to thank her for that" Finn kissed her back "I guess I got a few pointers from Puck and I may have watched a few videos" he blushed. Rachel's smiled faded "what, you watched porn when you were dating me?" Rachel got off Finn and was about to get out of the tub. Finn eyed her "wait, what babe you really think I would do that while we were dating no way, I would never look at that stuff while dating you. Only time I did it was when I was with Quinn, she never put out with me, so I had to get rid of my problem somehow ya know?"

"But when did you watch porn, after you dated Quinn?" "I never watched it again, I couldn't get into it anymore it wasn't for me, sometimes when I spend the night at Puck's he would try to get me to watch with him. I said no and I just pulled out my DS and played a game while he watched that stuff. So I promise you I never looked at it when I was dating you no way, I got my own little show in front of me and she is standing in front of me, you are my little diva and you're the only one I want to look at."

Rachel smiled and sat back down in the tub, "well are you interested in seeing a sexy dance from me?" Rachel smirked and did a sexy dance and gave Finn a lap dance. Finn smiled big "oh of course love, can you do me a favor tonight, do a show for me while I lay down on the bed and watch you and you be in control. Do whatever your heart desire's to do to me, I want you to show me that you're the only girl for me."

Rachel gave Finn a lap dance and seduces him. Finn smirked and watched Rachel do her little dance on top of him and he kissed her while holding her hips in place "you know we cant stay up late babe, we got an early flight tomorrow. So finish me quick run your hands over my chest and nibble on my neck you know that is my turn on."

Rachel ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath her palm and stuck his member inside her for a quickie, after she was done she pulled out and caught her breath, lying her back on the side of the tub, "whew that was fantastic. Finn smiled and kissed her "ah, you always amaze me Rach, well lets get dried off and we have to pack and then hit the hay soon so why don't we just cuddle up order some room service desert and then hit the hay."

Rachel kissed him back and got out of the tub, grabbing a towel so she could dry herself off. She put on fresh pj's and lay on the bed "can you order room service for us please." Finn smiled "yeah I was going to order" Finn picked up the phone and dialed room service "yeah, hi we would like some dessert please "ah, wee sir what would you like?" "I'll take a banana split please with extra cherries, babe what do you want?" "Hot fudge sundae with extra cherries."

Finn smiled "ok, and a hot fudge sundae with extra cherries also" "ok, we will make those right away for you sir and be up shortly with them." "Ok, thank you" Finn hung up the phone and laid back on the bed and snuggled up to Rachel "so, did you have a good time in Paris?" Rachel smiled and snuggled up to Finn laying her chest on his chest listening to his heartbeat she drew random hearts and circles on his chest. "Yeah, I did, what about you?"

Finn smiled and kissed her "I had an amazing time love, I hope we can come back again someday, or maybe go to a different country maybe we should go to Ireland and visit Rory." There was a knock at the door "room service" Finn got up and answered the door and the rolled in a tray with their deserts on it, Finn tipped the man and he left. Finn gave Rachel her desert and he sat down on the bed and ate his.

Rachel ate her dessert and spoke up "are you still in contact with Rory, I don't think he remembers us, it's been two years since he left McKinley." "No, but it wont hurt to catch up, I know he just turned twenty-one so yeah I still follow him on Facebook, he has his own music label now and doing show's with one of his friends named Paul Byrom. So he is so busy we hardly talk anymore but maybe he will have sometime off and we can catch up, I'll try Skyping him sometime." Finn finished his desert and placed the dish outside the room, he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and started packing up stuff that he didn't need. He only left out a fresh pair of clothes for tomorrow and his toothbrush so he could brush his teeth in the morning.

Rachel finished her dessert and did the same thing Finn did, after she was done she laid on the bed and waited for Finn. Finn got into bed and fluffed up his pillow and laid down on his back, gently patting his chest signaling to Rachel to lay her head on his chest. Rachel smiled and laid her head on top of Finn, she kissed him goodnight and drifted off to sleep with the soft sound of Finn's heartbeat in her ear. Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep from the soft sounds of Rachel's breathing.


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel woke up the next morning and went into the bathroom, taking a shower while Finn slept. Finn woke up when he heard the shower being turned on, he sat up and stretched and laid in bed waiting for Rachel to get done so he could take a quick shower. They had to hurry and do last mintne packing and then grab a quick breakfast and head off to the airport. Their flight was at 10:30 and it was nine so they had a half-hour to get ready.

Rachel finished showering and dried herself off with a towel, she came out smiling and put on fresh clothes "morning handsome, sleep well?" Finn smiled and placed some clothes in his suitcase "morning love, I slept good how about you?" Rachel smiled and packed her clothes "I did, ready to go home?" Finn frowned "yes and no I'm more excited to get home and start planning for New York."

"Well, we got to head out and get to the airport" Finn and Rachel headed down to the lobby and Finn returned the keys and they haled a taxi to the airport. Finn ringed his folks telling them they were boarding soon and would see them in a few hours in Ohio to pick them up from the airport.

Rachel waited outside for a taxi with Finn, she looked sad when they were going to the airport after getting in the cab. Finn looked over at Rachel while in the taxi he could sense she was sad, he grabbed her hand "hey babe what's the matter, I can tell your not happy right now." Rachel gave him a sad smile "I don't wanna leave this place, it's the city of love you know?" 'Aww, babe I know we have been here twice now its like our third home we got Lima, soon to be New York and now here I promise we will come back ok?" Rachel smiled and kissed him "ok, how long do we have?"

Finn smiled "well, we are here, and we got a little while so lets go check in and get our tickets and head to the gate." Finchel checked on and went through security, after they were done they went to their gate and waited for their plane to arrive. Finn walked with Rachel to the gate and they got in line and started to board the plane.

Finchel showed the agent their tickets and went in the plane, Rachel sat down and buckled her seat belt after they found great seats. Finn smiled and buckled himself in and took a hold of Rachel's hand "well, what a great time eh, I cant wait to get back home and look threw all of our photo's, I'm going to ask Kurt to help me make a scrapbook." "It was a great time and that sounds great, can I help with the scrapbook, I'm afraid I wont be that good?"

Finn smiled "of course I want you to help out duh, you silly goose and Aww don't say that its easy I saw my mom make one of me and all my baby pictures" he blushes. Rachel smiled "Aww, that's so cute, I definitely want to see that, Rachel teased him "I won't laugh at them, I promise." Finn smiled "ok, I'll show you the book when we get home" "this is your captain speaking thank you for flying Luau air today's flight is Hawaii to Ohio it's a five hour flight, so sit back and relax and enjoy your flight."

Finn got comfy and looked out the window and looked at all of Hawaii for the last time and they took off down the runway and headed up into the clouds. Rachel smiled at the same thing "remember you proposed to me there, I wanna go back there one day." "Yeah of course I remember that, it was the best day of my life, and yeah we will go back I promise." Rachel smiled and rested her head on Finn's shoulder "Finn, I'm kinda nervous about telling Quin and Puck that we are planning to start a family."

Finn kissed the top of her head "why babe, I think they would be happy for us, I wanted to make Puck the godfather if we ever have kids again you know and I know Quin would be a good godmother don't you think?" "I know, yeah they would, I mean because of the whole Beth/Shelby thing. I mean if I tell her I'm pregnant, she will feel guilty and upset inside and it will remind her of Beth and stuff." Finn nodded "yeah, I know but that was year's ago sweetie, Beth is grown up now and everything so I think Quinn would be happy to look after another little one and all. You aren't pregnant are you, because I wanted to start a family yes but not right now. I wanted to wait till we got settled in New York and maybe wait a few months or a year when I have a good paying job and you live your dream of being on Broadway."

Rachel smiled "ok, I just don't want her to feel left out and no I'm not pregnant yet, but I will be soon, it takes a lot of sperm to fertilize my eggs" Rachel giggled. Finn smirked and the guy next to them looked at them strange, Finn blushed and eyed Rachel "babe, lets talk more about this when we get home ok, for now I'm tired I'm going to take a nap wake me up when we are half way home ok."

Rachel blushed "sorry honey, I was joking, I wasn't trying to embarrass you I promise and ok I will." Finn smiled "its ok" Finn yawned and fell asleep with his traveling pillow. Rachel smiled and fell asleep on his shoulder. Finn felt Rachel on hi shoulder and woke up a few hours later they were close to Ohio and they went around with drinks and snacks. Finn nudged Rachel "hey, babe wake up you thirsty or hungry they are coming around with drinks and snacks."

Rachel nodded and slowly woke up "yeah, I'm hungry what are they serving?" Finn looked at the menu "it looks like sandwiches and chips I'm just having a PBJ and some Cheetos, what would you like?" "Same thing" Rachel yawned and stretched a little. Finn smiled and saw the lady coming down with the tray "hello guys, what would you both like?" "Two PBJ's and some ice tea and Cheetos" the lady grabbed the plates and drinks and handed them to Finn. "Here ya go, enjoy" "thanks, here ya go sweetie." Rachel smiled and ate her snack "thanks honey, so what's the plan when we arrive?"

"Your welcome, well its going to be late when we get home and I can already feel the jet lag getting to me, so once we land we get our bags and then mom and Burt are picking us up. We head home and I'm hitting the hay and then tomorrow we will relax as we no longer have school and are out we can relax that week and start looking at colleges and apartments in New York and see what we can plan on doing for the future."

"Cool, I can't wait, I'm the luckiest girl on the planet." Finn smiled "of course babe, you're my little lucky star" he kissed her "this is your captain speaking, we are getting close to Ohio we have an hour left until we touchdown. So please fasten your seat belts and put your tray's back in their upright position and relax and once again thank you for flying Luau air hope you can join us again sometime."

Finn put on his seat belt and put away his tray and leaned back and looked out the window at some clouds and a bird flew by "I'm really happy to be home, I'm going to miss Lima a little bit I think before we move to New York. We need to hit every little place we visited like go to the Lima Bean one more time for coffee and then out to dinner to breadsticks. I think we should walk the halls of McKinley and say goodbye to our teachers like Mr. Schue and all."

Rachel smile "yeah, me to its gonna be hard for me to leave Lima since both of us grew up here." Finn nodded "I know babe, but that don't mean we ain't going to come back, we will come back for Thanksgiving and Christmas you know its not like we are just getting up and leaving Lima in the dust no way. I love Lima you know." The plane touched down and Finn helped Rachel out of her seat and he got the carry on bags in the above cabinet and they headed off the plane and walked to the baggage claim and once they got their bags they headed outside and spotted Carole and Burt.

"Finny, Rachel!" Carole came over and hugged them both "I missed you guys" Finn smiled and hugged his mom "missed you to ma, lets get home I'm tired" Carole smiled "ok yeah Kurt and Blaine are waiting for you. Kurt has been asking about you all of the two weeks about your trip he is eager to talk to you guys."

Rachel smiled big and hugged them back 'we missed you guys to, how are you two, how's everyone?" Burt helped them load the bags into the van "we are good, been working and relaxing at home ya know the same, so lets get you two home eh?" Finn helped Rachel into the van and he sat next to her while Burt got in the driver seat and Carole got in the passenger side and Burt started up the van and they headed home.

Rachel looked out both windows and stared at the sights, like she was seeing Lima for the first time. Finn smiled and nuzzled her shoulder "hey babe you ok, your really quiet." Rachel looked at Finn and smiled "yes, I'm fine, just looking at memories here before we move to New York." Finn smiled and kissed her cheek "ok" Burt pulled into the Hudson/Hummel driveway and turned off the van and helped Finn bring in the bags right when Finn entered the house Kurt gave him the biggest hug. "Aww, hey lil bro I've missed you" Kurt smiles and hugs him harder "I've missed you to." Kurt walks over to Rachel "how's my diva, did you have a good time?" Blaine walks over and hugs Finn and Rachel while Burt takes their bags and put them in Finn's bedroom. "You guys can unpack tomorrow take a load off its ten so I bet you're both beat?"

Rachel hugged Klaine and smiled "I'm not a diva anymore, Finn tamed me." Rachel laughed "yeah, I had a great time and it's a great place for couples, so I recommending Paris for you both for a honeymoon." Kurt laughed "oh, ok then" Kurt and Blaine smiled "yeah, that sounds like a cool idea thanks Rachel." Finn looked at Rachel "come on babe, lets hit the hay shall we I'm beat. Good night everyone love you all we will tell you all about the trip tomorrow." "Good night Finny love you, night Rachel" "night bud, night Rachel" Night Finn, night Rachel" both Blaine and Kurt said.

"Good night everyone." Rachel smiled and went into Finn's bedroom, closing the door behind them. "Whew that was fun, wasn't it?" Rachel kissed Finn "so, what do you wanna do?" Finn kissed back "what I want to do, I want to go to sleep, I'm so sleepy hon I've missed my bed so come on cuddle up with me and lets hit the hay. Tomorrow we got a day of just relaxing and spending the day with mom and Burt and Kurt and Blaine." Finn took off his shirt and pants and just stayed in his boxers and got into his bed and waited for Rachel to join him.

Rachel stripped down to her undergarments and snuggled up to Finn after she lay on the bed "I love you." Finn smiled and kissed her "I love you to." Finn turned off the light and brought the blanket up to both of their chins and Finn fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Next morning, Finn rolled over but kept on sleeping it was only six am. Rachel kept sleeping and rolled over. Finn felt Rachel bump into him and slowly woke up, it was now 9am so he got up and went to pee and deiced to take a nice hot shower to still get rid of the jet lag. Rachel slowly woke up and panicked when she didn't see Finn. "Finn, Finn, where are you?" Finn came out of the bathroom with only a towel on "hey, I'm here babe, I just took a shower its still nice and hot if you want to take one?"

Rachel saw him and sighed "I had a nightmare last night that you were gone and never came back, you were in a car accident and I was all alone." Rachel stood up and hugged him with tears running down her cheeks. Finn ran over to her and hugged her tight to his chest laying her head where his heart would be.

"Hey, shh you hear that its my heartbeat I am here love, I'm never going to leave you not for a long time, I'm so sorry I scared you, you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you." Rachel smiled and listened to his heartbeat for a bit "sorry about that, and its ok I just thought you would of woke me up next time, I'm gonna take a quick shower.

Finn smiled and kissed her back "Well, I know now to wake you up and just don't hit me or anything when I wake you up, he laughs ok I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." Rachel chuckled and started her shower, after a while of showering she came out and put on fresh clothes, she brushed her hair, letting it air dry and went downstairs into the kitchen "morning everybody."

"Morning dear" Carole said "morning Rachel, Kurt said Burt was at work. "Finn pulled out a chair for her and let her sit at the table next to him while Carole placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and poured her a glass of orange juice. Rachel ate her breakfast "so, what did you all do when we were gone?" "Well Burt worked, I cleaned up the house and got some new stuff." "Yeah, me and Blaine went on a week trip ourselves so that was fun and nothing really else special."

"Oh cool, where did you guys go?" "Well we didn't leave Ohio, we just went to another town that had a little country club almost like a bed and breakfast and we spend the week there doing horseback riding, camping and just having some us time." "Aww that's so romantic" Rachel finished up her breakfast and drank her juice "so what's the plan for today?" Finn smiled "Well, I just want to relax and spend time with mom and Kurt today, so why don't we just go out and do something, Rachel what would you like to do?"

"I'm up for anything, it doesn't matter to me." Carole looked out the window "well it's a nice day out why don't we just make a picnic and go to the park for the day?" Rachel smiled "I love that, what do you think Finny?" Finn smiled "sure, that's a good idea I wouldn't mind to stretch my legs and walk around a bit at the park." "Rachel do you want to help me make sandwiches and cut up fruit to put in the basket?"

Rachel got up and smiled "sure" Finchel got the stuff and made sandwiches and cut up fruit, putting them in containers. Finn helped put the finished sandwiches and fruit into the basket and he placed some water bottles inside next "ok, everything is packed you guys ready to go?" Rachel nodded "yup, let's go" Rachel walked to the door, carrying the basket. Finn helped her with the basket and they all piled into Carol's van and headed off to the park.

Rachel spoke up "it's so great to be back, I've missed this place so much." Finn smiled "yeah, always loved little Lima, soon we will be in New York though." Carole pulled into the park parking lot and everybody piled out and they headed over to the picnic area and sat at a table. Rachel sat down and opened the basket, she handed everyone their sandwiches and drinks.

Finn smiled and took a sandwich from Rachel and a drink, Carole did the same and so did Kurt. Finn bit into his sandwich "Mmm, guys this is good" Finn smiled. Rachel nodded and took a bite of hers "yup, it sure is, isn't it nice how all of us are bonding together?" Everybody nodded "yeah, I think its great" Finn smiled and nuzzled Rachel while he sat next to her munching on a strawberry. Rachel blushed as Finn nuzzled her "Finn, not in front of our family" she giggled and her cheeks grew bright red.

Finn smiled "Aww, ok later then" he whispered into her ear "I know your still on the pill so I would love to fool around with you one more time tonight, it will be mostly our last time messing around on my bed. So yeah might as well let it go with a bang." Rachel blushed and giggled almost choking on her food "ahem, ok then."

Finn smirked and gently hit her back, Carole eyed her "are you ok dear?" Rachel cleared her throat and smiled "Yeah, I'm ok, Finn was telling me something funny." She hid the reason why she was laughing. Carole smiled "ah, ok then just be careful I don't want to have to go all nurse mode on you, if you start choking now." Finn nuzzled her "sorry love, didn't mean to do that to you." After they finished up eating Carole said they should go for a walk on the nature trail.

"Its ok" Rachel walked with the other's on the nature trail "Carole, since Finn and I are married now do I still call you Carole or can I call you mom, since you are like a mother to me and I never had a real one." Carole smiled "you can call me mom if you like, I don't mind."

Rachel smiled "ok, mom" the Hudson/Hummel's resumed their trail walking for a while until evening. "Well guys we better start getting home its getting dark soon so come on." Everybody piled into the van and Carole headed back to the Hudson/Hummel house. Everyone made small talk about the trip on the way home. Carole pulled into the driveway and everybody piled out and headed inside it was only 7:34pm Finn looked at Rachel "do you want to go watch a movie up in my room?"

Rachel nodded and smiled "sure, lets go, good night everybody." Finchel walked to their room with the door closed behind them. Rachel starts to seduce Finn by doing a sexy dance and strips off her clothes slowly. Finn smirked and watched her strip in front of him. "Rach, your amazing you know that, this may be out last time to mess around in my bedroom so why don't you walk your cute little butt over here to me and take me away."

Rachel smiled and pushed Finn on the bed, getting on top of him. Rachel took off his clothes, leaving them both nude. "Are you ready to taste the berry blizzard?" Rachel starts to suck on his pulse point and rubbed his chest. Finn moaned while Rachel kissed him "Y-yes I'm ready for anything you give me, I want you in control do your worst to me" he grinned looking up at her."

Rachel whispered "here is the surpize of the berry blizzard" she sits on his legs and sucks on his dick, rubbing the middle of it with her hand. Finn moaned out Rachel's name and he closed his eyes and he ran his hands threw Rachel's hair and bucked his hips so she could deep throat him. "Rach, god ugh that feels amazing" Finn painted out small breaths "I'm so close baby, if you keep that up I ain't going to last."

Rachel deep throats him and Finn came, Rachel swallowed each drop, after a while, she wiped her mouth and struck his dick inside her, riding him slowly. Finn rode her and came a second time. Finn laided back on the pillow, catching his breath and just smiling "gosh Rach that was amazing I don't know where you learned how to suck me off like that, but I have to say that was the most amazing blowjob I have ever had from you." Finn yawns "you wore me out woman" he gets up and trots to the bathroom. Finn turns around and looks at Rachel "care to clean up with me?"

Rachel smiled "videos and pointers from Quinn" Rachel giggled and got up "I love to but can I have a quickie please?" Finn smiled "Well, I will have to thank her for that, and yes I couldn't just leave you all wet and hanging." Finn got close to Rachel's body and laid her hands on his chest and he slowly picked her up and laid her back down on the bed and climbed on top of her and slid inside her core. Finn then latched his mouth on one nipple and swirled his tongue around it and quickly went in and out of her at his own pace making it a quickie hitting Rachel's spot over and over. Doing everything else in his power to make her cum.

Rachel moaned and rode as fast as she cold, making Finn's dick hit her spot over and over again, she cummed for him and went deeper. Finn moaned and came hard and fast "gosh Rach, you are amazing!" he let her pull out and off of him. "I'm really sleepy now lets hit the hay ok, tomorrow we start on our plans for New York."

Rachel nodded "sure, let me take a quick shower first, you wore me out." Rachel giggled and went into the bathroom, she started showering and singing. Finn smiled and laid back with his hands behind his head "I'm good for that, ok I'll be here keeping the bed warm for you." Rachel finished showering after a while and came out with a towel, she dried herself off and let her hair air-dry, she lay on the bed and snuggled up to Finn. "Good night, Frankenteen" she kissed him and drifted off to sleep. Finn smiled and kissed her back and fell asleep snuggled up to her.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Rachel woke up slowly and smiled at a sleeping Finn, Rachel sat up and read her fashion magazine while Finn slept. Finn rolled over and snuggled up to Rachel, Finn opened his amber eyes and stared up at her and smiled "morning love."

Rachel put her book down and smiled looking at Finn "morning sweetie, sleep well?" Rachel laid back down facing him and stares into his amber sparkling eyes. Finn smiled and kissed her "yes I did, slept like a baby and always sleeping by you makes me sleep better, so what time is it?"

Rachel looked at the alarm clock "it's a little after eight." Finn smiled and stretched and yawned "ah, ok well I'm going to take a shower, care to join me and then we can make some breakfast and head on the laptop and look around for apartments in New York." "I already showered so I'm waiting for you, and I can make breakfast." Rachel got up and was about to go downstairs.

"Ok, then I'll take a quick shower and meet you downstairs when I'm done." Rachel smiles "ok, I'm waiting" she went downstairs to the kitchen and started making pancakes after she got the stuff out. Finn headed downstairs all clean- and showered. Finn walked into the kitchen smelling pancakes "Mmm, smells good babe." Finn took a seat at the table and started up the laptop and waited for Rachel to sit next to him so they could both look at the computer.

Rachel put both plates on the table and put the pancakes on them, she gave Finn his and sat next to him. "What kind of apartment do you want, oh and here is your breakfast." Finn smiled and kissed her "thanks babe" Finn cut apiece and put it his mouth and chewed and swallowed. "Mmm, yummy nice and fluffy just the way I like them, well I know we don't need anything big so I was just thinking of a two bedroom you know. One bedroom for us and a guest bedroom, kitchen and one bathroom and a living room. We could always get a futon if we have extra guest that come and visit.

Rachel thought about it and smiled "yeah, I like that." Rachel ate her pancakes and looked at Finn. "So, what do you think of moving to New York, are you sure about moving there?" Finn smiled "yes babe, remember we talked about this, I don't think you want to stay in Lima all of our lives do you? I mean I love it here but its time to move on from this place don't you think?"

Rachel nodded "yeah, I do, sorry Finn." She kissed his cheek and nuzzled him "Mmm, I love you." Finn nuzzled her back and kissed her "don't be sorry its not your fault, its just we both love this place but I know we will miss it, remember I want to at least go to our favorite places one more time before we move." Finn spotted the apartment he liked and clicked on it "how about this one babe and they allow pets I think we should get a kitty."

"Yeah, we should, that sounds purr-fect" Rachel laughed at her joke "what kind of kitty do you want?" Finn laughed "your cute but your always my kitten" he petted her hair "um, I always wanted either a Scottish fold or a tux cat." Rachel purred playfully "Aww thanks, yeah I like that." Rachel looked around "so where is everybody?" "I don't know maybe ma went out and I know Burt is at the shop and maybe Kurt is with Blaine so looks like we got the house to ourselves right now."

Rachel smiled "cool, so find anything you like yet, when are you planning for us to move there?" Finn nodded "yes I like this one its just perfect for us and well its going to take two months or so to put a lease on it and then pack and everything. Don't worry mom and Burt will help us I already talked to them about it this earlier before we got home, I skyped them when you were sleeping one night. So when Burt and ma get home we can all sit down and talk and plan this out but for now I think my bed is calling us do you hear it?"

Rachel smiled then rolled her eyes, giggling "yes I hear it, last one upstairs is a rotten goose." Rachel ran quickly upstairs and closed the door giggling. Rachel stripped off her clothes and sat on the bed, smirking. Finn let her win and he headed up after Rachel and opened the door and stood in the doorframe just starting at Rachel's naked body on his bed, if he could get any harder he may faint. Finn stripped off his shirt, pants and boxers and walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Rachel and hovered over her. Finn kissed her forehead and cheek and lips and neck stopping on her pulse point and nipped at it. Then he continued down kissing each nipple and licking each one and he went all the way down till he stopped at her core and ran a finger up her slit feeling how wet she was for him already. Finn smirked up at her and asked, "you're still on the pill right babe?"

"Yeah, I am just until we are in New York" Rachel moaned and sucked on his pulse point, she kissed him all over his chest and wrapped her legs around him. Finn smiled and slowly entered her then "ok, good I know you want to start a family in New York, so we can try when the time is right for now as you are on the pill lets just take it easy. Finn teased her breast with one hand and kissing her lips softly.

Rachel moaned softly, she swayed her hips back and forth, going deep inside him, Rachel trails her lips to his then to his pulse point, licking it. Finn moaned and rode her, Rach you feel extra amazing today, I'm so close keep it up baby, kiss my chest you know I like that." Rachel picked her speed up and groaned, "more and harder" Rachel kissed his chest, leaving a hickey right where his heart is."

Finn moaned out Rachel's name and went deeper inside of her and he made the O face and with one last grunt and a moan he came hard inside of Rachel filling her with his warm essence. Rachel made her O face and grunted al little when she went hard on him, she sighed with pleasure as she felt the warmness in her. "Babe I got a surpize for you" she smirked.

Finn sighed and leaned back on the bed with his hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat race underneath his palm and catching his breath "gosh, Rach you always ware me out, so um what's this surpize you have for me, as he wiggled his eyebrows. Rachel smiled "you will see" Rachel sat on his legs, put her hair back and gives Finn a BJ, she licks his member and sucks it. Finn just moaned out and laid his head back on the pillow and gasped out when he felt Rachel go down on him. "Oh, god Rach you were right what a surpize, that feels amazing."

Rachel let go and smiled, she wiped away her mouth and kissed him, "I'm glad you like it, I'm always amazing, so what do you wanna do now?" Finn just laided back and catching his breath and letting his heartbeat return to normal from all the crazy actions from Rachel. "Rach, give me a minute here my brain ain't thinking" he laughs and blinks his eyes and gently sits up and hugs Rachel and kisses her. "Well, first off I want to go clean up so I'm going to take a shower, you can join me but no messing around and then lets just cuddle up on the bed here and watch a movie and fall asleep. I'm really tired now" Rachel smiled and cuddled up to him "Ok, I'm going first." Rachel got up and went to the bathroom, she started the shower and sang in the shower.

Finn smiled and kissed her "ok, if I'm asleep just wake me up when you're done" Finn closed his eyes and rested his hands behind his head. Rachel finished up showering and came out, "your turn" Rachel put on fresh clothes and laid on the bed. Finn smiled and got up and stretched "ok, thanks love" Finn leaned down and kissed her gently and headed into the bathroom and took his shower. When Finn was done he headed back into his room and got into his bed with Rachel and let her snuggle up to him "so, tomorrow I was thinking of going out around Lima and visiting a few of our favorite sports. Then we can head back here and talk to ma and Burt about the move."

Rachel nodded and smiled "yeah, I like that, then we can talk to the other's about the move. Finn smiled "yup that's the plan, so why don't we go for coffee in the morning to the Lima Bean and then shopping on main street and to Breadsticks for lunch and that pizza place in town for dinner. Then we will come home and all cuddle up in the living room and talk about the move. Rachel smiled "I like that, right now I just wanna relax." Finn smiled "ok then, why don't you use my chest as a pillow" as he patted his chest for her to lie on. "Its already ten so why don't we just hit the hay eh, I'm sleepy."

Rachel nodded and snuggled up to Finn as she drifted off to sleep. Finn smiled and fell asleep. The next morning it was 9:45am, Finn rolled over and stayed asleep as he snuggled up to Rachel some more. Rachel slowly woke up and smiled at a sleeping Finn, she sat up and read her romance book while Finn slept. Finn rolled over and playfully playing possum and laid his head on Rachel's leg and kissed her knee.

Rachel giggled and stroked his legs carefully, so she doesn't wake him up. Finn nuzzled her legs and slowly opened his eyes, he looked at Rachel and smiled "hi" Rachel looked up and smiled "hi there handsome, trying to get frisky with my legs eh?" Finn laughed "no, they are just nice and soft and smooth so I was just being silly and acting like a cat and nuzzling you, what time is it? I was thinking of going out on our little Lima adventure for one more last time in this town before we move to New York."

"Oh, right now its 10:30am, when do you wanna go?" Finn smiled "well lets take a quick shower together and then we will head to the Lima Diner for breakfast, we will have to skip the Lima Bean for today, maybe the day we leave for New York we will stop in and get a coffee to go." "Sure" Rachel smiled and got up, she set her book down and went into the bathroom, Rachel started the shower after she got in. Finn smirked and followed her into the bathroom, he stepped in. "I said together love, this is our last time showering in this shower we may as well use it well don't you think?" Finn nibbled on her neck and licked at her pulse point.

Rachel moaned "Mmm, ok now your getting me turned on" Rachel jumps on Finn, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck sucking on his pulse point. Finn whispered huskily into her ear "that's the point" he reached down and entered one of his long fingers into Rachel's core and started making out with her. Rachel moaned and made out with Finn, she rode on his fingers and grunted.

Finn smirked and licked each nipple and got her off quickly, Finn grabbed the shampoo "shall I was you now, need you nice and clean." Rachel moaned and sighed "ok" she leaned towards Finn. Finn smiled and put some shampoo in his hand and started to wash Rachel's hair "ok love go ahead and rinse." Finn grabbed the loofa and put some body wash on it and waited for Rachel to get done with her hair so he could wash her body next.

Rachel rinsed her hair and lifted her arms so Finn could wash her "I'm ready babe." Finn smiled and began to wash her, he ran the loofah over her shoulders, then down her chest and teased each breast with the loofah. Then he traveled down and got her tummy and sides and down to her core and gently soaped it up. Then down each leg and feet. 'Ok babe rinse and then you care to do me and my hair, you can rinse the loofah and use my axe soap."

Rachel rinsed her body then grabbed the shampoo and shampoos Finn's hair, after rinsing the shampoo and conditioner, she grabbed the axe body gel and kisses every part of his body before scrubbing it with gel. Finn smiled when Rachel kissed him all over, after she was done he rinsed, the water was starting to get cold "come on babe, lets get out I'm really hungry now we kind of missed breakfast so lets just head to breadsticks for lunch.

Rachel got out and dried herself off with a towel; Rachel went into Finn's room and put on fresh clothes. "I thought you wanted to go to the Lima Diner?" "Oh yeah that's right sorry, we can go there for lunch and then why don't we do some random shopping at the Lima Mall and then had to Breadsticks for dinner, how's that sound?" Rachel nodded and smiled "that sounds great, lets go" Rachel grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

Finn smiled and grabbed his keys and put his wallet in his back pocket of his jeans and held the door open for Rachel. "Ok, lets go" Finn helped Rachel into his truck and he got into the driver's seat and then started up the truck and they headed to the Lima Diner for lunch. Finn parked in the parking lot and they both headed inside and went up to the counter. "Hey there welcome to the Lima Diner what can I get for you?" Finn looked at the menu on the wall "hmm, I'll take a ham and cheese sandwich on wheat bread and for a drink I'll take a vanilla frappuccino. What you going to get Rachel?"

"Same frappchino and a veggie burger." Rachel looked up and smiled. "Ok, coming right up here is your number we will call you when your order is ready." "Thanks" Finn took the number card and led Rachel to a random booth "so, after lunch I was thinking we could hit the mall what you think?" "Cool" as long you don't complain that we are shopping a lot." Rachel teased and kissed his cheek Finn smiled "its ok just as long as you don't go to crazy, or the moving truck people are going to love us with all your boxes." Their number got called "ok I'll be right back and get the food be back in a flash."

Finn headed up to the counter and got the food he grabbed straws and napkins and headed back to the booth "here ya go babe." Finn placed her plate in front of her with a napkin and her straw. Finn started on his sandwich and took a sip of his drink. Rachel took a bite of hers and drank her drink. "Do you want to visit McKinley and the Mall today also?" Finn smiled "yeah sure, we can stop there first and see what Mr. Schue is up to." Finchel finished up their meal and Finn paid the check. They went out the door and then got in Finn's truck.

Finn smiled and headed into the truck "ok, by the time we get to the school glee should be starting so lets go surpize them ok?" Rachel took Finn's hand and they went inside, as they went inside, Rachel became emotional thinking of so many memories here and her being bullied.

Once walking down the halls they were getting a few stares from people but they didn't care, they walked to the door and looked in the window. Ryder was sitting on the drums and he caught someone looking in the window, he looked and smiled and waved his hand for Finn and Rachel to come in, everybody turned to the door and smiled. Mr. Schue was like "what you guys looking at?" Finn just smiled and looked at Rachel Mr. Schue turned around. "Finn, Rachel, hey guys!" he came over and hugged them both, "what brings you guys here?"

Rachel smiled and wiped away her tears after she hugged Will, "we came to visit you guys, is that ok?" Mr. Schue smiled "of course it is, why the sudden surpize of a visit may I ask?" Finn smiled and took Rachel's hand "well you guys know that we tied the know finally and now we are finally living our dreams and Rachel and I are moving to New York. I'm going to try to get a job at a music store and maybe take over it one day and Rachel is going to work with me and we are also planning in the future to start a family."

Everybody whistled and clapped and came up and hugged Finn and Rachel "unique is happy for you guys" kitty smiled "Yeah I'm happy." Ryder hugged Finn and Rachel "I'm so happy for you guys, Tina smiled and hugged them both "I'm going to miss you guys" she started crying and Ryder hugged her "hey, shh they will come back and visit right guys?"

"Of course we will" Mr. Schue looked at Finchel "so, why don't you guys give us one final performance we need some Finchel up in here its been so long." Finn smiled and took Rachel's hand and started up singing the first verse to pretending.

Finn finished the last verse with Rachel and looked into her eyes and smiled and kissed her, the other's in the class laughed and smiled "Ah, just like old times eh?" Mr. Schue cleared his throat "oh," Finn laughed and pulls back from Rachel "that was amazing guys, I'm going to miss that, so have you found a place in New York yet?" Rachel looked at Finn to answer since she was so emotional she couldn't speak.

Finn saw the hurt in Rachel's eyes and just held her close "yes, we have found a place we just haven't put a price down on it yet, but we will soon. We are going to take a trip there first before we move to look at it and sign the papers in person. Then when we come back we pack up the truck and we are out of here." Finn looked at his watch, "well Mr. Schue we know glee is almost over so we will let you finish up your lesson for the day." Mr. Schue smiled and hugged them both and everybody hugged them "don't be strangers ok guys, we love you both." "Love you to" Finn lead Rachel out to the hallway and looked at her.

"Babe, are you ok I felt you tense in there you were almost wrapping yourself so hard around me it sucked the breath out of me almost." Rachel sighed "I'm just gonna miss Mr. Schue and my friends, that's all but I'm thinking of all the times I was bullying in this school and it just brought painful memories back." Rachel looked at him with sad eyes.

Finn sighed and kissed her "hey, we can always come back and visit Mr. Schue he ain't going no where he takes the glee club to his heart and he isn't going to just get up and leave it, so we can always see him you know that. The other's I don't know where they will go I know Kurt and Blaine said they wanted to go to New York so you never know we may see them soon, but the other's yeah we will always keep in contact with them. Now come on lets go shopping."


	18. Chapter 18

They headed to the mall, once their Rachel got out, she took Finn's hand as they walked in the mall passing random stores. Finn stopped in front of the frozen yogurt store "you want some babe?" Rachel nodded "sure" Finn smiled and they walked into the shop, Finn grabbed a cup and looked over the random flavors and deiced on just plain chocolate and he put some sprinkles on it and some gummy bears and whipped cream and a cherry on top.

Finn walked over to the counter and waited for Rachel to make her's and join him so he could pay for them. Rachel got the same thing and walked to Finn, she sat down and smiled "how does it feel being married to me." Finn smiled "I'm happy to be married to you and all I cant wait to get to New York and start our life there and see where it takes us."

Rachel smiled and ate her yogurt "me to, so how many kids do you want?" Finn looked at Rachel and smiled "for now just one, I really wold love a boy, so I can teach him football and how to play the drums and he will grow up like me with a touch of you." Rachel smiled "I can definitely imagine that, one day, we will get our little boy soon."

They headed to a few more shops, it was getting late "so, you hungry yet, we can head to breadsticks for dinner if you like?" "We can its up to you, what do you prefer?" Finn laughed "well, you know I will always choose food, so lets head there and grab some grub." Finn helped Rachel into the truck and they headed to breadsticks, they headed inside and were showed to a booth. "Hello, welcome to breadsticks what can I start you two for drinks?" "I'll take a mountain dew please."

"Diet coke please" the waiter smile "ok, I'll be right back with those and give you a few minutes to look over the menu." Finn skimmed the menu "hmm what to get for my last dish here for a while gosh, I always go with my favorite plate, I guess time for a new one." Finn smiled and closed the menu "I know what I'm getting." Rachel smiled "what are you gonna get?"

"Cheesy lasagna with a salad" the waiter came back with their drinks "are you ready to order?" "Yup, I am I'll take the cheesy lasagna and a salad on the side with Thousand Island dressing." The waiter looked at Rachel "for you?" "Same thing, thank you." Finn smiled and gave the menu's to the waiter 'ok, I will have that out shortly for now enjoy some breadsticks and butter your salads should be coming out first.

Finn took Rachel's hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles "so, when we get home we will be sitting down with my folks and starting up the plan for a moving truck and set a date when to move." Rachel nodded and smiled "that's a great plan, I can't wait to start a new life with you." Finn picked up Rachel's hand and kissed it "same here love its going to be amazing" the waiter came with their meals "here ya go guys, enjoy."

"Thanks" Rachel dug into her food and drank her drink. Finn dug into his meal also "Mmm this is nice and cheesy I love it, do you like it to hon?" "Mmm, yeah its so good" Rachel smiled and ate all her food, she finished her drink and smiled. After Finchel finished their meals Finn put down the money for the check and tip. "Well, we better get home mom and Burt should be at the house by now so we can sit down and start working out a plan for the move and all."

Rachel headed out the door and got in the truck, she buckled her seat belt as Finn started the truck. Finn headed out and they made their way home, once home Finn parked in the driveway and turned off the truck and they headed inside "mom, Burt, Kurt are you all home?"

Rachel called out their names "Hello, anyone, did you see their cars?" "Oh hey Finny didn't hear you guys come in, we were watching TV down in the basement." "That's ok ma, we wanted to sit down with you and Burt and talk about the move and all." "Oh, ok that's fine let me get Burt and we can sit at the kitchen table and go over the stuff." "Ok, we will wait for you" Rachel smiled and sat at the table "will they be ok with it?"

Finn smiled "yeah, I know my mom may choke up a bit when we leave because her and I are attached at the hip and Burt will be happy for me to I know he will. I was also thinking of asking them about having a moving away party so we can have our friends and family over for one more night before we move." Carole and Burt came up and sat at the table with them. "ok guys, what's up?" "Well, you know we are planning on moving to New York and we wanted your help a bit so we can get settled in."

"Sure Finny, what did you have in mind?" Finn got up and got the laptop from his bag "well, this is the place we picked we can put a payment on it and all we need is a small truck we don't need that big of a truck." "Yeah, we can help with that." "Ok, we also want to throw a moving away party if that is ok?" "Sure, that's fine" "ok, and the last thing we are going to do is take a three day weekend and had up to New York and check out the apartment for ourselves. When we come back we will start to pack and have the party and in a few days leave."

"Ok, that sounds great guys, we are very happy for you" Carole started to cry a bit "my Finny's all grown up." "Aww ma stop it" Carole got up and hugged Finn close "I'm going to miss you" "I'm going to miss you to ma, but don't worry we will still visit and all." "You better" she poked his nose and kissed his cheek. Rachel became emotional at the scene between mother and son. Carole saw Rachel being sad she walked over and hugged her "hey, no tears you guys should be happy, your finally going to live both of your dreams. So go on you two get some rest and tomorrow we will start making plans to send you guys to New York so you can look at your new place and all."

Rachel smiled and hugged them good night, Rachel followed Finn upstairs closing the door behind her "that went great, don't you think?" Finn hugged and nuzzled into her shoulder/neck "yes, it did I'm so glad I cant wait to go to New York and see the inside of the loft and plan out the rooms and everything with you. For now what do you want to do its only 10:42pm so I'm not that sleepy."

Rachel nodded then smiled "I know what your thinking and it's a yes, so who's in control tonight?" Finn smiled 'you know it and he gently laid her down on the bed "hmm, I don't know how about you be in control tonight, do you want to do a random role playing game or just wing it?" Finn said while nipping at her neck, Rachel moaned "its up to you" she stripped his clothes off and waited for Finn to take her's off.

"I think we should just wing it" Finn smirked when he felt Rachel strip of his clothes and he started to remove her shirt and pants, he wrapped his arms around her and unclipped her bra and let her breast hang out. Finn teased them a little he ran his hand down her middle and to the button and zipper of her pants he undid the button and took his teeth and pulled down the zipper. He had Rachel shimmy out of her pants just leaving her in her panties.

Rachel moaned and giggled "dang, someone is feisty tonight, she sucks on his pulse point feeling it beat fast against her lips, getting wet already from the contact. Finn moaned out her name and moved his finger to the hem of her panties and pulled them down leaving her in all of her glory. Finn smiled and ran his tongue down her neck and teased by licking at her pulse point, then he kissed her hard and kept traveling south until he reached her core and stuck his tongue inside her licking at her nub.

Rachel moaned and arched her back, she ran her hands threw Finn's hand "Ahh, yes more." Finn smirked and moved his tongue up and down and licked at it he also blew onto it. Finn moved positions and arched himself at her core and slid inside. Rachel sighed in pleasure then moaned when he slid inside, she rides Finn as she sways her hips, Rachel pretended she was riding a horse. "Yeah, giddy up horsey."

Finn laughed and neighs like a horse, Finn picks up his speed and rams her harder getting her close, he kisses her and runs his hands over her body and breast. Rachel groaned and moaned she rubs his chest. Rachel smiled and kept riding him, she picked up her speed, going deeper. Finn makes the O face "ooh, Rachel yes!" he moans out her name and cums deep filling her with his seed.

Rachel made her O face and cummed "baby, can I give you a BJ?" Rachel jumped up and down, riding him some more. Finn smiled and caught his breath, yes, yes you can you have to get me hard again though so stroke me a bit and nibble on my neck right on my pulse point you know that turns me on."

Rachel smiled and nibbled on his neck getting Finn into the mood again, she saw that he was hard and she took his member and sucked on it while stroking the base. Finn just moaned and his eyes slid shut "oh, god Rach, t, that feels amazing" Finn bucked his hips so she could deep throat him. Rachel deep throats him and then licks him all over. After a while, she wiped her mouth and lay on the bed breathing heavily. "You wore me out babe."

Finn lays back and catches his breath "yeah, you wore me out to, you're just a wearing out machine or something are you even human half the time?" he laughs. Rachel smirked "maybe, are you?" Finn smiled and got up and acted like a robot "I am Finnbot, buzz, beep, boop" he circles around the room being all silly. "Sexy girl radar detected" he spins around and points at Rachel and makes a silly ding noise and lies down next to her laughing. "Yes, I'm all human but I have good acting skills to be a robot, now this robot wants to go into shut down mode so lets hit the hay eh?"

Rachel laughed and nodded "or maybe for round two?" Rachel teased Finn laughs and fakes to press a button on his chest "Finnbot ready for round two master, system overdrive." Finn laughs and climbs on top of her "I'm in control this time, so just lay back and let me do all the work no touchy you did that enough for me." Rachel giggled "ok then, Finnbot work your magic."

Finn smirked "oh, trust me I intend to." Finn ran his hands down her body softly rubbing his fingers on her skin and leaning down and started making out with her trusting his tongue inside her mouth exploring each bit, he snaked his hand down to her core and teased her a bit making her extra wet. Finn pulled back when air was needed he took a deep breath and went back down kissing her neck and ran his fingers down her neck feeling her pulse beat agasint his fingers. He smirked at her and slowly entered her once more.

Rachel moaned in pleasure and rides him while gripping the bed sheets "faster." Finn picks up his speed and rams Rachel harder and deeper and faster. Rachel moaned as he cummed for her, she rode him hard and fast. Finn makes the O face and cums again for the 2nd time, he pulls out and lies back on the bed. "My goodness Rach that was good, now I'm really sleepy, lets sleep shall we?" Rachel caught her breath, "yeah, we should, you made me tired." Rachel giggled and snuggled up to Finn as she fell asleep.

Finn smiled "yeah, I'm good for that." The next morning Finn rolled over and nuzzled into Rachel trying to wake her up. Rachel slowly woke up "morning, sleep well?" "Yes I did, did you, now come on today we are going to be going over with mom and Burt about the apartment and finding out when we can go on the trip to New York and see the loft for ourselves."

Rachel got up and took a quick shower, after she was done she combed her hair and put on fresh clothes. "Meet me downstairs, babe", Rachel went downstairs. Finn went downstairs, Carole came into the kitchen "Morning Rachel, are you hungry, I was about to make some pancakes for everybody." Rachel pointed to the huge plate of pancakes "mom I already made some but you can join us" Rachel smiled.

Carole smiled "oh, ok thanks Rachel now I don't have cook" she smiled and sat down at the table with Finn. Burt and Kurt trotted into the kitchen smelling the pancakes "Mmm that looks good Rachel." Rachel smiled and giggled "thank you" Rachel eyed Finn to let him know to tell the other's about the move.

"So mom are we going to talk today about the move and all?" "Yes Finny after breakfast we can all get together in the living room and plan something, I know you two want to go to New York to first look at this place. So why don't we work on that first and then we will start a plan for the move, for what truck service you guys want, how many boxes you guys need and all." "Oh, ok that works and ma after me and Rachel get back before we move we want one more goodbye part." "I know sweetie we talked about it already and it sounded like a plan we can work that out to."

Rachel ate her breakfast and watched those two have a talk. After breakfast everybody settled into the living room Finn on the couch with Rachel, Burt and Carole on the other couch and Kurt sat in a chair. "Ok, you two we know you want to go to New York so we are going to help you with that and the move and stuff so last night Carole and I got you tickets to New York for this weekend. So your flight is this Saturday, so Saturday afternoon, Sunday and then come back on Monday. So you have a day to check out the loft and then a day to explore New York and see what you can do, then when you guys come back we will have this party and get on the gun of packing and getting you a moving truck."

Rachel smiled and hugged them both, "thanks guys, it means a lot to us." "Hey anything for my step daughter in law" Carole and Burt hugged both Finn and Rachel. Kurt spoke up "yeah Finn I'm going to be planning this party, I want you guys to have one more amazing party planned by me until I can get me and Blaine's butts up to New York. So be ready for the best party ever." "Aww, thanks lil bro" Finn hugs him tight.

Rachel hugged Kurt to "thanks lil diva" Rachel laughed "so what do we do now?" "Well, why don't you guys just relax for the day, nothing exciting going on?" "Yeah I'm going to visit Blaine today, we are seeing a movie." Carole looked at Burt "So what do you want to do today honey?" "Well we got some food shopping to do so yeah." "Ok, we can do that, we also should get stuff for the party so Finny, Rachel why don't you guys go out and enjoy yourselves and we will take care of the party supplies ok?" Finn looked at Rachel "do you want to go bowling or something Rach?"

Rachel thought "I'm tired of bowling, maybe we can take a walk in the Lima Park if you want?" Finn smiled "ok, do you want to make a picnic or go out for lunch?" "Its up to you." "Why don't we just make a picnic I want to save money for our move and all." Finn headed into the kitchen and started making a basket for the picnic. Rachel helped him out and grabbed purse, she went outside and headed into the truck.

Finn placed the basket into the backseat and got inside the truck and they headed to the park, once at the park Finn took out the basket "so do you want to eat first and then walk off our food on the trail?" Rachel nodded and smiled "yeah, we can do that, exercise is another good way to lose weight besides sex" Rachel giggled. Finn laughed "yes, I know that, thanks to gym class and football" they found a spot under a tree and Finn laid out the blanket and set down the basket taking out the items they brought along. Two PB&J sandwiches and some Cheetos and two bottles of water. Finn handed Rachel a sandwich and a bag of Cheetos and a water bottle.

Rachel took them "thanks honey" Rachel took a bite of her sandwich "so, how did you know I was the one?" Finn laughed "you asked this question already sweetie, and member I told you I just felt that spark with you when we first met, when I heard you sing and you just touched something in m heart and I have loved you from that day." Rachel smiled "same here" she ate her sandwich then began to eat her Cheetos.

Finn smiled and nibbled on his lunch watching random people run by and playing games in the park, after they finished their lunch Finn put away the blanket and they threw out their trash. Finn placed the basket back in the truck and they made their way to the trail and started their walk. Rachel took Finn's hand and stared singing. Finn smiled and listened to her sing as they walked together hand and hand.

Rachel stopped after a while "I cant wait to live my dream on Broadway, but the problem is how am I gonna balance a family and my career?" Finn smiled "well, we will work something out, why don't you wait till you win your first Tony or something to have a family with me, or there is always daycare and Kurt and Blaine will be in New York soon so they could always watch our kid. When the time comes you know Kurt is just going to go gaga over him or her." They found a bench and deiced to take a rest and sit for a while, Finn leaned back and placed his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel leaned her head on Finn's chest, just enjoying the sound of his heartbeat and quietness around them on the trail she smiled. "Hopefully we can handle a cat and a baby at the same time." Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head "I think we can love, cats are easy to take care of and we will try out best for a baby, I really do want to start a family with you." Finn placed a hand on Rachel's stomach "soon I want to feel a kick and when we go to the doctor's I want to sit in the room with you and let the doctor let us listen to the heartbeat of our little one inside of you." Finn felt a tear run down his face, he quickly wiped it away with his hand.

Seeing Finn emotional made her emotional to "me to" she quickly wiped away a tear, sitting on Finn's lap and kisses him. Finn kisses her passoinally a few people staring at them passing by. Finn didn't care though he just kissed his wife and hugged her close it was already 4:30pm. "Well, lets get home babe and see what everybody is up to."


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel got up and took Finn's hand as they went in the truck, Rachel buckled her seat belt and spoke up "I had a great time sweetie." Finn smiled "I did to, I cant wait to visit Central Park." Finn started up the truck and they headed home, Finn parked into the driveway and they headed inside it were 5:31pm when they got home and Finn smelled Carole making dinner. It was chicken tenders and French-fries. "Hey you two, you're just in time for dinner come on." Finn sat at the table and made himself a plate.

Rachel made herself a plate and sat down, "thanks mom" Rachel smiled and ate a fry. "Your welcome dear, so did you guys have fun today, what did you end up doing?" Finn nodded "yeah, we just spent the day together in the park I'm going to miss that park but I cant wait to visit Central Park and all." "Yeah, I hear its nice, but never go there at night." "Oh, trust me I know I wont go, I may be a big scary dude but I would never go to that place at night nope." Finn nibbled on a chicken tender.

Rachel giggled "you and Puck are so alike yet so different at the same time." Finn laughed "yeah, you could say that." Rachel smiled and ate her dinner, Finn smiled at Rachel and finished up his dinner, and after everybody was done Finn helped his mom with the dishes and headed up to his room, waiting for Rachel to follow him. Rachel cleaned up and headed upstairs after saying good night, she went into the room and closed the door behind her. "Hey handsome, what do you wanna do?"

Finn smiled "I don't know, what you in the mood to do?" Finn lay on the bed and opened his arms for Rachel to come cuddle with him. "Do you wanna sleep or?" Rachel teased him, Finn shook his head no "Na, its only 8:51pm, I'm not sleepy, why don't we just cuddle and listen to some music or something and go from there." Rachel lay on the bed and cuddled with Finn. Finn smiled and kissed her "ah, so tomorrow we pack and head to New York for our visit, I cant wait to see the new place."

"Same here" Finn yawned "ok, now I am sleepy, lets hit the hay." Finn reached over and switched off the lamp and let Rachel rest back on his chest and they both fell asleep. The next morning Rachel woke up slowly and smiled at a sleeping Finn. Finn rolled over on his side and opened his amber eyes and stared up at Rachel and smiled "hi." Rachel smiled "hi handsome, sleep well?" Finn smiled and shook his head yes "yup." Finn yawned and stretched like a cat and got up and scratched his head and kissed Rachel and walked into the bathroom to start up a shower. Finn poked his head out of the door and wiggled his finger to Rachel to come and join him.

Rachel smiled and got in the bathroom, she closed the door and jumped on Finn making out with him. Finn stumbled a bit because he wasn't awake yet, but he soon was awake when Rachel started making out with him. "Well hello there" Finn said in between kisses "the shower is calling out names, so come on." Finn stepped into the shower with Rachel still wrapped around him, he set her down and set them both under the water and got em wet so Finn could wash her hair.

Rachel leaned into Finn's touch so he could wash her hair. Finn grabbed the shampoo and started to lather up his hair and rinse, when he was done he grabbed Rachel's shampoo putting some in his hands and washing her hair for her. Rachel smiled "that feels good." Finn smiled and let her go under the spray to rinse, when she was done he handed her the luffa and puts some body wash on it "care to wash me love?" "Sure" Rachel took the loofah and kissed every part of Finn's body before washing it with soap.

Finn moaned into the kisses and let Rachel wash him, after she was done Finn took the luffa from Rachel and began to wash her kissing her all over and then rubbing random areas with soap. Rachel moaned and let Finn wash her, after Finn was finished, Rachel rinsed all the soap off of her "all clean." Finn smiled and kissed her deeply "ok, lets head out I'm hungry." Rachel came out and dried herself off, she put on fresh clothes and combed her hair.

Finn dried his hair and body and got dressed for the day and headed downstairs Carole and Burt were at work and Kurt stayed over at Blaine's house that night so he would be home later. "What you in the mood for this morning babe or did you want to go out?" "I feel like relaxing at home, what do you prefer?" "That's fine with me, we got to pack today anyway for our trip to New York, so why don't we have breakfast, pack and then spend the day doing random stuff here at home."

"Sure, that's fine with me, can you make breakfast this time please?" "Sure" Finn went to the fridge and got out the eggs, bacon for him and some toast." Finn started cooking while humming a small tune. Rachel smiled and listening to Finn humming. Finn finished cooking and made a plate of eggs and toast for Rachel and a plate of eggs and bacon for himself. Finn poured some milk for them and put the stuff on the table and sat across from Rachel.

"Ok, so after we eat we will start to pack for New York and then mom should be home soon and Burt will be in later. I know Kurt will be home and Blaine may stop by with him to, we also have to plan that we want the most at our going away party. So we can sit down and make a guest list." "When do you want to plan the guest list?" "Well lets wait till mom and Burt get home and go over the list with them and see who we can all have here." Finn finished up his breakfast and cleaned up his dishes and took care of Rachel's when she was done. "Ok, I'm going to go brush my teeth meet me in my room and we can start packing for New York."

Rachel cleaned up and went upstairs, she saw Finn packing and helped him. "Thanks babe, we will have to go to your place and get clothes and stuff you know, did you want to do that today real quick or I know you have some clothes and stuff stored here also so you could just use that?" Rachel shrugged "I'll use my stuff here, its alright with me."

Finn smiled "ok, whatever fits your boat" the door opened downstairs "Finny, were home where are you?" Finn poked his head out of his room "I'm in my room ma, me and Rachel are packing for our trip to New York." "Ok, when you two are done come downstairs ok?" "Ok ma" after a while Finchel finished packing and then Rachel headed downstairs, Rachel called for Carole "mom, are you here?" Carole came out of the kitchen and into the living room "here I am dear I was just planning something for dinner, so what did you need?" "Oh, I just wanna to let you know we are done packing, would you like help with anything?"

Carole smiled "sure, do you guys want to help with dinner, I'm making spaghetti and garlic bread." Rachel smiled "Sure, Finn is taking a nap so he said I could help you out with dinner" Rachel helped Carole with dinner. Finn's still asleep while Rachel and Carole make dinner, Carole grabs the pot and fills its up with water and lets its start to boil "could you go into the freezer dear and get the garlic bread." Rachel nodded and grabbed the garlic bread from the freezer "do you want me to fry it or bake it?"

"Bake it please" Carole got the noodles as the water started to boil and she placed the noodles in the pot and let them settle as she started to brown the meat and once that was done she added the sauce and stirred that. "Rachel dear will you please drain the noodles when there done?" the door opened and in walked Burt "hello family" "hello dear" Carole went over and hugged Burt, "just in time for dinner its almost done." "Where is Finn and Kurt?" "Finn's taking a nap and Kurt is out with Blaine they went to a movie and dinner so Kurt should be home later tonight."

"Ok, I'm going to go change into comfy clothes and get out of my work clothes and I'll be back in a bit." Rachel baked the garlic bread then drained the noodles after they were done. After a while both woman made dinner then set up the dinner table. "Rachel dear will you go please wake up Finny." Rachel went upstairs and saw Finn passed out on his bed she walked over to him and gently shook him "sweetie its dinner time, wake up."

Finn woke up at the mention of food, he yawned "ok babe I'll be right down got to use the bathroom and I'll wash up and be right down." Rachel smiled and kissed him "ok, meet me downstairs." Rachel went back downstairs and let everybody know that Finn was up and coming down in a bit. Finn went back into his room and put on a shirt and headed downstairs and joined everybody at the table. "Hi everybody" Carole came over "hey sleepyhead." Carole kissed the top of his head and set a plate in front of him. Finn licked his lips and dug into the food.

The whole family ate dinner and made small talk. "Oh, here guys the tickets came in the mail for you today." Carole handed Finn the tickets "ok cool thanks ma." Their flight was tomorrow morning at 10am. "So Rachel did you want to talk to ma and Burt about the guest list for the moving party?" "Oh yes, I wanted to wait till the right time but we can discuss it now if that's alright?"

Finn was done eating so he got a notepad and a pen "ok babe who do you want to come, I know us" he wrote down his name, mom, Burt and Kurt and Blaine and Rachel "so who else?" "Well the Schuster's, Quinn, Puck and the new kids from Glee club, is that cool or you don't want the new glee kids? Do you wanna invite Brittany and Santana, because I'm afraid they will make sarcastic remarks at the party."

Finn wrote down the names, "yes I want the new kids I was a teacher them for a while you know and Brittany and Santana that is just how they are but I'll keep an eye on them. We are friends with them and I wouldn't want to just get up and leave without saying goodbye to them you know, Ok I think we got everybody."

Finn helped his ma with the dishes. Rachel helped clean up to "I know but I don't want mom and Burt to feel intimated by Brittany and Santana you know, I mean that's why Quinn barley talks to them anymore. I mean she does but not that much." Finn sighed "ok, fine we wont invite them" Finn put the guest list on the fridge and headed into his room having Rachel follow him, he flopped on his bed.

Rachel sighed and laid down next to Finn "sorry hon, I was being to sensitive, we can invite them and I can give them another chance, I'm sorry can I make it up to you?" "Its fine, I just want all my friends there you know, I have been there for Santana and yeah she was a jerk to me sometimes but remember that time I helped her and sang to her. She really forgave me and Brittany I don't know she is ok but meh I promise you they won't do anything. Oh what did you have in mind" as he looked at her with lust in his amber eyes.

"Thank you sweetie, and its this" Rachel climbed on Finn and starts making out with him. Finn smiles into the kiss "you always know how to make me happy." Rachel smiled "me to, do you wanna make out or sleep?" Finn smirked "what do you think" he kissed her and nibbled on her neck. Rachel giggled and stripped Finn's clothes off and hers including her bra, leaving them in their underwear. Rachel kissed his chest, leaving a hickey right on his heart.

Finn moaned out Rachel's name and kissed down her forehead, cheek, neck stopping on her pulse point to tease a bit then continued down. Finn kissed her lips softly and gently and moved down to her chest, kissing the spot where her heart was feeling it beat agasint his lips. Finn went down lower and kept kissing he kisses each nipple and licked each one and down further he went taking his hand and sticking a finger inside her panties and slowly teasing her nub while still kissing her and different areas on her body.

Rachel giggled and moaned out Finn's name, she teases him but putting one finger in his boxers and plays with his dick. Finn moaned out Rachel's name when he felt her place her finger on his dick he added a 2nd finger in gently going in and out and kissing each spot on her neck and lips. Rachel did the same thing and then took off her panties, smirking. Rachel grinds her body against Finns.

Finn smirks when Rachel removes her panties and he removes his boxers and feels Rachel grinning up to him, Finn moans out her name and lays her down and slowly entered her core. Rocking back and forth inside of her running his hands down her breast and teasing each nub with his finger. Rachel wraps her legs around him as she rides him back and forth, Rachel moaned when Finn played with her breast.

Finn kissed her and keeps up his speed and rhythm hitting her spot over and over until Rachel is seeing stars. Rachel moaned as she almost saw stars, she picked up her speed, making his dick go deeper inside of her, "oh fuck me babe." Finn smirked and moaned out her name with one final trust Finn felt his breathing speed up and his heart rate going crazy and he came hard and fast inside of Rachel spilling out his seed into her core.

Rachel moaned and came hard sweating while riding him at the fastest speed. Finn pulled out and he caught his breath lying back on the bed "ah best one yet love, now shower time and then sleep we got an early flight tomorrow, so we got to be up early. Rachel caught her breath and nodded "me first babe" Rachel got up and went into the bathroom. Finn waved her off "sure, I don't think I can move yet" Finn said with a hand on his chest and catching his breath still, just wake me up when your done I'm going to take a cat nap until its my turn."

Rachel started showing and singing. Finn lay in bed with his eyes closed thinking about the trip tomorrow and starting a new leaf in New York and listening to Rachel sing. Rachel finished showering after a while and then came out in a towel, she combed her hair and put on fresh undergarments and lay on the bed "your turn." Finn opened his eyes and got up and stretched "ok, thanks babe if you want to get the bed ready to sleep and keep it warm for me and I'll be back in a jiffy." Finn kissed her cheek and headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower."

Rachel smiled and closed her eyes, keeping the bed warm for Finn. Finn got done with his shower and dried himself off, he headed back into the room and got in the bed and snuggled up to Rachel. Rachel cuddled into him and fell asleep in his arms.

**_AN: next up they finally visit NY and coming up I got a scary chap/storyline coming up so be prepared for that, if u have read my Hawaiian birthday days. Its almost like that scary scene from that story but a little bit more intones and a story line to go with it this time (Laughs)._**

**_So anyway I am loving all the reviews and follows and faves I'm getting on this story, I have to say this is my best story by far it was wasn't for my partner in crime helping me with this story. It's a Role playing story we are doing on the Glee Forum and I'm turning it into this fanfic so I'm really glad you are sticking with me on this, I'm thinking this may lead up to 30 something chap's it will be the longest story I have ever written, anyway next chap will be up later this week ^^ thanks Gleekforever12345 _**


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Finn's alarm on his iPhone went off and he woke up and turned it off "Rach, time to wake up babe, we gotta get ready to go soon its 7am." Rachel moaned when Finn said the time "I don't get why we have to fly instead of driving, New York is not that far." Rachel slowly got up and went to the bathroom still fighting off sleep.

Finn sighed "yeah, I know but I don't feel like driving" Finn laughs and got up and got dressed. Rachel washed her face and brushed her teeth, she got dressed and went downstairs yawning. Finn went into the bathroom and relived himself and brushed his teeth and came downstairs and joined Rachel in the kitchen "so are you hungry babe?"

Rachel rubbed her eyes and mumbled something "yeah, I guess" she sat down and rested her head on the table. Finn chuckled and kissed the top of her head as she laid her head on the table. Finn went over to the stove and started working on some cheese omelets for them with some toast. Carole came downstairs and Burt was already at work and Kurt was at Blaine's but he texted Finn and told him for Rachel and him to have a safe flight.

Carole saw Rachel zonked out on the table, she came over to her and brushed her hair back from her eyes "hey Rachel you ok?" Rachel quickly got her head up and cleared her throat "yeah mom just tired, apparently your son here booked a way too early flight and I'm not exactly a early morning person as I used to be" Rachel laughed tiredly.

Carole smiled and patted her back "Aww sorry dear Finny was never a morning person either until you came into his life, he would sleep till noon. Sometimes I had to poke in his room in his room just to wake him up I almost threw water on him once. Finn laughed and set a plate in front of Rachel and one for himself. "I'm glad you didn't do that ma, and I'm sorry I booked an early flight because if we didn't do an early one we would be in New York very late and I didn't want that.

Rachel sighed and started eating her breakfast "its ok, I'm not mad anymore, next time please flights only in the afternoon or evening when it's almost sunset." Finn smiled and kissed her cheek "ok, I promise the only trips we will be making soon is back here for holiday's so yeah and if the roads are ok we will drive I promise." Finn nibbled on his breakfast and after they were finished Finn grabbed their bags and said goodbye to his mom and he said he'd text once they land. Finn held the door opened for Rachel and they headed into his truck and headed off to the airport.

Rachel looked out the window and smiled. They headed to the airport parking lot and headed inside and got their bags checked and headed to their gate, all boarded and ready Finn let Rachel have the window seat and he got in the middle seat and got comfy. Finn smiled "well, I'm going to take a small catnap so wake me up when we are half way there ok, if your sleepy you can use my shoulder as a pillow."

Rachel smiled and looked out the window "I'll be to busy looking over New York" she laughs. Rachel kissed him and smiled while laying her head on his shoulder. Finn nuzzled her shoulder "ok, I'm going to sleep now wake me halfway ok" he kissed her and leaned against his little pillow and closed his eyes. Rachel closed her eyes and dreamed of her and Finn dancing on Broadway.

"This is your captain speaking, we are about to land soon, so please fasten your seat belts." Finn heard the captain speaking and he woke up and saw Rachel sleeping on his shoulder, he ran a hand down her cheek "wakey, wakey love we are almost about to land." Rachel woke up excitedly and looked out the window, looking happy like a little kid. Finn smiled "someone is happy" he laughed and kissed her. The plane landed and Finn and Rachel headed to the baggage claim and grabbed their bags. "Ok babe lets hit the hotel I'm beat, tomorrow we will see our new place."

Finchel looked for a taxi and it came after Rachel called out "taxi!" they got in and Rachel was grinning ear to ear. Finn laughed "your good at that" Finn sat next to Rachel and Finn gave the address of the hotel to the cabbie and they sped off. "I told you I go here a lot so my dads taught me how to get a taxi, when we move in, I'll teach you." Rachel smiled and got out when they arrived, she paid the driver and helped Finn with the bags.

Finn smiled "oh yeah, I forgot jet lag getting to me I guess, I just want to flop on the hotel bed and relax." Finn picked up his bags and they got their room keys and headed off to their room, they found the room and Finn did as he said he put down his bags and flopped on the bed face first "Ahh, its so fluffy!" Finn rolled over onto his back and sighed into the coolness of the covers.

Rachel dropped her bags and giggled, she closed the door, ran to the bed and jumped by Finn "man, its so fluffy" she laid her head on Finn's chest listening to his heartbeat soothing her. Finn laughed and Rachel felt his chest vibrate, he kissed the top of her head "Ah, yes I want a bed like this when we move here, well its only 8:45pm what do you want to do?" "Well, do you wanna have dinner first or have our own little private party for the first time here?" Rachel smirked, Finn thought "lets have dinner first why don't we order New York style pizza, I heard its amazing?"

Rachel nodded "let me call room service" Rachel called room service and they said they will come with the pizza in a while. Finn smiled and laid on the bed waiting for the pizza to arrive he put on a random movie and just relaxed. The pizza arrived and Rachel paid for it; she brought the pizza box over to Finn and opened the box. "Special delivery for the Hudson's." Rachel smiled.

Finn smiled and grabbed a slice "ooh, hot" he blew inside his mouth trying to cool off the piece of pizza once it was cooled off he swallowed the piece "Mmm dang this is good!" Rachel took a piece and blew on it before eating it "mm, this is good, you can never find good pizza like this, I'm not kidding." Finn nodded "yeah, I agree" after they ate they relaxed for a little bit, Finn cuddled up to Rachel "so what do you wanna do?"

"Do you wanna, you know what?" Rachel smirked and giggled, Finn smirked "yeah, we may as well mark the hotel room ours eh?" Finn climbed on top of her and started nibbling on her neck and kissing her pulse point. Rachel giggled and moaned she strips Finn's clothes while kissing him hard, Rachel grunts after taking her clothes off. Finn moans out Rachel's name and starts to take off her bra and panties.

Rachel moaned out his name and starts to take off his boxers with one hand and plays with his member with the other hand. Finn moans out Rachel's name when she starts stroking him, Finn takes his hand and teases Rachel getting her geared up to go inside. Rachel giggled and lets him slide inside her, she rides hi slowly and kisses all over his chest. Finn moaned out when he felt himself become one with Rachel and he let her ride him and just closed his eyes in the moment of her riding him and kissing him.

Rachel closes her eyes and smiled in pleasure while riding him, sh went deep inside him while swaying her hips back and forth. Finn moaned out Rachel's name, "yes Rach right there god you feel freaking amazing!" Finn made his O face and came hard and fast he kept going a little bit more until Rachel hit her peak. Rachel made her O face as she came hard and fast, she gives him hickeys all over his chest.

Finn moaned out Rachel's name as she came and he pulled out of her and lay on the bed and closed his eyes, coming down from their sex. Rachel lay down next to him and breathed heavily, which turned into a giggle fit, "best sex ever in a fluffy bed."

Finn smile "you got that right, now I'm going to take a shower and then you can go next and I'd say we hit the hay. We got a big day tomorrow seeing the new apartment and going around town. Rachel smiled big "hurry up then" Rachel teased Finn and closed her eyes.

Finn laughed "ok, I'm going" Finn headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower singing out I love New York in the shower, when he was done he just walked out in his birthday suit not caring and got into the bed and smiled at Rachel. "Ok, shower is all yours and its nice hot water, big shower and free shampoo and soap woo!" Finn laughed and put his hands behind his head and snuggled into the pillows and blanket. "I'll be waiting for you and keeping the bed warm."

Rachel smiled at what Finn had said and jumped of the bed "can't talk now, hon, having fun" Rachel turned on the shower after exploring the bathroom and belted out I Love New York. Finn laughed and just laid back in bed and closed his eyes enjoying the noises of the city outside and the fluffiness of the bed around his naked body. Rachel came out and dropped the towel, she combed her hair and starts to do a sexy dance in front of Finn.

Finn watched her dancing around "my goodness are you sure your sleepy, I mean I am and no more messing around tonight, would you just like to cuddle till we fall sleep or are you going to dance all night?" Finn laughed, Rachel stopped and laughed "I'm pretty sleepy, I always do this when I come here, but tonight I will cuddle with you. Rachel jumps on the bed and lies on the bed snuggling up to Finn.

Finn smiled and let her lay on his chest "well maybe one night when we are here we can go to a real New York club or something and get our dancing on." "Yeah we could." Rachel lay on top of Finn's chest and fell asleep to the soft beat of his heart. Finn kissed the top of her head and flicked off the light above the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Rachel woke up and got up, she sat in a chair looking at the breathtaking view while Finn slept. Finn rolled over and felt that Rachel wasn't in bed he slowly woke up and woke up to a nice view, Rachel's backside "I didn't know it was a full moon this morning love." Rachel turned around and giggled "why yes there is, would you like a little show from the full moon?" Finn smirked and looked down at his morning wood already popping up to say hello "well, what do you think" as he looked down at the bed forming a tent.

Rachel looked in surpize "whoa, how did you do that, and what does your little friend want?" Rachel smirked, Finn laughed "well, guys get it in the morning its just a think we have to take care of, either a cold shower in the morning or our girlfriends or wives help us take care of it, so this little friend wants to be touched." Finn smirked, Rachel rolled her eyes and giggled, she climbs on the bed and then on Finn, Rachel passionately kisses him and tries to put his member inside her without using her hands.

Finn smiled and helped her slide into him and he works out his own. Rachel rides him at a slow pace first then picked up the speed, she kisses him all over his chest. Finn moaned our Rachel's name when she kissed him and he kisses her back and keeps up his speed getting close to his climax. Rachel moaned out his name and gives him a hickey; she went deeper inside him and sways her hips back and forth.

Finn just moaned out her name and felt his climax coming and he trusted once more and came hard inside of Rachel filling her with his essence and warmth. Rachel moaned and sighed in pleasure as she felt warmness fill her. Finn pulled out of her and laid back against the bed "ah, well that was amazing and now the shower is calling my name you can take your turn after me" Finn got up and kissed her and walked to the bathroom.

Rachel smiled "ok, then you and your little friend wore me out." Rachel giggled and laid back down. Finn laughed, "you know for a fact that he ain't little, he laughs "and yup I'm good for that." Rachel giggled and waved him off "hurry and go shower, I wanna see New York." Rachel laughed and lay down, Finn laughed "ok, I'm going" Finn headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower and toweled off and came out. "Ok love your turn, I'm going to get dressed and then for breakfast why don't we go have breakfast at Tiffany's, I heard its really famous or something?"

"Yeah, that was my idea" Rachel grinned, got up and kissed Finn and his little friend and then went into the bathroom and started showering. Finn laughed and moaned when Rachel bent down and kissed the tip of his dick, he shudder and watched Rachel walk into the bathroom. Finn got dressed and lay on the bed and watching a random cartoon, waiting for Rachel to get done in the shower.

Rachel finished showering after a while and came out in a towel, she combed her hair and blew dried her hair. After that she took the towel off and put on fresh clothes. Finn smiled and saw Rachel come out of the bathroom "so are you ready to go babe?" Rachel did her hair and wore a cute flowery dress with flats. "Yup, I'm ready" she grabbed her purse "ready for the tour guide?" Rachel took his hand and smiled.

Finn smiled "yes I am this is going to be a great day I'm more excited to see our new place, so shall we m'lady?" Finn opened the door and put the keycard in his wallet and they walked to the lobby and hailed a taxi and headed to Tiffany's.


	21. Chapter 21

Rachel smiles and high-fived Finn "wow, after one day here, you already know how to hail a taxi, I'm so proud of you." Rachel kissed his cheek and squeezed it like Carole did when he was little and now. Finn laughed "Aww, stop it I had a good teacher how to flag one down" they arrived at the café and headed inside and headed to the counter. "Hi, welcome to Tiffany's what can I get you?" "I'll take a bagel with hot coca please."

"Same here please" Rachel smiled and looked at Finn. Finn smiled at Rachel and they got their order and stood outside and leaned up against the wall "ah, this is so cool." "I know, every couple comes here, especially celebrities, also my favorite Broadway stars." Rachel fangirls to herself but tries to remain calm. Finn smiled "yeah I know, I have heard stories of stars just walking around and all." Finn finished his bagel and his coca and tossed out his trash and waited for Rachel to be done.

Rachel finished hers and tossed her trash away "so, what's next, I have my invisible tour guide cap on." She patted her head and laughed, Finn smiled and patted her head "well, do you want to go look at the new place or go explore the city a bit, we got all day in town today so yeah." "We can do both, I mean I don't want to tire you out sweetie. I mean New York is a big place, do you want to do both or just one today?"

Finn waved his hand "me tired, I can do both, I want to spend as much time in the city as we can these three days, so come on lets go." Finn flagged down another taxi and helped Rachel get in, he told the cabbie the address of the loft and they headed off to see what their new home would look like. Rachel closed her eyes so she could be suripized and smiled. Finn smiled and saw Rachel close her eyes he laughed and helped her up the stairs and he grabbed the key under the mat and unlocked the door and led her inside.

Finn gasped out "oh Rach you gotta see this its amazing I can't wait till this is ours." Rachel opened her eyes and squealed, hugging Finn "oh my god this place is amazing, thank you, thank you!" Rachel jumps on Finn and hugs him tightly, kissing all over his face. Finn smiled "I knew you would like it, I can already plan it in my head where everything is going to go. We are in the living room/dining room right now, we can have a couch, table, TV with Xbox for when the guys come to visit. Then we got the kitchen where we can cook yummy meals and then down the hall bathroom we only need one as it's just you and me for now.

Then we got our bedroom I can se one of those big fluffy beds and us sharing a closet and two drawers and then there is one more room, I want to keep empty for now because, Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and placed his hand on her stomach. I hope to see it as a nursery and we can start a family and then make it into a bedroom for our boy or girl."

Rachel smiled when Finn showed her the rooms and then smiled big when he showed her the empty room and placed his hand on her stomach. "I can imagine that to, I can't wait to start our new lives here, I love you Finn Hudson." Rachel wraps her legs around him and kisses him passionately. Finn smiles and kisses her back, "damn I wish there was a bed here, you don't know how bad I want to make love to you, all this talk about moving in, babies and family. It just got me hot for you, we will fill that void later tonight, for now it's almost 3:330 do you want to grab some late lunch?"

Rachel nodded "I love to but why don't we have a quickie first" Rachel smirked. Finn smirked "but where love, there is no couch, no bed not even a rug I don't want to get naked on a wood floor unless we just do it standing up or something. We can lock the door and I can arch you up on the door, or wall or something?" Rachel smirked and locks the door behind her, she arches Finn on the wall and grinds him. "We can do it standing up" Rachel took off her shorts and panties turning Finn on.

Finn smirks "ok" Finn took off his shirt, pants and boxers and just leaving his socks on he pushed Rachel up against the wall. Finn helps Rachel wrap her legs around him and her arms snake around his neck holing her in place he eases himself in her and they start making love on the door. Rachel moans and she gives Finn a hickey, she rides him at the fastest speed. "I bet I got you so horny, eh?"

Rachel smirked and grunts as she went deeper, making Finn hit her spot repeatedly. Finn growls out Rachel's name "yes, you did babe, you don't know what you do to me." Finn moves her hands down to his chest and he takes his hands and teases each nipple with his hands keeping his hold on her. Rachel licked her lips and bites Finn's neck, playfully right on his pulse, she moans as Finn played with her breast.

Finn licked and nipped at her own neck his legs were getting tired so he trusted a few more times and came hard, panting against Rachel's shoulder. Rachel moaned and she came hard on the spot, she kissed all over Finn chest then his lips, calming his panting. Finn felt his legs give out and he sank to the floor "ugh Rach, sorry I couldn't stand up anymore you made my legs feel like jelly."

Rachel pouted "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to baby, she sank on the floor next to him. Finn kissed her "its ok, I can take it, now come on its 5pm already lets go get some food and maybe we can catch a show tonight or something. What you want to see, we can see if anything is playing after we have dinner." Rachel kissed him back and got up, she put on her undergarments, dress and shoes. Rachel grabbed her purse and helped Finn up. "Come on, let's go, choo, choo all aboard the Berry-Hudson express." Rachel imitated a train and laughed, she went to the door and waited for Finn outside.

Finn laughed and put the key under the mat and locked the door and followed Rachel outside "so, where did you want to go, you know all about New York so I'll leave the picking to you." First we can go to Sardi's which is way better then Breadsticks, then we can watch one of our favorite musicals, but you probably might get bored listening to show tunes and think it sucks. All the guys in Glee Club hates it." Rachel looked sad

Finn nodded "hmm Sardi's ok that sounds good, and I don't think they hate it you know for a fact that my brother don't hate show tunes and Blaine he loves them to. So did Unique and Mercedes I think only Santana, Brittany and Puck hated them the most. You know and I don't hate them I like them so I bet you can find a Broadway that I would like just use your facts you know me Rach, now lets go get some grub." Finn flagged down a taxi and told the cabbie to head to Sardi's

Rachel sat in the taxi and looked at Finn "I know, its just I don't wanna force you to do something you don't like, so tell me what musical do you want to see?" Finn kissed her cheek "hey I know its ok, ok let me think I know Kurt was blabbing to me about random musicals that I may like and he said one that caught my attention it was called Rock of Ages or something, do you know it?"

Rachel smiles "I have heard of it and its really good, I really want to see that, shall we go see it after dinner?" Finn smiled "sure, we can do that sweetie" they arrived at Sardi's "here ya go kiddo's." Fin paid the taxi fare and helped Rachel out of the cab and held the door open for her "hello, welcome to Sardi's table for two?" Finn nodded "ok, right this way please." Finn held Rachel's hand and they followed the hostess to a table. "Here ya go, your waiter will be with your shortly enjoy your meal." "Thank you" a waiter came over to them "hello, I'm Emmet welcome to Sardi's what can I start you two out with to drink?"

Rachel looked at the menu "iced tea please" Emmet wrote it down and looked at Finn "I'll take a cherry coke please." Emmet nodded and wrote it down "ok, I'll be right back with those and give you some time to look over the menu." He walked away "this place is really cool Rach I love all the photo's of the people on the walls I don't know who many of them are but I see some I know like Cats is on there and the lion king and that's mostly it" he laughs.

Rachel nodded and laughed "well when we move here, I'll teach you all about them I promise, don't worry if our friends tease you, I'll go all Lima heights on them." Rachel said the last part, imitating Santana and giggled. Finn laughed "ok, good you're just my little tour guide and New York teacher I love it." Emmet came back with their drinks "here ya go guys, did you have time to deiced on what you want to order?" Finn nodded "yup, I'll take the meatloaf and salad meal please." Emmet looked at Rachel "and for you?"

Rachel nodded "I will have the veggie ravioli please with salad on the side." Emmet smiled and wrote down their orders "ok, I'll give this to the chef's and it should be out shortly." Finn put his hand on Rachel's and ran his thumb over her knuckles "you know I cant wait till we move here its going to be a pain because of the packing but I know its worth it." Rachel smiled "I agree, I'm so blessed I married you." Finn picked up her hand and kissed it "me to love." Emmet came with their meals "here ya go guys, enjoy if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask ok?" "Thanks" Finn smiled and dug into his meatloaf.

"Thanks" Rachel dug into her food and for a few hours, the lovely couple enjoyed their meal and made small talk. Finn finished his meal and waited for Rachel, so they could go pay and get ready to head to the theater to see the show. Rachel finished her meal and got up, she grabbed her purse and waited for Finn to pay the check.

Finn smiled and they got up and headed to the front to pay, Finn grabbed a mint and they walked out together and haled a taxi and headed to the theater, once there Finn headed to the ticketbooth. "Two for Rock of Ages please." Finn paid the fair and the guy handed him the tickets Finn gave Rachel one and they headed inside. Rachel became starstruck when they entered the theater "Finny, this is it, where all my Broadway stars perform. I'm gonna be one of them", she looked at him and smiled big.

Finn smiled and held her close to his side "I know babe, I have faith in you and I'm going to be sitting here with you and our kid rooting you on, when you do your first show or winning your Tony. I'm going to become the most best music teacher there is, I so cant wait to start our lives here!" Finn led her inside and they were shown to their seats. They sat down in their seats and Rachel was still starstruck but she remained calm fangirling inside.

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder and held her close as they watched the show. Rachel sang along to the songs and having a great time. After the show it was time to head back to the hotel so Finn haled a taxi and opened the door for Rachel and helped her inside and gave the taxi driver the address back to the hotel. Rachel looked at Finn "so, how did you like your first day here?"

Finn smiled "I love it, I cant wait to live here and wake up in our new loft together in the same bed and everything you know." They arrived at the hotel and headed up to their room and Finn flops on the bed "ah man what a day, I'm beat." Rachel flopped on the bed next to him "me to, so what do you wanna do?" Finn rolled over and looked at her "I don't know, its almost one in the morning, I may just want to sleep but I'm still excited from today and cant sleep" he laughs.

Rachel laughed "me to" Rachel got up and took off her dress, shoes and jewelry. Rachel left her undergarments on and laid on the bed facing Finn "what can I do for you then?" Rachel giggled, Finn got up and took off his shirt and pants and just stayed in his boxers and laid back on the bed and looked at Rachel with lust in his eyes. I know its almost 1am but I'm in the mood if you know what I mean?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and chuckled "you are so horny Frankenteen." She giggled and got on top of Finn, who is in control this time?" Finn smirked I want you to be in control." Rachel smirked and took off her bra and panties teasing him, she took off his boxers and grinned her naked body against his. Finn moaned and whimpered out her name "oh, Rach you feel amazing tonight, take me away love." Finn kissed her softly and nibbled on her neck on her pulse point.

Rachel moaned and she kisses his chest all over, she slid Finn's dick inside of her and rode him slowly. Finn rode her senseless and moaned out her name while kissing her all over, they made love until the wee morning hours, Finn came hard and fast and laid on his back catching his breath. Rachel moaned and pulled his member out of her. She lay back on her pillow, breathing heavily 'your friend wore me out." She giggled and kissed the tip of his dick and then she kissed his lips.

Finn laughed "he's good for that, it just shows that he did his job" Finn rolls over and lays his head on Rachel's chest listening to her heartbeat and slowly falling asleep. "Babe, I love you Finny sleep now" he nuzzled her and slowly falls asleep to the soft sound of her heartbeat.

Rachel giggled and smiled at him sleeping, she turned off the light and kissed his head before falling asleep. Finn smile and snuggled more into her chest and fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Ok time for nice long update and it's the scary scene I told you all about so you have been warned its not that bad but its still a tiny bit scary and sad some angst and drama in this chap so enjoy next chap will be up in a few days I promise _**

The next morning Finn rolled over and snored away softly. Rachel tried to sleep more but woke up to Finn's snoring, she got up quietly and sat on a chair, looking at the view. Finn rolled over again and felt the bed was cold and he patted the bed "R-Rachel where you at babe?"

Rachel got on the bed and laid down facing Finn, her breast touched Finn's hand, teasing him. Finn's eyes shot open when he felt Rachel's boob in his hand "well, good morning to you" he nuzzles her. Rachel smiled "good morning handsome, sleep well?" Finn nodded and kissed her "always sleep good and you make a very comfy pillow and a soothing one at that to, I may have to lay my head on your chest more." Finn laughs and gets up to his full height and stretches and looks at the clock its 7:46am "so, I'm going to take a shower, unless you want to join me. Then I'd say lets head into town today its our last day here so I was thinking of getting breakfast and maybe spending time at Central Park today, and see if they got any event's going on."

Rachel nodded "I love that, let's shower together" Rachel went into the bathroom and poked her head out, wiggling her index finger for Finn to come join her. Finn smiled and followed her into the bathroom like a lost puppy and he waited for Rachel to start up the shower. Rachel started the shower, hopped on Finn and kissed him passionately.

Finn stumbled a bit but caught himself and kissed Rachel back passionately. Rachel teases him by giving him a quick hand-job before going into the shower. Finn smiles and moans out when she gives him a quick hand-job and hops in the shower with her and gets his body and hair wet. Finn gently pushes Rachel up against the shower wall and licks all over her body and nuzzles into her.

Rachel moans as Finn pushes her up against the wall and licks all over his body, she gives him another quickie then licks all over his body again. Finn moans out Rachel's name and finishes hard and fast "gosh Rach, that was amazing, ok lets clean up before the water gets cold." Finn washes his hair and body and lets Rachel do the same, after they are done they both head out and dry off and cuddle back up into bed. Finn lets Rachel cuddle up to his chest and he falls asleep.

Rachel woke up the next morning and took another shower to wake herself up while Finn slept. Finn heard the shower running he rolled over and looked at the clock it was 9:24am and he could tell by the look outside it was going to be a hot day. Finn got up and snuck inside the bathroom and stepped into the shower, wrapping his arms around Rachel's nude body surprising her with a kiss to her neck "morning."

Finn giggled "ok I'll go and get dress and then we can get breakfast" Finn kissed her and stepped out of the shower and dried off and got dressed and waited for Rachel to get done with her shower. Rachel finished and came out, she got dressed and brushed her hair while blow-drying it, and after she was done she grabbed her purse. "Finn I'm ready"

Finn smiled and walked over to Rachel, grabbing his wallet and slipped the room key into his pocket, they walked down the hallway. "So what you in the mood for this morning, they got a few breakfast places down the street that we can walk to, I saw a Ihop, McDonald's but that would be packed so no thanks. Then I saw a little B&B breakfast café. "We can go to Ihop, is that ok?"

Finn smiled "sure, that was going to be my pick anyway" he laughs. They walk hand and hand to Ihop and wait to be seated "hi just two?" "Yup" "ok, follow me." Finn and Rachel follow the lady to a table "here you go, a waitress will be with you shortly." "Morning guys, what can I start you off to drink with?" "I'll take some orange juice please." "Orange juice to please" the waitress smiled "ok, I'll be right back with those drinks and let you guys deiced on what you want to order."

"I know what I'm getting already I always get it when I come to Ihop I get the biscuits and gravy plate." "Same here, that sounds delicious" Finn eyed Rachel "are you sure love, its got sausage in it, I don't know if they have a vegan version?" Rachel gave him a assuring look "sweetie, it's fine, I just don't wanna eat vegan all the time, you know?" Finn smiled "ok" the waitress came back with their drinks "ok, here you go guys, did you have time to choose what you're going to order?" "Yup, we both are going to have the biscuits and gravy plate."

"Ok, that comes with a side with either bacon, eggs or a piece of toast." "I'll take the bacon for my side please." "For me eggs please" the waitress wrote down everything "ok, I'll be back with your meals shortly." Rachel smiled "thank you" she looked at Finn, so what's the plan before we leave tomorrow?" "Well, I wanted to go to the park today but it's a little warm out today, so I was thinking why not hit the beach, and spend the day swimming and then come back to the hotel and pack up what we need to pack. Then just relaxing and enjoying our last night here in New York before we can make it permit and never have to leave this city again. Unless it's a holiday or emergency where we have to go back to Lima."

Rachel smiled "the beach sounds lovely, but I don't have a suit." Finn smiled "that's ok, I don't either we can stop at the store on the way and get some new suits. I think we should rent a car for the day I don't feel like taking a taxi to the beach, so when we are done eating we can go do all that stuff and head to the beach how's that sound?" The waitress came with their meals "here ya go guys enjoy, if you need anything don't fret to ask ok?" "Ok, thank you"

Rachel thought about it "the beach and the shop is not that far from here, we can walk to the shop then the beach after we got bathing suits." Finn smiled "ok, that's fine babe, I rather walk off our meals anyway." They finished their meals and Finn left a tip and paid at the desk and they headed out to the shop. It was called Beach and Things, Finn held the door open for Rachel and they started browsing the store." "Hmm, ok lets see what kind of shorts should I get, babe what do you want to see me in?"

"A sexy one, but not to sexy" Rachel giggled "now what about me?" Finn smiled "well how about you pick out some shorts you like" Finn picked some off the rack and showed them to Rachel. He had one that was blue with flowers on them, then for laughs and giggles he had one with rubber ducks on them. Then the last pair he chose was red with black music notes. "You can wear whatever you want, you will look hot in any swim shorts." "Finn smirked "I rather just go nude but it's a public beach were we are going" he laughs.

Rachel laughed and picked out the shorts with the music notes "what do you think?" Finn smiled "I had a felling you would pick those for me, which one you getting?" Rachel picked out a bikini with music notes on it to, "it's the same design, is that ok?" Finn smile "sure, we can match" Finn paided for both suits and they headed to the beach, Fin saw the beach was packed. "Dam there is a lot of people here maybe we should find a different one, come on." They headed down the road some more until they found another beach. It was a beach open to the public but it was empty no one was here.

"Ah, score look Rach a whole beach to ourselves come on." Rachel scanned the empty beach and saw that there was no lifeguard. "Sweetie, I don't think its safe here, I mean there is no lifeguard and the water looks dangerous around here." Finn sighed "hon, we are fine come on and the water is fine to. We know how to swim I swear sometimes I'm part fish." Finn scanned the area "ooh look surfboards come on." Finn ran over to them and grabbed the biggest one and handed a smaller one to Rachel. "Last one in the water is a floppy fish!" Finn sprinted off to the water.

Rachel laughed nervously and went in the water anyways, she was so scared but she didn't want to piss off her husband, so she sucked it up and swam a little on her surfboard. Finn and Rachel had a ball so far riding out the waves and just having some fun, Finn saw some bigger waves "come on babe, lets go tackle those I know we can do it." Finn paddled over to the waves and they were big but he tackled them as much as he could. Finn rode one and he lost control on his board and fell into the water with a large smack, hitting his head on a rock, Fin went under water and everything went black.

Rachel screamed as she saw what happened to Finn, she went underwater and swam quickly. Rachel found Finn and used her board to carry paddle him back to the shore. Rachel laid him down and checked to see if he was breathing and if he had a pulse. She laid her ear next to his nose and didn't hear anything, next she tried to see if he had a heartbeat at all. She laid her head on his chest and didn't hear anything. Rachel sprung into action starting CPR on him while silently crying" "Come on Finn, please wake up" She counted 1,2,3,4,5 and did a breath for him she checked him again for a heartbeat still nothing, she kept on pushing on his chest.

Finn still didn't wake up and he was still not breathing for five minutes. Rachel was getting scared she kept trying and trying, she reached into her purse and dialed 911 as fast as she could. "Hello, 911 what's your emergency?" Rachel tried to control her voice but it was so shaky. "My husband and I went surfing and he drowned when a big wave came, he also hit his head. I tried CPR but nothing worked, please help me save him, please." Rachel started crying again. "Ok, miss calm down, we will send help, now is your husband breathing and does he have a pulse, and what beach are you at, so I can send the EMT's to you." "Keep trying don't give up with the CPR ok.

Rachel kept at it she counted again 1,2,3, 4, 5 and checked Finn for a pulse he finally had one it was there but very weak and his breathing was shallow but he still hasn't regain conciseness. "He has a pulse but its weak and his breathing is shallow and he has yet to wake up and I cant stop the bleeding on his head I don't have anything to stop it." "You may have to use your towel just hold pressure to it and try to stop the bleeding, and keep an eye on his breathing and pulse until the EMT's get there, I already alerted them they should be on their way shortly."

Sirens could be heard and the medics came and rushed by Rachel's side "ok, mam what do we got here?" Rachel whimpered but remained calm. "My husband drowned when a big wave came, I tried CPR on him I got his pulse back but it was very faint and his breathing is shallow, please help him." The other medic pulled Rachel away and held her close "hey, shh my name is Sarah my partner here will take care of your husband, what's his name?"

Joe the other medic was working on Finn to get his pulse stronger, he got it but it kept getting fainted and slow but as long as he has a pulse they can get Finn to the hospital fast to save him. "Hey Sarah, we got to roll his breathing is still shallow and his pulse is fading fast and he will need surgery on his head for this cut." "Come on dear, you can come with us, your husband is in good hands I promise ok?"

Rachel calmed down and went with them "his name is Finn, please save him." "Ok, don't worry Finn will be ok" they loaded Finn up into the ambulance when they got his vitals at a stable state, Sarah was cleaning his wound on his head and his partner got in the driver's seat and drove. "Ok, now Rachel I just want you to sit tight and take hold of Finn's hand let him know you are still here ok?"

Sarah's partner sped off to the hospital, Sarah hooked Finn up to an EKG and put a oxygen mask on his face and nose and kept pressure on his head would to keep it from bleeding.

They arrived at the hospital and rushed Finn in "we got a twenty-one male here, drowning victim and head trauma from a rock, Pulse at 50 and fainting needs surgery stat!" doctor's and nurses rushed Finn into the ER making Rachel stay behind. Sarah took Rachel into her arms. "Shh, its ok, Finn's going to be fine.

Rachel calmed down a little when Sarah told her that Finn was going to be alright, I told him it wasn't safe but he wouldn't listen."

Sarah led her to a chair and sat her down "I know, don't be mad at him though, he is fighting for his life right now, so just pray its all you can do ok, I have to go sweetie I got another call." Sarah hugged her and sprinted off with her partner.

A few hours went by and still no word about Finn, Rachel panicked and breaks down sobbing in the waiting room, she took out her phone and called Carole. Carole heard her phone ringing it was late like 8pm but she saw it being Rachel "hello dear, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

Rachel was crying on the phone, she told Carole everything that happen, "I feel horrible" she cried heavily. "Shh, Rachel its ok, I know my Finny he will pull threw ok, just please keep us updated we can't fly to New York so call us right away when you hear about Finn." Just as Carole said that a doctor came out to the waiter room "Ms. Hudson?"

Rachel nodded and sniffed "ok, thanks mom, I will let you know." Rachel hung up and stood when the doctor called her name "yes, that's me, tell me is my husband alright?" tears were running down her cheeks. "Ok, yes Ms. Hudson your husband is stable now we lost him once in the OR but brought hi back and stitched up his head wound, he is one lucky man. We have him in ICU and want to keep him over night to watch his vitals to make sure he stays stable during the night, if you follow me I'll take you to his room. He isn't awake yet from the surgery I'd say he'd wake up in the next hour or so. You are more then welcome to stay here until visiting hours are over and you can talk to a nurse about either setting up a cot in his room or we have a room for family members that stay the night.

Rachel was in tears and followed the doctor, she gasped as she saw Finn hooked up to all the machines. The doctor went over and checked Finn's heartbeat and took his pulse while checking the monitor's. "Well his vitals are stable and his heart rate is strong and so is his pulse and breathing, so he should wake up soon, if he wakes up hit that button above his bed and a nurse will come to your aid ok?"

Rachel nodded and whispered "thank you" to the doctor. "Your welcome Ms. Hudson" he walked out the door leaving Rachel in the room alone with Finn. An hour later, Finn started to wake up, he opened his eyes and looked around the room not paying attention to where he was, he got scared and freaked out a little bit sending some of the machine's to go crazy and his breathing was a little fast.

Rachel gasped and pressed the button, which calls a nurse for aid. A nurse and doctor ran in and got Finn calmed down and his vitals stable "Mr. Hudson, please calm down." Finn looked around "w, where am I, what happened?" he looked at Rachel, Rachel got up and held his hand "Shh, its ok, I'm here, you are in the hospital, you had a terrible accident at the beach."

Finn just looked at her, while the doctors took care of him getting his vitals stable, Finn looked at the doctor "what happen to me and why does my head hurt?" "Mr. Hudson you were involved in a swimming accident your wife here told us you fell off your surfboard and hit your head on a rock and was claimed dead for twenty minutes. Your wife here had to perform CPR until the medic's came and got your heart beating again and we had to do surgery on your head for the wound you got from the rock. We also lost you again in the OR from blood lost but you are one lucky man to be with us still. You must have someone up there that likes you, now we are keeping you over night. So try not to move to much we don't need you affecting your stitches. You should be able to have them removed in a few days, so tomorrow we will clean it and patch it up for you."

Finn sighed and nodded his head, he was still in shock from all the news the doctor gave him, Finn just laid back and closed his eyes. A nurse came in and brought in a cot for Rachel with a blanket and pillow. "Here Ms Hudson I know you want to sleep next to your husband so I set this up for you." Rachel nodded and sat on the cot "thank you so much doctor, how can we ever repay you?"

The doctor smiled "well, just next time don't go crazy in the water and be more careful ok, I will be back in the morning to check on Finn's vitals and clean his wound and you should be able to go back home. I do see your visiting, so I will phone the hospital in Lima, Ohio for you so they can set up an appointment for Finn to get his stitches removed ok?"

Rachel nodded "ok, thank you I did inform his mother and step-farther about it." the doctor nodded "ok, be sure to let them know tomorrow, I'm assuming they will get a call so yeah, anyway Ms. Hudson I have to go and do my night rounds. If anything goes wrong or you need something just press the button above Finn's bed. a nurse will come to his aid ok, good night."

He checked Finn's heartbeat and pulse and breathing one more time before he headed out of Finn's room. Finn looked over at Rachel and told her to get closer as she could without hitting any wires or anything that was hooked up to him. The only one Finn knew was the heart monitor he didn't know any other monitor's so he didn't want Rachel to bump anything.

"Rachel I'm so, so sorry of what happened today, can you tell me your side of the story all that doctor stuff made my head hurt even more" he tries to laugh but coughs.

Rachel immediately became angry and lowered her voice in a angry tone "fist of all, you disobeyed me by going in the water since you almost got killed by a big wave and you made me panic and wait for hours while you were in surgery. You know what, you really hurt me and disappointed me, I cant deal with this place and seeing you like this. I'm sorry but I'm going back to the hotel."

Finn reached out and grabbed her arm before she could run out of the room. "Hey don't you dare do that to me, yes I'm an ass for what I did, Rachel I'm so sorry, please don't leave me, I need you, you saved me. If it wasn't for you I'd be with Grilled Cheeses right now, and I'll tell you this Rachel the twenty minutes I was gone, I saw him and I also saw my dad, he was crying and he didn't want me up there yet. He saw you crying and trying to save me, he said go back to her, she is your light Finn. When he told me that I felt my heart beating again and I got my breath back and I woke up to see your eyes and everything. So Rachel please don't leave me I don't know what I would do without you, I promise to listen to you more and we will never go to another beach again without safety or anything."

Rachel's tears ran down some more "I'm not gonna leave you, its just I cant stand this place and seeing you here, I love you honey but I really want to leave now because this is scarring me." Finn sighed and kissed her "Rachel, I know I cant stand this place either I hate it here and I want to go home to, please stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone, I'm scared." Rachel sighed and sat down next to him crying. "I want to cuddle with you but I cant, it helps me if I cuddle with your pillow at the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow, I will pick you up when the doctor calls me, ok I promise I love you." Rachel gave him one more kiss. Finn sighed "I guess I'm just not going to get you to stay here tonight, ok I understand I love you to. He watched Rachel walk out the door and silent tears fell down his face.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning the doctor came in and checked Finn's vitals and they were strong enough for him to be released from the hospital so he called up Rachel to come pick Finn up from the hospital and sign papers and stuff. Rachel woke up that morning with a tear stained face, she got the call from the doctor and told him that she would be there. Rachel took a quick shower and got dressed, she hauled a cab and went to the hospital.

When Rache arrived, she looked for Finn's doctor and found him at the front desk with papers, "hello doctor, I'm here." "Hello Ms. Hudson, Finn is all ready to be discharged just need you to help him sign some papers and we can get him all fixed up and out of here." They walked to Finn's room where a nurse was cleaning his wound on Finn's head and placed a small gauze/bandage and they helped Finn into a wheelchair so they could wheel him out to the lobby and to the doctor's office. So they could sign the papers and get medicine to keep his wound clean and all.

The nurse wheeled Finn into the doctor's office and they signed the papers and got the date and time for when Finn could get his stitches removed and they wheeled him to a taxi and Finn and Rachel headed back to the hotel. After they arrived, Rachel helped Finn inside all the way to their hotel room, she sat Finn on the bed and closed the door. "So, how are you feeling?" she sat next to him and held his hands gently.

Finn looked at Rachel with hurtful eyes and sighed "I'm ok, my head is a little tender and I'm sleepy all the morphine they put me on for my head. So yeah, did you call my mom, I should talk to her she is probably worried sick if you told her and the doctor said they would call them about my appointment at the hospital in Lima." Rachel nodded "you should cal her and the whole family, I told your mom then she told Burt and Kurt overheard the news and told Blaine, do you wanna sleep after you call them or what?"

"I will I'm to tired to hold the phone up so I'll just put it on speaker and I want to sleep after I'm done I'm so tired babe." Finn grabbed his phone and speed dialed his mom, after the first ring Carole picked up. "Finny is that you?" "Yes mom its me" "oh my god Finnegan Christoper Hudson, are you trying to give your mother a heart attack today, Rachel calls me up today saying you almost died drowning. What in god's name were you thinking!" Finn sighed and started to cry "mom, I know I'm so freaking sorry, I wasn't thinking straight and I thought I could hit this wave and I lost control and hit the water and hit my head which hurts like a bitch right now."

Carole was speachless on the other end and she sighed "Finn, I'm just glad you are ok, if I lost you I don't know what I would do. I want you to come home soon ok, I need to see you the Lima hospital called me and told me about your appointment in a week to get your stitches out, so we will do that together ok? Burt, Kurt and I send love and next time I swear Finn be careful or I swear I will lock you in your room and put you in a plastic bubble, you hear me?"

"Yes mom, I love you and I promise I will see you in a day, we had to stay and extra day because of me in the hospital and all, so we will leave first thing Monday morning, its Saturday. So tomorrow, I am staying put and relaxing here in the hotel ok?" "Ok, good I love you Finny" "I love you to mom bye." Finn hung up the phone and just held his hands in his face and cried.

Rachel brought Finn close into her arms and cried also, "shh, it's ok." Rachel rubbed his back and tried to control his tears. Finn just cried into Rachel's chest and nuzzled her, Finn calmed down and took some deep breaths. "Rach you heard mom she just flipped, I scared her to death today, I don't want to do that again, promise me that we will never go to that beach again. I will never look at water like that again, now I have to take my pills for my head and they will knock me out cold. So let's get ready for bed."

Finn got up and wiped his eyes and blew his nose with a tissue and walked into the bathroom and got some water and took his pills and he stripped of his shirt and into some fresh sleeping pants. Finn came back out and got into the bed waiting on Rachel. Rachel gave Finn a sad look and changed into her pj's. Rachel laid down next to Finn and started crying heavily. Finn pulled her close to his chest, "shh, Rachel its ok, I'm here you hear that my heart is beating I'm ok, please don't cry, your going to make me cry again if you keep crying like this."

Finn just held her tight and ran his fingers threw her hair, kissing the top of her head while she lay on his chest, he could tell by Rachel's breathing that she had fallen asleep. Rachel cried herself to sleep, she woke up the next morning and sat up, and watching TV to calm her down while Finn slept. Finn woke up slowly and looked around the room and setting his eyes on Rachel watching TV "morning Rach."

Rachel turned off the TV and faced Finn, "morning sweetie, how are you feeling?" she sits on Finn's leg's and rubs his chest. Finn smiled and leaned in and kissed her "I'm ok this morning, just glad I woke up, how are you today?" "A little better, everyone wants you to stay inside until we leave tomorrow, so what do you want to do?" Finn smiled "Well, I need a shower and get something to eat so I can take my day pill and then after that sadly the doctor said no roughhousing so that means no sex for a few weeks mostly until my head is better. Until the stitches are out so today lets just relax and maybe bust out some cards or cuddle up and watch a movie or something?"

Rachel sighed and pouted "ok, fine go shower" Rachel laid back down on her pillow. Finn sighed "sorry babe, trust me you know I want to mess around but I don't want to hurt myself you know. Be a sweetheart and order room service for us ok." Finn kissed her and headed into the bathroom for his shower.

Rachel smiled and nodded, she called room service an ordered bacon and eggs for Finn and for her a cheese omelet. Finn came out of the shower just wearing a towel and he dried off and handed the bandage to Rachel. "Babe, can you put the fresh bandage on my head please and did you get nibbles for us?" Rachel got up and put the bandage on his head gently. "Yup, they are on their way up" since Finn was in a towel she was eye sexing him and his body but looked away blushing as she sat on the bed.

Finn smiled and kissed her after she put the bandage on. "Thanks sweetie, ok well let me get dressed then." Finn let the towel fall and he walked over to his suitcase and deiced to just be lazy as they were staying in the hotel room today. So he put on fresh boxers, sweatpants and a baggy shirt and gently lay on the bed waiting for the room service guy to come with the food.

Room service came after a few minutes and gave Finchel their breakfast, Rachel tipped them and then they left, leaving the couple alone again. Finn nibbled on his breakfast and once he was done Finn took his pill for the day and leaned back on the bed "well, as we are stuck in here today, what do you want to do?" Rachel nibbled on her food, "sleep some more and watch a few movies, what about you?"

Finn stretched "well you know my pill is going to knock me out for a loop soon so sleep sounds good, cuddle with me babe till I fall asleep and then when we wake up lunch time and then we can watch a movie or something. Also we have a balcony so we can always sit out there and watch the city life?"

Rachel nodded and smiled, she cuddled with Finn and closed her eyes "I missed you, I don't know what I would have done without you, I want to have kids with you one day and they need their daddy." Before the medicine kicked in and knocked Finn out he smiled and kissed her "I've missed you to, when you left me that night at the hospital that really hurt Rach. I had the scariest nightmare that you didn't save me and I just floated to the bottom of the lake like Jack did in that movie Titanic. So Rach please never leave me and of course I want kids with you, I won't be like my dad and leave them or anything I will be an amazing farther to them."

Rachel slept for a while but then let Finn sleep, she covered him with the blanket. Finn slept he snuggled into Rachel's pillow and smiles as he smells her perfume. Rachel got bored so she sat in a chair and read her book. Finn rolled over and whimpered in his sleep "Rach, no I'm sorry…" silent tears fell down his face. Rachel heard him whimpering and set her book down, she gets on the bed and rubs Finn's back "shh, hey, hey its ok I'm here."

Finn wakes up and cries into Rachel's shoulder "gosh Rach, it felt so real, I hate this" he sighs "I'm ain't going back to sleep now and I'm hungry want to order some pizza or something?" Rachel rubs his back and kisses him, Finn sniffed "thanks Rach, I'm just glad you're here with me I don't know what I would do without you, that day at the beach just scared me I hope I will be able to swim again. I want you to be my guide and rock I don't want to scoot away from the water again, I love it you know, now come on I'm hungry."

Finn picked up his Iphone and rang up the first pizza place in the phone book that delivered to the hotel and ordered a pizza for them with a two liter of coke and breadsticks. "Now, while we wait for the pizza let's pop in a movie eh?" Rachel nodded and gave him a sad smile "sweetie, I'm worried about you, you never had bad dreams before. What caused the dream?" Finn sighs "its that stupid accident it screwed with my head, I know my mom said something its what my dad had PSTD or something like that. When a tragic event happens and comes back and haunts you, so now I cant get the dream out of my head, its where your looking for me but you don't find me in time. I just sink to the bottom of the lake and fade into the black." Finn shudders and puts his hands over his eyes "I hate it Rach, everytime I think of water or something it scares me half to death, I get the feeling again of that day of losing my breath and everything."

A knock at the door was sounded "pizza guy." Rachel rubbed his back "hold on sweetie" Rachel got up and paid the pizza guy, he gave her the pizza and then leaves. Rachel set the stuff on the table and opened the lid. "Honey, when we go back to Lima, did you want to see a therapist, they always help people with that kind of stuff?" Finn sighed "I guess, I really hate having that dream and I don't want it to effect my sleeping habits you know?" Finn grabbed a piece of pizza and put it on a plate and got himself a glass of coke.

Rachel did the same thing "I'll take with mom and Burt about it, I'll see how they can help. I was planning to see a show tonight but I can cancel it if you want?" Finn sighed "ah, babe you don't have to stay in here, I'm stuck here but your not, if you want to go to a show go ahead. You know once I take my night pill I'm going to be out like a light." Finn took a slip of his coke "and ok we will talk to my folks about it, I just hope tonight I can sleep."

Rachel strokes his hair "I don't want you to have a nightmare again, if I get in late, you can cuddle with my pillow even when you are sleeping early." After a while, Finchel finished their lunch. Finn sighed and leaned into her touch "I know I don't want to have it either, I rather have the nightmare turn around and turn happy and you save me and all you know. Yeah that's fine I wont be able to stay up just come back ok." Finn laid on the bed and just looked at the ceiling thinking of happy thoughts of Rachel, cats, drums or anything else that was happy.

Rachel showered for a while then came out in a towel, she dries herself off and puts on a simple dress with Finn's Letterman jacket on, and she combs her hair and puts on her flats. "Ok, I'm ready, now remember my rules, no going out or anything, call me if you need me and stay safe in this room." She grabs her purse and kisses him "I love you ookie." Finn smiled "I will babe, don't worry I'm just going to watch some football take my pill and I'll be out, so the light and TV may be on still when you get back so just turn it off and snuggle with me when you get back, be safe ok." Finn kissed her back "I love you Rach bye."

Rachel smiled "I will, thank you" Rachel blew one last kiss, Finn smiled and caught the kiss and put it to his heart. Rachel closed the door behind her and she hauled a taxi and then headed off to see Wicked. There wasn't much football on so Finn deiced to just lay back and play angry birds on his iPhone until it was time to take his pill. So he orders an ice cream sundae and had that and took his pill and deiced to relax and let the pill settle he tried to put some music on to sooth his mind and hoping and praying he didn't have that scary dream again.

Rachel arrived at the theater, paid for her ticket and then went inside. She felt bad for leaving Finn all alone, she was going to go back but she knew he didn't want her to worry. Rachel found her seat and tried to enjoy the show by smiling a little bit. Finn was falling asleep thanks to the pill, so he took Rachel's advice and cuddled up to her pillow and clutching it like a teddy bear hoping to grilled Cheesus that he can sleep normal until Rachel came back. So he could snuggle up to her and fall asleep to the soft sound of her heartbeat, which would help with his nightmare…maybe.

After a few hours, the show finished and Rachel deiced to go out and get a bite to eat. There was a restaurant nearby and she went inside after she paid the cab driver. Rachel went inside and got led to a table by a waitress. "I'll have lasagna please and also a coke." The waitress wrote down her order and said it will be ready soon. Rachel's order came and Rachel ate her diner quickly so Finn doesn't freak out again. She drinks all of her coke and wiped her mouth with a napkin, after a while she pays the check and hauls a taxi.

After she arrived she paid the cab driver and went inside, Rachel heads up to their room and closed the door quietly. Rachel saw Finn was fast asleep and changed into her PJ's. Rachel smiled when she saw Finn sleeping peacefully, with her clothes changed, she got into the bed and snuggled up to Finn and laid her head on his chest and fell asleep to the soft sound of Finn's heartbeat. Thanking the heavens that Finn was still with her and alive and all.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Finn woke up feeling better and no bad dreams, it feels like it went away. Finn saw Rache asleep on his chest, he started to run his fingers down her cheek in trying to wake her up, they were leaving today and their flight was at ten it was six now.

Rachel moaned and slowly woke up "hey handsome, sleep well?" Rachel kissed Finn softly and nuzzled his nose. Finn smiled "yes I slept like a baby and no more nightmares so I think I'm ok babe and my head is feeling better. Do you want to join me for a shower just have to be gentle, I think as long as you don't touch my head and don't move it around much I should be fine. So how about just a handjob from you, I missed your touch on me."

Rachel smiled and nodded "you said no sex for now, I don't wanna do anything to make it worse." Rachel got up and stripped her clothes off, she seduces Finn by dancing and went into the bathroom. Finn smirked "well a handjob ain't sex I just want to feel you Rachel please, don't make me beg." Finn followed her to the bathroom like a lost puppy. Finn put a protective waterproof bandage over his wound and stripped of his clothes and waited for Rachel to start up the shower.

"I miss you being inside me." Finn moans "I know babe, I promise after my stitches are removed and my head is nice and healed we can have intercourse again. I promise, I miss being inside you also." Finn let her into the shower, Rachel gave him a handjob inside the shower. Rachel finishes him off then kisses the tip of his member licking some of the cum up. Finn just moans "you're killing me Rach."

Rachel gets up and wets her hair and body, "care to do my hair and body?" Finn moaned "gosh babe that felt amazing thank you, and yes I will wash you." Finn grabbed the shampoo and put some in his hands and lathered up Rachel's hair and massaged her scalp.

Rachel moans and smiles "that feels nice." Rachel rinsed her hair and gave Finn the loofah. Finn smiled and kissed her neck and took the loofah from her and put some soap on it and started washing her, teasing her sensitive spots. Rachel smiles and closed her eyes while Finn washes her, she giggles when Finn teases her sensitive spots.

Finn smiled "ok, all done go ahead and rinse, then you can wash me next." Rachel rinsed off her body, grabbed the shampoo and washed Finn's hair. Finn moaned when he felt Rachel's hands massage his scalp, he went and rinsed off "will you wash me love?" Rachel smiled and grabbed the loofah, Rachel kissed every body part before washing it, and Rachel licked his member and washed it.

Finn shudder at Rachel licking his member and he bit his tongue on the question but he asked "R, Rach when we are done will you please give me a blowjob. I would love that tonight, it might be a while till we are alone again to do it you know?" Rachel smiled and rinsed his whole body "I loved to, only if you promise to lick my pussy and play with it?"

Finn smirked "of course, just be careful not to hit my head or anything ok, now come on lets get out of here and do what we want to do." They dried off and Finn stayed naked and hard as a straight board, he walked over to the bed and laid on his back waiting for Rachel. Rachel came out nude also which always turned Finn on, Rachel did a sexy dance like she was a stripper at a club, and seduced him.

Finn just watched in awe and if he could get any harder and horny his head would explode, he put out his arms for Rachel to come to him and eyed her with lust in his sight. Rachel climbs on the bed and crawls to Finn, she seduces him by kissing all over his chest and then his neck. Finn moans out and just lets Rachel do her work being careful with his head "remember babe try not to go by my head that much so stay below my neck ok? Just for tonight and no roughness just be gentle and sadly no going inside just either give me a hand-job or suck me off."

Rachel just kissed him "relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." Rachel puts her hair up and sucks on his dick and licks it at the sametime. Finn gaps out a moan when he feels Rachel's mouth on his dick and licking it like an ice cream cone "oh god Rach that feels amazing can you hum for me it feels amazing when you do that."

Rachel hums for him and strokes it, she bites it gently and keeps giving him a BJ. The humming and nibbling sends Finn over the edge and he grips the sheets and curls his toes and warns Rachel "Rach, I'm about to cum." Rachel felt Finn cum and she swallows it and finishes him off, Rachel wipes her mouth and smiles.

"Did you like it, wanna lick me now?" She pointed to her whole body. Finn catches his breath "yes, I did and yes I do give me a couple of seconds here to come down from my orgasm." Finn takes a few deep breaths and waits for his heartbeat to return to normal and he gently gets up and cleans off his dick and then he goes to the edge of the bed and starts crawling on it like an animal on all fours. Finn gets closer to Rachel and he gets right in front of her core and goes down on her licking at her nub and taking his thumb and teasing her clit while licking in and out.

Rachel moaned out his name "oh, that feels so good, more sweetie blow me away." Rachel rubbed his back with her feet. Finn smirked "blow you away, ok then." Finn blew on her core and kept licking and sucking at her nub and teasing it with his thumb and finger, he rached up and ran his other hand over her breast trying to get her to cum faster. "Cum for me baby, I want to taste you" Finn growled out.

Rachel moans and grips the bed sheets, she cums for him and plays with his hair "I taste good like you do." "Ok, we got to get ready and leave soon" Finn gets up and gets dressed and starts packing. Rachel got up and got dressed, she helped Finn pack and made sure nothing was missing "are you ready to go, and keep close to me your mom said I have to keep an eye on you on our way back."

Finn smiled and kissed her "Aww, my little nurse keeping an eye on me I like it, yup lets go." Finn haled a taxi and they got to the airport and checked in and got their tickets and everything and got on the plane and headed back home for the last time until they were going to start their new life in New York. The planed landed in Lima after an hour and Rachel was napping on Finn's shoulder.

The captain came on the speaker "welcome to Ohio, hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying with us today." Finn nuzzled Rachel's cheek "hey babe, time to get up we are on the ground." Rachel slowly woke up and smiled "Thanks" she stretches a little and kisses his cheek. "Hopefully your mom don't blame me for what happen to you, she's gonna think I didn't protect you" she will probably say I wont be her loving daughter anymore." Rachel looked sad, Finn kissed her back and helped her up "no sweetie, it was my fault and I shouldn't have done it, let's not talk about it ok. I know my mom is going to give me an ear full when we get home trust me, that isn't true about you my mom would never do that."

Carole saw Finn and just sighed that he was ok and she spotted the bandage on his head, her poor baby hurt and nearly died. Carole just opened her arms and had Finn embrace her, she sighed into his embrace and laid her head on his chest thanking god that his heart was beating and he was still here with her and nothing happens to him again. Carole cried softly and Finn just hugged her tighter, she didn't have a care in the world that people were staring but this was her baby and he was ok and everything. "Shh, ma its ok I'm here" Carole pulled back and just looked at Finn in the eyes and touched his cheek. "I know Finny, I'm just glad you're here with me, I don't know what I would do without you, don't you dare ever do what you did again! You hear me, when we get home you got some explaining to do mister."

Finn looked down and sighed "I know mom, I just want to go home." Rachel just stayed quiet and they headed to the car. Everybody piled into the car and they headed home, once home Burt helped Finn bring in their bags and Carole started on dinner, Finn helped her with dinner. Rachel puts their bags in there soon to be old room and went downstairs to help, she saw them making dinner and helps them out. Rachel eyed Finn to explain what happen.

Finn eyed her back and mouthed not yet, everybody sat down at the table and Carole spoke up, "aside from what happen in New York we will talk about that after dinner for now tell us the happy stuff. How does the new place look and what do you plan to do, its amazing I'm letting you leave Finny after what happen but I trust you."

Rachel stayed quiet and ate her dinner quietly. Finn saw Rachel just being quiet so he deiced to tell about the place and all "its nice ma, two rooms and one bath and a nice small kitchen for me and Rach. She will be doing the cooking and a living room/dining room and it has a nice view of the city. Its not far from this music store I want to try to work at."

"That sounds perfect for you two" "yeah, I can't wait." After everybody was done Kurt deiced he was going to go hang with Blaine for the night and Burt and Carole sat in the living room "ok, Finn, Rachel can you please join us in the living room." Finn took Rachel's hand "come on love." Rachel smiled a little then grew nervous when she sat down "whatever happened it wasn't my fault and I tried to stop him but…" Rachel broke down in tears, Carole went over to her and hugged her "shh, its ok sweetie I know it wasn't your fault." She tilts her chin up so she can look at Carole "I'm just glad you saved my Finny if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be here with us now."

Now, Finn don't remember what happen so Rachel can you please tell me what really happen that day?" she handed her the tissue box, Finn scooted by her and held her close, he could feel her shaking in his grasp. Rachel hugs her back and wiped her eyes with a tissue "ok, we wanted to go to the beach but he said it was to crowded. Finn wanted to go to an abandoned one, where no one goes to and no lifeguard. I told him it was dangerous but he didn't listen so he went surfing and a big dangerous big wave hit him hard, he blacked out by hitting a rock and I tried saving him by using CPR but he was dead for a while. He went to the hospital and I was in the waiting room, freaking out for three hours, Rachel hugged Finn tightly. I could have lost you, you know that don't you dare do this again."

She let go and looked angry with tears falling down. Carole and Finn hugged her both "I know sweetie and I promise to never do it again." Carole looked at him with sadness in her eyes "yeah, Finny please never do that again, when Rachel called me that night telling me what happen I nearly broke down. I cant lose you, you and Kurt are the only sons I have and you are my baby no matter how old you are." She hugged him tightly "I know ma, I'm sorry like I said and I'm sorry that I scared you and Burt and Kurt to I promise to never go to a beach like that again. As long as there is someone they're looking everybody over."

Rachel hugged them back and wiped her tears away "thank you, we also have to set up an appointment for him to get the stitches removed "did the doctor call you?" Rachel looked at Carole, Carole took a tissue and wiped at her eyes while Burt held her close "yes, I was just about to get to that, the hospital called me yesterday. I set up one for him next Saturday and its only Sunday so the doctor said give his head a week to heal and they should be ready to come out." Finn cringed at the come out part it wasn't going to be fun "Rachel please tell me you will be with me when that day comes. I may be a big guy and all but hospitals scare me and that night when I was alone in that room I was really scared."

Carole eyed Rachel "wait, you left my Finny all alone in the hospital room?" Rachel nodded "I will" Rachel gulped when Carole eyed her "I was angry and upset that day and I felt bad about that, it wont happened again. I did apologize to him and we made up, I love him so much and hospitals scare me to. So that's why I left him all alone, and I made that mistake once and it wont happen again."

Carole sighed "ok, I forgive you just don't leave him alone again, he don't like to be alone. Finn always clung to me as a kid we are like glue its amazing I'm letting him move to New York with you. Just as long as you promise to love him and never leave his side until your time on this earth ends for the both of you ok?" Rachel nodded her head "I'm so sorry, will you be with us?" Carole smiled "of course I will be with you, as long as I can until my time is done to you know that. Now its late why don't you get some sleep and tomorrow we will go do something just the three of us and spend time together. Tuesday we can start packing and soon you need to head to your house and pack up your stuff that your bringing to New York. Finn, Burt and your dad's can help you with that if you want?"

Then before Saturday for Finn's appointment I was thinking Friday we will have your moving away party so think this week of which you want to come to the party ok? Now I love you both and head up to bed ok?" Carole hugged them both kissing Finn on the cheek and giving Rachel a big hug, Burt gave Rachel and Finn a hug "night guys."

"Night mom luv you, night Burt love you." "Night everyone" Rachel waved and followed Finn to their room, she closed the door behind them and laid down on the bed, "so what do you wanna do?" Finn stripped off his shirt and pants and got into fresh boxers and a night shirt and laid on his bed having Rachel come over and lay by him "I just want to lay with you and I don't know maybe mess around a bit I'm not that sleepy. We just have to be careful and I don't have to take my pill for another hour and I rather be awake for a bit until I have to do that and it knocks me out."

Rachel was in her shorts and tank top "sweetie you want to make love, are you sure about this?" Finn smiled "yes I do hon its fine as long as we just take it slow and gentle or you can always just give me another BJ or a hand-job whichever is fine." Rachel smiled and strips off her clothes, she takes off Finn's shirt, leaving him in his boxers. Rachel sat on Finn's legs, grinding against his body gently.

Finn just laid still and closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, he didn't want to move his head too much so yeah "Rach just try not to grind me to hard ok?" Rachel nodded "what kind of sex you want, intercourse or oral?" Finn thought "well, I wouldn't mind oral for now until my stitches are out because then we can be rough again because you know me I like to get rough with you. I don't want to risk anything so yeah can you just suck me off tonight?"

"Are you sure no intercourse for now?" Rachel took off his boxers, "I mean I don't mind oral" she puts his member in her hand and strokes it a bit to get him hard. "Yes I'm sure, I trust you I just don't want to risk anything you know?" Finn moans out Rachel's name when he feels her stroking him. Rachel smiles, puts her hair back and sucks his dick, she teases him by licking it like an ice cream cone.

Finn just leans back and lets Rachel do her work, watching her with lust filled eyes. After a while, she finishes him off "you taste good" she laughs and pointed to her body "I'm ready to be tasted." Finn smiled "I'm glad I taste good for you." Finn removes her panties and teases her nub a bit with his finger and then takes his tongue and licks at it and goes in and out of her clit and moving up and down and getting each inch he can.

Rachel moans out his name and watches Finn with lust filled eyes "blow me away." Finn just smirks "you don't have to tell me twice" he licks some more to make it more wet and blows on her clit. Rachel moans and plays with his hair. Finn kept licking and teasing her with his thumb and finger "cum for me baby, I want to taste you."

Rachel moans and arches her back, she cums for him letting him taste her. Finn licks up her juices and licks his lips "gosh, Rach you taste amazing, I'm sleepy now let's hit the hay" Finn reaches for the water bottle by his bed and takes his pill. Finn gets back into sleeping position next to Rachel and lets her cuddle up to his chest.

Rachel moans and shivered after he finished her off "you were great earlier babe" Rachel smirked and kissed him good night before laying her head on his chest and falling asleep to the soft sound of Finn's heartbeat.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Finn woke up looking at a sleeping Rachel. Rachel stirred and whimpered in her sleep "no, Finn don't go, wake up please don't leave me!" Rachel was sobbing on Finn's chest.

Finn heard Rachel whimpering and saying his name in her sleep, Finn gently shook her and whispered in her ear "Rachel, wake up love your having a nightmare, I'm right here." Rachel woke up crying and hugged Finn tightly, "the nightmare is haunted me now" she sobs in his arms "god I hate this, why is this happening to me, I never had bad dreams before."

Finn held her close to his chest "shh, babe its ok I'm here" he held her close to his heart "you hear that, I'm not going anywhere I'm right here I promise ok, I'm never going to leave your side." Finn holds her close and tight and kisses the top of her head while just mumbling sweet words into her ear.

Rachel calms down, when she hears Finn's heartbeat and him whispering sweet things in her ear. "Thank you, sorry about that how do we get rid of this problem?" Finn sighed "I don't know sweetie, I don't have the nightmares anymore and now it looks like they came and traumatized you now. We can either try some stuff like Kurt always had me drink warm milk before bed that helps, or sleeping pills. We can find something for nightmares if that helps, if all fails then time to go see someone?"

"I'll do what Kurt suggested, I don't wanna see someone." Rachel sighed and got up "wanna shower with me?" Finn nodded "ok Kurt will be home tonight, so we can all have some together and just relax and yes of course I'll shower with you." Rachel smiled and went into the bathroom, she started the shower and wetted her naked body seducing Finn.

Finn smiled and held her close and rubbing his dick against her core teasing her. Rachel giggled and rubs back teasing him, "I want you so bad right now" Rachel kisses his lips and then his chest gently. Finn smirked and kisses her back "I want you to, just member still have to be careful, so just be gentle ok." Finn stepped into the shower with Rachel and put the shower cap on so it protects his bandage. "my hair isn't dirty so I'll just wash yours and your body and maybe have some fun with you."

Rachel nodded and smiled "I understand, I'm ready sexy." Rachel held him close and kisses him passionately. Finn smiled and kissed her, he got some shampoo in his hands and lathered it up and massaged Rachel's scalp getting the shampoo all lathered up in her hair. "Ok, babe go ahead and rinse" Finn grabbed the loofah and put some bodywash on it and waited till Rachel was done so he could wash her.

Rachel rinses off and handed him the loofah "I thought you wanted to have fun with me?" Finn smirked "I do" Finn took the loofah from her and set it aside, he then grabbed her hands and placed them on his shoulders and got close to her under the spay and slowly got her on his hips and entered her core. "Now, just relax and be careful not to hit my head, ok let me do the work here."

Rachel nodded and relaxed, she moans as Finn entered her "I missed this feeling." Finn moaned out Rachel's name when they become one "god Rach, I'm with you on that I have missed being inside of you." Finn worked up a gentle rhythm of moving back and forth and gently hitting her spot, till she was seeing tiny gold stars.

Rachel gently rides him and almost saw gold stars, she sighed in pleasure when she felt the warmness. Finn moaned out Rachel's name and held onto her and rammed her a couple of more times until he came inside Rachel, slowly pulling out and putting Rachel back on the ground. He cleaned up them both and turned off the shower and stepped out.

Rachel dries herself off with a towel and went out of the bathroom, Rachel puts on fresh clothes and smiles at Finn "I haven't had that great feeling in a while, how are you feeling?" Finn smiles "I feel good sweetie, so today I was thinking of just relaxing here and going online and looking at moving trucks. We don't need a big truck and we can get movers to go there and then have my mom and Burt drive us to the new place. Once we get settled in we can go car shopping I'm not living off taxi's."

Rachel smiled and went downstairs, following Finn "same here, can we have pancakes?" Finn smiled "sure I'll make them for the both of us." Rachel sat at the table, she checked out Finn's body and purred sexily when the others were gone. Finn started on making the pancakes for him and Rachel, once they were done he put some on a plate and poured them each a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table.

Rachel took a few bites of her pancakes and spoke up "so, what's the plan for this week?" Finn sighed "well just taking it easy and I was thinking we can start packing a few things. Then we need to go to your place and you need to get what you want to pack and we can load up in my and Burt's trucks and bring the stuff here. We can look at moving trucks today and then we also need to start on the guest list for our moving party."

Rachel smiled and ate her breakfast, she finished her orange juice and put her plate and glass away, "that was delicious, do we go get my stuff or pack your stuff?" Finn smiled "well today why don't we go threw some of my stuff today and see what to pack and what to put in storage or to finally let go." Rachel nodded and smiled "sure lets go, last one upstairs is a rotten egg" Rachel giggled and ran upstairs.

Finn laughed and followed her upstairs letting her win "ok, you win I'm the egg, so lets see here." Finn goes into his closet and gets out two boxes and put words on them one box says take to New York and the other says give away to goodwill. "Ok, lets do this, I'll go threw my closet and you can go threw the drawers if you want?"

Finchel spent a few hours packing and putting away stuff in both boxes. They finished up packing "ok looks like we are done with my stuff so tomorrow we will take the boxes of give away to the goodwill and now lets head downstairs and start looking online for moving trucks eh?"

Rachel nodded and smirked "can I have a piggyback ride downstairs?" Finn smiled "ok, get on" they walked downstairs. Rachel climbs on his back and wraps her legs around him "giddy up horsey!" Finn makes horse noises and gently bucks her off onto the couch and flops next to her while giving her a kiss and licking her cheek just like a horse would do.

Rachel giggled and wiped her cheek with her hand "sweetie, why did you lick me?" she giggled and grabbed his laptop from the table "lets look at moving trucks, shall we?" Finn laughed and licked her again "I don't know you just taste good" he laughs "ok, we shall so lets see we got uhall, and some other ones like I said we don't need a big one."

Rachel gave Finn the laptop "you can pick whatever you like" Rachel teased him by licking his cheek then his neck. Finn smiled and kissed her back "ok, let see why don't we go with this one they sound good even a five star rating there called Eagle Movers so yeah." Rachel read the article about it and smiled "that sounds wonderful, but how do we pay for it?"

Finn patted her hair "don't worry, remember ma and Burt are helping us move so they got it taken care of, so when Ma and Burt get home we will sit down with them and talk about the truck. So now that is taken care of what do you want to do, they won't be home for a good few hours."

Rachel nodded and smiled "Well we could watch a movie or?" she winked at him, Finn smirked "well we can watch the movie and not watch the movie." Rachel smirked and lied down "wanna be in control this time?" Rachel strips off her clothes except her panties, teasing Finn. Finn smirked "sure" Finn goes down and licks each side of her neck and down till he reached her panties.

"Now, why are these still on" Finn removed them leaving her all in her glory, Finn instead a finger inside just to tease her a bit. Rachel giggles and moans, she rubs his chest gently and wrapped her legs around him. Finn moaned out her name and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Member babe, try not to get to ruff" he pointed to his head, "we got a few days till these bad boys come out so yeah, then we can be ruff all we want so be gentle with me ok?"

Finn gently enters her and gently lays his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder and nibbles on her pulse point and nibbles at her earlobe while whispering sexy puns into her ear. Rachel sighs and giggles, she gently rides him and whispers sexy puns also into his ear. Rachel gently sways her hips left to ride, making Finn go deeper inside of her. Finn just moans out Rachel's name when he feels her inside, Finn gently gets up and licks her nipple and tease the other one with his thumb getting it wet and blowing on it.

Rachel moans out his name and sighs in pleasure, Rachel teases him by stroking his leg and rides him gently. Finn shivers as she runs her hand over his leg, "that tickles but feels amazing, I'm so close to baby." Rachel smiled and continued stroking his leg. Finn moaned out Rachel's name and he could feel his climax coming he curled his toes and gripped the sheets and with a moan and a grunt and Rachel's name on his breath he came hard and fast. He pulled out of her and taking his finger and teasing her so she could finish off.

Rachel moaned and giggled when Finn teased her with his finger, she grips the sheets and sucks on Finn's pulse point. Finn whispered sexy in her ear in a husky voice and teased her some more "cum for me babe, I want to hear your name on your lips." Rachel bit her lip sexily and cummed for Finn, she runs hr hands down his back and grips his ass, she licks his neck and slaps his ass.

Finn laughs and cleans up and pats his tummy "I'm hungry you want to get lunch I'm allowed to leave the house I just have to put a fresh bandage on and clean it and then we can go somewhere. Rachel nodded and smiled "sure we can, promise me you will stay close to me." Rachel got up and put her undergarments and clothes on. "You wore me out frankenteen." Rachel giggled and fixed her hair.

Finn smiled "of course I will stay close by you" he hugs her close, Finn laughs "I wore you out eh, I'm just good like that, just wait till we get these stupid stitches out, you want know what wore out means anymore. So where would you like to go eat?" Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed at what Finn said "wanna go to Breadsticks again or somewhere else?" they headed out to the truck and got in.

Finn smiled "Breadsticks is fine with me" Finn left his ma a text in case she came home telling her they were going out for lunch and be back later. Finn held the door open for Rachel and they headed to Finn's truck and made their way to Breadsticks. Rachel turned on the radio and Auld Lang Syne came on, Rachel sang along to the radio while smiling at Finn.

Finn smiled and listened to Rachel sing and pulled into the parking lot, Finn turned off the truck and opened Rachel's door for her helping her out of the truck and into the restaurant. "Hello, just two?" "Yup, ok follow me please" Finn and Rachel followed the host and got a table "here you go, your waiter will be with you shortly." "Thanks" Rachel smiled at Finn "how was my singing?" a random waiter behind Rachel was checking her out and came to her, not noticing Finn. "Hey sexy, what's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" Rachel felt uneasy and creeped out as the waiter touched her arm then her boob.

Finn eyed the guy "um, alone I'm sitting right here bud, so either you get your hands off my wife or I will have to start something." The waiter looked angry "or what, your wife probably wants to dump you and get a better looking guy like me. If you beat me up, you will get kicked out of here for harassment." He chuckled and grabbed Rachel's arm which caused her to freak out.

Finn got pissed and stood up to his full 6'3 height and started down at the guy "now you listen here bud, I don't want to start anything but I swear if you touch my wife again, I will end you. So either you leave her alone and get out of here or I will call your manger!" the waiter got pissed and threw Rachel on the floor then walked away, Rachel was shaking and crying.

Finn got down to Rachel and kneeled by her "Rachel oh my god, are you ok?" Finn helped her up, Rachel got up and was shaking "y, yeah I'm fine, can we go somewhere else to eat please?" Finn just held her close "yeah, I'll be glad when we get out of this loser town and don't have to deal with people like this anymore. Yeah come on babe, we will deiced where to go when we get in the truck." Rachel went outside and got into the truck "there is this great café called Lamborghini's nearby, we can go there."

Finn smiled "ok, I like that and the name sounds cool I love my cars, Burt might enjoy the place to. We will have to tell him about it I've never been there so I'm going to GPA the place." Finn pulled out his Iphone and loaded up his Waze app and punched in the name and got the address. "Ok, here w go I'm hungry so at least its not a long drive."

Rachel nodded "yeah same here, do you think once I'm pregnant, we can hand a baby and our careers at the same time?" Finn nodded "yeah, member we talked about this already I will become the worker in the house and you will be taking it easy and taking care of the little one until he or she is old enough for school. Then you can get a day job and be home in time for when he or she gets home. You know so yes we will be fine love, now lets head inside I'm hungry." Finn and Rachel headed inside the café an got a table "hello guys, welcome to Lamborghini's what can I start you off to drink today?"

Finn looked at the drink menu and they were in car puns, Finn laughed "I'll take the oil slick I'm assuming that is a coke right?" the waiter smiled "yes, it's a coke we just do silly car puns for our drinks and food." "Ok, I like it, it fits" the waiter looked at Rachel "and for you?" "Same here, thank you" the waiter smiled and walked away "so, we got the moving truck down, I was thinking while we wait we can think of people to bring to our going away party."

"Yeah, all our friends and the new kids from glee, you know Marley, Ryder, Unique and Kitty." "Yeah we got to say goodbye to everybody, ok I'll make a metal note and when we get home I'll write them down." The waiter came back with their drinks "here ya go guys, are you ready to order?" Finn smiled "I am" Finn skimmed the menu and got something called Rocket fire nuggets and tire track fries. The waiter looked at Rachel "for you?"

"Same here, thanks for the drinks." The waiter smiled and wrote down their orders "your welcome, I'll be right out with your meals shortly for now enjoy some nuts and bolts" (bread and butter). Rachel nibbled on her bread and butter. Finn nibbled on a piece also and waited for their meals to arrived, a few minutes later the waiter came back with them. "Here ya go guys enjoy, and just honk (yell) if you need me ok?"

Rachel set her food on the table and gave Finn his "thank you." Finn smiled and dug into his meal "Mmm, this is really good." Rachel nodded in agreement when she dug into her meal "what's next after lunch?" "Well ma and Burt should be home when we get home, so we will talk to them about the guest list for the party and the moving truck info."

Finn enjoyed their lunch and small talk, after they were done the check came. Rachel got up and waited for Finn to pay. Finn paid and they headed out back to Finn's truck, "ok lets head home and talk to ma and Burt and then I got to take my last pill for the night and then I'm done with them." Rachel got in the truck "I thought you are supposed to stop taking them after your stitches are gone?" Nope, only a few days the doc said or until the bottle was empty and its been a few days and my head is fine, so I cant wait to get them out now."

They pulled into the Hudson/Hummel driveway and headed inside "ma, Burt are you guys home?" "Hey Finny, have a good time out today?" "Yup, so we wanted to talk to you about the guest list and moving truck info." Rachel smiled as she went into the living room "we have it all planned out."

Carole smiled "great I'm happy you guys can get it all done, so what did you have in mind for a moving truck?" Rachel looked at Finn since it slipped out of her mind. Finn giggled "its called Eagle Movers so yeah and we also wanted to talk to you about the guest list for the moving away party." Ah, yeah I know of Eagle Movers they are good, we can make an appointment for your moving day and as for the party invite anybody you want. You know we got the yard and everything."

Rachel smiled and nodded "we would like to invite all our friends, if that is alright?" Carole smiled "of course dear whoever your heart desires just be sure to make out a list. So we can send the invites" Finn smiled "I already got that covered ma." Finn grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and wrote down all the names of who is coming to the party

Santana

Quinn

Tina

Britt

Puck

Kitty

Jake

Marley

Ryder

Unique

Will/Emma

Kurt

Blaine

Sam

"Ok I'm not missing anybody, right babe?" "Just mike, that's it" she smiled. Finn smiled "oh yeah cant forget him, ok so we got everybody and the truck looks like its good, well I'm beat its 9pm I'm going to take my pill and let it knock me out for a loop, you ready for bed to babe. Just cuddle with me till I fall asleep"

Finn nodded "yeah, I like that idea" Finn headed into his room with Rachel and stripped off his shirt and pants and stayed in his boxers. Finn headed into the bathroom and went into the medicine cabinet to grab his pills and a cup of water. "Ok, last one of these little buggers" Finn took the last pill out of the bottle "down the hatch." After he was done he put away the cup and placed the empty bottle in his drawer and climbed into bed waiting for Rachel. Finn could feel the pill starting to make him droopy so he wanted to get off his feet.

Rachel stripped her clothes off, leaving her only in her panties and climbed into bed with Finn, she snuggles up to him and kisses him passionately. Finn nuzzled her and kisses her back he feels his eyes getting heavy and yawns "ok, babe the sandman is putting me out I can feel it so lets sleep. If its to early for you as its only 10pm I'll just sleep and then you can come back in the bed when your sleepy?" Finn yawns again

"Well I'm not sleepy yet, but I can sing you a lullaby then I'm going to read my magazine for bit is that ok?" "I will be right here next to you." Finn closed his eyes "I'd love for you to sing me a lullaby babe and ok that is fine sweetie." Rachel sang Auld Lang Syne then Faithfully helping Finn sleep. Finn yawns one more time, fighting to stay away but falls asleep at the last verse of faithfully. Finn softly snores with a big smile on his face.

Rachel smiled then yawned herself, she turns off the light and cuddles up to Finn's chest, Rachel hears Finn's heartbeat and smiles, Finchel slept the whole night in peace in each other's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Rachel woke up the next morning an got up, she smiled at a sleeping Finn and went into the bathroom to shower. Finn rolls over and feels the bed is cold he wakes up and hears Rachel in the shower, Finn waits for her to come out so he could take one next.

Rachel finished up showering and came out naked "hello handsome" she smiled sexily. Finn's jaw drops "well good morning to you" Finn gets up and wraps himself around her naked form and kissed her. Rachel climbs on him and kisses him back "wanna shower or get frisky?" Finn laughed "didn't you just take a shower?" "I did, but I can take another one if you want, or you just wanna shower and I go downstairs after I change, what do you prefer?"

Finn smiled "yeah, I'll just go take one don't want to waste water you know, so just meet me downstairs and we will plan the day over breakfast ok?" Rachel gets off him and sighed while after putting on fresh clothes "I'm going downstairs, meet me in the kitchen." Rachel went downstairs and saw Carole making breakfast "good morning mom, sleep well?"

Carole smiled "morning dear, yes I did, did you?" Finn came downstairs "morning everybody" "morning Finny." Carole came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek "so, what you guys in the mood for breakfast this morning?" Rachel smiled and sat down at the table "I'm doing great and I'm in the mood for eggs."

Carole smiled "ok, I'll make some scramble eggs, toast and bacon for Finn, so what is the plan for you guys today?" "Well, Rachel and I were thinking we can head over to Rachel's place and start packing her stuff that she wants to bring to New York and give away and all. Then tomorrow we can go to goodwill and drop off the give away stuff from my room and hers."

Rachel nodded "yeah, we will do that, I informed my dads about it so they know about it." Finn smiled "good so after we eat we can do that." Carole placed two plates in front of them and made a plate for herself "Finny I already set up the time and day for the moving truck to come, so that is all taken care of also." "Sweet, thanks mom"

"Thanks mom" Rachel smiled and ate her breakfast "mm, this is good." Carole smiled "your welcome dear, I'm going to miss cooking for you two, but at least I can cook Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner for you guys when you come to visit." Finn smiled "yeah, that is true ma I'm going to miss your home cooking."

After they finished eating Finn went to brush his teeth and fix his hair and waited for Rachel to be ready so they could head over to her place one last time to pack up her things to be brought to New York. Rachel did the same thing and got ready, she headed to Finn's truck and waited for him.

Finn came out and headed to the truck helping Rachel into the truck and they headed to her house "ok, so we will get this taken care of and are we going to stick around at your place for dinner or what?" "My dads are out of town for a few days so it will be just us and I have a spare key hiding under the welcome mat. Do you still wanna eat dinner here, I can make us something, I know how to cook." Rachel smiled

Finn smiled "oh, ok then will they be back in time for the party this Saturday, I know you wanted to at least see them one more time you know. We can stick around here and make something having the house to ourselves sounds like a good idea." Rachel smiled and nodded "yeah, they will be, and yeah that does sound like fun, but if we get frisky we have to clean up the house." Rachel teased

Finn nodded "ok, that's fine with me" they arrived at the house and Rachel got out, she took out the spare key hidden under the welcome mat and opened the door. "Come on in, lock the door when you come in." Rachel went upstairs to her old room and sets the key next to her old nightstand "bring the boxes to!"

Finn nodded and locked the door and got the boxes and headed up to Rachel's room and set down the boxes down on the floor "ok, lets do this." Finchel packed all of Rachel's stuff for a few hours. Finn laid on Rachel's bed when they were done "whew I'm beat, that was a lot of work but at least we got it done. Well its only 4:32 are you hungry or no?"

"Not that much, we can eat later, what about you, what do you wanna do?" Rachel comes close to him and whispered sexy things in his ear. Finn sighs and nuzzles her and rolls her so she is on top of him "oh, I don't know this feels like old times when your folks were not home and we made out on this very bed." Rachel smiled "yes I remember, do you wanna reminisce the memory" she smirked.

Finn smirked "sure, don't have to ask me twice" Finn leaned up and removed his shirt. Rachel removed her shirt and bra, she took off her pants and Finn's "whose in control this time?" "Well its your room and house I rather you be in charge, Finn leaned back so do your worst, but no touching my head still, gosh I cant wait till Friday."

Rachel sighed "ok, I'm a little nervous since you have the stitches, so I wont be doing a lot." Rachel takes off his boxers and her panties, she strokes his dick, teasing him. Finn moaned "I trust you babe, and don't worry tomorrow is the last day with them so come Friday morning its time to get them out. Yes I'm scared but I'm happy to get them out, now no more talking and more love making."

Rachel kissed all over his chest gently, she sucks on his pulse point and positioned herself so she could slide him inside. Finn moans out Rachel's name and enjoys the pleasure. Rachel rides him gently and strokes both of his legs, she moaned out Finn's name and put her boobs close to him. Finn moans out Rachel's name and takes control of Rachel's breast sucking on one while teasing the other one with his hand.

Rachel moans and sighs in pleasure, she went deeper, feeling the warm essence inside him, "cum for me babe." Finn moaned out Rachel's name in pure pleasure bliss and he can feel himself getting close "just keep up what your doing babe, it feels amazing I'm so close." Rachel went deeper inside him and strokes his legs, turning him on more. Rachel licks and kisses his neck to his chest, Rachel swayed her hips up and down.

Finn moaned out Rachel's name once more and he felt his climax reach, he curled his toes and held onto the bed sheets and came hard and fast moaning out Rachel's name, Finn pulled out of Rachel and gently laid on his back catching his breath. Finn waved for Rachel to lay on his chest and cuddle for a bit.

"That was amazing, you are great baby. I think I might get pregnant before we move to New York since you have super sperm.' Rachel giggled and lay on his chest. Finn laughed "well you know I want to start a family with you but lets get settled in New York. I want to at least get that job at that music store and have to see what you want to do to. If you want to go to Nyda or whatever the school is called my brain don't want to work right now." Finn's tummy growled "well I guess that is on my mind, food."

Rachel heard it growling and patted his tummy "sounds like your stomach is hungry for me again." Rachel laughed and kissed hi tummy while patting it, she got up and put her undergarments and clothes on. Finn laughed "Mmm for you later yes, now food so lets go raid the kitchen."

Finn got up and got dressed and waited for Rachel to lead so he could follow her to the kitchen. Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed, she got dressed and led him downstairs to the kitchen, and Rachel went into the fridge and scanned it. "What do you want to eat?"

Finn shrugged "oh, I don't mind whatever is fine, I ain't picky." Rachel got the stuff out to make Mac and cheese, she turned on the stove, put the pot on and started making dinner. Finn smiled "ooh, Mac and cheese Yay" Finn got some bowls and two glasses for some drinks and two spoons and set the table.

After Rachel was done, she set the mat on the table and put the pot on the table after turning off the stove. "Bon appetite" Rachel said in a French accent and sat down giggling. Finn smiled "wee I will" Finn poured them some juice and sat in front of Rachel "here ya go love." "So after dinner what do you want to do?" "Your choice this time, I picked last time." Rachel smiled and winked

"Well its only 6:47pm, so we can stick around here for a bit if you want, I know your dad's got some good movies want to snuggle up and watch one?" "Sure do you want to watch New Year's Eve? Its about love, second chances and happiness during the special night in New York. Or do you want to watch something else?"

Finn nodded "no we can watch that, it sounds like a good cuddle movie and that is what I want to do, cuddle with you." Rachel smiled and cleaned up "my dads got that movie during Christmas time and the coolest part that there is an actress on there that looks like me." Rachel laughed and popped in the movie in the DVD player then sat on the couch waiting for Finn to join her.

Finn laughed "well they say everybody has a twin" Finn flopped on the couch and next to Rachel and snaked his arm around her and let her lean in close to his side. They cuddled up and watched the movie, halfway into the movie Finn piped up and asked Rachel. "Rach, do you have any popcorn?"

"Yeah we do, I'll go make some." Rachel paused the movie and quickly put the bag in the microwave. After a while it was done then she took it out and put it in a bowl. "Here ya go babe" Rachel gave him the bowl and sat down next to Finn, cuddling with him, she smelled his cologne and smiles when she un-paused the movie.

Finn smiled and took the bowl and popped a few pieces into his mouth "Mmm yummy thanks babe." After the movie was over it was already 9:20pm "so, did you want to head back home and get boxes ready for tomorrow or what did you have in mind. We don't want to be home to late you know?"

"The first thing, besides if we make love again, we will be late." Rachel laughed and got up, she went into the kitchen and cleaned up "lets get the boxes." Finn laughed "yeah no more tonight, I'm good" Finn grabbed a few boxes and started to put them by the door.

After all the boxes were in the truck, Rachel hid the spare key after she locked the door, Rachel got into Finn's truck and buckled her seat belt. Finn headed into the truck and headed for home, once there they got the boxes in the garage it was ten by the time they got done. "So, what do you want to do now babe, I'm thinking a shower."

Rachel thought about it, "well I'm beat so we can shower first thing in the morning, what do you think, when is your appointment?" Finn nodded "that's ok, um its at 10am so got to be up at eight for a shower, clean it and head out to the hospital to get it done." Finn shuddered "I want you there holding my hand, I'm scared to get them out, I mean I'm glad their coming out but not ready for it you know?"

Rachel nodded and headed inside, she saw everyone was asleep, so she headed upstairs and took off her clothes while she waited for Finn. Finn headed upstairs and went into his bedroom and closed the door, he stripped off his shirt and pants and stayed in his boxers and cuddled up next to Rachel in his bed.

Rachel kissed him goodnight and turned off the light next to Finn, she fell asleep in his arms and snuggled up to him.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Finn's alarm went off at 7am, he rolled over and turned it off and woke up Rachel. Rachel woke up and realized the time, she quickly got up and went to the bathroom to start the shower.

Finn followed her to the bathroom "mind if I join you, just no messing around cant have ruff play today." He sighed, "Sure and I know that sweetie." Rachel wetted her whole body and hair, she gave Finn the shampoo and conditioner. Finn washed her hair for her and let her do his, after that they got their bodies clean and headed out so they could have breakfast.

Carole and Burt and Kurt were all downstairs "morning Finny, you ok?" "Yeah, just a little scared for this morning." Carole hugged her son "its ok, me and Rachel will be with you in the room when the doctor does his job ok?" "Ok ma" "now come on I got breakfast ready."

Rachel nodded in agreement and sat down eating her breakfast. Finn smiled and had a bowl of cearl he had to eat light before they took out the stitches so he couldn't have anything big. After breakfast Finn and Rachel and Carole got ready to head out, Finn got in the backseat and looked around he was scared.

Rachel saw Finn looking scared, she took his hand "don't worry, we will be right by your side." Rachel looked at Carole "will the doctor let us be in the room with him during the surgery?" Carole nodded "yes as I'm his mother and you're his wife we will be allowed and its not like he is going under or anything. Its just a room with one doctor and taking them out nothing big so Finny you don't have to be scared."

A half-hour later they pulled into the LMC (Lima Medical Center) and Carole parked and they headed inside to the front desk. "Hi there, what can I help you with?" "My son here has an appointment with Dr. Harkin to remove his stitches today at 10am." "Name please" Finn looked at the nurse "Finn Hudson" the lady went back to her computer and typed in his name. "Ok, here you are if you go straight down the hall it's the first door on your left."

Carole smiled "Ok, thank you" Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked to the office. Finchel and Carole arrived at the office "don't worry, if you are a good patient, we will go out for ice cream later today." Rachel smiles and squeezes his cheek like Carole always does.

Finn smiled "I like that I'll be good I promise." A nurse came into the room "Finn Hudson?" Finn looked up and stood up "ok, right this way and who is this with you?" "This is my wife and my mom Carole, can they come?" "Yes they are allowed to come you all follow me to the room." Finn nodded and took Rachel's hand and they followed the nurse to the examine room. Once in the room it was just a small room with a table and random doctor stuff around the room.

"Ok, Finn if you just hop on the table I need to check your vitals and BP before the doctor comes in to start the procedure." Finn nodded "Ok, Finn can you take off your shirt for me please." Finn takes off his shirt, "I'm just going to listen to your heartbeat and lungs first." The nurse warmed up her stethoscope and listened to Finn's heartbeat and lungs. "Well your heartbeat a little fast but no worries its normal because your nervous about the sugary, don't worry you will be fine ok. Now can I see your wrist please." Finn let the nurse take his wrist and she timed his pulse. "Ok, your pulse is nice and strong, now let me just take a look at your head here."

The nurse removes the banged "ah, it healed nicely, ok so the doctor will be in shortly and take those little buggers out and get your cleaned up and you can be on your way, you put your shirt back on now to Finn. "Oh, right" Finn puts his shirt back on, "ok, so just sit tight and Dr. Harkin will be in shortly." Rachel thanked the nurse "nothing to be nervous about, you will get them out in no time, I'm a little nervous about going to the beach in the summer now. Since we will be in New York permanently."

Finn sighed "Yeah, me to but from now on we will just I don't know go to a pool or something pools have lifeguards 24/7 so yeah." The doctor walked in "hello Mr. Hudson you're looking well and today is finally here to get those stitches out eh?" Finn nodded "ok, well lets get started you look eager to get out of here." Finn chuckled "yeah, this place creeps me out" "I don't blame you, sometimes I don't like it here either, now if you just turn to the side so I can get a good view of your head." Dr. Harkin takes off the bandage "Ahh, looking good ok well let's get those buggers out shall we?"

Dr. Harkin went over to the cabinets and pulled out some forceps, rubber gloves and some antiseptic. "ok, first lets clean that bad boy up" Dr. Harkin cleaned the wound it stung a little bit but it was done quickly. "Ok, time to get them out now" Dr. Harkin placed the rubber gloves on and picked up the forceps. Finn took a whole of Rachel's hand "ok, now you might feel a slight tug or pull but it wont hurt don't worry it will be quick." Finn closed his eyes and just took deep breaths while the doctor removed the stitches.

"Ok, all done" Dr. Harkin cleaned it one more time and put a fresh bandage over it. "Ok, Mr. Hudson your all done, now just be careful next time watch out for rocks ok?" Finn nodded "ok doc I will." "Ok, if you just go back to the front desk you can sign out and pay your bill." "Don't worry dear I got that" "ok ma thanks." Rachel smiled and kissed Finn "see, that wasn't bad, lets see if your mom has something planned for us."

Finn smiled and kissed her back "yeah, I'm just a big baby you know" they went to the front desk "ah, Mr. Hudson welcome back I see it went good, ok so who is paying?" Carole spoke up "I am" "ok, Ms Hudson here just have Finn sigh these papers and as you're his mother you have to sign a few to so just sit down and finish up those while I type out your bill and perspiration for your medication."

Finn sighed "more pills?" "Yes Mr. Hudson you need the wound to heal where the stitches came out but don't worry these are not drowsy ones." "Oh, ok that's good" Finn sat down and filled out the papers and handed them back to the nurse. "Here you go" "ok, and here is your bill and perspiration for your mediation." Carole paid the bill and put the piece of paper in her purse. "Ok, thank you, come on guys lets go get this filled and we will go out for ice cream like I promised." Finn smiled "Yay, I'm such a kid at twenty-one I still act like I'm ten" he laughs.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes; they got in the car and headed their way to Dairy Queen. Finn smiled and sat next to her in the car and leaned the good side of his head on her shoulder for the ride to DQ and the drugstore. "Ok guys lets stop at the drugstore first its about to close so lets get Finn's meds first." Carole pulled into the Walgreen's and parked "you two hang tight I'll go get this for you Finny ok?" "Ok ma"

Rachel smiled when she saw Carole got inside, she looked at Finn and sighed "so, since you are taking pills again no sex for now again?" "No we can the nurse said its non-drowsy and my stitches are out so its all good, I don't want to be ruff but yeah why don't we take it slow as in a few days we will be moving to New York. I'm thinking of having fun time with you one more time in my bed the night after the going away party. You know it will be our last time ever having sex in that bed."

Rachel smiled "I can't wait, what are you looking forward to when we move there?" Finn smiled "I can't wait either, and I just can't wait to start a new life with you and see where it takes us you know?" Carole came back and got in the car "here ya go Finny, doctor said you have to take one in the morning after you eat breakfast. It's only for a week to take the then your wound will be all healed and he said you might have a mighty scar to so yeah, so anyway onward to DQ."

Rachel smiled big as they drove to DQ. Carole pulled up to the drive-threw for DQ "ok, guys what would you like?" "A mint Oreo blizzard please" "Rachel what do you want sweetie?" "Um a fudge brownie blizzard please." Rachel smiled

Carole put in their orders and got a cookies and cream blizzard for herself, they pulled up to the next window and parked in a spot and enjoyed their ice cream. Rachel finished hers after a while "wow, that was good, thanks for taking us mom." Carole smiled "your welcome dear, ok lets head home, we got to start planning for the party tomorrow."

After a while they arrived home, Finn heads out and open the door for everybody "Burt, Kurt you guys home?" Burt comes out "Kurt is with Blaine, hey bud how did it go today?" "It went ok, they are all out and it healed nicely." "That's good son, now no more crazy stunts ok?" "Ok, dad I promise" he hugs him "good, so dear what's for dinner?" "Well from today's actions I don't feel like cooking so we can just order a pizza and we need to sit down and talk about Finn and Rachel's moving away party tomorrow." "Ok, that's fine I'll call up hot rod pizza and get us two boxes one for us and one for the kids."

Rachel spoke up "do we plan after we eat or we plan first?" "Well its just pizza we can all relax in the living room and talk out the plan there." The whole family went into the living room and sat down relaxing. The doorbell rang "I got it" Finn got up and got the pizza's "here ya go guys dig in ok" "Rachel, Finn so for tomorrow's party I was thinking we can have it at three to eight Enoch time to girl and hang out and just talk and all."

Rachel shrugged "I don't know, I mean whatever time we set up is fine with me." Carole smiled "ok, its all good" after pizza it was like 6:40pm "hey Rach do you want to go watch a movie or something?" "As a family or two of us, yeah do you have any DVDs?" "A family should be fine I mean it is mostly our last night together with them mom, Burt you want to watch something?" "Sure, that's fine dear, what do you want to watch?"

"I was thinking we can watch Funny Girl but the guys might not like it" she laughed. Finn and Burt looked at each other "meh, we don't mind if I fall asleep just let me I had a long day at the garage and I know Finn looks tired to but maybe he'll stay up." Rachel thought about it and got an idea "how about Monte Carlo, it's a great movie for the whole family." Rachel got up and put the movie in when she found the DVD and took it out. After that, she sat next to Finn and gave him the remote.

Finn smiled and Burt and Carole nodded "sure that sounds ok." Finn pressed play and started up the movie wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulder. Rachel rested her head on Finn' shoulder "that guy looks like a lot like Finn, right?" Carole laughed "yeah, he does look like my Finny but I don't think Finn is from Texas he don't sound anything like that."

"Yeah I know, he does have cute Southern accent like Finn does" she laughed and teases him. Finn laughed and in a Southern accent "well thank you pretty lady" Finn laughed again. Rachel giggled and watched the movie.

After the movie was done it was only 8:14pm, Finn yawned "Well I want to lie down, Rach want to join me?" Rachel nodded and got up "goodnight everyone" Finchel waved to everyone then went upstairs, Rachel followed Finn into his room and closed the door behind them. Rachel took off her clothes, leaving herself in her undergarments and lay on the bed. "So, what do you wanna do?"

Finn stripped off of his shirt and stayed in his boxers and laid next to Rachel "I just want to cuddle with you, its been a long day I'm sleeping but I don't want to sleep just yet." Rachel looks at him with her brown eyes "do you wanna?" she smirks at him.

Finn nodded "ok, a quickie won't hurt." Rachel lays down "you are in charge tonight, tomorrow night I am." Finn smiled "ok" Finn hovers over her and kisses and licks her neck all the way down to each nipple and teasing her with his finger getting her geared up for his member.

Rachel moaned and sucks on his pulse point, she stuck her hand in his boxers and strokes his member, teasing him. Finn moans out her name when he feels her teases him, he stuck another finger inside her and started to lick on one nipple. Rachel moaned and takes off his boxers, Rachel spread her legs apart and strokes his legs, turning him on.

Finn moans out her name and arches himself in front of Rachel's core and gently slides in, becoming one with her, one heart one soul. Rachel moaned out his name and rides him, she sighed in pleasure when she felt the warm essence. Finn moaned out her name and finished his orgasm while gently kissing her.

Finn pulled out and lay back on the bed and caught his breath "Mmm Rach that was amazing, as always well it's 10:32pm lets hit the hay." Finn let her lay on his chest to use as a pillow.

Rachel snuggles up to him and lies on his chest, she turns off the light and falls asleep to the soft beat of Finn's heart.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Finn rolled over and nuzzled Rachel's shoulder "Rach" he kisses her shoulder "Rachel" he kisses it again "wakey, wakey."

Rachel slowly stirred and smiled when she felt kisses on her shoulder, Rachel slowly woke up "hey handsome, sleep well?" Finn smiled and kissed her again "yes I did, did you?" "Yes I did, today is the day before the big day." Finn nodded "yup today is the party, I'm happy but sad at the same time you know?" "So lets go and see what ma is up to, I know Burt is working until later and he is bringing home the burgers and stuff as he is grilling so yeah."

Rachel nodded in agreement, she got up and got dressed. "Lets go" Rachel went downstairs and saw Carole and Kurt in the kitchen "good morning guys." "Good morning dears, I got breakfast already taken care of I'm making pancakes and eggs and bacon for Finn and Kurt, Kurt is going out with Blaine but he they will be going to be here later for the party. I also got a hold of everybody for you that is coming so the party will be at four to nine today."

Rachel smiled and started eating "thanks." Carole smiled "your welcome dear." "Finny, Rachel when you are done eating can you two help me set up the backyard for the party I got balloons and stuff. Finny I know you probably don't want to go into the pool so I wont open it ok?" "Yeah thanks ma I'm still a little petrified of deep water."

Rachel sighed "I want to close it to, but it wouldn't be fair to our friends, can I help set up?" Finn nodded "yeah, we will open it for our friends ma but they know I wont go in it. its going to take me a while to go back in a pool or ocean or anything, showers are fine but nothing with deep water. Yes you can help set up I think ma said we can put up balloons and streamers and stuff."

For a few hours everyone set up for the goodbye party. Finn laid back in a chair while everything was done and ready, Burt came into the yard with some bags "hey kiddo's I got the burgers and hot dogs an some brats to." "Ooh, sounds good Burt" Carole came into the yard "hello dear" she helps Burt with the bags "so now we just sit back and wait for people to show up."

Rachel spoke up "is it ok if I can go in the pool, I don't want to be a downer if I join everyone but I don't want to leave Finn alone." Finn nodded "go on sweetie, I'll just watch you just be safe ok." At that time Puck and Quinn showed up "Hey Huddy" "Puck, hey bro." Finn hugged him and gave a hug to Quinn "hey Quinn" "hey Finn how are you feeling I heard what happen to you?"

"I'm fine thank you glad to be alive I tell you that." "Where is Rachel?" Finn pointed to the pool "ah, ok I'm going to join her." Rachel was in her bathing suit and was about to go in the pool but stopped when she saw Quinn and Puck "hey Q, Puck!" she hugs them both "how have you two been?"

Puck smiled "hey there, we've been great Quinn tell her the news." Quinn showed Rachel her hand and on her hand was a big diamond ring "Puckerman finally manned up and purposed to me!" Rachel squealed and hugged them both "I'm so happy for you both, its about time you deiced to stay with one woman Puckerman" she teased Puck.

Puck laughed "yeah, she's got me on a chain I swear." Finn walked over hearing Rachel squeal "what's all the squealing about?" Quinn and Puck are engaged!" she pointed to Quinn's left ring finger. Finn smiled "alright bro glad you finally settled down." Next to arrived were Kurt and Blaine and Mr. Schue and Emmet then Brittany and Santana. Next Tina and Mike and rest to follow was the New directions and Couch Beastie came to "Well it looks like everybody is here, welcome to the party, dinner should be ready shortly for now just go and enjoy yourselves.

Finchel and Quick mingled with everyone, after a while they went by the pool. "Finn if you want I can stay with you, I don't want to upset you if I'm in the pool, I mean Quinn and Puck are in there." Finn nodded "Rach, I want to go in, if I do will you just stay with me and just wade in the pool, I wont move around as long as I can feel the bottom of the pool with my feet, I'll be fine. I got to go in sooner or later you know?"

Rachel nodded and just kissed him, she went into the pool and joined the gang in beach ball volleyball. Finn followed removing his shirt and stayed in his boxers "Rach, ok I'm coming in" Finn gently walked down the stairs of the pool his heart was beating fast once he reached the water. Finn stayed still and closed his eyes and just let himself calm down and feel the water around him.

"Ok, we are playing beach ball volleyball, wanna play with us?" Finn nodded "sure, how about girls vs. boys me, Puck and Blaine an Kurt and you Quinn, Brittany and Santana."

Rachel nodded, the gang was split into two teams girls vs. boys. Finn went by Puck and Kurt and Blaine, he was feeling ok and not scared as he was around his family and wife. The girls were beating the boys and cheered when they got a point everytime, also they teased the boys by splashing them.

Finn frowned "and this is why we play football no offense Kurt you to Blaine." "None taken Finn" "ok, time to get a point" Finn served the ball and hit it hard it bounced on the water and out of the pool, Finn blushed "oops."

The girls groaned and Rachel saved the day by tossing it back to the boys. Another hour of the game went by and the girls won, Burt calls that diner is ready. Finn gets out and lifts Rachel up into the air hugging her tight. "I'm not afraid anymore babe!"

Rachel smiles "I'm happy for you sweetie, and I'm not scared either now come on lets eat." Finn smiled "last one to the picnic table is a rotten egg!" Finn sprinted off to the table. Rachel rolled her eyes and got there sitting next to Finn, she grabbed her dinner and started eating. Finn grabbed his solo cup and raised to it to make a toast. "I want to toast to Quinn and Puck for finally tying the knot, and to me and Rachel to finally being together. No more fighting no more breaking up and finally be able to start a new life together."

Everyone cheered and clapped. Finn smiled and clinked his cup with Rachel and kissed her. Rachel kisses him back and blushes when the guys wolf whistled. Finn smiled "hey, back off guys so I was thinking I want everybody to go around the table and say one thing they will miss about us when we move to New York."

Kurt looked up "I'll start on that, Finn you are an amazing brother and I'm glad to call you my brother now, you know we had a lot of ups and downs, so what I love about you is just your heart. How nice you are and how you treat other's right and what I will miss is our times at night with warm milk and talking about random stories. Rachel I will miss you for our random singing times and just my girl who likes to shop!"

Blaine looked at Finchel "yeah, Finn I loved you in glee you were an amazing friend and I will just miss the times we could just chill and talk about random stuff." Puck started to cry "Aww, Puck don't cry" "Finn you know I don't have to say anything, I'm just going to miss you!" "Same with me" said Mr. Schue.

Santana spoke up next "berry, Finn you both annoyed me a lot in High School but if it wasn't for you two, me and Brittany wouldn't be together, and you two are perfect together I'm really going to miss you." Brittany spoke up "yeah, I agree with Santana, you guys are like the brunette version of Ken and Barbie." Tina spoke up "you are a great talent you both, I know I complain and cry like Puck did."

"Aww Q, don't cry" Rachel embraced an emotional Quinn and became emotional herself. Emma smiled "me and Mr. Schue are going to miss you both." Finn hugged everybody, the party was coming to a close everybody said their last goodbye and made sure to keep in contact.

Rachel did the same thing and took a few deep breaths since tears were rolling down her cheeks. Finn saw Rachel crying, "Aww babe its ok" he hugs her close "don't worry we will visit guys I promise." Everybody piled out and the last people in the house were Burt, Carole and Kurt and Blaine. They all helped clean up after the party and headed inside for Finn and Rachel's last night together. Carole called Finn and Rachel into the kitchen.

Finchel came into the kitchen "well we wanted to give your going away present tonight, so if you follow us to the garage and close your eyes." Carole took Rachel's hand and Burt directed Finn "ok, you can open your eyes" in the garage was a brand new car compact just the right size for getting around New York.

Rachel gasped and squealed she came closer to get a better look "oh my god thank you so much, its perfect for me and Finn, also our kids for when we start a family." Carole and Burt smiled "yes I wouldn't mind to be a grandma" "Same here" said Burt "but a grandpa and your welcome we knew you would like it. The truck will already be going to New York to your new loft with your stuff and you guys can drive this new baby to New York as its only a few hours from here. Now me and your mom are hitting the hay we will be up with you in the morning to see you guys out and the truck will be here to load everything to."

Finchel said goodnight and headed to their room, Rachel laid on the bed and looked at Finn "wanna sleep or what?" Finn shook his head no "no, I'm wide awake, so much excitement from the party, the car, moving tomorrow. I'm so awake right now I feel like I drank a whole pot of coffee and I don't even like the stuff." Rachel giggles and sat up "will this make it better" she slowly takes off her clothes teasing Finn.

Finn sighed "oh god yes it will, this is our last night making out in here lets make it amazing and memory to keep forever." Finn removed his shirt, pants and boxers in all one swipe "and now we don't have to be gentle I'm all better so do your worst." Rachel lay him down on the bed and put her naked body on top of his, Rachel grinded against him and kissed him hard while stroking his legs.

Finn moaned when he felt her place her naked body on top of his, he could feel he breast against his chest and he could also feel the beat of her heart against his, its like their hearts were connected as one. "Rachel that feels amazing, let me go inside you, I want to feel all of you." Rachel smirked as she slips Finn's dick inside of her, she rides him at the quickest speed ever and kisses him and then licks all over his chest.

Finn moaned out Rachel's name and he could feel himself getting close, he curled his toes and gripped the sheets and with one final grunt and trust he came hard and fast. Panting he pulled out of Rachel and laid back catching his breath "I don't know what you did Rach but that has to be the fastest time I have came." She caught her breath when Finn pulled out "I have magic body parts." Rachel smirked and giggled "do you want round two?"

Finn shook his head no "no, babe its almost midnight and we got to be up early tomorrow to meet the movers so why don't we just hit the hay." Finn had her lay down on his chest and he put the blanket on them and he switched off the light and fell asleep.

Rachel whined then gave up, she lay on Finn's chest and fell asleep, Finn kissed the top of her head. the next morning Carole knocked on the door "hey you two, time to wake up the movers will be here within the hour." Finn rolled over and groaned "ok, ma we will be done in a bit" Finn nuzzled Rachel "come on babe wake, wakey." Rachel woke up slowly and realized the time, she quickly got up and got dressed, she fixes her hair and went downstairs.

Finn got dressed and headed into the kitchen and had a quick bowl of cearl before the movers came. Rachel had her breakfast and cleaned up "do we have our bags packed. Finn nodded "yup, everything is ready to go, just have to wait till the movers are done and then we can be on our way." The doorbell rang the truck was there.

Rachel smiled and grabbed her bags, she puts the bags in the trunk of their new car "where is everybody?" "Their outside with the members member the boxes are in the garage so yeah." Finchel was outside and they watched the movers load the boxes into the truck. Finn helped here and there with some stuff while Rachel watched the stuff was to heavy for her so the men took of it. Carole came over and sat next to Rachel and watched the movers.

After they were done, Finchel was about to leave. "Ok, guys all the boxes are packed and we are out of here, so we will meet you at the loft in New York." Finn smiled and hugged his mom and Burt and Kurt "we are going to miss you guys." Rachel hugged them all "me to, hope we see you soon." Rachel got in the car and waited for Finn, Finn got into the car and waved once more and they were off on their way to the big apple.


	29. Chapter 29

Rachel looked out the window viewed all the sights and smiled "Finn I just want your opinion on this, once we get settled in, I was thinking of trying out for Funny Girl, what do you think?"

Finn smiled "babe, I think that would be amazing for you, I know it was your dream to try that and you know I'm always going to support you no matter what. I want to be there in the audience watching you do what you do best. Rachel smiles at him, "thanks sweetie, how long do we have until we get to the loft?" Finn smiled "your welcome, well according to the GPS we got two hours, so I was wondering did you want to stop and pick something up to eat or just keep going. Do you want to wait till we get into town, meet the movers and then go grab something?"

"Is the first part ok with you?" Finn smiled "yeah sure I was starting to get hungry, what would you like, we got a few places coming up. Burger King, Taco Bell, Macdonald's, some chicken place and Wendy's." "Taco Bell is good" Rachel smiled and kissed Finn's hand.

Finn smiled "ok, it won't take long to eat and its messy so we can just go inside and eat." Finn pulled off the highway and headed into the little town they were driving threw and headed to the first Taco Bell they saw. Finn pulled into the parking lot and they both headed inside. "Hey guys, what can I get you?" Finn skimmed the menu "I'll take a number five please" "and for you?"

Rachel skimmed the menu "just a bean burrito and potato taco please." The cashier nodded and punched in their orders "here is your cups for your drinks." Finn walked over and got him some baha blast and sat down at the table waiting for their order to be called. Rachel got the same drink and sat down at the table "if we eat lunch now, wont it take longer then we except to arrive there?"

Finn nodded "Na, we are almost there we got like an hour left so we should be there soon and this is a late lunch its already 4pm so its mostly an early dinner." Rachel smiled and at her lunch/dinner "once we get settled, we can cuddle and" she trailed off and smirked.

Finn smiled "of course babe, it will be just us and the only sounds we will hear is the city" "and the neighbors can't complain about the noise we make. We will blame it on the city traffic." Rachel giggled and finished her food. Finn nodded "nope" he laughed "yeah, we can do that." Finn finished his meal and they both threw out their trash "ok, on the road again, lets go."

Finchel got into the truck and headed for the road. Finn drove the rest of the way to New York and they made it safely to the loft, Finn parked on the sideroad and they met up with the movers. Half of the stuff was already in the loft so there was a few more boxes to be put away. Finn helped with much as he could.

After a while the boxes were in the loft and Finchel relaxed on the couch after the movers left. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel "finally we are in our own place, I'm so happy." Rachel smiled and cuddled up to him, "me to, what do you want to do?" Finn nuzzled her shoulder "well, lets start to unpack a bit and then I guess we can break for dinner and either order some New York pizza or some take out. We cant cook right now glad our folks left us some spending money for food. So we will have to go food-shopping tomorrow. Then once we are unpacked and settled in I'm going to start looking for a job. I know you want to try out for some Broadway stuff right?"

Rachel nodded "well about that, I changed my mind, I probably wont get it no matter how hard I try, I want to help out at the music store instead. Hopefully we both can own it someday?" Finn nodded "that would be sweet, I did see an ad for this music store down the block from our apartment so we can check it out tomorrow and see what they need help with."

Rachel nodded and smiled "that sounds great so first lets unpack." Rachel went into their new room and started unpacking. Finn helped her unpack he got all their clothes and put them in their closet and he put away his boxers and socks in his dresser drawer. Then after all the clothes were unpacked Finn made the bed and flopped down on it.

Rachel put away her things and flopped on the bed next to Finn "whew, that was a lot of stuff, are you hungry for pizza yet or hungry for me?" Rachel teases him Finn smiled "yeah, that was a lot of work, we got some more to do but that is later. Um yeah I'm a little hungry what you in the mood for pizza or take out?" Rachel thought about it "well, I'm to tired to go out right now so we can just order pizza."

Finn smiled "ok, that's fine with me" Finn walked into the kitchen and got the phone book and looked up the first pizza place close by. "Ok, here we go, what kind of pizza do you want babe? We can do half and half one half for me and one half for you of whatever toppings you want, I'm doing sauce, mushrooms and olives."

"We can do half and half, my half is spinach." Finn nodded "ok, that sounds like a plan" Finn called up the pizza place and got the half and half pizza and some breadsticks and a bottle of coke "ok it should be here shortly." Rachel sat on Finn's lap and rested her head on his chest.

Finn kissed the top of her head, there was a knock at the door "pizza guy" "coming" Finn said and walked to the door and slid it open and paid the pizza guy "thanks." Finn walked back to the living room and set the stuff down on the coffee table. "Here ya go babe, let's dig in." Finn opened the box and grabbed a slice of his half and nibbled on it.

Rachel grabbed a slice of her half and put it on a plate, she took a few slices and nibbled on one. Finn got some glasses and poured them some coke "here ya go babe." "Thanks babe" Rachel drinks her coke, Finchel ate their pizza and made small talk. "So we got a big day tomorrow, shopping and checking out that music store/café."

Rachel nodded "yup a lot of stuff to do, I'm looking forward to starting a new life with you here." Rachel smiles and kisses him "the pizza was so delicious, what do you wanna do now?" Finn smiles and licks his lips tasting Rachel's pizza on his lips "Mmm, Yum well what I want to do now is let's get the rest of the stuff unpacked, we got our bedroom done. All we need to do is the bathroom and kitchen and we should be done, we can do the living room tomorrow. I need to hook up my Xbox and then call the TV people so we can get that hooked up last."

Rachel got up and went to the kitchen, she started opening boxes while Finn did the bathroom boxes. Finn placed his items in his drawers and put the bath stuff on the selves and the extra bottles under the sink. Finn put a fresh roll of toilet paper on the roll and two fresh towels on the rack and placed the rest of Rachel's items in her drawer. Finn came into the kitchen "ok bathroom is all done, you need any help in the kitchen babe?"

Rachel shook her head "no thanks, I'm good" she put everything away in its place and finished after a while "I'm done." Rachel went into the bedroom and waited for Finn. Finn looked around "hmm it looks good" Finn headed into the bedroom and joined Rachel on their bed. "Whew I'm beat now and its not even late yet, well we got the blue ray up do you want to just cuddle up and watch a movie?"

Rachel smiled "we can or we watch the movie and not watch it" Rachel smirked. Finn smirked "I like the way you think" Finn just grabbed a random movie off the shelve and popped it in not caring what it was and pressed play. He lay on the bed and leaned over and nibbled on Rachel's neck on her pulse point.

Rachel moaned and stripped off Finn's clothes, she takes off her clothes teasing Finn, and Rachel grinds her body against Finn. Finn moaned out Rachel's name and whispered in her ear "look at this, the door to our room is open and its so quite in here, only thing I hear is your heartbeat, breathing and the noise outside, can this get anymore hotter."

Rachel smiles and nodded "I can hear the same thing, I wanna fuck you so bad right now" she giggled and gives him hickeys all over his chest. Finn smiled "Mmm dirty I like it" Finn latches onto her nipple and sucks on it leaving it hard, blowing on it next to send Rachel over the moon.

Rachel moans and sucks on his pulse point, she teases him by rubbing her pussy against his dick. Finn moans out and arches himself at her core and trusts inside, going out and going back in. Rachel moans out his name and went deeper inside him, making him her spot repeatedly "harder and faster" Rachel picks up her speed and playfully slaps Finn's ass.

Finn smirked and kept up his speed getting close by the second, he kisses her and keeps hitting her spot. Rachel moans out his name and rides Finn until he was seeing stars "cum for me" she grips the sheets and curls her toes. Finn can feel himself getting close as his breathing and heartrate speed up. Finn grips the sheets with Rachel and cums hard and fast inside of her. Rachel gasps in pleasure and cums for him, she kisses all over his chest and then licks it "want a BJ to?"

Finn just squeaks out "y-yes" Finn lays back and just closes his eyes and lets Rachel do her work. Rachel pulls out and strokes his member to get Finn hard again; she starts to suck him off. Finn just moans out Rachel's name and strokes his fingers threw her hair. Rachel deep throats him and licks it for a while, she coughed a little then rides him while stroking his legs.

"Be careful babe" Finn feels her riding him and he just moans out her name and lets her do her magic "come on babe get me to cum one more time." Rachel rode him at the quickest speed, stroking his legs, getting him to cum. Finn felt his climax build up again and he came for the 2nd time that night. Finn lay back down on the bed with his hand on his chest catching his breath and letting his heartbeat return to normal. "Ok, whoa feeling dizzy now, no more tonight babe you wore me out."

Rachel felt dizzy then flopped on the bed next to Finn "same here, I'm sleepy big day tomorrow." Rachel rested her head on Finn's chest letting his heartbeat sooth her of her dizziness and she fell asleep. Finn kissed the top of her head and felt himself come down from the two orgasms and he reached over and turned off the lamp and pulled the blanket over both of them and then fell asleep to the soft sounds of Rachel's breathing.

The next morning, Rachel stretched and she felt sick, she rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Finn felt Rachel hop off the bed and heard her stomp off to the bathroom, he sprung up and hurried to the door "Rach, you ok babe?" Rachel wiped her mouth and nodded "I think I ate something bad or?" Rachel smiles at him "maybe I'm pregnant?" Finn sighed "well just take it easy for a couple of days and if you keep feeling sick I guess we can get you checked out or something. Um I don't know much about girl issues but I'm not a doc I know my mom talked bout it sometimes and thanks to health class. Your not late are you?"

"I'm supposed to get my period but I didn't, I'll be fine we can still go out today." Finn nodded and hugged her close "ok babe, I'm just worried about you because we had this scare last time. So I don't need anything happening again but yeah lets get ready and head out and go explore. I want to check out that music store/café so we can see what they want for jobs. As we will be there we can grab a coffee/tea or something."

Rachel nodded and went in the bathroom and took a shower. Finn waited for her in the living room he wanted to take a quick one when she was done. Rachel finished up showering and came out, she put on fresh clothes and combed her hair. "Sweetie, if I am pregnant, we are still going to be ready no matter what, I mean we have a great home and going to get a great job."

Finn nodded "of course baby, as we are finally married and are on our own we can start a family. Its what I have wanted to do for a while now, we just had to find the right time." Rachel nodded "ok, I'm waiting go take your shower." Finn kissed her and headed into the shower, singing a random song.

Rachel smiles when she hears Finn singing she rubs her stomach thinking about their new life. Finn gets down showering and heads out in a towel and stalks over to their closet and puts on a fresh shirt, boxers and pants and socks. He gets his shoes and wallet and puts it in his pocket. "Ok babe, you ready to head out, the place is just down the road so if your feeling ok we can walk or do you want to take the car?"

Rachel got up, "I will be fine, exercise is good for me and the baby, which is if I'm pregnant." Rachel smiled and walks out the door with Finn. Finn nodded "ok" they headed out of the loft and locked the door and walked down a few blocks to the music store/café it was called Music-go-Round and the café was called Java-Lava. Finn and Rachel headed inside and met up with the owner. "Hello there, I'm Keith welcome to Music-go-Round is there anything I can help you two with today?"

"Yeah, we are new in the neighborhood and looking for a job and we saw your now hiring sign in the window what are you looking for?" "Well, we are looking for someone to work the floor and also a cashier to work at the Java-Lava café." "Well, can we please have some application's we love to fill one out." "Sure, just follow me to the front desk." Finchel arrived at the front desk and started filling out applications.

Finn and Rachel sat down in Java-Lava and started working on their apps, when they were done they returned them to Keith "ok, I'd like to talk to you both for a little bit but one at a time so" Keith looked at Finn's app "Finn, come with me please." Finn followed Keith to his office "ok, sit down" Finn sat down, Keith looked over his app "ok, I like here that you were in Glee Club and you also play the drums that is always good for a music store. I can tell you have a lot of interests in music."

"yes I do sir, music has been apart of me since I was like three" "ah, very cool I like that and I see your Glee Club has won a lot of awards and stuff you guys must have been very good?" "Yes, we even came here to New York, we sadly didn't win but we came in the top of the list though." 'That is amazing Finn, well that is all I need to ask I will look over this some more and I'll call you." Finn got up and shook Keith's hand "thank you sir."

Keith and Finn walked back out and Keith headed over to Rachel "ok" he looked at her app "Rachel, come with me please." Rachel nodded and walked inside the office with Keith. Keith sat down at his desk "ok Rachel go ahead and sit down, so I saw you wanted to work at the Java-Lava now only a few questions I need and don't worry there will be training if you get the job. Do you now about teas, coffee and healfty snacks, also are you good with math, I mean the cash registers are mostly all credit cards these days but we still have to ask."

Rachel thought about it "of course I had straight A's in all my classes and I worked at a café in Lima for a while. Keith nodded "cool yeah I see you put that down on your app very cool. Well I don't have that many other questions for you I will call you in a few days and see what we can work out, thank you Rachel." Keith shook Rachel's hand and they both walked out to the store. Finn was over in the classic rock section looking at random CD's. Rachel went up to Finn and looked at different CD's.

Finn smiled "so, lets head out of here and get some lunch and we can talk about our interviews together, I want to buy this to" Finn grabbed a Bon Jovi CD for five bucks and they headed up to the check out and got the CD. They headed out to a little café that was across the street.


	30. Chapter 30

Finchel arrived at the café and Rachel smiled big, the café was way bigger then the Lima Bean. "This place is nice, come on lets get a table" Finn led Rachel to a table and a waitress came by. "Hi there, welcome to Blue Moon Café, what can I start you two off with to drink?" "I'll take a cherry coke please"

Rachel looked at the menu and looked up "vanilla coke please." The waitress smiled and wrote down their drinks "ok, I'll be right back with those and let you look over the menu." Rachel looked at the menu and her cravings kicking in "ooh, I want pasta, spinach, nachos and a veggie burger and crème brulee for dessert."

Finn just looked at Rachel "um, ok babe whatever you want at least we will have leftovers of what you cant eat." The waitress came back with their drinks "here ya go guys, so have you deiced on what you want to order?" "Yup, I'll take the chicken fingers and fries meal please." Rachel said her huge order due to cravings.

The waitress wrote down their orders "ok, its going to take a little while but it should be out shortly." Rachel nodded and smiled "thank you" she rubs her stomach and looks at the menu. Their food arrived and the waitress puts their plates in front of them "here ya go guys." "Thanks" Finn looked at Rachel's plates "goodness babe, I hope you can eat that, if not we can take stuff home so yeah. We got to go food shopping today anyway so yeah."

"Of course I know that" Rachel begins eating "I been having a lot of cravings lately and that never happened before." Rachel finished her pasta then ate her spinach. Finn nodded "ok babe, I guess your feeling better then?" Rachel nodded and finished her spinach and nachos, she finished her drink and started eating her ice cream along with her second glass of coke.

Finn just nibbled on his chicken watching his wife eat like a vacuum cleaner he thought he could eat but damn "so um Rach is that good?" Rachel smiles and nodded "yup, sure is" Rachel finished her meal and wiped her mouth with a napkin, carefully not staining her lip-gloss on the napkin. Finn finished his meal and put his plate at the edge of the table so the waitress could take it "so um you almost done there its getting kind of late, we got to go food shopping member. Do you want to put any of that stuff in a doggy bag?"

Rachel got up and shook her head "Na, I'm good let's go." Rachel paid the check and went out the door. Finn nodded "ok" they headed back to the loft and Finn finds a food shop close by so they hop in the car and head to the food shop. "Ok Rach, I don't want to be here to long I hate food shopping as much as I love food this would be my first time shopping without my mom. So lets try to make this quick and get what we need."

Rachel nodded in agreement "it will be quick" for a while Finchel looked around for the stuff they need, when they were at the checkout Rachel saw the bathroom nearby and ran inside it, Rachel started throwing up in the bowl. Finn saw Rachel run to the bathroom and followed but stopped at the door he couldn't go in as it was the girl's bathroom he waited for her to come out.

Rachel finished throwing up and washed her hands after she cleaned the puke and threw it in the trash. She came out and saw Finn waiting for her by the door. Finn looked at her with worry in his eyes "Rach, are you sure your ok, your starting to freak me out maybe we should go get you checked out tomorrow or something?"

Rachel gave him a soft smile "I'm fine Finn, this is normal for girls if you want I can go to the doctor its up to you." they paid for stuff and started walking back to the car. "Yes, babe I'm not a doctor or anything and I don't think its normal though. So yeah we can look up a doctor that is close by and you can make an appointment tomorrow and I'll go with you."

Rachel got in the car after helping Finn with the stuff "sorry about the stuff hunny, the reason this is happening is because I'm pregnant for real, that explains the huge cravings and constant puking." Finn nodded "well you don't know if you are yet sweetie, I mean do you want to stop at the drugstore and grab one of those test things to make sure then if you are we will go to the doctor's tomorrow and get all the info."

"We can, but if we have other stuff to do then we can go tomorrow to the doctor's." Finn nodded "ok, let's go there now it's just around the corner from our place." Finn headed there and parked and let Rachel go inside and get what she needed. Rachel went inside and went to the section for women, she found a few and went to the cashier. Rachel pays for it and walks to the car, she got in and handed Finn the bag "got it."

Finn nodded "ok lets go home and get the food put away and you do that stick thing, while I take care of the food." They headed home and Finn grabbed the bags and headed inside with Rachel following behind Finn went into the kitchen and started putting stuff away. Rachel went into the bathroom and pulled down her pants and panties, she did the stick thing and waited for a few minutes. After she was done, she covered her mouth and laughs.

Finn heard Rachel laugh and he walked over to the door "Rach, so um is everything ok, what does it say?" Rachel smiles and hugs him tightly "your going to be a daddy!" she smiles at him Finn smiled and picked up Rachel and hugged her "oh my god Rach I'm so excited finally this time we can finally start a family, lets hope we hear back from Keith. We really need that job now, so we got to tell people and make an appointment with the doctor so we can find out how far and everything or whatever it is." Finn trotted around the house dancing awkwardly and just being silly.

Rachel nodded and laughed at Finn "you dance so weird, so we have nine months to decorate one of the extra rooms, I don't want our baby to sleep in a boring room." Finn stopped dancing and flopped on the couch "yeah, I'm just so excited and yeah we got an extra bedroom we can turn that into a nursery lets wait to find out the sex of the baby. So we can agree on colors and everything, so who are we telling first my folks, Kurt and Blaine or your dad's or even Mr. Schue and Emma or Puck and Quinn, gosh we have a lot of friends."

Rachel laughs "you go first since you did the job" Rachel giggled and rubbed her hand over his dick "thank you, little friend" she teased Finn. Finn laughed "I guess I'm just good, well its 5pm so we can call my folks first so lets do that, but right before could dial his house number his phone rang with a number he didn't know. Finn clicked the green button "hello?" "Hello Finn this is Keith from Music-go-Round is your wife with you to?" "Yes" "can you put me on speaker please?" "Sure" Finn put his iPhone on speaker "ok Keith we can both hear you."

"Ok, good I want to congregate you two you got the jobs for my store, Finn I want you as the floor assistant and Rachel you will be working as the head cashier for Java/Lava is that ok?" "When do we start Keith?" "Well, you need to come in for training so how about next week I know you just moved here so I'll give you a week to get settled in." "Ok, thanks so much Keith" "your welcome guys, cant wait to have you both working for me bye for now." Keith hung up and Finn just looked at Rachel.

Rachel looked at Finn and smiled big she squealed and hugged him "we got the jobs, two great things in one day, now hurry tell your folks." Finn smiled "why don't we just Skype them, they got to hear and see us for this one." Finn sprinted off to their bedroom and sat at the desk where the laptop was and loaded up Skype calling Carole's Skype.

After a few rings Carole answer "Finny, hey honey how are you?" "Hi mom we are doing amazing we are all settled in and everything its amazing here, but me and Rachel got news is Burt and Kurt around?" "Yeah, let me get them hold on" Carole went into the living room and got Burt and Kurt followed. "Ok, we are al here Finny what's the news?" Finn looked at Rachel 'you want to tell them babe?"

Rachel smiled big and patted her tummy "I'm pregnant, you all are going to be grandparents and Kurt you are going to be an uncle!" Carole, Burt and Kurt all gasped out "Aww, guys really Finny you sly dog you I'm proud to be a grandma and Burt is proud to be a grandpa." Kurt popped up on the screen "do you know if it's a boy or girl yet, I need to know what me and Blaine can do for shopping."

Rachel shook her head "no, not yet we will find out in a few months, Kurt we cant wait to see you and Blaine here, I'm going to spoil the baby more then you." Rachel teased him, "Rachel let us know when you find out ok" Kurt smiled "yeah me and Blaine are planing to move out there soon we can't wait." "Oh, yeah we got more news to Rachel and I both got jobs today, we are working in a music store its called Music-go-Round and it has a café called Java/Lava. Rachel is working at that and I'm working on the floor of the music s tore I cant wait to start working there."

"Oh Finny that is amazing, I'm so happy for you two" "Thanks ma, well look we got to go and get some dinner love you all." Finchel finished Skyping and Rachel called Quinn on her phone. Finn sat next to Rachel when she was talking to Quinn nuzzling her shoulder.

Rachel and Quinn squealed and laughed for a while, Rachel hung up after she finished and she jumps on Finn and hugs him. "Thank you for all your hard work Dr. Hudson" she giggled. Finn laughed "Dr. Hudson I like that, well this doctor says its time to feed you, so lets go make something shall we?" Rachel smiled "yup, I would like some Mac and cheese then after that I want you" Rachel smirks.

Finn laughed "Mac and cheese and me it is then, I forgot when you have a kid inside you get more horny I like that but this time we are wearing a condom I don't want two kids now, one is enough for now ok?" Finn headed into the kitchen and got a pot, the milk butter and a box of SpongeBob Mac and cheese and started making it for them.

Rachel giggled "condoms are itchy but I guess I have to get used to it." Finn sighed "I know babe, I don't like wearing them either but we got to be careful you know, and they got different kinds so we can find ones that ain't itchy so yeah." Finn finished up the Mac and cheese and put some in a bowl for them both and poured Rachel a glass of juice and some milk for himself and sat down at the table with her.

Rachel starts to eat her Mac and cheese "this is good babe, you are great at this." Finn smiled "thanks babe, so what do you want to do after we eat did you still want desert" Finn points to himself when he says desert. Rachel smirked and nodded "why yes I do" Rachel finished her Mac and cheese and juice after a while and put her bowl and glass in the sink. She walks to Finn and climbs on him, kissing him hard.

Finn picks her up and lets her wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck and kissed her and they walk backwards to their bedroom trying not to knock things over. Finn lays her down on the bed with Rachel still wrapped around him like they are contacted like glue. Rachel strips off her clothes teasing Finn. Rachel takes off his clothes except his boxers. Rachel sucks on his pulse point and she felt wet for him.

Finn moaned Rachel's name and sucks on a nipple and kisses all the way down and kisses extra on her tummy. Finn reached into the dresser and handed Rachel a condom. "We have these for now until we can get better ones, but for tonight just use this one and I promise it wont be itchy."

Rachel giggles and moans "ok, I understand" Rachel takes off his boxers and places the condom on him, she strokes his legs and licks his chest. Finn moaned when he felt Rachel slips the condom over his dick he laughed when he felt Rachel licks his chest. "I don't know why but that tickles I like it, it feels good can you bite me, not to hard just nibble like a kitty."

Rachel giggles and nodded she nibbles on his chest gently and places his dick inside her, she smiles in pleasure as she felt the smoothness of the condom. Finn moaned out Rachel's name when she nibbled and bit on his chest where his heart is, he felt Rachel slip his dick into her core and he just melted it felt so smooth and different with the condom but Finn was loving every moment of it.

"God Rach you feel amazing" Finn latched down on her neck and nibbled and kissed her pulse point feeling it beat against his lips at a fast pace he kissed it and went back down and teased her nipples with his tongue. He rode her fast and hard feeling his climax getting closer and closer till he couldn't hold on much longer and he blew his load into the condom, pulling out and teasing off Rachel so she could cum next.

Rachel moans and cums for him, she grips the sheets when she reached her climax. Finn moans out Rachel's name when he sees her cum for him. Finn lies back and starts to slowly fall asleep "whew Rach you wore me out tonight, we got a long day tomorrow. The doctors, and I guess doing other random stuff and you have to tell Keith about your status and see if he will let you work still until you cant, then I'll be working but I'll be a phone call away, so come on lets sleep now."

Rachel looked sad when Finn mentioned telling Keith and her not working she became moody. "You know, just because I'm carrying your baby and I cant fit in my jeans anymore doesn't mean I'm to weak to work, if I can carry this baby, I can still work my butt off no matter if my feet are swollen." Rachel took her pillow and lay on the couch after storming out of the room.

Finn just lay there and sighed he got up and put his boxers on and walked to the couch "Rach, I didn't mean it like that I just don't think you should work while your in your condition you know? I mean it would be cool to have a baby in a music store but when you get tired I don't want you in pain and when I come home I can rub your feet and take car of you, you know that. So come on don't be like this please it's our first night alone and on our own and I don't want you on the couch."

Rachel sighed and stood up "sorry it's the mood swings and I really wanna work until maternally leave, I can handle it. Then after that we can work while Kurt and Blaine take care of him or her, but it's your choice." Rachel went into the bedroom and lay on the bed. Finn sighed "I know Rach, I want you to work to but I'm going to be watching you like a hawk. I look out for you, you know that as they say in the vows sickness and health and I don't want you getting sick. I want you and our baby to stay healthy ok?" he walked with her back to the room and laid down next to her nuzzling his cheek against her shoulder "I love you, you know that."

Rachel smiled and snuggled up to Finn "I understand and I love you to. Rachel yawned and fell asleep on Finn's chest. Finn smiled "That's my babygirl, night sweetie I love you more." Finn kissed the top of her head and turned off the light and fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**The next morning Finn rolled over and stayed asleep it was only 10am. Rachel felt hungry but she wanted to sleep more, Rachel finally gave up after a while and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After Rachel was done she slowly went to the kitchen and poured herself some juice after taking it out of the fridge. **

**Finn rolled over and patted the bed it was empty, he sprung up and heard Rachel out in the kitchen he sighed and got up and headed to the kitchen, Finn walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Morning sweetie, you hungry I can cook us something?" Rachel kissed him and smiled "yeah, I am the baby wont let me sleep more." Rachel giggled "I'm sorry if I woke you up?" I didn't mean to, I can cook and you can sleep more if you want?" **

**Finn nodded "na I'm awake but if you want to cook sure babe that would be good, we got to look for a doctor today for you to go to and then I guess we can stop in the music store and talk to Keith. After we get the info from the doctor so we know your due date and all that jazz." Rachel sat at the table "got it, and I would like scrambled eggs with toast please." **

**"Oh, I'm cooking now um ok that's fine babe." Finn got up and got a pan and the toaster and the eggs and bread and started making eggs and toast for the both of them. Rachel spoke up "what do you wanna name our babe, I mean what names do you like?" Finn laughed "Drizzle, no just kidding um well if we have a boy I always like my midnight name Chris and Christopher for his full name and for a girl I always love the name Sarah." **

**Rachel nodded and smiled "I love those names to, but I also think Drizzle is cute to" Rachel laughed and started to eat her toast. Finn laughed "well it can be his or her nickname then how's that?" Rachel giggled "yup that's the deal" she chuckles and finished her toast after that she finished her breakfast and went to the bathroom. Rachel took off her clothes and started the shower. **

**Finn smiled "cool" Finn snuck into the bathroom with her "trying to take a shower without me again eh?" Rachel giggled "maybe" she smirked and kisses him "care to wash both of us?" Finn nodded "of course I will you know that" Finn got the soap and loofah and got it all soapy and washed Rachel first getting her soapy and teasing a bit. **

**Rachel smiled as Finn washes her, Finn smiled and passed the loofah to Rachel "may you wash me please?" Rachel rinses off her body and washes Finn, kissing every body part before washing it. Finn smiles and rinses off, he grabbed the shampoo and starts to wash Rachel's hair. Rachel smiles and rinses her hair after Finn shampoos it. **

**Finn smiles and hands her his bottle of shampoo "care to do me next?" "Yup" Rachel wets Finn's hair and shampoo's it, she smelled the wonderful scene of strawberries around the room. Finn smiled when Rachel washed his hair, her fingers felt amazing when she was done Finn rinsed and headed out of the shower and helped Rachel out and handed her a towel. **

**Rachel got out and took the towel, drying herself off with it she found fresh clothes the ones she can fit in and combed her hair while fixing it, Rachel grabbed her purse and waited for Finn. Finn came out all fresh and ready to go "ok, lets head out babe, I found a doctor's office that can take you in right away and it will be fast." Rachel smiled as they walked in. **

**Finn followed Rachel and they headed inside the doctor's office and walked to the front desk "hi there, what can I help you with today?" Rachel spoke up "we are here to see a baby doctor, I have been having symptoms of pregnancy and I just wanna see how far along I am an stuff." The nurse nodded and grabbed some papers "ok, you will need to fill these out before you can see the doctor, are you new in town also?" **

**"Yes, we moved here almost a week ago." Finchel skimmed over the forums "well welcome to the town and yeah just fill those out and bring them back when your done and we will set you up with Dr. Shaffer." "Thank you" after a while they finished filling out the forums. Finn went with Rachel to return the forms "ok, thank you Dr. Shaffer will see you in a few minutes I will call him to come get you. If you would just sit tight until he comes threw the door." Finn nodded and walked back to the chairs with Rachel. **

**Rachel sat with Finn and held his hand "how are you feeling, excited, nervous?" Finn nodded "I'm ok babe, how about you though?" the door opened and a middle age man with a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck came out holding a chart "is there a Ms. Hudson here?" **

**Rachel stood up "that's me and this is my husband Finn." She pointed to Finn and smiled, Dr. Shaffer smiled "ok, if you two just follow me please" Dr. Shaffer took them into the exam room. He looked at Rachel's chart "ok, Rachel if you just sit on the table here we can start and Mr. Hudson you can sit over there in that chair." Finn nodded and sat down watching the doctor do his work. **

**Rachel sits and waits patiently, "ok, first I'm just going to run some tests checking your eyes, ears and throat you know all that jazz, ok everything seems in tip-top shape you are a very healthy young woman. Ok now I hear you want to check to see if you got a little bundle of joy in there, first off some questions have you been late or got any morning sickness?" **

**"Yes and yes, I've been having pregnancy symptoms and I gained a few pounds." Dr. Shaffer nodded "ah, well that is normal so lets see if we can find something eh, if you just lie back on the table here and I'll wheel my machine over." Rachel lay on the table and lifted her shirt a little which showed her flat tummy. **

**Dr. Shaffer nodded "Ok, it looks like your only a few weeks I can tell by your tummy but lets see if we can find something. Dr. Shaffer got the gel "now this is going to be cold, he squeezed on some jelly and turned on the machine and moved around the device on Rachel's tummy. "oh, I think I caught something see that little black dot?" Finn and Rachel looked at the screen "that shows there, you are pregnant Rachel you are only I'd say 2 weeks so that little dot will get bigger soon, so congrats." Dr. Shaffer turned off the machine and wiped off Rachel's tummy "ok, you can sit up now, now I want you to come back when you are 4-5 weeks. We then can find out the sex, take this paper up to the desk and you can get your meds to keep the baby healthy. **

**"Now you will need to eat plenty of meat and veggies and healthy stuff you are feeding two now ok?" Finchel nodded their heads and smiled "Thank you Dr. Shaffer." They hugged each other, Finn came up and hugged Rachel and kissed here and walked outside. "Rachel, I'm so excited to be a dad and finally start a family with you, now we need to go talk to Keith and tell him what is going on." **

**Rachel smiled and got in the car, she handed Finn his phone so he can call Keith. Finn smiled and took his phone from her and called up Keith "Music-go-Round this is Keith speaking." "Hi Keith its Finn Hudson, can me and Rachel come talk to you for a few minutes we got some news." Sure, Finn I'm about to go on lunch break so if you want to meet me at the café across the street from the store." "Ok, will do thank Keith we will be there soon." "Ok, see you soon Finn bye" "bye" Finn hung up the phone "ok, we need to head to the café across the street from the store and we can talk to Keith, so let's go." **

**Rachel felt nervous when they drove there. Finn parked on the side street of the café and they both headed inside and looked for Keith, he was sitting in the back. Finchel walked over to him and sat down "hey Keith" "hey guys, so what is this big news that you need to talk to me about?" Finn looked at Rachel "do you want to tell him or should I tell him?" **

**Rachel looked at Finn "you can tell him" Finn nodded and took her hand "well Keith we are very happy to work for your store but something came to us that put us in a spiral. Rachel is two weeks pregnant." Keith looked at them both "Aww, Rachel that is wonderful news I'm happy for you and the job you are doing is very easy and slow paced. I promise to have an extra worker on the floor with you so you don't have to work much. You are more then welcome to take time off if you need it, I always look out for my employees." **

**Rachel smiles "thank you so much, and I was wondering if I can still work after maternity leave and is it safe for working in this condition?" **

**Keith nodded "yes, you can work if you want to as long as you feel ok, I just want you to take it easy and I wont push you to hard to work trust me I would never do that. I'm not a mean old boss I'm around your guys ages I'm only twenty-six but music is my passion so that is why I opened the store. All my workers are friends so you two will become my friends and yes Rachel you can work at any pace and like I said I'll get Dave to work in the café with you he can help you as much as he can ok? Now I need to get back my break is almost over and I left Darren in charge. He is my wing man for the store so if I'm not around you can always ask him for help. He is always lurking in the shadows of the store. So I will see you both next Monday keep me posted about the little one ok?" **

**Finchel nodded and said their thank yous Rachel smiled "he took it really well, so what's next my love?" Finn nodded "yeah I like him, he is a very cool guy. Um well when we were in there I was getting kind of hungry but lets go somewhere just you and I so what you in the mood for?" **

**Rachel thought about it "well, there's a diner nearby its called the Spotlight Diner and its really popular, its like a Broadway restaurant" she laughed and got in the car. Finn nodded "ok, that sounds cool we can go" Finn headed to this diner called Spotlight and saw it and parked on the side street and they headed inside. "hi there welcome to Spotlight I'm Dani I can show you to a table." Dani sat them and gave them two menus. "Here ya go guys what can I start you out to drink with?" Finn looked at the menu and saw milkshakes "ooh, can I have a strawberry milkshake please with whipped cream and a cherry." Dani smiled "sure, and for you?" she looked at Rachel **

**"I would like a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top also" Rachel looked up from the menu and smiled. Dani smiled "ok, I'll be back with those and give you some time to look over the menu to order something." Finn skimmed the menu "ooh they have a grilled chicken sandwich I love me some chicken." Rachel smiles and looked at the menu "I think I'll have a cheeseburger and fries, by the way Dani that waitress who came to our table, she looks a lot like that actress/singer on X factor?" **

**Finn nodded "hmm I don't know never watched x-factor so yeah but that's cool." Dani came back with their milkshakes "here ya go guys, so have you deiced what you want to order?" "Sure have, I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich with fires and coleslaw please." "Ok, and for you?" "Cheeseburger with a side of fries" **

**Dani nodded and wrote down their orders "ok, guys I'll be back with those shortly." "So after we eat what would you like to do, head back home?" "I guess its you to you?" Finn nodded "well its still early in the day would you like to go look at some baby stuff, you know just get ideas?" "We can do that in a couple of weeks, so it will be easier finding certain toys and stuff when we find out the sex of the baby "maybe we can go home and cuddle or?" she smirks **

**Finn nodded "ok, sweetie lets just head home and do what you said cuddle and maybe go on from there." They headed into the car and headed home. "They arrived after a while and Rachel got out, she followed Finn to the elevator leading to their loft. Finn unlocked the door and headed inside and flopped on the couch. **

**Rachel closed the door and flopped next to him, "that was a fun day wasn't it, I wish it could continue." Finn looked at her and smiled "it was a fun day and we can have more fun if you want?" Rachel smiled and lay Finn down as she climbed on top of him, she starts to take off her clothes and kissing him at the same time teasing him. **

**Finn smiled and picked her up gently and had her wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his waist and he carried her to their bedroom. Finn gently lay her down and stripped off his clothes and hovered over her kissing each inch of her body teasing her and nipping her. Finn reached into the drawer where they had the new set of condoms that Finn brought at the drugstore they were fire and ice condoms. **

**Rachel arched her body up and moaned, she saw the smooth condoms and smirked. Finn smirked and put it on his member and he felt how warm it was "ooh babe you are going to love this it feels so warm." Finn started stroking himself a bit to feel the warmth on his member Finn smirked. "Sorry" he arched himself at Rachel's core and slowly entered her letting her feel the warmth from the condom. **

**Rachel sighs and moans in pleasure "that feels nice" Rachel rides him gently and kisses his chest and then sucks on his pulse point. Finn moaned out in pleasure "yes it does its so warm, it feels amazing" then the condom changed to cold feeling. "ooh, oh my that feels even better these condoms are amazing." Finn reached over and kept hitting Rachel's spot and kissing her neck and nibbling and licking at her pulse point and kissing each inch of her body while teasing her nipples with a thumb and finger. **

**Rachel moans in pleasure she went deeper and shivered a little bit "shit, that's cold." Finn smirked "I'll warm you up baby" Finn wrapped his arms around her so their naked chests were touching each other. Finn could feel the fast beating of Rachel's heart against his chest, it felt like their hearts have become one and beat as one heartbeat all together and it send him over the moon. Finn licked at her breast and nibbled on her earlobe and started making out with her with a little bit of tongue. **

**Rachel giggled and moaned, she licks his earlobe then all of neck, and Rachel nibbles on his ear and pats his ass. Finn moaned and laughed when Rachel smacked his ass, Finn playfully smacks Rachel's ass and rubs it with his giant hand massaging it and pushing Rachel to go deeper. "Rach, I'm not going to last long, I'm so close baby." **

**Rachel moans as she slaps his ass again and pushes more, she went more deeper which let her to cum. Finn felt Rachel cum. Finn gripped the sheets and felt his breathing speed up and same with his heart rate and he came fast and hard into the condom leaving himself dry. Finn pulled out and tossed the condom in the trash bin and lay back on the bed catching his breath and coming down from their actions. "Rach, you always seem to amazing me you know that?" **

**Rachel caught her breath and smiled "you to, you worm me out" she laughs and cuddles up to him. Finn smiled and kissed her and let her lay on his chest using him as a pillow "well its not that late you want to just cuddle and watch a random movie on Netflix?" "Yeah we could, surpize me with a movie." **

**Finn smiled and kissed her and grabbed the remote and loaded up a random movie he picked Marry Poppins, Finn let Rachel lay on his chest and they watched the movie together with Finn slowly running his fingers threw Rachel's hair. Rachel smiled as Finn stroked her hair "I love you sweetie" she hums along to the songs while watching. **

**Finn smiled and kissed her "I love you to" the movie ended and it was already ten "well I'm getting sleepy babe, so lets hit the hay shall we?" Rachel nodded and lay on his chest as she fell asleep. Finn kissed the top of her head and put the blanket around them and turned off the light and fell asleep. **


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning, it was an icky morning there was a thunderstorm last night so when Finn woke up the next morning it was raining and also thundering out and wet. Finn looked out the window and sighed he wanted to take Rachel out today but the weather had other plans.

Rachel was peacefully sleeping then screamed when she heard a loud noise that scared her and woke her up. "What was that?" Rachel puts her hands on her stomach for protection and widened her eyes. Finn jumped when Rachel screamed "whoa baby calm down, its just thunder its icky out today we are stuck inside until the storm leads up. I wanted to take you to Central Park today but I don't know now with this weather."

Rachel calmed down and stroked her stomach "sorry, it just woke me up suddenly, maybe we can wait until the storm passes. I don't know what you want to do in the meantime?" "Yeah I looked at the weather on my Iphone it says it should fizzle out by this afternoon so maybe we can still go to the park and have a real New York hot dog and just walk around today. Now though lets make breakfast and just relax until the storm fizzles out."

Rachel smiled and nodded "I would really love breakfast in bed, I have a craving for mac and cheese." Rachel laughed "I have cravings at the weirdest times." Finn laughed "ok, well you stay in bed and I'll go make us mac and cheese and I'll bring it to you, watch some TV or something to pass the time it should be done shortly." Rachel smiled and she grabbed the remote on the nightstand and flipped it on. Rachel was flipping threw every channel until she stopped at nickelodeon and she started watching SpongeBob.

Finn was working in the kitchen making breakfast for them well brunch I guess as its mac and cheese but oh well, Finn placed the bowls on a tray and two glasses one with some juice and one with milk also Rachel's vitamins she had to take for the baby. "Here ya go babe, all done and I brought you some juice and your vitamins you have to take."

Rachel smiled as she took the tray and set it on her lap "thank you sweetie." Rachel put the vitamins in her mouth and swallowed them with the juice. "You're a great husband, you know that and I know you will make a great father." Finn smiled "Aww thanks babe, yeah I want to be the best farther in the world, I cant wait to find out if we are having a boy or a girl you know?" Finn lay on the bed and nibbled on his mac and cheese while watching SpongeBob with Rachel.

Rachel nibbled on her mac and cheese while watching SpongeBob "there was nothing else on so I turned on this." Finn smiled "don't worry I love cartoons babe, anything is ok and we will have to get used to it when our little one gets like two or something he or she is going to be watching cartoons so we will get sucked into watching them more." Finn looked out the window "hey look the sun is out finally you want to take a shower and still head to the park maybe we can get some ice cream its almost noon anyway. That was mostly brunch we had so yeah, we can walk around and then get ice cream or a slushy or something?"

Rachel nodded and smiled "yes we can do that, but please no slushies remember in high school?" Rachel shuddered at the memory and got up. Finn laughed "really babe, we ain't going to be throwing them, we eat them duh? Now come on and shower with me." Finn winked and walked to the bathroom, Rachel followed him and jumped on him softly "carry me?" Rachel kisses him passionately.

Finn smiled "ok" Finn picked her up bridle style and carried her to the bathroom and sat her down on the counter and started up the shower, he removed his shirt, pants and boxers and socks and did the same to Rachel. Once both naked and the water was at the right temp Finn went in and had Rachel follow him. Rachel got in and wetted her whole body and hair, Rachel gave Finn the shampoo and conditioner "care to wash my hair and body?"

Finn nodded and put some shampoo into his hand and massaged Rachel's scalp getting it all soapy "ok go ahead and rinse." Rachel rinsed her hair and gave Finn the loofah. Finn cleaned every inch of her body and got her soapy "ok babe you can rinse, then will you wash my hair to and wash my body also?" Rachel rinsed and wetted Finn's hair, she started shampooing it. Finn rinsed and handed her the loofah "wash me?"

Rachel grabbed the loofah and kissed all over Finn's body before washing it. Finn moaned at the contact of Rachel's lips, the wetness from them and the warmth from the water being on them just sent him over the edge. Finn kept his cool and rinsed off, the water was starting to get cold so Finn turned off the shower and handed Rachel a towel and grabbed one for him.

Rachel grabbed the towel and dried herself off, she went into the room and put on fresh clothes. Finn followed and got dressed also "ok babe, lets head to the park, we can take one of those horse carriages I have always wanted to." Rachel nodded and smiled "I love that, shall we go?" she lifted her arm so they could be linked to Finn's. Finn smiled "yes we shall" they walked outside and got one of the horse buggy's to take them to the park.

Rachel got in and smiled but was nervous "this wont hurt the baby, will it?" she gave Finn a nervous look. Finn shook his head no "Na, we are sitting in a carriage babe, we ain't going on the horse your fine, I promise." Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and held Finn's hand gently "ok, that's good I'm glad I'm here with you." Finn nuzzled her "I'm glad I'm with you to" they arrived at the park and stood by a bench "so what do you want to look at first, they got a garden walk, the bow bridge or the heart of Central Park." Finn eyed the map reading off the areas

"We can do all three, I don't mind exploring everywhere." Finn smiled "ok babe just as long as you don't get to tired we can always take breaks when we do the walking there is plenty of benches, lets go to the garden trail first." Rachel nodded and took his hand as they walked, Finn kissed her hand while they walked they headed to the garden and walked around looking at different flowers and butterflies that were flying on each flower. Finn saw a perfect photo spot it was a bench surrounded by random colored flowers. "Hey Rach come here and sit I want to take a photo of you."

Rachel sat on the bench and she did different poses while Finn was taking photos. Finn smiled "these will be great, will you take some of me?" Rachel nodded and stood up "ok, show me your best poses or whatever." Rachel smiled and started taking pictures. Finn did some random poses one of showing off his arm muscles, then just turning to the side and smiling and looking up into the sky and one other one with both hands on his chest and smiling big.

Rachel smiled big and took some more pics. "Here babe lets take one together come here and sit by me and we can take a selifie or whatever it's called. Rachel smiled and sat next to him, "here ya go" she handed Finn the camera. Finn smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close so their cheeks were touching. Finn took the photo, he took one more with kissing her cheek "ok that was fun, lets finish up the trail and then go get some lunch."

Rachel stood up and took Finn's hand as they continued the trail. "Ooh look they have a little café, come on." Finn guided Rachel to the little café inside the garden park area. Finn and Rachel headed to a table and a waiter came over "hi there, welcome to Fairy Flower Café, here is two menus for you, what can I start you two off with to drink?" Finn looked at the drinks "I'll take some lemonade please."

Rachel got a glass of water, the waiter smiled and wrote down their drinks. "Ok, I'll be right back with those and give you some time to look over the menu" Finn smiled "thanks." "Thank you" Rachel rubs her stomach and gasps "Finn, the baby kicked." Finn smiled "Aww, I guess someone is hungry." Rachel giggled and nodded "I guess so" the waiter came back with their drinks "here ya go guys, did you deiced on what you want to order?" "Yup, I'll have the flower power burger meal "ah good choice, and for you?"

"Samething please" the waiter smiled "ok, that is two flower power meals coming right up, I'll be back with those shortly." "So after this we will head over to the bow bridge and we can see the ducks and all." Rachel smiled "you are such a kid Hudson." Finn smiled and laughed "yup you know me Rach, I maybe twenty-one but I still act like I'm sixteen." After they had their lunch they headed to the bridge.

Finn led her to the bridge and told to wait a minute Finn walked around looking on the stone for something "ah, here it is Rachel come here, do you remember us doing this?" Finn showed her where they carved their initials in a heart on the bridge when they came to New York for Nationals. Rachel smiled and nodded "I do, its when you really missed me and wanted to get back together since you still had feelings for me."

Finn smiled "yeah I always had feelings for you, I'm glad we got together and now you're my wife." Finn kissed her "ok, lets head to the last part the heart of Central Park I think they got a band or something playing, we can go sit and watch for a little bit." Rachel smiled "that sounds fun, let's go."

Finn smiled and took Rachel's hand and they headed to the dead center of the park where there was a huge stage and lots of people watching a random band play. "Come on babe, lets try to find a seat we can catch a few songs, this one is almost done then another random band is coming on. It looks like they are doing a play of something to?"

"Yeah its fine, as long as it's not boring." Finn laughed "isn't that my line, you always love anything that is a show don't you?" Rachel laughed "only the popular interesting ones, I mean I can judge some plays to." Rachel giggled as they arrived there. Finn playfully bumped her shoulder "ok, if you say so now come on lets get a seat."

Finchel found good seats and sat down. Finn sat down and wrapped his arm around Rachel and they watched the band playing and waited for the show to start it was a play called Tigers of the Jungle it was almost like the Lion King but with tigers. Rachel was neither into it nor bored, she just watched. Finn and Rachel watched the show, after it was done it was getting kind of late so they decided to head back home and make dinner.

Tomorrow they were heading to the doctor's to find out the sex of the baby its been a few weeks now so they can finally find out if it's a boy or girl. Finchel arrived home and got inside, "hunny is there any leftovers in the fridge I'm to tired to cook." Finn looked in the fridge, "hmm yeah we got some stuff there is some pasta left we can both share it if you like?"

Rachel nodded "sure that's fine" she smirked and giggled. Finn smiled "ok, I'll heat it up for us and you just go chill on the couch and we can pop in a movie or something, while we nibble on it. Rachel smiled and nodded; she popped in a movie and sat on the couch. "I picked Wizard of Oz if that is ok?" Finn smiled and brought the bowls of pasta to the living room and set them on the coffee table. "Yeah, that's fine babe" Finn went back and got some juice for them both.

Rachel took her bowl and started eating it before blowing on it. Finn took his and nibbled on it and watched the movie with Rachel. Rachel finished her dinner when the movie finished "that was good, wasn't it what do you wanna do now?" Finn took care of the dishes "well, I feel kind of sticky and icky from being out all day, care to join me for a shower and then we can plan on something else to do before bed, your doctor appointment is at ten tomorrow morning and its only 5:30. So we got plenty of time to do whatever tonight."

Rachel stood up and kissed him "maybe I can help with the stickiness before we shower?" she smirked at Finn, Finn smirked "oh really now, I like that idea." Rachel smirked and walked to the couch while stripping her clothes off, teasing Finn. Finn smirked and kissed her and removed his shirt. Rachel lay on the couch and took off her bra, teasing Finn.

Finn smiled and ran his hands over her breast "you know I will never get tired of touching these beautiful pillows of yours. Finn lay his head on one and nuzzled it "Mmm so soft" Finn turned his head and licked her nipple. Rachel smirked and moaned she ran her hand threw his hair and strokes his back with her feet. Finn moans out "Rachel even your feet feel soft, gosh I swear your skin is just so baby soft I love it."

Finn turned around and climbed on top of her unzipping his pants and swiping off his boxers and just hovering over her in his birthday suit. Rachel giggled and moaned "you are so obsessed with my body Hudson." Finn smirked "what can I say you're beautiful, I like your body." Finn kissed her and grabbed a condom that was in the spare drawer on the coffee table and slipped it on and slowly entered her.

Rachel moaned and rode him gently, she sucked on his pulse point and licked his earlobe while whispering sexy puns. Finn moaned out Rachel's name and went in a little bit more till he was fully inside and felt Rachel's walls pulse on his dick. Finn moved back and forth creating a rhyme for the both of them while kissing Rachel's neck, cheek, lips and every inch of her body that he could put his lips on.

Rachel moaned and rode him until he was seeing stars, she kissed his face, neck and chest. Finn just moaned and kissed her back and kept up his speed, "I'm so close babe, keep kissing my neck I like that." Rachel resumed kissing his neck, filling it with hickeys. That did it for Finn feeling Rachel's lips all over each sensitive spot on his neck sent him over the edge. Finn could feel his toes curling and his breathing increased same with his heartbeat and he moaned out Rachel's name and one more thrust he came hard into the condom and stayed in moving slowly getting Rach to cum next.

Rachel arches her back up slowly and cums for him, she plays with his hair and kisses his lips. Finn pulled out and lay his head in the crock of her neck and shoulder and leaving a kiss on her pulse point. "Rach, you always amaze me, now I'm really am more sticky then before" he laughs. "Lets go take care of this mess shall we?"

Rachel nodded and laughed "ok, Hudson last time we are having sex until the baby is born, its going to be hard when I have a big bump." Rachel got up and went into the bathroom. Finn nodded "I understand babe, that don't mean we can just do hand jobs and other stuff you know?" Finn followed her to the bathroom, Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed she started the shower at room temperature and wetted her whole body.

Finn laughed "what I'm being honest" he laughed again and got in the shower with Rachel. Rachel wetted Finn's hair and grabbed the shampoo then started shampooing his hair. Finn smiled and sighed at the contact of Rachel's fingers threw his hair. Rachel finished up "ok, you can rinse, Finn smiled and went under the spray and got the shampoo out and all. "Ok, I'll wash yours now" Finn grabbed the bottle of her shampoo and started to latter up Rachel's hair. Rachel leaned into his touch and smiled at the feeling.

Finn smiled and finished getting her hair all soapy and he kissed her neck and directed her under the spray. Rachel moaned and kissed him back, she rinsed her hair and then she washed Finn's body getting it all soapy after kissing all of his body. Finn rinsed and started to wash Rachel's body next. Rachel moaned as she washed her body "baby loves it" she giggled.

Finn smiled "I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or girl tomorrow, I'm so happy." Rachel smiled and rinsed her body "me to, ready for bed daddy?" Finn smiled "I can't wait to be called that and yes I am." Finn yawned and headed to their bedroom, he hops in bed and waits for Rachel to join him.

Rachel got out and dried herself off, she put on one of Finn's old t-shirts and got into the bed with him, she cuddled with him and nuzzled his neck "I love you babe." Finn kissed her and put the blanket around them "night Rach I love you to."


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning Finn woke up at eight, Rachel's appointment was at ten. Rachel woke up after a little bit, she sat up and stretched. Rachel realized the time and got up to get dressed, after she got dressed and used the bathroom she ate a quick breakfast. Finn joined her in the kitchen and nibbled on a bowl of cereal. "So you ready for today love?"

Rachel finished her breakfast and smiled "yes I am, what about you?" Finn smiled "of course I am babe, we find out the sex of our child today, if we are going to be taking care of a lil sports nut or a pretty, pretty princess." Finn got up and washed his bowl and put it in the dishwasher. "I'm going to get dressed and take a quick shower and then the shower is yours, we have to head out soon."

Finn kissed her cheek and headed into their bedroom and got some fresh clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom. Rachel smiled and waited for Finn to finish his shower. Finn came back out "shower's yours babe" after Rachel had her shower Finn got his keys, wallet and all that jazz and helped Rachel down the stairs and into their car. They made their way to the doctor's office

Rachel rubbed her small bump and smiled "what do you want, boy or girl?" Finn smiled "I really want a boy, I want to teach him the drums you know and maybe you could teach him to sing, he would be like me and you it would be so cute." Finn headed into the parking lot and parked and helped Rachel out of the car and into the office. Rachel smiled big and squeezed Rachel's hand eagerly. They waited in the waiting room after they checked in.

Finn sat and held her hand while they waited for Rachel's name to be called, a few minutes went by and the door opened and the nurse came out "Rachel Hudson?" Finn looked at Rachel and helped her up "ah, ok right this way please" Finn held Rachel's hand and they were led into a room.

Rachel sat on the table and waited for the doctor. Finn stood next to Rachel holding her hand while they waited for the doctor to come in, a few minutes the door opened and inside came Dr. Shaffer. "Ah, Rachel good to see you again, you to Finn how are you both?" Finn smiled and shook Dr. Shaffer's hand "I'm good doc thanks" "So today's the big day, your not sixteen weeks pregnant Rachel, so today we can finally find out if your having a boy or girl. So if you just lay back on the table and lift up your shirt we can get this party started."

Rachel lay down and looked at the ultrasound, "we are first time parents so this is so exciting for us." Dr. Shaffer smiled "ah, yes I always love getting first time parents in here, ok lets do this." Dr. Shaffer wheeled over the ultrasound machine to the side of the bed and took the gel and squeezed it onto Rachel's belly and took the wand "ok here we go."

Dr. Shaffer turned on the matching and moved the wand around Rachel's belly until they saw their little one on the screen, "there we go" Finn smiled and held Rachel's hand and a small tear trickled down his face. "Now this is the fun part, I always love doing this for first time parents, you see that little black dot flicking fast there, that is your baby's heart, would you like to listen to it?"

Rachel nodded while tears fell down her cheeks "y, yes" Dr. Shaffer pressed a button on the machine and the baby's heartbeat could be heard threw out the room Finn smiled heard his baby's heartbeat for the first time. Finn squeezed Rachel's hand and kissed her while they listened. "That is one strong heartbeat for the little one, now the moment I know you two have been waiting for, lets find out if your having a little boy or girl." Dr. Shaffer moved the wand around till he reached the part where the baby's legs could be seen on the screen and there was a little member… "Well congrats you two your having a boy!" Finn whooped and fisted the air and kissed Rachel.

Rachel giggled and kissed him back "I wanted a girl but a boy is fine, thank you so much Dr. Shaffer." Finn sighed "I know babe, maybe we can always try again sometime in the furture you know?" Dr. Shaffer cleaned Rachel off "yeah, Finn is right you guys can always try again and maybe you will be gifted with a girl, it's just how the magic works you know? Now, your due date is January 1st 2015."

Rachel nodded and smiled "thank you Dr. Shaffer" Dr. Shaffer smiled "your welcome Rachel, I'll see you in a couple of more weeks ok?" Finn shook his hand "Thanks doctor, see you soon" Finn and Rachel headed out of the doctor's and back to the car "so a boy, well its still early to tell everybody its five back in Ohio its 4:15 here. Do you want to head home and deiced something for dinner or grab something and bring it home, or do you just want to go somewhere and later tonight we will Skype everybody and tell them the sex of the baby."

"We can just head home and find dinner, that ok with you?" Finn smiled "sure, that's fine baby whatever you want." Finn helped her into the car and got on his side and started the car they made their way home. Rachel stretched her legs "the day you teach our song to play drums, I'm wearing earplugs" Rachel laughed. Finn pouted "oh Rach you wound me, you know he will be a fanatic drummer, with my drumming skills he is going to be amazing. You never know he may start his own band or something?" Finn laughed, he pulled into the parking lot of their apparent building and helped Rachel out and up the stairs. "This is going to suck when we have to get you down on your due-date I'm carrying you down these stairs I don't care how heavy you will be."

Finn unlocked the door and they headed inside "so, what do you want for dinner babe?" Rachel sat on the couch and thought about it "spaghetti please darling." Finn smiled and kissed her "ok, I can do that and you just sit here and stay comfy I don't want you moving around a lot, you did a lot of walking today just take it easy and I'll get dinner ready ok?" Finn headed into the kitchen and got the pan and pot and box of noodles, sauce and a box of garlic breadsticks. Finn put in water so it could boil and he started browning the meat, once done with that he got the noodles cooking and let them slimmer while he worked on the meat and sauce.

Rachel lay on the couch and stroked her stomach, she giggled when she felt the baby kick. Finn sang to himself while he finished up making the spaghetti, he set the table and poured Rachel some juice and himself some milk. "Come on babe dinners done." Rachel got up and went to the table, she sat down and smiled "wow honey this looks good, you are a great cook, I wish every guy was like you."

Finn laughed "now that would be funny everybody acting like me, no thanks I just like me just the way I am thank you." Finn sat down across from Rachel and digged into his food, after he swallowed his bite he looked at Rachel "well, as we know we are having a boy we should start deicing on a name." Rachel smiled and nodded "yeah I was thinking Logan Cory Hudson, what about you?" she nibbled on her food

"Babe that is a perfect name it just fits, ok so we need to think of room idea's blue is my favorite color and mostly blue I was thinking a cloud theme room blue and big white puffy clouds. I kow babies like colorful stuff and all that, my mom told me I liked that when I was a baby and I always wore blue so yeah. We need a crib and a changing table and a high chair. Oh boy we are going to have fun at least this new job we will get some money in before we have little Logan."

Rachel smiled "but sweetie, we have a few months left and the room isn't decorated, how are we going to decorate the room and work?" Finn sighed "yeah, well we don't have to go to work until next week, we got a couple of days. So tomorrow we can go get pain and stuff and I will pain the room and you can help as much as you can, we will work this out I promise."

Rachel calmed down a little and smiled "thanks sweetie, you are the best." For a while, Finchel ate their dinner and made small talk. Finn smiled "I try" after they ate it was 7pm "what a day, what you in the mood doing tonight love?" "How about we soak in the hot tub?" she smirked, Finn smiled "ok, but remember what you said last night, no more sex but then I made the joke of hand-jobs and fingering, which is fine right?" Finn smirked and winked at her walking to the hot tub already stripping his shirt.

Rachel smirked and put on her two piece bikini, which revealed her small bump, she stepped into the tub carefully and sat down. Finn got in and leaned back agasint the wall and relaxed with the bubbles around him. Rachel relaxed her legs and played footsies with Finn. Finn smiled and rubbed his feet agasint Rachel's "come here babe, sit between my legs I can give you a shoulder massage."

Rachel swam over to Finn and sat between his legs, she leaned back her head and rested it on Finn's shoulder. Finn kissed each shoulder blade and then reached for some lotion that sat by the hot tub and put some in his hands and stared to kneed and massages Rachel's shoulders. "Rach I read that when your belly gets bigger, I can put lotion on it to make it smooth and all and I know your feet are going to start to swollen so after work or anything if they hurt just let me know. I will rub them for you and put lotion on them, I want your feet and belly and body to stay nice and fresh and glow with lust and love."

Rachel smiled "that feels great and I'll let you know, if you want to have sex after the baby is born we have to be quiet" Rachel teased him. Finn smiled and continued massaging her shoulders and back "yeah, babe we can work around that but lets try to be safe for a while, we don't need two kids right away you know, Finn laughs. We will have to get a baby monitor or whatever it is so we can hear the little one, so yeah we got shopping to do when we get our first pay checks from Keith."

Rachel nodded "man, a baby and a career is a lot of hard work, but we will get threw it." Finn smiled and came to sit in front of her so he could massage her arms and legs and feet. "Yeah, we will have to take it slow but once we get used to the place, it will be easy as pie. So its ten you just want to go cuddle up and watch a movie or something till we fall asleep?"

Rachel shrugged and smiled "I'm good with that, what do you want to pick, it's your choice daddy." Finn smiled "oh I don't mind, let's watch a Disney movie or something" Finn scanned threw the movies and landed on The Lion King. Rachel smiled and she sat up straight on the bed "that's one of my favorite's, I cry when Mufasa dies, you might laugh at me if I do that."

Finn smirked "don't feel bad, me and Kurt watched it a lot and he started crying I and swear it just was like contagious or something I started crying to, so yeah I won't laugh." Rachel giggled and pinched his cheek "Aww, if you cry you can cry into my shoulder." Finn laughed "Na, I think I will be ok, if you cry though you can cuddle up to my chest." Finn pressed play and started the movie

Rachel cuddled up to Finn and watched the movie, Finn nuzzled her and kissed her cheek. Finn yawed it was getting closed to midnight the movie was almost over so he wanted to at least finish it before they hit the hay. After a while the movie finished and Rachel fell asleep in Finn's arms. Finn looked down and saw Rachel sleeping peacefully on his chest, he carefully moved her to the side so he could move and quickly go pee and lock up the house. Finn crawled back into bed and made himself comfy and turned off the light, they had a long day tomorrow.

The next morning Finn rolled over and watched Rachel sleep for a little bit, he ran his hand threw her hair and down her cheek waking her up. Rachel moaned and stirred "I'm trying to sleep, and sex after the baby is born." Rachel turned around he back facing him and fell back asleep. Finn just sighed "ok sleepy time for you then" Finn got up and headed into the bathroom to pee and take a shower seeing if the noise of the shower would wake Rachel up.

Rachel woke up afterwards "Finny, I'm awake now and feeling horny." Rachel smirked and got up, stripping her clothes off. Finn was taken back "oh, um ok then" Finn got on the bed and started to kiss and nip at her neck while entering a finger inside her "remember you said no sex, so I'm just going to finger you."

Rachel moaned "Well, I changed my mind, no rule for what I said." Rachel sucks on his pulse point and licks his earlobe. Finn smirked "ok then, but we are being safe I don't want two kids right now one is enough." Finn reached over and grabbed a condom out of the drawer and slipped it on. Finn aimed himself at Rachel's core and slowly slid inside.

Rachel arched her back up slowly, letting Finn do all the work. Finn gently slid in and out at his own pace while kissing and nipping at her neck and breast and lips. Rachel moaned and played with his hair, she rubs his chest then tickles it. Finn laughed and moaned at the same time, with the tickling. "Rach, don't do that" he laughs and keeps pounding inside her. Rachel giggled and moaned she puts her hands behind her head and sighed in pleasure.

Finn just smiled at her and kissed her and did a few more trusts and he could feel himself close "babe, please kiss me and rub your hands up and down my body, I'm so close, touch me." Rachel smiled and kissed his lips to his neck, she rubbed his chest. Finn moaned out Rachel's name "yup, that's it babe I love that" Finn grips the sheets and curls his toes and feels himself cum into the condom. Finn controls his breathing and pulls out and throws away the condom and lies next to Rachel.

Rachel catches her breath "you were amazing" Rachel became worried "I hope we didn't hurt Logan." Finn smiled "no we are fine, I looked it up online if its safe and it is, it won't hurt him. Only thing you might feel while orgasm may cause mild uterine contractions, as can nipple stimulation and the propagandists in semen. They are generally temporally and harmless so see everything is fine babe."

Rachel calmed down a little but still looked nervous "oh, ok if you say so" she strokes her bump and sighed. Finn smiled and kissed her "now I'm going to take my shower and then you can when I'm done, we got a big day today, shopping and working on Logan's room."

Rachel smiled and nodded, she slapped Finn's ass playfully when he got up. Finn pouted "hey, that's my ass why be hitting it?" Rachel giggled "I can't help it, its so sexy" she slaps it again then kisses his cheek "go shower, Frankenteen." Finn laughed and trotted off to the bathroom shaking his ass at her and closing the door with a smirk and laugh. Rachel smirked and lay back down, giggling.

Finn came out of the shower and just wearing a towel he walked over to Rachel kissing her and walked over to the dresser and got some fresh boxers, pants and socks and a shirt out of the closet. "Ok Rach lets head out we got to go to the hardware store and baby store we are only getting little things today. Like paint and maybe idea's of what we want in the room like lots of blue stuff I know that."

Rachel got up and got dressed "sounds good, are you ready to go?" Finn smiled "yup lets head out" Rachel smiled and linked his arm with hers "later tonight, can I play with your sexy ass?" she smirked, Finn laughed "sure" they headed into the car and headed to the hardware store. Rachel smiled big as she kissed Finn's hand "I'm so happy to be married to you."

Finn smiled "I am to Rach" he pulled into the ace parking lot and helped Rachel out and they headed inside and went up to the desk "Hi there, what can I help you with today?" "Well" Finn put his arm around Rachel's shoulders "we are expecting a little boy soon and we are making a nursery. We want to make a cloud theme for his room so can you show us your best blue and white paints and paint stencils of clouds if you got any?" "Yes we do, right this way."

Finchel followed the guy, Rachel held Finn's hand as they followed the guy to his office. "If you just have a seat I can show you some good paints that we have and you can order them." Finn sat down "ok, this is the blues we have now, you said a cloud theme go with the sky blue or the royal blue which blue you like the best. For your clouds you can use powder snow its mostly the only white we have right now in stock."

Rachel sat down and looked at the samples "I like both blues but I cant choose one, Finn which blue do you prefer?" Finn looked at them both "well blue is my favorite color and I really love sky blue so lets go with that one, so one bucket of sky blue and powder snow and a set of cloud stencils please." The guy typed on his computer "ok we have that all in stock so if you follow me back to the paint aisle I can get that for you guys." Finn nodded "thanks that would be great" Finn helped Rachel up and they followed the guy to the paint aisle.

Finn got a basket "ok guys here is one can of sky blue and one can of powder snow and two cloud stencils. Is there anything else I can help you with today?" "Oh yeah we need paint rollers and brushes." "Ah right here guys" Finn grabbed two brushes and a roller "ok, that should do it" "ok, if you just go up to the checkout they will take care of you." "Thanks" "your welcome and congrats on your little one I hope he enjoys his new nursery."

Rachel smiled "thank you so much" Rachel followed Finn to the checkout line. Finn placed the basket on the belt and the guy scanned the items and Finn paid and put the stuff in bags. "Ok lets head to the next place, the baby store. We can get a few things not much, oh and Rach you should try to see if your girlfriends have time off and can come out and have a baby shower or whatnot. We also have to Skype my mom and Burt and Kurt tonight and tell them the news, we haven't yet" he laughs.

Rachel nodded and smiled "do you want me to call the girls now or tonight?" "Let's wait till we get home, we got to go to the baby store first to look around and get a few things." Finn pulled into Baby's R US's parking lot and turned off the car, he got out and helped Rachel out and they headed inside the store. Rachel oohed and awed over the baby stuff "Finn I wanna buy everything, there is so many cute things" Rachel laughed. Finn hugged her close "Aww babe I know, I promise we will go on a shopping spree when we get our first paychecks for now how about picking out a stuffed animal for out little guy. I know he will carry around, I had one his name was Flame-O it was a stuffed pig with flames on it, he laughed.

Yeah I was an odd kid, so pick out one that you think Logan will love." Rachel laughed "that's so cute" she looked at a teddy bear with a football jersey on it "what about this, it has the same football number you had in high school." Finn smiles "Aww, not that is cool and his name is going to be QB lets get him." Finn held him close and they went down the toy aisle and found a rattle. Next they needed to find a bottle "gosh there is so many bottles to choose from, find one you like babe."

Rachel found a few with polka dots "I like this one" she gave it to Finn. Finn smiled "I like that one, ok lets see what else, we need a diaper bag." Finn looked around and found the aisle with the bags "ok lets see what should w get" there was so many bags "which one do you like babe, I'll be carrying it so make it look cool ok?" Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes "sweetie this is New York, no one cares about what's cool and what is not." Rachel giggled and found a medium sized one with The Lion King on it "what about this one?"

Finn laughed "ok, if you say so hon, Aww yes its Lion King I love it, lets get it. ok lets see what else do we need, um well diapers but we can wait on that, we can just go to Wal-Mart and get those same with baby food and all that jazz. So I think we are good lets go checkout. It's almost 5pm we can stop somewhere and have dinner, what you in the mood for?"

Rachel smiled "I'm in the mood for Italian, what bout you hon?" Finn smiled "I swear you read my mind, I was thinking that to, sure I think I saw an Olive Garden when we were driving so we can go to that." Finn loaded up the car with the new stuff and they headed to the restaurant. Rachel smiled and rubbed her bump "Finn he kicked." Finn smiled and kissed her "I guess he knows we are getting food, I can tell he already has half of my genes for the love of food." Finn drove a little down the road and found the Olive Garden and parked. Finn helped Rachel out of the car and held the door for her.

Rachel walked in and walked up to the reservation table with Finn. "Hello there two, ok follow me please." The hostess showed them to a table and handed them two menus "your waiter will be with you shortly, enjoy your dinner." "Thank you" Finchel sat down and looked at their menus "oh they have veggie linguine, I'm going to have that." Finn smiled "that sounds good babe, I'm going to have the spaggie and meatballs." The waiter came over "hi guys, I'm Ray I'm your waiter tonight, what can I start you out to for drinks?" "I'll have some sweeten ice tea please"

Rachel smiled and looked up "I'll have some lemonade please." Ray wrote down their drink orders "ok, I'll give you some time while I give those, I'll be right back with your drinks." Rachel smiled at Finn "Cant believe we did all that shopping" Rachel smiled faded "honey, I'm kinda worried about raising kids because some kids can be naughty when they are little, like tantrums and stuff I cant handle that."

Finn sighed "I know I'm beat from today, I hear the hot tub calling my name already, babe don't worry I bet you will be an amazing mom you know, it just goes how the parents act around the kids. We just teach him right and take care of him and he will be fine and I think by that time Kurt and Blaine will be in New York so they can always come over and help you, if I'm in the music store ok?" Ray came back with their drinks "here ya go guys, so what can I get for you?" "I'll take the spaggie and meatballs please."

Rachel smiled "thanks" I'll take the veggie linguine." Ray smiled and wrote down their orders "wonderful choices I will go give this to the chef and be with your meals shortly for now enjoy some breadsticks and butter." Rachel nibbled on a breadstick and dips it with butter before every bite. Finn nibbles on his own breadstick waiting for their meals to arrive. Ray came and brought their plates "here ya go guys." He set them down in front of Rachel and Finn "enjoy."

Finchel enjoyed their dinner and made small talk. "So, when we get home we can Skype my folks and I know you have to talk to your dads to and tell them about Logan and the due date and I'm going to call up Artie and see if he has a video cam we can borrow we can film it or something that would be fun. Then you need to come up with a list of girls you want for your baby shower and that's all for now. We start work this Friday and its Tuesday so we got Wednesday and Thursday to start on the nursery/Logan's room.


	34. Chapter 34

Rachel nodded and smiled "Got it, also when are we getting a kitty, you promised me one." She gave Finn a playful pout, Finn blushed "oh I did I forgot babe I'm sorry all this baby stuff made me forget about that. We can get one lets wait till you have Logan first because we will need the kitty to get used to him you know. So I'd say a few days after Logan comes into the world we can head to the local shelter and see if we can find a little bundle of fur to bring home."

Ray came by and collected their dishes and put down the bill, Finn left a tip and went to go pay. "Ok babe lets head home and we can relax Skype my folks and then we can cuddle up in the hot tub I need it and I know you probably want it also." Rachel got up and followed Finn to the car "yeah, I need a soak" Rachel got in and buckled her seat belt.

Finn smiled "I do to, how is your feet tonight babe I don't mind giving you a massage in the tub tonight, if you cold massage my shoulders I would love that." Finn started the car and they headed home. "I would love that, and I don't mind giving you a massage honey." Finn smiled "Yay" they headed home and Finn parked into their apartment parking lot and helped Rachel out and up the stairs, this is going to suck when its time to go for the baby, I don't care I'm carrying you down the freaking stairs I hate old buildings."

Finn unlocked the door and they headed inside and set the baby stuff inside Logan's room "ok babe lets head on the laptop and see if anybody is home so we can Skype them." Rachel went into the living room and sat on the couch "man pregnancy can get you tired, now I know how our mom's felt when they were carrying us. Can you bring the laptop so we can Skype everyone, please?"

Finn laughed "yeah my mom said I was a kicker and wanted out fast or something no wonder I like to kick chairs and do things fast. I should have played soccer instead of football." Finn laughs and puts down the laptop on the coffee table and boots it up and signs into his Skype seeing that is ma is on he video chats her and she pops on the screen.

"Finny, hey how are you both doing?" "Hey mom we got some news for you, is Burt and Kurt around to?" "Yeah let me get them hold on" Carole went to get Burt and Kurt they walked back into Carole's office and sat in chairs all facing the laptop. "Ok, we are here now, what is the news guys?" Finn looked at Rachel "do you want to tell them or me?"

Rachel smiled and looked at Finn "I'll tell them, everyone I'm a few weeks pregnant and it's a boy!" Carole smiled and Burt whooped and Kurt smiled to "oh Rachel that is amazing news I'm so happy for you, do you have a name for the little guy?" Rachel beamed "thanks mom, and its Logan Cory Hudson, what do you think?" Carole smiled "Aww that is a great name it has a good ring to it, cant wait to see the little guy." "Yeah just wait till me and Blaine get to New York we are going shopping!"

Rachel smiled big "awesome, and mom I'm planning a baby shower soon so you can come when its planned and I'll call the girls to." Carole smiled "ok cool just keep me updated or when you want to have it and I can get time off and come visit you guys." Rachel nodded and smiled "I will, there are tons of places we want to take you all." Carole smiled "Yeah I'd like that dear, ok well its late and I got an early shift at the hospital and Burt has to go in early to the shop and Kurt I don't know what Kurt is doing but its late so we are going to hit the hay. We will chat to you guys later love you." "Love you to ma, bye Burt, night lil bro."

Finchel said their goodbyes and Rachel stripped her clothes off and headed to the hot tub and turned it on at the right temperature. Finn joined her in the hot tub turning on the bubble jets and had Rachel lean against his chest and started to massage her shoulders, he could feel the tense in her muscles from all the walking today. Rachel moaned and rested her head on Finn's shoulder "that was a lot of walking today, how much tomorrow?"

Finn smiled and kissed her and rubbed her shoulders, arms and down to her feet "well tomorrow we are going to start working in the nursery, panting and planing where we want to put stuff when we get it." Rachel nodded "I love you sweetie, you are going to have completion if Logan gets attached to me." Rachel giggled and kissed Finn, Finn smiled "I love you to and oh really now, we will see if he will be a mama's boy or a daddy's boy you know. Would you like to massage me now?"

Rachel giggled "yeah we will see" Rachel moved to the other side and started massaging Finn's leg's. Finn leaned back and let Rachel move her silky fingers on different areas of his body. Rachel sneakily gives him a hand job and massages his legs at the same time. Finn just smiles and moans out Rachel's name feeling her and on his member slowly stroking it "gosh Rach that feels amazing."

Rachel smirked "thank you babe" she felt Logan kick "oh, someone's jealous." Rachel laughed and pointed to her belly. Finn smiled when she was done and he caught his breath and laughed "oh really now" Finn rubbed her tummy and sang a small lullaby to her tummy. Rachel smiled as the kicking stopped as Finn sang "he likes your singing, hunny can you carry me to bed please I'm sleepy."

Finn smiled "well I know what we will be doing before bed for him, singing lullabies and sure I'll carry you lets towel off first and then head to bed." Finn handed her a towel and toweled himself off and waited till she was done so he could pick her up. Rachel got up slowly and dried herself off with the towel, she lifted her arms so Finn could pick her up. Finn picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head "ok baby mama lets get you to bed, we got a big day tomorrow with getting Logan's room set up." Finn carried her into their bedroom and he pulled back the sheets and covers and gently lay her down on her back and covered her up. Finn rounded the bed and turned off the lamp and got on his own side and let Rachel cuddle up to him.

Rachel cuddled up to Finn and closed her eyes. Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head and dozed off to sleep. The next morning Finn rolled over and looked at the clock it was only 4am so he went back to sleep. Rachel felt Finn move and checked the time it was 4 in the morning and she went back to sleep. Finn woke up it was now 6:50am and he had to pee so he unwrapped Rachel from him and tiptoed to the bathroom.

Rachel felt Finn move and wondered where he was "Finn, where are you?" she asked sleepily, Finn came out of the bathroom and saw Rachel awake and looking around for him "I'm right here babe, I just went to the bathroom its only 7am. I don't if you want to wake up yet, we ain't going no where today just working on Logan's room."

Rachel yawned "Its fine, I'm still sleepy" Rachel lay back on the pillow and fell asleep again. Finn smiled and kissed her cheek "ok babe I'm going to stay up and plan out what we need to do in Logan's room, I can wake you up in a few hours. If you want or just come into the kitchen when you get up." A few hours went by and Rachel woke up, she stretched and got up to take a shower. Rachel went into the bathroom and started showering.

Finn was in Logan's room with his Ipod on the dock with some random music playing, he was dressed in some old clothes and just brainstorming of how he wanted to paint the room and where things should go. Finn had a list they needed to get a toybox, a crib, one of those things that hang above with clouds and stars. Then a baby monitor and a diaper change station. Rachel finished showering and got dressed, she went into the kitchen and poured some cereal for herself, she sat at the table and started eating.

Finn heard Rachel in the kitchen and paused his brainstorming and went to join her in the kitchen "morning sweetie" Finn came and kissed her cheek. "So I have been brainstorming in Logan's room today and I got the places where to put the stuff we are getting soon like his toybox, crib and changing station. So yeah we will get that stuff when e get our first paycheck I cant wait to start working on Monday its only Saturday and I want to work."

Rachel giggled "don't worry you will, as soon as we get enough money to pay for all that, oh do you think we need a nightlight to, so he wont get scared at night?" "Ooh babe good idea I got the perfect idea to we can paint the ceiling black and get a nightlight that shows tiny little stars I think I had something like that was I was a kid it was so pretty. So we will have to get some black paint as we just have blue and white. We can do that later though I just want to get the blue and clouds painted today. So when your done, come join me in Logan's room ok? I'm going to start mixing the paint so its nice and thick and I'll leave a brush for you and if you get tired please take a break. Lie down or something I don't need you getting to worked up I can paint by myself if I have to."

Rachel smiles and nodded "I love that, I'll join you when I'm done." Finn headed into Logan's room and was working on the paint, he put some in the tray and started to paint the first wall blue. Rachel finished a while and cleaned up, she went through the hall then into Logan's room, and she gasped and smiled big "oh my god I love it." Finn smiled and handed her a brush, you ok to paint with me babe or do you want to wait till I'm done with the blue. You can paint the clouds" Rachel smiled at him, "I can paint the clouds if that is ok with you?"

Finn smiled "ok I'm almost done with the blue, so just if you want to mix up the white paint and make it thick and then we have to wait for the blue to dry, so we can take a break and have lunch. Once it dries I'll help you paint the clouds." Rachel nodded and took the white paint bucket carefully to the floor near the chair, she sat down and mixed up the white paint making it thick.

Finn finished the last wall and stood back and looked around "now that is good what do you think babe?" Rachel looked up and smiled "oh my god I love it, my husband is a triple threat a drummer, singer and an artist." Rachel laughed, Finn laughed "yeah, I do like draw to, I just never really sat down and drawled. Ok well let me go wash up and we can make something for lunch while this dries ok?"

Rachel nodded and got up carefully, she went into the kitchen and waited for Finn. Finn came into the kitchen after getting the paint off his hands and getting into a fresh shirt and pants "so that's got a few hours, so what would you like for lunch?" Rachel smiled "I would like veggie pasta please, and I was thinking after lunch we could you know?" Rachel smirked at Finn

"Ok, you want to help me make it, we can make enough for you and I and oh you want that eh, I guess we can squeeze that in" he laughs at his own joke. Rachel smiled "that's great, I really do miss being intimate with you." Finn smiled "I know I do to, but we have to be careful for Logan you know, I know they said sex is good but still just have to be careful ok babe?" Finn started to get the stuff out to make the pasta.

Rachel nodded "right, we will be careful I promise." Rachel watched him make lunch. Finn nodded and kissed her "ok lunch should be almost ready, so if you want to set the table I'll finish the last bit and all." Rachel got up and went to the cabinet, she got out the plates and glasses and set them on the table. Rachel poured water for herself and Finn, Finn finished up the pasta "ok all done babe."

Finn takes Rachel's plate and puts some on her plate with a piece of garlic bread and sets it in front of her "here ya go babe." Finn makes himself a plate and sits down across from Rachel. Rachel starts to eat "thanks babe" Finn smiled "your welcome babe, so after we eat we can relax for a bit and then you know, go lose some weight as you like to call it" he laughs.

Rachel laughed "I'm up for that" after a while Finchel enjoyed there lunches and made small talk. After lunch Finn took care of the dishes and washed up and trotted to their bedroom looking back at Rachel and wiggling his finger to follow him. Rachel smirked and danced her way to the bedroom, she stripped her clothes off teasing Finn. Rachel lay on the bed pointing to her body.

Finn smirked and he was already naked by the time Rachel got in the room "oh so you want me to be in control eh, I can do that." Finn reached into the drawer and got a condom and slid it on and hovered above her and teased her by kissing each nipping and taking one into his mouth. Bopping his head up and down and licking it with his tongue. Rachel moaned and flipped them over so she was on top, Rachel kisses his neck all the way to his chest.

Rachel smirked and stuck his member inside her, "careful sweetie so he don't kick you" Rachel resumed kissing his chest and rides him gently. Finn smirked "Yeah that would hurt" Finn caught her lips and pulled in for a sexy kiss while gently riding her. Rachel kisses all over his face then his neck, she licks his earlobe while riding him and rubbing his chest. Finn smiles and arches his back and moans out Rachel's name "gosh babe, you feel so amazing tonight."

Rachel smirked "I always am, you are to." She resumed making out with him, Rachel moaned and went a little faster, and she kisses his face and licks it while stroking his hair. Finn stopped her actions for a moment "babe, can we try something new, a new role play can you treat me like one of your victims about to get big by a vampire." Finn turned his neck so his beating pulse could be shown in her vision "I want you to bite me right there." Finn pointed to his pulse point "and ride me at the same time, just don't bite to hard you know be playful and sexy."

Rachel smirked and nodded "I love that" she trails her lips to his neck and bites it gently like a vampire, she rides him gently swaying her hips back and forth slowly. Finn moans out in pleasure when he feels Rachel nipping and biting him, it sends him over the edge and he grips the sheets and rides out his orgasm slowly panting out Rachel's name. Rachel moans and then kisses the hickey on his pulse point, she licks his earlobe and nuzzles him.

Finn pulls out of her and lays back against the headboard of the bed, "gosh that was amazing babe, we should role play like that more. I think my neck is totally my turn on spot for you." Rachel giggled "It definitely is, I'm tired hunny but if you wanna continue the room, you can." Finn smiled "ok babe I'll start on the clouds if you want to take a nap go ahead." Finn kissed her forehead and kissed her tummy "sleep tight love, I love you I'll be right down the hall if you need me."

Rachel kissed him back "I will" she lay back on the pillow and fell asleep. Finn smiled and closed the door and left it open a crack so he could hear her if she called for him. Finn headed into Logan's room and put some soft music on not to loud and started to work on one wall of clouds. Finn finishes two walls of clouds and leaves one more wall open if Rachel wants to do the last one. Finn tiptoes into their bedroom and kneels by the bed and pets Rachel's hair in trying to wake her up as it's already 4pm.

Rachel wakes up slowly and smiles "Hello handsome, did you save a wall for me?" Finn smiles "hi beautiful and yes I did so I was going to start on supper while you do that last wall with pretty puffy clouds. What you in the mood for tonight?" Rachel smiles and got up "I love that, and lasagna would be good would you like that?" Finn nodded "yeah that should be fine sweetie, I'll go get that started while you paint just holler if you need me though ok?"

Rachel got up and fixed her hair into a ponytail, she went into Logan's room and started working on the last wall after putting on one of Finn's old shirts. Finn was rustling around in the kitchen making dinner and he popped on the radio and let random music play threw the loft while he cooked and prepared dinner for them both. Rachel was panting the clouds and listened to the music while working. She made sure she got every inch and it wasn't sloppy looking.

Finn was finishing up dinner and he let it sit to cool and he put the pain with the rolls and set them on the stove top once they were done, he got two plates and forks and set the table. Finn headed down the hall to let Rachel know that dinner was done. Rachel finished up the last wall and walked into the kitchen "hey sweetie, I just finished the last wall." She looked at the food "wow, this looks good."

Finn put a hand over his heart and bowed "thank you my dear Chef Finn is pleased that you like it, now come join me and we shall dig in." Rachel smiled and sat down, she starts to eat her dinner "so what's the plan for tomorrow?" "Well we got one more day to ourselves so I was thinking of going to Ikea and looking at random baby cribs and just brainstorming which one that we think Logan would like. Then its Monday, so Wednesday we start work which I'm happy for, I just hope you will be ok its only a few more months till we meet little Logan."

Rachel nodded and smiled "I love that" she finished her dinner and started to clean up. Finn smiled "ok we will go do that now, what would you like to do now Logan's room is all done with paint so now we can just relax if you like and cuddle up on the couch?" Rachel nodded "yeah, we can cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie. You can pick any movie you like." Rachel went into the living room and sat on the couch

Finn smiled and headed over to the DVD rack "hmm, lets see" he grabbed Music and Lyrics, he popped it in and sat next to Rachel with his arm around her shoulders. Rachel snuggled up to him and watched the movie, Finn smiled and kissed her cheek and watched the movie with her. Rachel rubs his chest while watching the movie, Finn picked up her hand and kissed it and placed it on his heart and smiled at her and nuzzled her cheek. Rachel smiled and fell asleep in his arms during the ending of the movie. Finn felt Rachel asleep on his chest her head moving up and down with each breath that Finn took.

Finn nuzzled her cheek, Finn tried to wake up Rachel but she was dead to the world, he gently picked her up bridal style and lay her in bed. "Babe come on wake up please just for a minute so you can get into fresh Pj's." Rachel stirred in her sleep "can you change me please?" Finn nodded "ok" Finn went into Rachel's dresser and grabbed some fresh pj's and undies. Finn had her sit up and he stripped of her shirt and bra keeping his cool of wanting to have his way with her.

Finn had her stretch her legs on the edge of the bed so he could wiggle her out of her panties and he put the fresh ones on for her and slipped her pj's over her head and helped her into the bed and put the covers over her. Finn striped of his own shirt and jeans and got a fresh pair of boxers and got on his side of the bed and got into the bed.

Finn gets comfy and turns off the light and falls asleep next to Rachel.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning, Finn stirs awake seeing its only 5:23am he gets up to pee and then heads back into bed embracing the warmth from the coolness in the loft. A few hours later Rachel woke up and went into the bathroom, she closed the door gently and started the shower. Finn rolled over and looked at the time it was nine so he deiced to get up and lay in bed waiting for Rachel to get done so he could take a shower next.

Rachel finished showering and dried herself off with a towel, she came out and went into the bedroom. Rachel put on fresh clothes and kissed Finn "morning babe, sleep well?" Finn smiled and kissed her "I slept great love, except I had a weird dream from last night's movie but aside from that its all good. So remember today we are heading to Ikea to go look at cribs and I wanted to get a cloud boarder to put around the room and other cloud theme stuff. We can get today like a lamp, I think we should get that at least and look for that star nightlight thing. So I'm going to hop in the shower and just meet me in the kitchen and we can whip up some breakfast and then head out for the day."

"Cool, I'll make us some eggs" Rachel smiled and walked to the kitchen, she got the stuff out and started making eggs. Finn smiled "I'd like that babe, thanks." Rachel finished making the eggs and put them on a plate with a side of toast, she set both plates on the table and poured juice in both glasses. Finn came into the kitchen and sniffed the air "Mmm something smells yummy."

Rachel looked up and smiled "it sure does, breakfast is served my dear." Finn smiled and took a seat at the table "thanks babe." "Your welcome" Rachel started to eat. Finn smiled and ate his breakfast, after he was done Finn did the dishes and they got ready to head out for the day. Rachel cleaned up and followed Finn outside, he helped her down the stairs and then put her down, Rachel got in the car and buckled her seatbelt.

Finn got into his side of the car and buckled himself in and put a random cd in and loaded up the GPS on his Iphone so they could find the store. Rachel looked out the window, Finn stopped at a red light and saw Rachel staring out the window "your really quite today babe, you ok?" Rachel looked at him and smiled "Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about our new lives."

Finn smiled and kept his eyes on the road "yeah, I know babe its going to be good I promise, we got the music store to work at. Little Logan coming into the world in a few months so yeah I can see our future being very bright and amazing." Finn pulled into the parking lot and helped Rachel out of the car and they headed inside the store. Rachel held Finn's hand as they walked inside.

Finn kissed her hand and they walked towards the baby area of the store and looked at random cribs. Rachel scanned through them and tried to find the right one, "its so hard to find the right one." Finn nodded "I know they are all so good but we need to find one for the them of Logan's room." Finn looked around and then he saw it the perfect one "babe look its sky blue and on the headboard and backboard was painted little clouds on it. This is the one babe, we can put it on layaway and let them hold it and we can get it when we get our first checks."

Rachel smiled "yeah, we can totally do that, but what if it's gone by then and someone else tries to buy it?" Finn smiled "no babe, when you put something on hold no one can touch it, it will have our name on it, so yeah so stay here and I'm going to go find a worker ok?" Finn kissed her and walked off to go find a worker in the area.

Rachel smiled and rubbed her belly "your daddy is a silly one but he's also sweet and kind, promise mommy you wont be to loud when you play the drums that daddy get you." she laughed as he kicked, Finn came back with a guy "ok so what can I help you guys with today?" "Well" Finn looked at his name tag "James me and my wife here would love to put this crib on layaway do you guys have that here?"

"of course we do sir, I just write down the serial number and give it to you to take to layaway and they can save you a box with the parts of the crib inside this one is just for display so yeah, so I'll do that now." James wrote down the number and handed the paper to Finn "here ya go sir just take that to the layaway in the back of the store and they will set you up with what you need ok?" "Ok thank you James" "your welcome sir have a good day and congrats on your lil one, I know he or she will love this crib its one of our finest brands."

Rachel smiled when he said that "thank you" she hugged Finn and kissed him passionately. Finn smiled and kissed her back "you're welcome" they made their way to the layaway area and Finn showed them the paper with the serial number on it."Ah yes Mr. Hudson thank you we will write down this info if you just sign here and give us your info e-mail, phone number and all. We can have that set aside for you, we don't have a time limit on our stuff so whenever your ready to pick it up just call and we will have it deliver for you and you can pay now or pay later." "I'm going to pay later" "ok Mr. Hudson that is a plan, thanks for shopping with us."

"Your welcome, have a good day." "So babe are you hungry, they got a café here in the store we can get some lunch?" Rachel nodded "yeah I am, lets go." Finn smiled and they headed to the café area of the store "I know what I'm getting they are famous here for their meatballs and spaghetti here, what you going to get babe?" Rachel thought about it "I can get the same thing and key lime pie with it." Finn smiled "Mmm that sounds good do you want to share the slice of pie?"

Rachel smiled "sure sweetie, we share everything, except clothes." Rachel giggled at the last part, Finn laughed "yeah but you do wear my shirts after we know." Finn walked up with Rachel to the counter "hi there what can I get for you two?" "Hi yeah we will both have the spaghetti and meatballs and one plate of key lime pie please." "Ok, that will be $16 and here is your number we will call you when its ready."

"Ok, thank you" Finn and Rachel went to sit at a table while they waited for their number to be called. Rachel spoke up "Finn our son is going to be a mini you because he is quite a kicker" she laughed and rubbed her belly. Finn laughed "oh really now, lets hope he don't go around kicking chairs" Finn laughed. Their number got called "I'll be right back babe" Finn went to get the tray with some forks and napkins.

Rachel smiled and started off in space while Finn went to get their lunch. Finn came back and placed Rachel's plate in front of her and he saw her just starting off into space, he snapped his fingers in front of her face "Rach you ok?" Rachel jumped when Finn snapped his fingers "yeah I'm fine, thanks sweetie" she starts to eat "lets dig in." Finn smiled "ok, you just looked like you were deep in thought or something?"

Finn sat down and ate his lunch and slipped on his drink. Rachel played footsie with Finn while sipping her drink. Finn runs his foot over her calf and ankle, he grabs the pie and takes a piece and feeds it to Rachel. Rachel takes a bite and kisses Finn leaving whipped cream on his lips, she laughs "do you like that?" she teased him, Finn smiles "Mmm I do" he licks it with his tongue and gets another piece for her.

Rachel takes the bite and feeds another piece to Finn. Finn nibbles on it and smiles, he scoops the last piece and gives it to Rachel. Rachel nibbles on it and finished her drink and lunch/dessert "ready to go?" Finn smiled "yup I'm am, we got to get home its five already so we can just relax and shower because tomorrow at nine we start our first day at the music store I cant wait!"

Rachel smiled as they walked to the car "I can't wait either, next thing you know Klaine will be living here and Logan will be in the world. Finn smiled and helped her into the car, he got on his side "I know I'm so excited" Finn started up the car and they headed home. Rachel stroked his hair while he drove, Finn pulled into the parking lot of the apparent and helped Rachel out and up the stairs. They headed inside and Finn plopped on the couch. Rachel sat next to him and lay her head on his shoulder "so what do you want to do?"

Finn nuzzled her and kissed her cheek "well its only 6:35pm we cant stay up to late we got to be up at seven so why don't we take a shower and get comfy. Then we can just relax and watch a movie and then hit the hay by nine or ten." Rachel nodded "got it, or maybe we could?" she winked at him and tickled his chest, Finn laughed "hey that tickles" he smiled at her "I like that idea, why don't we do that first?" Finn picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

Rachel started to suck on his pulse point and strokes his hair. Finn moaned out her name "remember though love no sex, just do your best with me with your hands and I will with my fingers and my mouth." Finn nipped on her neck and licked at her pulse point. Rachel nodded "I understand love, don't worry." Rachel moaned and resumed kissing him, she rubbed his chest all the way to his legs.

Finn sighed and moaned when Rachel kissed and rubbed his chest "Rach can we do the vampire role playing again today?" Finn arched his neck sideways so Rachel could get a good nipping area on it. Rachel smiled "whatever you want" she bared her teeth like a vampire and sucked his neck. Finn smiled "yeah babe, I like that it feels really good you can bite, nip and lick." Rachel did all three at the same time.

Finn was sent over the edge with Rachel doing all three. Rachel continued doing all three and whispered cute puns into his ear. Finn moaned out Rachel's name and ran his hands over her body and teased each breast and snaked down his hand and stuck a finger inside her. Rachel moaned and rubbed his dick with one hand.

Finn added another finger and teased her nub with his thumb. Rachel sighed in pleasure and kissed him passionately. Finn smiled and kissed her back, Rachel smiled "ready to sleep now?" Finn smiled "yes I am" he yawns "I'm excited for tomorrow." Rachel nuzzled Finn "carry me to bed please?" Finn snuggled up to Rachel and he set his alarm for 7am they started at 9am. Rachel fell asleep in Finn's arms as she snuggled up to him.

The next morning Don't Stop Believing started playing threw the room and Finn woke up it was 7am sharp they had to shower, freshen up and eat and get ready for work. It was their first day and they would be doing training from Keith and Rachel would be getting training from Paul at Java Lava. Finchel showered, got dressed and got in the car after breakfast.

They headed to the music store and headed inside "ah Finn, Rachel glad to see you, you guys ready for your first day?" Rachel spoke up and smiled big "yup we are." Keith smiled "ok, Finn if you come with me I'll show you around the store and what you will be doing and Rachel if you go over to the café you can meet up with Paul and he will start you on your training for today. He knows about your condition so I told him to work at a slow pace with you ok?"

Rachel kissed Finn and waved back before walking to the café to meet up with Paul. Finn followed Keith around the store and got the basics down of what to do and he was going to be working with Wayne and he was going to train him for the day. Rachel did the same thing with Paul, she knew she had to take it slow because she didn't want to hurt the baby. Finn was moseying around with Wayne and helping random customers and fixing up cd racks and making them look good and putting away CD's that had to be stocked on the racks. Soon it was time for their lunch break Keith let them have their lunch break together.

They got a discount at the café for lunch so Finn walked over to the café and sat down with Rachel and had a sandwich and a cup of coffee. Rachel and Paul served a lot of customers and Rachel met Finn for their lunch break, she sat down with Finn and sighed as she at her veggie sandwich and drank her coffee. Finn rubbed his hand over hers and ran his thumb across her knuckles "hey babe you ok?"

Rachel smiled "yeah I just worked so hard today, I just wanna give our family a good life." Finn smiled "I know babe, just take it easy ok don't work to hard ok?" their break was over so Finn gave her a kiss and headed back to the main floor and went to go help a random customer that was browsing the classic rock cd section. Rachel went back to work and saw more customers coming to different tables, she started taking their orders and serving their food.

Finn went around and helped a few more customers and time flew by and it was finally quitting time, Finn went to clock out and put his name tag and uniform into his locker and waited for Rachel to meet him at the exit so they could head home. Rachel helped out a lot of customers for a few hours then clocked out after she changed out of her uniform, she waited at the exit for Finn so they could home.

Finn met Rachel at the door "Finn, Rachel wait" Keith ran up to them "hey guys I just want to say you did amazing for your first job, Finn you helped so many people today its like you were born to help people and everything. Rachel, Paul told me you did a fantastic job today, so remember same time tomorrow. Finn I'm going to have Cory help you on the cash register tomorrow and Rachel you will work with Paul again for doing more serving if you get tired of serving we can always put you on the register duty.

Rachel nodded "thank you so much." Keith smiled "your welcome see you guys tomorrow." Finn held the door open for her and they headed into the car "so what you in the mood for dinner, take out or cooking something or going out?" "Take out this time, I'm in the mood for McDonald's." Finn smiled "ok we can stop there on the way home and pick something up and take it home." Finn headed to McDonalds and once there they went to the drive threw "what do you want babe?"

"A cheese veggie burger with a side of fries and a chocolate milkshake." Finn smiled and told the lady what they wanted he got himself a big Mac and fries and an Oreo mcflurry. Finn pulled up to the first window and paid and then went to the 2nd window and they waited for the bags and once they got them they headed home. Finn pulled into the parking lot and helped Rachel up to their door and inside he placed the bags on the table and got some paper plates and placed the stuff on the table.

Rachel helped Finn with the bags and set the table "so how was your day honey, pretty busy day eh?" Finn put his stuff on his plate and got some napkins and the ketchup and placed it on the table and sat down "yeah it was but so much fun. I loved talking to the customers and telling them about Glee Club and that we got to sing Journey and everything. So I'm excepted to work there, how about you?"

Rachel smiled "same thing happened with me, I really love this job Finn, I want our family to have a good life. So any news of Klaine moving here yet?" Finn smiled "I do to and I'm glad its working out I know its going to help us down the line, um no not yet Kurt has been talking about it but its not set in stone yet. Soon though maybe a couple of months or so, it would be cool to have them here when Logan comes you know. I'd like him and Blaine to be with us."

Rachel smiled "I know" Finchel started eating dinner and made small talk. After they ate Finn got up and took care of their trash and cleaned up the table. "Well its only 6:13 so do you want to relax our food then shower and we can cuddle up until we have to hit the hay. Remember babe I know your last doctor's appointed is coming up soon so do you know when that is. You have to inform Keith and let him know so we can get the day off or unless you want to go alone?"

Rachel thought about it "well I don't want you to miss work so I can go alone, its fine and we can shower then cuddle." Finn smiled "ok babe then I want you to just inform me you know, of how's he's doing you know the check up of how big he is, how is his health and all that fancy doctor stuff. Ok lets go shower first then" Finn headed into the bathroom and let Rachel follow him.

Rachel followed him and stripped her clothes off; she stepped into the shower and waited for Finn "don't do the water to hot or cold." Finn smiled "I know babe" Finn fiddled with the knobs and let the water run on his hand to test it, it was luke warm like bath water Finn stepped in and helped Rachel in and shut the curtain. Rachel wetted her body and hair "care to wash me babe?"

Finn smiled and grabbed the loofah and put some of her bodywash on it and washed her getting each part of her body soapy he teased her with running the loofah over each nipple and he gently washed her tummy and down to her core. Legs and feet he told her to turn around so he could get her back, butt and back of her legs "ok love now rinse."

Rachel rinsed off her body and started to wash Finn, getting each inch of his body soapy. Finn smiled when Rachel washed him, Rachel got every inch and rinsed the loofah "ok now rinse." Finn smiled and rinsed off the soap, the water was starting to get cold so Finn turned it off and grabbed two towels for them "here ya go babe." Rachel took it and dried herself off with it "thanks love" she went into their bedroom and lay down, waiting for Finn to join her.

Finn dried himself off and brushed his teeth and he headed into their bedroom and got into the bed with Rachel. Rachel cuddled up to him and lay her head on his chest and ran her hand over his chest slowly racking her nails threw his chest hair. Finn smiled and kissed her hand and placed it on his heart and smiled at her, he yawns "well we should get some sleep its 10:32 already and we got to work again tomorrow so yeah."

Rachel smiled and nodded, she snuggled up to him and fell asleep to the soft beat of Finn's heart underneath her palm.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hey my Amazing Readers, we are cutting down the Wire of Finchel fun times **_

_**I'm thinking 45 chaps maybe and the epilogue but I just want to say thanks to all the followers, reviewers and everybody who has read this story its been the longest story I have written. Thanks to my friend to on the Glee forum doing the RP with me and letting me make this into a fanfic **_

_**I will be updating Take a Chance and Summer fun in the sun soon its just I want to get this one done and my friend who is doing those RP hasn't been on the forum so yeah… **_

The next morning Finn's alarm rang out at 7am waking him up, Finn nuzzled Rachel "come on babe time to get up." Rachel stretched as she sat up, she yawned and went into the bathroom to use it and brushed her teeth. Finn came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek "so you ready for another day, and how you feeling today?"

"Yeah I am, and I'm feeling sore I'm ready for him to be out" Rachel laughed "please tell your son not to kick to much." Finn sighed "Aww babe I'm sorry" he kissed her and kisses her tummy "Logan you listen here buddy stop hurting mommy no more kicking." Finn felt a kick against his hand and he laughed "he's a stubborn one ain't he?"

Rachel sighed and laughed "he is, maybe singing faithfully will get him to stop?" Finn smiled "ok that sounds like a plan" Finn started singing the first verse, after a while he stopped kicking "that's a relief" Rachel laughed "let's get ready." Finn smiles "see our voices have powers I swear, ok I'll go make some pancakes for us ok?" Rachel giggled and got dressed, she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Finn was almost done cooking when Rachel came into the kitchen, he got two plates and two glasses for some milk and set a plate in front of Rachel and placed fresh pancakes on them and poured her some milk. Rachel smiled "thanks sweetie" she started to eat her pancakes. Finn smiled "your welcome dear" Finn made him a plate and sat down across from Rachel "so I got some more news from Kurt and Blaine they should be out here by your due date. So they will be all settled in and all in like a few months."

Rachel smiled big "that's great, cant wait to see them." Finn smiled "I know I miss my lil bro so much" after they finished breakfast Finn cleaned up and it was almost time to head out to the store. Finchel headed out the door and got in the car, Rachel buckled her seatbelt and stretched her legs. Finn buckled himself and started up the car and headed to the music store. Once there they parked in their spot and Finn helped Rachel out of the car and they met Keith inside.

"Morning guys, now today Finn your going to work with Wayne with the cash register and Rachel you will be working with Paul again. Finchel nodded and went to their locations. Rachel called out to Finn before going to the café "meet me for lunch?" "I will babe don't worry" Finn headed over to the front desk and met up with Wayne and started his training for the day.

Rachel met up with Paul and got ready for her 2nd day of training. The day was going smoothly for both Finn and Rachel. Finn was doing wonderful on his register helping people and keeping the front desk clean and stocked with candy, cd'' and a little box of guitar picks and all. Rachel was doing great at taking orders, serving meals and cheering people up whenever they were having a good day or bad day.

It was lunch time so Finn walked over to Java Lava and met up with Rachel he got two sandwiches and paid Paul and sat down with Rachel "how you doing babe?" Rachel sighed as she sat down "good so far, how about you?" Finn smiled and kissed her hand "good I thought working the front desk would be hard but nope it's easy, I met some cool people and everything."

Rachel smiled "that's awesome, lets dig in." Finn smiled and nibbled on his sandwich and drank his coke, after lunch they had to head back to their stations. Finn kissed Rachel and headed back to the front desk "ok Finn for the rest of your shift you can go work the classic rock area for the rest of the day, I know you like it over there." Finn smiled "thanks Keith, yes I do its my favorite area in the store aside from the drums room." "Well if you want you can work in that room tomorrow." Finn's eyes lit up "really, thanks Keith." Finn shook Keith's hand and walked over to the classic rock area and sat at the desk.

Rachel went back to work and started taking people's orders, she smiled as she talked to a few people about the baby. It was nearing the end of the day so it was time to go home. Finn went to the back and clocked out and put his name tag in his locker and headed back to the café to wait on Rachel so they could head home and get dinner. Rachel clocked out at the end of the day and changed out of her uniform, she met Finn at the café and headed out the door with him.

"Night Rachel, Night Finn" "Good night Keith, see you tomorrow." Finn and Rachel headed to their car "ok babe what you in the mood for dinner tonight?" "Is Mac and cheese ok with you?" she buckled her seatbelt and looked at him. Finn smiled "sure babe we can do that" Finn buckled himself and started the car and headed home. Rachel smiled "thanks" she sang Faithfully to Logan through the whole drive.

Finn smiled "you're welcome and sang along with her, he parked the car and they headed up to their place. Finn unlocked the door and headed inside "ok babe you get into some comfy clothes and then relax on the couch and I will make dinner ok?" Rachel nodded and went into their bedroom, she changed into comfy clothes and lay on the couch.

Finn moseyed around the kitchen making the Mac and cheese for them both, once it was done he got two bowls and two glasses for some juice and put the bowls and glasses on the tray and went over to Rachel. Rachel smiled and she settled the bowl on her lap "thanks babe." Finn smiled and kissed her "you're welcome" Finn ate his Mac and they watched random TV. Rachel started eating her dinner and spoke up "what are we watching?"

Finn shrugged "I don't know some random show I just put it on, is there something else you want to watch?" "Well I wanted to watch Castle but whatever you put on is fine." Finn smiled "we can watch Castle I don't mind, we can watch it on netflix because I don't think its on tonight, so lets see if they have it?" Rachel smiled as she watched the screen, she sneakily tickles his chest and rubs her hand over his dick.

Finn gasped a bit and smiled, "hey that tickles" he tickles her and pokes her nose. Rachel squealed with laughter "that tickles, we should be careful, tickling could lead to you know." She giggled and poked his nose, Finn sighed "yeah I know babe, sorry" Finn pulled her close and just cuddled with her.

Rachel smirked and kissed him "I don't mind at all" she winked at him and kissed his neck twice. Finn smiled and kissed her back "well we can just mess around but no sex, you know." Finn kissed her neck and ran his hand over one of her breast. Rachel moaned and strokes his hair, she rubs his chest and licked his earlobe. Finn moaned out Rachel's name when he felt her lick his earlobe, he snaked a hand under her skirt and felt how wet she was. Finn wished he could go inside but he kept his bounties and just teased the outside of her with his thumb and forefinger nipping at her neck. Then kissing her softly on the lips

Rachel moaned out Finn's name, she wanted him to go inside her but she had to keep her boundaries also. Rachel nips on his neck and then kisses his lips. "Lets take this to the bedroom babe, I don't want you n the couch." Finn picked her up and held her close to his chest and pushed the door open with his foot and gently lay her on the their bed. Finn stripped of his shirt and pants and stayed in his boxers, he gently got on the bed and lay next to Rachel and ran a hand down her body and pushed down her skirt and ran a finger over her core.

Rachel moaned and she rubbed his member threw his boxers, she massaged his abs and kisses them. Finn moaned out her name "Aww babe you're just teasing me, you can use your hand you know, a handjob would feel amazing right now." Rachel moaned "ok" she gave him a handjob, turning him on more, Finn moaned out her name when he got the handjob from Rach. "Rach I swear your hands got softer they feel like silk, your hand feels amazing on me."

Rachel smirked and continued stroking him, "Thanks sweetie, I know they are." Finn smiled and leaned into her touch "just keep what your doing babe, I'm getting close." Rachel continued stroking him, Finn felt his peak and he moaned out Rachel's name one more time and he came hard with cum dripping down onto Rachel's hand. Finn caught his breath "oh sorry babe, I didn't mean to get it on you."

Rachel smiled softly "its ok babe, its fine with me." Finn smiled and handed her a tissue and got one for himself and cleaned up as much as he could "you want to take a shower babe, and then we got to hit the hay tomorrow is our last day for work. Then we got days off and we get our first paycheck, on Friday in the mail, I can't wait to go shopping." Rachel smiled and got up and went inside the bathroom, she poked her head out and wiggled her finger for Finn to come inside.

Finn smirked and went into the bathroom, Rachel got into the shower and started it making it a lukewarm temperature. She wetted her hair and her whole body and hair, turning Finn on. Finn smirked and got himself wet to, he reached for the shampoo to wash Rachel's hair. Rachel leaned towards Finn's touch so he could wash her. Finn kissed each cheek and washed her hair "now babe we can't take to much time in here we don't want to be late."

Rachel nodded "hurry up then" she handed him the loofah after she rinsed her hair. Finn laughed "babe don't worry we got time ok" Finn washed her and himself and they both rinsed. Finn headed out of the shower and got dressed for work. Rachel finished up and got out, she blow dried her hair and got dressed for work "ready to go?"

Finn nodded "yup lets go another day of music and all that jazz" Finn held the door open for her and helped her down the stairs to their car. Finn opened the door for her and let her slip in. Finn went around to his side and got in and started the car and headed to the music store. While Finn was driving, she strokes his hair and smiled. Finn smiled and kept his eyes on the road but took one hand and rubbed her leg with his hand "babe we can do this more tonight and tomorrow we are off tomorrow and Friday and the weekend. I'm so glad we only work three days a week you know." Finn pulled into the parking lot and helped Rachel out and they headed inside and said hi to Keith, Paul and Wayne and headed back to the workers area and got into their uniforms and all for the day.

Rachel got a lot of customers and went to serve and take orders from them. Finn was working in the drum room today just like Keith promised Finn was in heaven sitting down and playing drums while waiting for customers to come into the room. He saw a few just looking around and asked if they needed anything the guy wanted a new pair of drumsticks so Finn showed him some good strong pairs. Rachel smiled as she heard Finn drumming in the store, she cleaned the tables in between customers.

Finn helped a few more customers and put on a tiny show for them with his drumming skills and it was time for lunch so Finn switches places with James and headed to Rachel's café to meet up with her for lunch. Rachel finished with a few customers then met Finn for lunch "I thought I heard you playing in the store" Rachel smirked at Finn. Finn laughed "yup that was all me I put on a little show for the customers" Finn got a sandwich and some juice.

Rachel got the same thing "Keith let you, I mean you didn't get in trouble did you?" Rachel looked worried, Finn smiled "yeah Keith said I got to show that the drums work eh?" he laughs, after lunch Finn headed back to the drum room for the rest of his shift. Rachel went to work after lunch and worked for a few hours, she sang to customers as entertainment.

Finn smiled as he heard Rachel singing, he always loved her singing he thought to himself, their shift was over for the day and they were off for the next three days Finn was happy to get home and relax. Finn came up to Rachel and met her so they could head to the worker area he put his nametag away but kept his uniform he wanted to wash it they were required to wash their uniform once a week so it stayed clean.

Rachel did the same thing with her uniform and met Finn "hey, how was your day" she smiled at kissed him, Finn smiled and kissed her as they were away from customs so there was no PDA. "it was great today, got to play drums and help people find drums and sticks and everything, how about you?" Finn put his uniform in a bag and placed his nametag in his locker and shut the door.

Rachel put her uniform in her bag, put her nametag in her locker and shut the door "that's awesome, maybe you can put on a private show for us." Rachel smiled and rubbed her belly, Finn smiled "I'd like that got to get a drumset first don't have one, maybe Keith will let me get one here for a discount. I'll have to talk to him, so come on lets head home what you in the mood for dinner tonight?"

Rachel smiled "that sounds good, um pizza?" Finn smiled "ok we can pick some up on the way home, they headed to the car and got in and stopped at the first pizza place they saw on the way home. "What kind of pizza you want babe?" "Veggie, that's really good" Rachel smiled. Finn smiled "I know you would pick that" Finn told her to wait in the car and he ran inside and got two pizzas to go, one veggie and a sausage and mushroom. Finn came back inside the car and put the pizzas on the back seats, " you know babe, you have to eat some meat a little bit so can you at least have one slice of my pizza tonight?"

Rachel smiled "I will" Finn smiled "Ok good" Finn pulled into the parking lot and they both headed inside with dinner, Finn put the boxes on the table and got two plates and some napkins "what do you want to drink babe?" "Iced tea is fine" Rachel looked worried "that's ok for me right?" Finn smiled "yeah babe just not to much sugar ok." Finn gave her a plate and got a plate for himself and put two slices of the sausage and mushroom pizza on his place and got himself a cherry coke out of the fridge.

Rachel got herself the same topping slices and put it on her plate, she poured herself some tea and set the glass on the table. Rachel sat down on the couch next to Finn. Finn smiled "so tomorrow we are off and I was thinking we could just relax here and catch up on a few things you know, or did you have anything else in mind of what you want to do?" Rachel smiled "we can relax here if you like, what do you prefer?" Finn smiled "I like that idea to, we can plan some more idea's for Logan's room and all."

Rachel nodded with a smile "what ideas you have in mind for the room?" "Well we got the crib, panting and all I want to get a rub so when we get our paychecks and we can go to the store and try to find a rug with clouds on it." Rachel beamed "that sounds great, can't wait until the day comes" she pats her belly. Finn smiled and kissed her belly "I cant wait to, I'm so excited to meet little Logan." Rachel smiled "me to, ready to go to bed now?" Finn smiled and yawned "yup, I'm sleepy lets hit the hay."

Rachel got up and lifted her arms "can I have a piggyback ride please?" Finn shook his head no "not today babe, my back kind of hurts and I don't want to bounce you around your like only a few months due and I love you to death but you're a little heavy now, so I can just bridal style you and that's it." Rachel smiled "I understand sweetie, don't worry" she shot him a glare when he said that "don't you ever say I'm a little heavy again" she sighed and went into the room to change clothes.

Finn sighed "babe I didn't mean it like that, its just you got a little miracle in there and your small and he takes up half of your body so its been a while since I lifted anything heavy so I'm not trying to be mean about it." Finn kisses her, Rachel relaxed and kissed him back "its ok, I believe you, join me?" she lay on the bed and patted it. Finn smiled and crawled on the bed "of course I would join you, got to keep you warm and snuggle with you."

Rachel smiled and snuggled up to him "I love you, Melchior" she gave Finn that nickname after watching Spring Awaking a few times. Finn smiled "I love you to, so tomorrow for our plan when the mail comes its paycheck day I cant wait to go shopping for the house and Logan's room." Rachel smiled "me to, can believe we are going to be parents soon, I got chills."

She giggled and saw Goosebumps on her arms. Finn smiled and kissed her arm and hugged her close "I know babe, I'm a little scared but I know we can do it, we will be amazing parents." Rachel smiled as she cuddled up to him, I know we can" she yawned and fell asleep in Finn's arms. Finn smiled and kissed her and also fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning Finn woke Rachel up today they were going shopping for Logan's room, as their paychecks would be coming in the mail today. Rachel got up so she could use the bathroom; she went into the shower after and started it. Finn headed to the kitchen and started on breakfast. Rachel finished up showering and changed her clothes, she brushed her hair and went into the kitchen "something smells good."

Finn smiled "yup I'm making pancakes, eggs and bacon for me, it's almost done so go ahead and sit and I'll make you a plate." Rachel nodded and smiled "that sounds good, ugh I'm so ready to get him out of here, its like kicking is his hobby before he learns how to drum" she laughed and pats her stomach. Finn laughed and kissed her and then kissed her belly "he is going to be a good drummer then or maybe we should make him play soccer or football."

Finn placed a plate in front of her with a fresh glass of orange juice, he made a plate for himself and sat across from Rachel. "So the mail should be coming soon, so we will wait for that and then once we get our checks we can head to the bank and then shipping we got to pick up the crib on layaway at Ikea. Then we can get lunch and then go to Baby R US and get clothes and all that jazz."

Rachel nodded and smiled "that sounds like a great plan, you are a great husband you know that?" Finn smiled "Aww stop it, you're a great wife" he put his hand over hers and ran his thumb over her knuckles. Rachel laughed and kissed his hand, she ate her breakfast while making sexy eyes at Finn. After breakfast Finn cleaned up the dishes and headed down to the mailboxes and got the mail and sorted through it. Finn saw their checks and smiled, he ran back upstairs and called Rachel into the living room.

Rachel was in the bathroom and she came into the living room "what is it babe?" Finn smiled and handed her the envelope "our checks came today." Rachel smiled big and teared it open like a little kid on Christmas morning. Rachel looked at the check and became mesmerized by it, not noticing Finn in the room. Finn opened his and smiled, he handed had this much money in his hands before "I cant wait to go shopping with this."

Rachel smiled big at him "same here" she did a little dance but not to much "shall we celebrate in the bedroom?" she winked at him, Finn smiled. "Yeah this is more then I ever had I remember just having like twenty bucks in my pocket and it was gone in an hour." He laughs "if you want to" Rachel walks to the bathroom and seduces Finn by stripping her clothes slowly.

Finn smiled and watched her with lust in his eyes. Rachel teases him by closing the door and smirked at him while naked. Finn smiled and wiggled his finger for Rachel to come over to him. Rachel came over to him and kisses Finn passionately "seduce me in celebration." Finn smiled and climbed on the bed and hovered over Rachel and ran his tongue all down her stopping to lick at her pulse point.

Finn then went for her lips and made out with her while he ran his hand down her chest and teased each nipple and went down and ran his fingers smoothly over her skin with a ghostly feel. Rachel moans and felt chills all over her body, she strokes his chest and licks his face then kisses his lips, making out with him. Finn smiles into her kiss and made the making out session deeper.

Rachel moans into the kiss and smiles, her one hand went down and stroked his member "no going inside for me now" Rachel gave him a sad look, Finn smiled and looked at her "no going inside tonight love. Sorry don't want to risk anything your getting close to your due date so yeah." Rachel sighed and nodded "your right, I'm sorry." Finn smiled "whoa hey now, not going inside don't mean we cant do other stuff, I haven't had a BJ from you in a while now about that?"

Finn gave her puppy dog eyes, Rachel laughed at his puppy dog eyes and couldn't resist them "ok lay down" she gently pushes Finn down and sat in-between his legs, taking off his boxers, she put her hair back and sucked him off. Finn lay down on the bed and put his hands behind his head and just watched Rachel suck him off and moaned in pleasure "gosh Rach, its been so long your mouth feels amazing."

Rachel smiled and licked his member "want to eat me out next?" Finn smiled "hmm ok its been a while since I've done that." Finn got up and cleaned himself off and then walked around to the edge of the bed and crawled up to Rachel and got down by her core. Finn teased her a bit with his finger and then took his tongue and licked her nub and blew on it to make it more pleasurable.

Rachel moaned and strokes his hair "careful of my belly babe." Finn smiled and gently rubbed her tummy "I know babe don't worry I got this" Finn gently kept licking and sucking. Rachel moaned and smiled in pleasure, Finn smiled and kept his tongue in the same place and also teasing with her finger. Rachel giggled and moaned "that feels good, I think someone is getting disturbed by us" she pointed to her belly.

Finn looked up "oh shall I stop then?" he blushed, Rachel laughed and kissed him "I don't mind but its up to you?" Finn stopped and rolled to the side "I'll stop I don't want to hurt him or anything you know, its getting late we wasted time playing around the bank is closed so tomorrow we will go shopping." Rachel nodded "yeah, your right, lets sleep." Rachel lay on her pillow and fell asleep.

Time jump guys… time for Logan to come into the world :)

The next morning Finn and Rachel had the day off Keith let them take a few days off it was getting colder out and he knew Rachel didn't want to be in the cold for her health so Finn rolled around in bed trying to keep warm. Rachel shivered a little due to the cold outside, he due date was any day now, she was suddenly awaken by labor pains. "Ow, Finn he's coming."

Finn stirred awake "wait, what now oh boy!" Finn was running around like a chicken with his head cut off "ok, we can do this" Finn took a breath and helped Rachel up and grabbed the bag of stuff they needed for the car. Finn picked her up bridal style and carried her down the stairs yelling for people to move out of the way. Finn gently sat her down and opened the car door and lay the blanket down and put Rachel inside the car. "Ok babe just breathe in and out ok, we will be there in a jiffy."

Finn got in the driver's side and sped off to the hospital. Rachel shivered in the blanket and breathed in and out "please hurry babe, it hurts, where is Kurt and Blaine?" Rachel was crying from the pain, Kurt and Blaine are at the hospital already I texted them before we ran off. We are almost there babe just hang in there ok keep breathing ok" Finn got to the hospital and drove to the front and saw Kurt and Blaine standing outside with a wheelchair and a nurse. "Finn here get her in the chair."

Finn helped Rachel out of the car and into the wheelchair and Kurt, Blaine and Finn and the nurse all rushed in and Finn signed Rachel in and they got her to a room, Finn went by Rachel's side and held her hand tight. "You're going to be ok baby, soon Logan will be with us, ok just hang in there for me, I love you." Finn kisses her sweaty forehead and brushes the hair away from her eyes.

Rachel smiled a little as she breathed in and out, after hours of labor and birth a cry filled the room. Rachel smiled tiredly and tears filled her eyes. Finn wiped a tear away from his face when he heard the cries of Logan threw the room. Finn ran a hand over Rachel's forehead and kissed her, the doctor handed Finn the scissors. "Mr. Hudson do you want to do the honors of cutting the cord?" Finn had no words he just shook his head yes and took the scissors and cut the cord.

The doctor smiled and they cleaned up little Logan and wrapped him in a blue blanket with a blue hat and blue booties and lay him in Rachel's arms. "Congrats Ms. Hudson you have a very healthy five pounds 3 inches baby, he's going to be a tall fella when he grows up." The doctor smiled at Finn "I see where he gets that." Finn smiled at him and looked back at Rachel and smiled at her "you did great babe" Finn pulled out his phone and handed it to the doctor "can you take a photo, I need to show our folks back home." "Sure" the doctor took the phone and snapped a photo of the family and handed it back to Finn. "Thanks" Finn sent the photo to his mom and Burt.

Rachel smiled big at Logan and Finn "we did it, we are finally parents" she kissed Logan's head and Finn's lips. "Looks like we wont have time for sex" she teased Finn. Finn smiled "yes we are, your silly" Kurt and Blaine walked in and just sighed in awe seeing Rachel holding Logan. 'Aww Rachel he's adorable what's his name?" Kurt came over and kissed her cheek, Rachel smiled at Klaine "Logan Cory Hudson, would you both like to hold him?"

Kurt and Blaine smiled "Aww Rachel that name fits so perfect and yes I would love to." Kurt gently lifted Logan into his arms and held his rump and head and Logan looked at him with big amber eyes and cooed and tried to play with Kurt's hair. Kurt laughed "no Logan Uncle Kurt's hair ain't to be played with." Finn laughed, Kurt handed Logan over to Blaine, and Blaine smiled and sang a small lullaby to him.

Finn's phone buzzed it was his mom "hi mom, yes she is here let me see hold on." Finn walked back into the room "Rachel are you ok to talk to mom for a little bit her being a nurse and all she wants to know how you're doing." Rachel laughed at the whole scene and took the phone from Finn "hey mom when are you coming, how are you and everyone?" Carole smiled "we are getting on a red eye tonight dear, we should be there first thing in the morning. So you rest tonight and we will see you and Finny in the morning, I can't wait to meet little Logan he sounds like a doll. We got some gifts for him to and we are good just excited to see you guys we miss you.

Mr. Schue and Emma and your dad's send love, Finny showed us pictures and we just awed, so you rest up dear me and Burt have to go pack our flight is in a few hours, we will see you soon, love you." Rachel smiled big "Thank you guys, we cant wait to see you to, does Quinn and Noah know to?" Carole smiled "no not yet but Finny can get a whole of them later, for now just rest up dear and we will see you tomorrow ok, love you." Finn took the phone back from Rachel and talked to his mom for a little bit more when the doctor looked over Rachel and Logan and made the all clear and they were ready to head home.

The doctor's helped Rachel into a wheelchair and they handed Logan to her and wheeled her back into her room, "ok Ms. Hudson you can get dressed now. There is a little crib over there to put Logan into while you get dressed or you can let your husband take over and he can sit in the rocking chair and feed him with the bottle we gave you."

Rachel looked at Finn and smiled "would you like to feed him, my husband will feed him doctor." The doctor smiled and handed Finn the bottle and had him sit in the rocking chair, Dr. Shaffer placed Logan into Finn's arms and showed him how to hold and feed him. Finn smiled and fed Logan "Rach he is so adorable he's got my eyes and your nose and I can tell he is going to have my hair to." Rachel laughed softly "he is going to be a chick magnet when he grows up, but I want to be his number one girl."

Finn smiled "Aww, yeah I could see that we will see if he is a daddy's boy or a mama's boy." After Finn finished feeding Logan they wheeled Rachel to the lobby area and Finn went out to get the car and got the car seat installed and placed sleeping Logan into it and strapped him in. Rachel sits in the back so she could keep an eye on him while Finn drove home. Rachel snuggled up to Logan in the car seat and fell asleep.

Finn pulled into the parking lot and gently woke up Rachel and grabbed Logan's car seat and carried himself up the stairs. Once inside Finn placed Logan into his crib and turned on the moon/star nightlight and turned on the baby monitor. He helped Rachel into bed along with himself. Rachel looks at the baby monitor and sees it on, she sighed of relief when she heard Logan softly snoring, and she snuggled up to Finn and fell asleep. Finn smiles and snuggles up to her.

Well guys this is the end :) I should have the epilogue up soon ^^ I really hope u all enjoy this story it was very long but a great story to type up thank you to all the followers, reviews and readers ^^


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

A few years down the road.

Finn is working full time at Music-go-round, Keith has given Finn the store as Keith went to go open 5 new stores in 5 states, one in Illinois, Florida, Tennessee and Ohio. Rachel is now a stay at home mom with their son Logan who is now in High School and he is in a band named Tigers and Eagles. He followed in his dad's footsteps of becoming a drummer and went to Nyda to become a music teacher on the side.

Rachel and Finn also had another son named Wayne Allan Hudson his dream was to be in Blaine's footsteps and became a doctor and now works along side with Blaine as his intern at Brooklyn Memorial Hospital.

So the Hudson's and the Hummel's are one big happy family Kurt went off to work at Vogue and has his own clothing line and Blaine and Kurt are happily married with a child of their own a girl names Sarah Ann Anderson/hummel she is only 2 so Rachel looks after her with at home.

So thus ends our story of Finchel fun times :) once again thank you to everybody who enjoyed this story ^^


End file.
